Leçons de ténèbres
by APicSousZero
Summary: Quand Hermione devient l'assistante du professeur Rogue, un étrange équilibre s'installe entre eux... jusqu'à ce qu'un évènement chamboule la vie d'Hermione. Est-ce une bonne idée d'essayer de sauver sa peau soi-même? HG/SS
1. Chapter 1

**La loi de la jungle**

L'univers de cette histoire ne m'appartient pas. JKR, merci d'être géniale.

**Résumé**** : **Hermione devient l'assistante d'un professeur Rogue de plus en plus accaparé par sa double-vie. Un étrange équilibre s'instaure entre eux… jusqu'à ce qu'un évènement chamboule la vie d'Hermione. Est-ce une bonne idée d'essayer de sauver sa peau soi-même ? HG/SS

L'histoire prend en compte les 5 premiers tomes et certains éléments des autres tomes – ceux qui me plaisaient ! Le premier chapitre est assez court les autres seront plus longs.

Bonne lecture !

**Chapitre 1 : La nouvelle assistante **

- Hermione, c'est de la folie ! Change d'idée pendant qu'il en est encore temps !

Je lançai un regard excédé à Ron. L'air catastrophé, il s'était planté en travers du portrait de la Grosse Dame et étendait les bras en croix pour m'empêcher de sortir notre salle commune.

Ses 17 ans lui avaient apporté de nombreux atouts : quelques pouces de plus, des traits masculins, une silhouette carrée… mais pas la maturité, hélas. Je soupirai. Parfois, j'avais l'impression d'être sa mère. Si seulement Harry avait été là pour lui faire entendre raison… Pourquoi était-il coincé en retenue chaque fois que j'avais besoin de lui ?

- Ron ! maugréai-je entre mes dents. Arrête de me harceler, je ne vais pas changer d'idée.

- Hermione, ça va être terrible ! Rogue va t'en faire baver toute l'année !

- Ça suffit. Pousse-toi.

Sourde à ses protestations, je me faufilai sous son bras tendu et m'enfuis de la salle commune. Il ne s'aventura pas à me suivre dans le couloir. Heureusement. Même si je jouais les braves devant lui, j'étais loin d'être sûre de moi. Et pour cause : j'avais rendez-vous dans cinq minutes avec le professeur le plus revêche de l'école. Severus Rogue, bien sûr.

Deux jours plus tôt, McGonagall m'avait conviée dans son bureau pour me faire une demande plutôt étonnante. Rogue avait besoin de deux assistants pour l'aider à accomplir ses tâches quotidiennes : corriger les devoirs des élèves, préparer les potions et remèdes pour l'infirmerie… Il y avait beaucoup à faire. Et puisque j'étais la Gryffondor de 7e année la plus douée en potions, c'était à moi que McGonagall avait offert de devenir l'assistante de Rogue.

McGonagall ne m'avait pas expliqué pourquoi Rogue n'avait plus le temps, tout d'un coup, de remplir les obligations dont il avait pourtant la charge depuis des années. Évidemment, je me doutais bien que ça avait quelque chose à voir avec ses missions d'agent-double dans les rangs des mangemorts, de plus en plus actifs depuis quelques mois. Bill Weasley nous avait d'ailleurs confié que Rogue manquait la plupart des réunions de l'Ordre du Phénix, sans doute trop occupé à jouer le fidèle suppôt de Voldemort.

J'avais donc tout naturellement accepté que McGonagall propose ma candidature. C'était une occasion en or d'apprendre des potions que Rogue ne nous ferait jamais préparer en classe. Je ne pouvais pas rater une telle chance. Je croisais même les doigts pour que peu d'élèves des autres maisons aient le courage de poser leur candidature.

En descendant l'escalier qui menait aux cachots, je relus une centième fois la lettre que Rogue m'avait expédiée ce matin, pour m'assurer que je ne me trompais pas sur l'heure du rendez-vous. Ou pire, sur la journée.

_« Miss Granger,_

_Je vous prie de vous présenter à mon bureau ce soir, à 20 heures. Nous y discuterons de vos motivations à m'assister cette année. _

_Severus Rogue. »_

Mes motivations… J'étais motivée, c'était indiscutable. Mais confiante, absolument pas. Je craignais que Rogue refuse ma candidature sous prétexte que j'étais une détestable Gryffonfor.

_Rogue va t'en faire baver toute l'année…_

Et si Ron avait raison ?

Je froissai machinalement la lettre en boule et la fourrai dans mon sac.

Ron n'avait _pas_ raison. Rogue ne me vouait pas la même répulsion qu'à Harry et Ron. Il me laissait tranquille, ou presque. Il n'avait pas le choix, de toute façon, car j'étais sage comme une image pendant ses cours.

Et moi-même, je ne le haïssais pas autant que Harry et Ron. Au contraire. Je ne l'aurais jamais avoué à mes deux comparses, mais j'admirais Rogue. Il comptait parmi les maîtres des potions les plus brillants de sa génération. Son courage était sans égal. Parfois, je me surprenais à penser que je ne lui arriverais jamais à la cheville.

En arrivant devant la porte du bureau de Rogue, je m'arrêtai, le poing en suspens. Je pensai à Ron, qui me trouvait complètement disjonctée parce que je voulais passer des heures supplémentaires dans les cachots à Rogue, qui pourrait bien me causer des ennuis pendant des mois.

_Tant pis. Si ça doit arriver, je survivrai. Je veux tenter l'expérience !_

Je pris une grande inspiration, puis je cognai.

Je ne le savais pas encore, mais lorsque j'eus franchi cette porte, ma vie changea pour toujours.

oOoOo

- Entrez, lança-t-il de sa voix grave quand il entendit cogner à la porte.

Il posa sa plume à côté de la pile de devoirs qu'il corrigeait et, d'un geste de la main, invita Hermione Granger à s'asseoir devant son bureau. Il la devina d'emblée un peu tendue. Ça n'avait rien d'étonnant, chez une élève qui craignait plus que tout de faire le moindre faux pas.

- Miss Granger, j'aimerais que vous m'expliquiez en quoi devenir mon assistante vous intéresse, dit-il sans détour.

Sa réponse ne se fit pas attendre.

- Je vais être franche, professeur. Je n'ai pas envie de pratiquer la même potion toute l'année en vue des ASPIC. Les potions sont une discipline extrêmement vaste, mais le programme scolaire n'en effleure qu'une partie. Je souhaite en découvrir davantage. Et faire quelque chose d'utile.

De toute évidence, elle avait répété son petit discours des dizaines de fois. Il était convaincant, mais pas son attitude. Elle parlait un peu trop rapidement, crispait les mains l'une contre l'autre et soutenait son regard de peine et de misère. Elle était nerveuse et le cachait mal.

Il la jaugea un instant. Elle avait beaucoup changé depuis quelques années. Son visage s'était affiné et ses yeux noisette reflétaient maintenant la maturité d'une adulte. Même son attitude en classe était plus réservée. Apparemment, elle avait renoncé à essayer de se faire valoir en montrant à tout le monde qu'elle était la meilleure. Dieu merci. Mais elle gardait toujours insatiable sa soif d'apprendre et de se dépasser. Il savait très bien qu'il n'aurait aucun problème avec elle. Elle était trop consciencieuse pour bâcler son travail.

S'il l'avait convoquée dans son bureau, c'était uniquement pour la forme. Quand il avait demandé aux directeurs des autres maisons de recruter leurs meilleurs élèves, il savait déjà que McGonagall suggérerait la candidature d'Hermione Granger. Il savait aussi très bien que la préfète en chef accepterait de tenter sa chance. Évidemment, il avait l'intention de la choisir depuis le début. Seulement trois autres élèves – deux Serpentards et un Serdaigle – avaient osé lui présenter leur candidature, mais aucun d'eux n'avait le même acharnement, le même souci du détail que la Gryffondor.

Mais il ne voulait surtout pas qu'elle comprenne que la partie était déjà gagnée pour elle. Il n'avait pas besoin d'une tête enflée, il avait besoin d'une assistante. Il poursuivit donc son entretien en conservant sa froideur habituelle.

- Savez-vous quelle est la première qualité que j'exige d'un assistant, Miss Granger ?

- La discipline ? hasarda-t-elle.

- Elle vient en deuxième. La première est l'humilité. Ça signifie que je ne tolèrerai pas que vous fassiez étalage de vos connaissances ou que vous cherchiez à faire valoir vos aptitudes. Je ne veux pas que vous m'impressionniez je veux que vous fassiez correctement ce que je vous demande. Croyez-vous en être capable ?

Elle rougit, mais répondit avec sincérité :

- Absolument, professeur. Je ferai de mon mieux.

- Vous devez savoir qu'en devenant mon assistante, vous passerez au moins une dizaine d'heures chaque semaine dans ce laboratoire. Si vous craignez qu'une telle charge de travail n'entache vos résultats scolaires, vous feriez bien de vous changer d'idée tout de suite.

- Le travail de me fait pas peur, professeur.

- Vraiment ? Je ne l'aurais jamais cru, ironisa-t-il.

Elle eut l'air sur le point de répliquer quelque chose, mais se ravisa et se mordilla la lèvre.

- Je dois aussi vous avertir que si vous consentez à devenir mon assistante, vous ne pourrez pas revenir sur votre décision. Je ne peux pas me permettre de perdre mon temps à former des assistants qui me feront faux bond. Me comprenez-vous bien ?

- Oui, professeur.

Il fit glisser vers elle un rouleau de parchemin.

- C'est un contrat magique. Vous devez le signer pour commencer vos tâches. C'est moi qui déciderai du moment où il prendra fin.

Il lui tendit une plume, qu'elle prit sans hésiter. Son soulagement était presque palpable. Manifestement, elle avait craint qu'il ne l'accepte pas comme assistante. Comment aurait-il pu refuser ? Après tout, elle était son élève la plus douée. S'il la trouvait trop agaçante, il n'aurait qu'à se débarrasser d'elle.

Elle parcourut rapidement le contrat des yeux et y apposa sa signature. Le parchemin se roula sur lui-même et se scella dans un halo de lumière bleue. Il le fit disparaître d'un claquement de doigts.

- Mes attentes sont élevées, Miss Granger. Ne me décevez pas.

- J'essaierai, professeur.

- N'essayez pas faites-le. Soyez ici à 19 heures demain soir.


	2. Chapter 2

À ceux qui se posent des questions, vous ne faites pas erreur : je publie seulement un chapitre par année. Peut-être deux les années bissextiles, ça reste à voir.

Si ça vous décourage, je vous conseille de prier pour que je n'aie pas envie de réécrire _encore une fois_ l'histoire entière… ;)

Merci à Caly, Shadock, sh0o-x, Ste7851, Eileen19, severuse, HBP (doublement!), Aurelie Malfoy, Snapinou, Otto, NatsuShizu et Manon (et ceux que j'oublierais) pour leur _review_!

Bonne lecture!

oOoOo

L'antre du maître des potions

oOoOo

_Deux mois plus tard._

Clac, clac, clac.

Mon couteau martelait la table de travail à toute vitesse. Je m'arrêtai une fraction de seconde pour écarter de mon visage une boucle de cheveux récalcitrante. L'humidité du laboratoire faisait friser ma tignasse comme jamais.

- Tu as fini avec les racines d'échinacée, Hermione?

- Presque, lançai-je d'une voix assez forte pour couvrir le bouillonnement des chaudrons.

J'accélérai la cadence. Devant moi, un monticule de racines hachées grossissait à vue d'œil. Je coupai les dernières petites tiges grisâtres, puis je fis léviter l'amoncellement vers la table de mon voisin, l'autre assistant de Rogue.

La première fois que j'avais aperçu Blaise Zabini dans ce laboratoire, j'avais retenu un soupir d'exaspération en songeant à toutes les platitudes qu'il me lancerait dans l'année. Mais, contre toute attente, il s'était révélé le Serpentard le plus sympathique de l'école - et peut-être de toute l'histoire de Poudlard, qui sait.

Il était aussi bohème que j'étais studieuse, mais étonnamment, nous nous entendions plutôt bien. Pendant que je faisais honneur à ma réputation d'étudiante sage et sérieuse, il passait le plus clair de son temps à dormir pendant les cours, à fouiner dans la section interdite de la bibliothèque, à se livrer à des expérimentations bizarres…. Bref, il avait l'excentricité habituelle des gens exceptionnellement intelligents. Son potentiel était immense. Je comprenais Rogue de l'avoir choisi comme assistant.

Je jetai un coup d'œil au sablier posé devant moi. J'avais tout juste quelques minutes pour préparer un autre tas de racines. Je me remis à la tâche pendant que Blaise s'activait autour des vingt chaudrons de potion antibiotique qui mijotaient à gros bouillons.

Nous n'étions que trois à travailler dans ce laboratoire, mais notre production frôlait la quantité industrielle. Quant à savoir comment Rogue se débrouillait sans Blaise et moi, c'était un mystère que j'avais renoncé à élucider. J'avais d'autres chats à fouett…

- Miss Granger, avez-vous préparé les feuilles de basilic comme je vous l'avais demandé? lança la voix glaciale de Rogue dans mon dos.

Je retins machinalement mon souffle. Il était cassant, ce soir. Après des dizaines d'heures passées dans son laboratoire, je pouvais aisément deviner quand il était sous pression. Il économisait ses mots mais nous rabrouait au moindre faux pas. Ces jours-là, Blaise et moi nous pliions en quatre pour ne pas le contrarier.

- Les feuilles sont sur la deuxième étagère de la réserve, professeur.

- Bien.

Plutôt que de s'éloigner, il se pencha légèrement par-dessus mon épaule pour examiner mon travail. J'essayai de faire abstraction de sa présence, tâche difficile puisque son ombre recouvrait la table. Il tendit le bras, plongea ses grands doigts dans l'amoncellement de racines et en examina quelques-unes. Puis, il s'éloigna sans ajouter un mot.

Résultat acceptable.

Je poussai un faible soupir. Une anxiété inhabituelle m'empêchait de me concentrer, et ce n'était pas seulement à cause de l'humeur tendue de Rogue. Je devais annoncer à mon professeur que je manquerais une séance au laboratoire, alors qu'il était complètement débordé. Je m'en voulais de lui faire faux bond. Il avait sans doute déjà bien assez de soucis en tête.

À la fin de la soirée, les vingt potions antibiotiques étaient embouteillées et le laboratoire ressemblait à un champ de bataille. Blaise et moi nous attelâmes à remettre le lieu dans un ordre impeccable pendant que Rogue disparaissait dans la réserve en faisant léviter devant lui les précieuses fioles. Je traînai un peu derrière Blaise.

- Tu viens, Hermione? demanda-t-il en plantant son sac sur son épaule.

- Ne m'attends pas, je dois parler à Rogue.

- Oh! Le moment est mal choisi, remarqua-t-il d'un ton léger. Il a une humeur massacrante.

- J'avais remarqué, répliquai-je avec une certaine raideur. Merci de me le rappeler.

Comme d'habitude, il ne s'inquiétait de rien. Manifestement, le stress ne faisait pas partie de son bagage génétique. Contrairement à moi. Je le saluai en m'efforçant de lui rendre son sourire jovial.

Pour me donner contenance, j'alignai soigneusement les chaudrons sur une étagère. L'anxiété me nouait l'estomac. Pourquoi fallait-il que j'aie attendu jusqu'à ce soir pour parler à Rogue de mon absence? Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il soit si irritable?

La voix soyeuse mais glacée de mon professeur me fit sursauter :

- Je crois que ce chaudron est suffisamment propre, Miss Granger.

Je me tournai vers lui. Blaise avait disparu. La porte était fermée. Je déglutis. Pour une raison obscure, Rogue m'intimidait plus que de coutume lorsque j'étais seule avec lui.

- Au lieu de perdre votre temps, dites-moi donc tout de suite ce qui vous retient ici.

Il avait l'air pressé. Ça augurait mal.

- Euh, je…

Je toussotai pour reprendre une voix plus assurée.

- Je ne pourrai pas être présente au laboratoire demain matin.

- Et que me vaut l'_honneur_ de votre absence ?

- Je quitte Poudlard pour la journée.

Je me mordillai la lèvre en réalisant à quel point mon explication était laconique.

- Puis-je vous demander d'être moins nébuleuse, Miss Granger? Vos paroles me font presque regretter le charabia de Sybille Trelawney.

Je rougis.

- En fait, je dois assister à l'enterrement d'un membre de ma famille, élaborai-je, gênée de devoir lui raconter ma vie personnelle.

Nul doute qu'il s'en fichait royalement. Il me jaugea un instant, sans doute pour essayer de deviner si j'avais assassiné ma défunte tante dans le but de m'octroyer un petit congé.

- Je me passerai de votre présence, dit-il enfin, aussi sec qu'une feuille morte. _Pour cette fois_.

- Je pourrais venir à mon retour, m'entendis-je proposer. Pour rattraper le retard.

Si Ron s'était trouvé dans cette pièce, il aurait sans doute eu un arrêt cardiaque en entendant ma suggestion. Mais passer du temps supplémentaire dans le laboratoire ne me rebutait pas le moins du monde. Préparer des potions me passionnait! Et… je détestais décevoir Rogue. Quand un maître des potions aussi exigeant que Rogue nous accordait sa confiance, on ne pouvait que détester le décevoir.

- Dans ce cas, je vous attends demain à 20 heures. Ai-je besoin de vous rappeler le chemin qui mène à votre tour?

Quelle gracieuse façon de me mettre à la porte…

- Non. Bonsoir, professeur.

Je quittai la salle avant qu'il ne me serve un autre sarcasme sur un plateau d'argent.

Pendant ce temps, un Severus Rogue excédé fixait la porte close en se demandant pourquoi la tante d'Hermione Granger avait choisi un moment si peu stratégique pour mourir.

oOoOo

Lorsque je sortis du laboratoire, la noirceur opaque du couloir m'aveugla. Je fis quelques pas en effleurant le mur du bout des doigts, le temps que mes yeux puissent distinguer peu à peu les alentours. Je préférais toujours me guider à l'aveuglette plutôt qu'allumer ma baguette. Me promener avec un faisceau lumineux me donnait toujours l'impression malsaine d'être observée.

Lorsque nous quittions le laboratoire tard le soir, j'appréciais pouvoir traverser les donjons lugubres en compagnie de Blaise. L'air insouciant, il me racontait quelques-unes de ses expériences les plus délirantes.

Un courant d'air me fit frissonner. Je pressai le pas. En atteignant l'escalier qui menait au hall de l'école, des éclats de voix m'alertèrent. Je montai les marches quatre à quatre.

- Non, vous ne pouvez pas me faire ça! criait une jeune fille.

J'atteignis le hall juste à temps pour apercevoir une scène qui me fit sourciller. Une élève en pleurs s'agrippait coûte que coûte à la porte entrouverte, tandis qu'un auror découragé essayait manifestement de l'entraîner dehors de la façon la plus douce possible.

Mon cœur se serra lorsque je reconnus l'adolescente. C'était Lisa Blair, une troisième année de Gryffondor. Ses parents, tous les deux employés du ministère de la Magie, avaient reçu plusieurs menaces de mort depuis quelques semaines. Dumbledore et les membres de l'Ordre avaient pris la décision d'envoyer Lisa et sa famille en France, là où ils seraient en sécurité.

Les parents, d'accord. Mais pourquoi expulser cette petite de l'école? Pourquoi la priver de la sécurité de Poudlard, de l'équilibre de sa vie quotidienne? Quelle idée… Habituellement, Dumbledore suscitait toute mon admiration… mais il n'avait pas toujours raison pour autant!

Malheureusement, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'un élève pâtissait des méthodes drastiques de l'Ordre. Depuis la recrudescence des activités des mangemorts, plusieurs familles victimes de menaces ou de violences avaient été forcées à s'exiler à l'étranger.

- Vous ne pouvez pas m'expulser de l'école! se lamentait Lisa, les joues rouges et les cheveux en pagaille. Qu'est-ce que je vais devenir? Je vais perdre mes amis! Ma vie sera finie!

- Allons, Miss Blair, votre comportement est déplacé, dit la voix sèche de MacGonagall.

Je tournai la tête. Mon professeur de métamorphose contemplait Lisa avec raideur. Elle était une sorcière intelligente et redoutable, mais, par contre, totalement inapte à gérer une crise de larmes.

Je soupirai et m'avançai.

- Voyons, Lisa, tu n'es pas expulsée de Poudlard, la rassurai-je en lui tapotant le dos. Ton absence est seulement temporaire, tu sais. Je suis certaine que tes amis et toi, vous vous écrirez souvent en attendant ton retour, non?

La jeune fille finit par se calmer et consentit à quitter l'école en compagnie de l'auror, qui semblait soulagé de ne pas avoir besoin de porter sur son épaule une adolescente en furie.

- Merci pour votre intervention, me dit MacGonagall lorsque nous nous retrouvâmes seules. Vous avez beaucoup de doigté.

_Et vous n'en avez aucun._

- Ce n'est rien, professeur, répondis-je en retenant la remarque qui me brûlait les lèvres.

L'écharpe rouge vif de Lisa traînait tristement sur le sol poussiéreux. Je la ramassai en songeant que je lui avais menti : à moins d'un miracle, non, Lisa Blair ne remettrait sans doute jamais les pieds à Poudlard. Combien de gens comme elle et sa famille devraient encore s'exiler pour sauver leur vie?

oOoOo

Le lendemain soir, les yeux abattus de Lisa Blair me hantait encore lorsque je quittai l'école à mon tour. Il pleuvait à boire debout. Je serrai les pans de mon manteau moldu contre moi, enfouis le nez sous mon écharpe et marchai d'un pas vif vers les grilles qui ceinturaient l'enceinte de Poudlard. Dans quelques secondes, je serais au chaud et au sec, dans le salon de mes parents.

J'avais obtenu mon permis de transplanage il y a plusieurs mois et c'était décidément mon moyen de transport favori. Ce n'était pas simple de se déplacer quand on n'avait ni accès à un portoloin, ni au réseau des cheminées parce qu'on vivait dans le monde moldu. Le transplanage était pour moi une véritable bénédiction : il me procurait enfin un peu d'autonomie.

En franchissant l'imposant portail de fer forgé, je me retournai. La silhouette grise du château disparaissait presque sous un rideau de pluie et de brouillard. Peut-être était-ce à cause de la température maussade, mais un malaise me hantait.

_Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Hermione ? Tu as un nouveau penchant pour la divination?_

Je secouai la tête et je transplanai.

Si j'avais su ce qui se passerait ensuite, jamais je n'aurais quitté les murs de Poudlard. Très bientôt, je rejoindrais les rangs de ceux qui devaient se cacher pour survivre. Il ne me restait que quelques heures d'insouciance.

oOoOo


	3. Chapitre 3 L'enterrement

oOoOo

L'enterrement

oOoOo 

Dans le cimetière d'Aberystwyth, les ormes centenaires volaient la vedette aux monuments funéraires les plus fantaisistes. Partout où on portait le regard, ces arbres robustes étendaient leur feuillage immense comme un dôme de verdure au-dessus des pierres tombales et des allées. Quoi de plus réconfortant que la vitalité de la nature dans le sanctuaire des morts?

J'avais toujours trouvé les cimetières paisibles, mais pas aujourd'hui. Un ciel gris acier se profilait au-dessus des branchages, projetant une lumière glauque sur les lieux. Et avec cette fichue pluie qui tombait sans répit, le sol ressemblait davantage à un vaste marécage qu'à une pelouse soigneusement entretenue.

Les membres de ma famille s'approchaient tour à tour de la tombe de ma tante Claire pour y déposer une poignée de terre. Je les suivis en essayant d'éviter les amoncellements de boue devant le trou fraîchement creusé, mais rien à faire : mes chaussures étaient déjà souillées.

À mon tour, je m'étirai le cou au-dessus de la fosse étroite et j'aperçus tout au fond l'urne cuivrée de ma tante. Lorsque j'ouvris les doigts pour laisser tomber une poignée de terre humide, la moitié me resta collée dans la main. Je me retins tout juste un soupir exaspéré et secouai un peu la main au-dessus du trou, juste pour la forme.

- Mon Dieu, si tu fermes mes yeux, j'irai heureux vers mon dernier repos, récitait le pasteur d'une voix usée.

Quelques sanglots étouffés ponctuaient les prières monocordes. Je me sentis un peu coupable de ne pas être particulièrement peinée. Je connaissais à peine ma tante Claire. Elle avait longtemps vécu en France et je ne l'avais pas vue souvent, même depuis son retour en Angleterre quelques années plus tôt. En fait, je m'étais passablement éloignée de la plupart des membres de ma famille. Nous vivions dans deux univers étrangers.

Je m'éloignai discrètement du groupe. Ma tenue détrempée me collait à la peau. J'avais revêtu pour l'occasion une robe noire qui tombait à mes genoux et un manteau de la même couleur. La coupe de mes vêtements était assez passe-partout pour que je les porte à la fois des côtés moldu et sorcier. Seuls mes gants et mon écharpe crème illuminaient ce sombre ensemble.

- Alors, Hermione, quoi de nouveau dans ta vie?

Je me retournai vers ma cousine Alexa, qui venait vers moi en posant le pied avec précaution sur le sol. À chacun de ses pas, ses talons aiguilles s'enfonçaient dans la pelouse spongieuse.

_Mauvaise idée, les escarpins._

- Oh, la routine, répondis-je. Mes études me grugent beaucoup de temps.

- Tu dois être pas mal occupée.

- Oui.

Nous nous regardâmes sans rien dire, en nous adressant le même sourire coincé.

Quand j'étais enfant, Alexa était ma cousine préférée, la soeur que je n'avais pas. Nous étions inséparables. Mais la vie avait peu à peu fait de nous des étrangères. Pour une raison restée nébuleuse, j'avais déserté la ville où nous avions grandi pour un lointain collège du fin fond de l'Écosse. Collège dont je parlais peu, dont personne n'avait jamais entendu parler et qui n'avait pas de site internet, pour ajouter à la bizarrerie.

Alexa, elle, était toujours demeurée dans notre petit patelin. Elle avait tôt fait d'abandonner l'école et travaillait maintenant dans un pub. Nous n'avions plus grand-chose en commun. La grande complicité qui nous unissait autrefois avait cédé sa place à une amitié polie.

Je m'empressai de la relancer avant qu'elle ne me demande encore une fois ce que je faisais de mes soirées. Je n'avais pas envie d'inventer toutes sortes de mensonges pour ne pas raconter que j'occupais mes temps libres à faire des potions, à lire des livres sur la magie ancienne, à assister à des matchs de Quidditch, et j'en passe.

- Et toi, quoi de nouveau?

- Moi et Dany, on vient de se fiancer.

- Mais c'est super! m'exclamai-je en essayant de me rappeler si elle m'avait déjà parlé d'un Dany. Félicitations!

- Ouais. Merci.

Le reste de la famille nous rejoignit, mettant fin à notre conversation un peu pénible. La cérémonie s'était achevée. 

oOoOo 

_À l'abri des regards, comme un prédateur à l'affût de sa proie, il guettait les alentours._

_Il chassait toujours de la même manière, la seule qui lui procurait une véritable satisfaction. Il repérait la personne la plus vulnérable, celle qu'il aurait le plus de plaisir à terroriser. À faire souffrir. Puis il l'attaquait par surprise et la détruisait méthodiquement, avec une application sans pitié. _

_Un peu plus loin, un groupe de gens discutait avec insouciance. Oh qu'il avait hâte de voir leurs visages se tordre de frayeur!_

_Pour tromper son impatience, il se remémorait des cris atroces, des bruits d'os qui se brisent, des gargouillis de personnes éventrées vives. Et l'adrénaline coulait à flot dans ses veines._

oOoOo 

J'écoutai d'une oreille distraite la conversation de ma famille en promenant mon regard sur le cimetière morne. Non loin de nous, un homme à la mine patibulaire nous lorgnait, à l'abri d'un grand orme pour se protéger de la pluie. Sans doute un gardien qui attendait notre départ pour remplir de terre la fosse de tante Claire. Charmant. Je n'avais qu'une envie : quitter au plus vite cet endroit démoralisant.

- Je dois repartir à l'école, annonçai-je à la cantonade avec un petit sourire d'excuse.

- Dommage!

- Déjà?

- Eh oui, mon train part bientôt, mentis-je.

Après les salutations et les embrassades, je suivis mes parents jusqu'à leur voiture.

- Tu ne restes vraiment pas plus longtemps? me demanda ma mère pour la énième fois.

Après tout, nous ne nous voyions pas souvent pendant l'année scolaire, à peine quelques jours lors des vacances de Noël.

- Malheureusement non. J'ai quelques commissions urgentes à faire à Londres avant de retourner à Poudlard.

Je secouai mes chaussures maculées de terre avant de m'asseoir sur le siège arrière de la voiture.

- Je vous écris très bientôt! lançai-je à mes parents après les avoir salués.

Je jetai un regard au cimetière. Le groupe était encore en train de discuter. Personne ne regardait dans notre direction. J'adressai un dernier signe de la main à mes parents dans le rétroviseur, puis je transplanai.

Une fraction de seconde plus tard, j'apparaissais sur le chemin de Traverse.

Le brouhaha habituel égaya immédiatement mon moral. Même par mauvais temps, une foule bigarrée se pressait dans la rue, jacassant et riant avec exubérance. Depuis le retour de Voldemort, plusieurs aurors arpentaient le quartier, habillés d'uniformes violets. Mais la plupart du temps, ils se faisaient si discrets qu'on ne les remarquait même pas.

Des fumets de brioches et de bièraubeurre s'échappaient des pubs et me titillaient les narines. Mon estomac me rappela bruyamment qu'il était midi passé et que je n'avais avalé qu'une pomme ce matin. J'achetai un croissant dans une boulangerie, puis je m'arrêtai chez Fleury & Botts, que je n'avais pas la chance de visiter souvent. Il y avait une seule librairie à Pré-au-Lard et ses étalages étaient davantage monopolisés par des romans à l'eau de rose et des livres de cuisine que par des bouquins un tant soit peu intelligents.

Je ressortis de la librairie avec quelques livres miniaturisés au fond de ma poche. Il ne me restait plus qu'à m'acheter un couteau digne de ce nom sur l'allée des Irlandais. Ceux qui se vendaient à Pré-au-Lard étaient de si mauvaise qualité que j'avais élimé le mien après seulement quelques mois d'utilisation.

Je traversai la chaussée mouillée d'un pas enthousiaste et je m'engouffrai dans la boutique de l'apothicaire McMarsh. 

oOoOo 

_Toujours tapi à l'ombre d'une boutique, il scannait rapidement la foule des yeux. Des vieilles femmes qui bavardaient, des hommes d'affaires à l'air préoccupé, des mères avec leur marmaille surexcitée... Aucun auror en vue. Tant mieux. Il aurait le temps de se gâter avant que la brigade n'arrive._

_Une jeune brunette passa à côté de lui sans le voir. Il la suivit du regard, détaillant avec convoitise ses fesses moulées dans une petite robe noire, ses mollets pâles, sa nuque fragile. En voilà une qu'il n'aurait pas dédaigné capturer et soumettre à ses envies les plus viles._

_Mais ce n'était pas encore le moment. Il serra très fort sa baguette dans sa main moite, pendant que la jeune femme disparaissait dans la boutique de l'apothicaire McMarsh._

_Ses acolytes le rejoindraient d'un moment à l'autre. Très bientôt, ils allaient tous entrer en jeu. Très bientôt, il pourrait enfin soulager ses pulsions._

oOoOo

L'apothicaire McMarsh me conseilla le couteau parfait, en titane extra-résistant. Il était coûteux, mais depuis que j'étais l'assistante de Rogue, j'étais déterminée à préparer mes potions dans les règles de l'art. Je ressorti enchantée de la boutique, en m'amusant du poids agréable de mon couteau rangé dans son étui protecteur.

Je me souviendrais longtemps de ce détail, comme se souvient avec une étrange précision de ce que faisait, de ce qu'on pensait juste au moment où survient un accident.

Tout se passa tellement vite.

L'atmosphère joyeuse de la rue avait soudain changé. Je m'étais figée, surprise par ce malaise brusque et palpable. Tout à coup, les rires étaient devenus des exclamations, puis des cris. Les passants s'étaient mis à se bousculer.

Un choc survint. Brutal.

Quelqu'un venait de me percuter de plein fouet. Le talon de ma chaussure se coinça dans une fente du pavage et je m'écroulai de tout mon long sur la chaussée. J'essayai de me relever, mais un autre passant m'écrabouilla un mollet.

- Aïe!

Personne n'entendit mon cri de douleur.

Je parvins à me recroqueviller contre le mur de la boutique de l'apothicaire et je regardai autour de moi, désorientée. Des jets de lumières surgissaient de partout. Des explosions fusaient. Les gens hurlaient, se poussaient. De hautes silhouettes sombres fendaient la foule paniquée.

Je compris enfin.

_Je suis tombée au beau milieu d'une attaque de mangemorts._

Sur le coup, je ne ressentis pas la peur, mais je restai clouée au sol, ne sachant que faire. Tous mes sens s'étaient affinés, percevant avec une acuité troublante l'eau glacée qui imprégnait mes vêtements, la chaussée irrégulière sous mes genoux et mes bras. Les petits cailloux pointus contre ma peau. Le goût salé du sang dans ma bouche.

Un cri d'enfant retentit près de moi :

-Non, laissez-moi! Maman! Maman, où es-tu?

Une fillette blonde trébucha contre mes jambes, puis se remit à courir avant que j'aie pu faire le moindre mouvement. Un sorcier vêtu de noir la poursuivit en me frôlant presque.

Un mangemort.

Il accula la fillette à quelques mètres de moi, dans une petite ruelle derrière la boutique. Prise au piège, elle hurla de plus belle, mais personne ne vint l'aider. L'horreur crispait son petit visage. Le mangemort s'approchait d'elle avec une lenteur calculée, comme un fauve devant une proie facile.

_Ce n'est qu'une enfant. Ce salaud s'en prend à une enfant._

Mon cœur se serra. Sans hésiter une seule seconde, je sortis ma baguette de ma poche et la pointai sur l'homme.

-Expelliarmus! hurlai-je d'une voix qui se perdit dans le chaos ambiant.

_Dans le mille. _

Mon sort désarma le mangemort et le projeta au sol. J'agitai ma baguette en direction sur la fillette.

- Protego!

Un halo bleuté l'enveloppa aussitôt. Plus personne ne pourrait s'en prendre à elle. Je cherchai le mangemort des yeux. Se relevant habilement, il regarda autour de lui et me repéra.

- Stupefix! hurlai-je.

Il esquiva le jet de lumière avec une aisance déconcertante.

- Rictusempra!

Mon maléfice lui toucha le bras, mais il ne jeta même pas un regard à sa manche déchirée et ensanglantée, comme si la douleur ne l'atteignait pas.

Il se rua sur moi.

Je tendis de nouveau ma baguette, mais un autre passant effrayé me bouscula. La panique me gagna brutalement lorsque je perdis de vue le mangemort.

- ÉCARTEZ-VOUS! m'époumonai-je d'une voix suraiguë.

J'eus à peine le temps de prononcer ces mots que je fus projetée au sol par cent kilos de muscles et de fureur. Ma tête heurta violemment le trottoir.

_Je ne veux pas mourir._

Un genou s'enfonça dans mon estomac avant que j'aie pu réagir, complètement assommée. Je n'arrivai même pas à reprendre mon souffle pour hurler de douleur. J'agitai mollement ma baguette, mais une main me tordit le poignet. Et une autre m'empoigna la gorge. Fort.

_Je ne veux pas mourir!_

Cet instant dura tout au plus quelques secondes, mais il marquerait ma mémoire comme un fer chauffé à blanc.

Alors que mes poumons criaient grâce, j'essayai de frapper, de griffer le mangemort d'une main gauche maladroite, mais il était bâti comme un taureau et ne semblait même pas sentir mes coups.

_Je vais mourir quand même._

Au bord de l'évanouissement, je contemplai le mangemort qui m'étranglait de toute la puissance de son énorme main. Un masque argenté cachait ses traits. Dans ce visage fantomatique, ses yeux bleus semblaient étrangement vifs et brillants. Quand il croisa mon regard, je me glaçai jusqu'à la moelle. Ces yeux contenaient plus de cruauté que je n'en avais jamais vue. Ces yeux, j'en ferais des cauchemars pendant des années.

Je n'eus qu'une seule pensée. Pressante. Impérieuse.

_Disparaître._

Au moment où j'allais sombrer, je me sentis happée dans un tourbillon de vent, de sons, de couleurs. Une seconde plus tard, je m'écroulais sur une pelouse détrempée.

J'inspirai une longue goulée d'air dans un sifflement bruyant. Une douleur atroce m'enflammait la gorge, le ventre, la tête. Je me redressai péniblement, prise de nausée.

_Par Merlin, où suis-je? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?_

Des pierres tombales m'entouraient de toutes parts. À mes genoux, une motte de terre avait été fraîchement retournée et formait une flaque boueuse sous la pluie. Je posai les yeux sur l'épitaphe :

« _Claire Granger, 1962-2012*. Nous ne t'oublierons jamais._ »

Le cimetière d'Aberystwyth.

Instinctivement, j'avais transplané au dernier endroit sécuritaire où j'avais mis les pieds.

_Je suis sauvée._

Je vomis mon croissant au pied de la tombe fleurie de ma tante Claire. 

oOoOo 

_Lorsque la fille lui fila entre les doigts en transplanant au dernier moment, une rage insupportable l'envahit. Il poussa un rugissement._

_- Les aurors! cria une voix à quelques mètres de lui. _

_Alerté, il se tourna vers son acolyte qui désigna d'un geste du menton un groupe de sorciers en uniformes violets._

_- Partons._

_Juste avant de transplaner, son regard tomba sur un paquet gisant dans une flaque d'eau, à l'endroit précis où cette garce s'était tenue un instant plus tôt. L'emballage portait l'effigie de l'apothicaire McMarsh. _

_Un étui à couteau. Celui de la fille._

_Sa fureur le déserta d'un coup, laissant place à une froide détermination._

_Il ramassa le couteau et disparut au moment où les sorts des aurors allaient l'atteindre._

oOoOo

Dans le lavabo, le sang et la terre se mélangèrent au jet d'eau. Je contemplai mon reflet dans le miroir en rinçant mes mains sales et écorchées. La lumière tremblotante d'un néon accentuait la pâleur de mon visage. La jolie robe noire que j'avais choisie pour l'enterrement était maintenant boueuse, mes collants déchirés à la hauteur des genoux, mon chignon défait. J'avais l'air de m'être battue contre un grizzly.

Je ne pouvais pas retourner à Poudlard dans cet état. Je ne pouvais pas non plus me présenter chez mes parents en leur annonçant qu'un mangemort avait essayé de me tuer et que je devais faire un brin de toilette avant de me rendre à l'école. Un rien faisait paniquer mes parents.

J'avais donc transplané dans un centre commercial moldu et je m'étais engouffrée dans les toilettes pour me nettoyer et remettre de l'ordre dans ma tenue. Le lieu était crasseux, mais désert. Je m'y sentais en sécurité.

Je me jetai de l'eau glacée au visage pour me ressaisir.

_Qu'est-ce qu'il faut que je fasse?_

Retourner sur l'allée des Irlandais pour aviser les aurors qu'un des mangemorts avait les yeux bleus ? Ridicule. Ce n'est pas avec un détail de ce genre qu'ils pourraient l'identifier, et encore moins le capturer. De toute façon, l'identité de la plupart des mangemorts n'était un secret pour personne.

Je revis dans ma tête le regard terrifiant de l'homme qui avait essayé de me tuer à mains nues et la nausée me gagna de nouveau.

_Un peu de sang-froid, Hermione. Réfléchis._

Mais une peur terrible me nouait l'estomac. J'avais interrompu un mangemort dans son jeu sadique. Je l'avais attaqué, désarmé, blessé. Et, pire encore, j'avais réussi à m'échapper avant qu'il ne se venge de mon culot. Il avait eu le temps de me dévisager. S'il me croisait quelque part, il me reconnaîtrait immédiatement.

Alors que je contemplais mon reflet d'un œil hagard, une certitude atroce s'imposa à moi et ne me quitta plus.

_Il prendra sa revanche._

oOoOo 

*Je sais que pour respecter les livres, l'histoire ne devrait pas se dérouler en 2012, mais je n'avais pas envie de retrouver la véritable année. De toute façon, ce détail ne bouleversera ni ma vie, ni la vôtre. Si oui, je vous souhaite un prompt rétablissement. ;) À bientôt pour la suite!


	4. Chapitre 4  L'apothicaire

Et voilà un nouveau chapitre tout frais, dans lequel Rogue est de retour, pour ceux qui commençaient à s'inquiéter. =)

Certains auront peut-être remarqué une incongruité dans le chapitre précédent, lorsque Hermione lance un « Rictusempra » bien senti au mangemort qui l'attaque. Eh oui, un sort de chatouillis. Comme vous vous doutez sans doute, c'était une erreur. J'avais bien sûr en tête quelque chose d'un peu moins inoffensif…

Un gros merci à patouch la mouche, illustre revieweuse anonyme, à qui je n'avais pas pu répondre directement!

oOoOo

Chapitre 4 - L'apothicaire

oOoOo

Lorsque j'arrivai dans l'enceinte de Poudlard, la nuit était déjà tombée, noire et sans lune, avalant dans sa pénombre indistincte tous les arbres du parc. Quelques tours du château disparaissaient dans la brume. Tout d'un coup, l'école avait revêtu son masque nocturne inquiétant, alors que je l'avais visualisée tout l'après-midi dans une aura de sécurité bienfaisante, ses hauts murs écrasés par un soleil étincelant.

_Évidemment, idiote. Tu n'avais qu'à arriver ici avant la tombée de la nuit._

Mue par une peur irrépressible, je me mis à courir vers le château, le crissement de mes pas troublant le silence. Des élancements me tordaient l'abdomen par vagues incessantes, là où le mangemort avait enfoncé son genou massif et appuyé de tout son poids. En fermant les yeux, je pouvais à nouveau sentir l'étau de ses mains dans mon cou, comme si elles y étaient encore.

Je rouvris aussitôt les yeux et me mis à tousser pour chasser la sensation fantôme de l'étranglement. J'arrêtai ma course aux portes de Poudlard, le souffle erratique, puis pris quelques inspirations profondes avant de pénétrer dans l'école. Le hall était désert. Tout le monde devait être attablé dans la Grande Salle. Je me forçai à traverser le hall d'un pas à peu près calme.

J'avais décidé de parler à Dumbledore. Ça me semblait tout naturel d'aviser le directeur de l'école (et grand chef de l'Ordre du Phénix, accessoirement) que j'avais commis la bourde d'attaquer un mangemort puis de me faire repérer.

_Il prendra sa revanche, il prendra sa revanche, il prendra sa revanche…_

Non. Dumbledore saurait quoi faire. Il savait _toujours_ quoi faire.

Je montai à mon dortoir en attendant que le dîner se termine, le temps de ranger mes quelques bagages. Mais une nouvelle crampe me tordit douloureusement l'estomac, vive et acérée comme un poignard. Je me laissai glisser par terre et restai longuement prostrée sur le plancher, le cœur dans la gorge.

_Du calme. Respire. Tout ira bien. Tout ira mieux._

L'incident de Londres avait complètement bousillé mon jugement. Je ne savais même plus si c'était l'angoisse ou la brutalité du genou dans mon ventre qui me faisait si mal, sans doute les deux, mais comment savoir ? Plus j'avais peur, plus j'avais mal, et vice-versa. Le cercle vicieux de la douleur.

Quand la sensation de poignard se dissipa, je m'appuyai sur la table de chevet pour me relever, les jambes flageolantes. Ma main toucha une étoffe soyeuse. Je baissai les yeux.

Une écharpe rouge, unie, aux reflets chatoyants.

Mon cœur se remit à tambouriner dans ma poitrine.

L'écharpe de Lisa Blair. Cette élève de troisième année qu'on avait expédié hors de Poudlard, hors de la communauté magique parce que ses parents subissaient les menaces des suppôts de Voldemort.

Que _Dumbledore_ avec expédiée hors de l'école.

Un sentiment d'urgence me fit frémir.

Allais-je vraiment raconter à Dumbledore qu'un mangemort avait voulu me tuer à mains nues, _moi_, _personnellement_? Allais-je candidement donner à mon directeur une raison pour m'exclure de son école, pour m'exclure du monde de la magie ? De _mon_ monde ?

Non.

Jamais.

Jamais-jamais-jamais.

Je me redressai d'un coup, essayant de ne pas porter attention à mon ventre qui protestait douloureusement. Je me plantai devant le miroir. J'avais l'air aussi morte que ma tante Claire. Je me pinçai les joues pour leur redonner un semblant de couleur. Mon reflet me renvoya un regard fatigué, mais dur et déterminé.

_Serais-tu donc devenue une trouillarde, Hermione ? Une lâche, une pleurnicharde ?_

Non. Je n'avais _pas_ besoin de Dumbledore. Je n'avais besoin de personne. Et personne ne saurait jamais qu'un sadique avait posé la main sur moi un jour, sur l'allée des Irlandais.

J'ouvris un tiroir et y fourrai tout au fond l'écharpe rouge de Lisa Blair, derrière une pile de chaussettes que je ne portais jamais. Je retirai mes vêtements sales et déchirés. La petite robe noire alla rejoindre l'écharpe. Je refermai le tiroir d'un coup sec, puis enfilai une autre tenue, impeccable.

Ma montre indiquait 19 h 52. C'était l'heure. Severus Rogue m'attendait dans son laboratoire. Je quittai le dortoir.

oOoOo

- Combien de morts ?

Albus Dumbledore n'avait pas paru aussi grave depuis longtemps. Il s'exprimait d'un ton las et la sempiternelle lueur malicieuse avait disparu de son regard, laissant ses yeux bleus vides et étrangement sévères. Pour une fois, il ressemblait vraiment au vieil homme que son âge trahissait.

- Seulement trois, répondit Kingsley Shacklebolt.

_Seulement trois_. Trois de trop.

Severus Rogue dû user de volonté pour ne pas serrer les poings, agacé de se laisser aller à une émotion inopportune. Céder à la colère était un gaspillage d'énergie. Il devait garder la tête froide, la pleine vigueur de ses facultés. Il devait passer ses souvenirs au crible. Tout décortiquer soigneusement. Et trouver la faille qu'il n'avait pas su voir.

- Ce n'est pas de votre faute, Severus, dit Kingsley d'un air sombre. Vous ne pouvez pas tout savoir. Vous ne pouviez pas voir les indices là où il n'y en avait pas.

- Il y a _toujours_ des indices, Kinglsey, rétorqua-t-il, implacable.

Un silence tomba sur le laboratoire, chacun se plongeant dans ses réflexions en contemplant les flammes qui dansaient dans l'âtre. Severus et Kinglsey se tenaient debout contre le manteau de la cheminée, les bras croisés, en parfaite symétrie. Seul Albus était assis dans un fauteuil, les mains jointes sous le menton. Un peu plus loin, sur la grande table de travail, quelques potions mijotaient à feu doux.

Pourquoi Severus n'avait-il jamais eu vent de l'attaque de Londres pendant qu'elle se tramait ? Car les attaques des mangemorts étaient toujours soigneusement orchestrées. Et Severus, grâce à sa position privilégiée auprès du Seigneur de ténèbres, aurait dû entendre parler du plan, sinon participer à sa préparation.

- Le Seigneur des ténèbres n'était au courant de rien, dit-il soudain. L'attaque était sans doute une initiative d'un seul mangemort. Je miserais sur…

Il s'interrompit en entendant s'ouvrir la porte du laboratoire. Les trois hommes se tournèrent d'un même mouvement vers Hermione Granger, qui s'était figée sur le pas de la porte, l'air surpris. En l'espace d'une seconde, Severus avait noté d'un œil exercé son expression méfiante. Il aurait fallu être aveugle pour ne pas remarquer comment elle avait sursauté en les voyant réunis autour du feu. Elle faisait une drôle de tête. Curieux.

Évidemment, idiot, se morigéna-t-il. Elle revient d'un enterrement.

- Euh… Je peux revenir plus tard, si vous voulez, dit-elle d'une voix hésitante.

- Non. Entrez, répondit Severus. J'en ai pour cinq minutes.

D'un geste de la main, il invita Albus et Kingsley à le suivre dans ses appartements pour poursuivre leur conversation. Il referma la porte derrière lui.

oOoOo

Je m'étais sentie pâlir en apercevant Dumbledore dans le laboratoire, alors que j'étais justement en train de ruminer à son propos. De penser à ce que je devais lui cacher. La présence d'un auror, Kingsley Shacklebolt, y était aussi pour quelque chose dans ma surprise. Sur le coup, j'avais eu l'impression qu'ils étaient tous là… pour moi. Qu'ils m'attendaient, qu'ils savaient déjà tout d'un évènement que j'avais pourtant décidé d'occulter complètement de mes souvenirs.

Mais non. Les trois hommes affichaient le même air sombre. Il n'était pas difficile de deviner sur quoi portait leur conversation. J'étais simplement arrivée comme un cheveu sur la soupe dans une discussion qui ne me concernait pas.

Depuis le temps que je fréquentais le laboratoire, je ne prenais plus la peine de cogner à la porte avant d'entrer. Rogue nous avait même donné notre propre mot de passe, à Blaise et moi, pour que nous puissions y accéder pendant son absence ou éviter de le déranger quand il était au travail. S'il tenait à avoir une conversation privée, il n'avait qu'à ne pas convoquer Dumbledore et Shacklebolt dans son laboratoire juste avant que j'y arrive.

Mais qu'est-ce qui s'était précisément passé sur l'allée des Irlandais cet après-midi ? Y avait-il eu des blessés ? Des _morts_ ? Le visage terrorisé de la fillette qui cherchait sa mère me revint en mémoire.

_Il prendra sa revanche._

Une autre crampe à l'estomac me fit grimacer.

_Arrête. Ne pense plus à ça. Oublie ce qui est arrivé._

Une idée évidente me traversa l'esprit.

Et Rogue ? Était-il présent sur l'allée des Irlandais aujourd'hui, dissimulé sous l'habit sombre et le masque anonyme des mangemorts ? Avait-il dû jouer le jeu de ces fanatiques et s'en prendre lui aussi à foule ? M'avait-il vue ?

Je me ressaisis vite.

_Mais non, idiote. Il ne peut pas avoir participé à l'attaque, il donne un cours de potions chaque mardi après-midi aux septième année._

L'avantage du métier de Rogue, c'est qu'il lui fournissait une excuse parfaite pour ne pas être obligé de participer à toutes les sales besognes des mangemorts.

Je fixai la porte close de ses appartements. Il n'y avait aucune raison pour qu'il soupçonne ma présence au beau milieu de l'attaque cet après-midi. Dumbledore non plus. Pourtant, j'avais l'impression désagréable qu'un détail important m'échappait. _Mais quoi_ ?

Je pris place sur un tabouret, m'accoudai devant les chaudrons et m'étirai le nez pour contempler les mixtures colorées qui bouillonnaient tranquillement, si près que les volutes de vapeur formaient de la condensation sur mon visage. Une multitude de petites bulles d'air émergeaient à la surface du liquide, prenaient de l'ampleur, puis pouf!, disparaissaient, aussitôt remplacées par d'autres. Contempler ce phénomène soporifique était une activité parfaite pour se vider l'esprit. Ce dont j'avais grandement besoin.

J'allais commencer à prendre racine sur mon banc, lorsque la porte des appartements de Rogue s'ouvrit enfin, livrant passage à mon professeur. Dumbledore et Shacklebolt s'étaient volatilisés je ne sais où. Rogue me rejoignit alors que je m'empressais de me lever pour avoir l'air plus sérieuse (plutôt que paresseuse et avachie sur ma table de travail).

- Nous ne commençons pas tout de suite d'autres potions, dit Rogue en jetant un coup d'œil rapide aux mixtures sur le feu. Nous allons plutôt chercher de nouveaux ingrédients chez l'apothicaire. Venez.

Je me figeai net. La boutique de l'apothicaire McMarsh, sur l'allée des Irlandais, me vint immédiatement en tête. Hors de question que je retourne là-bas.

- L'apothicaire ? répétai-je, incertaine.

- C'est ce que j'ai dit. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? ajouta-t-il en me regardant d'un air bizarre.

- Euh… Rien du tout, excusez-moi, marmonnai-je en fuyant ses yeux inquisiteurs.

- Suivez-moi.

_Mais _quel_ apothicaire_ ? allais-je lui demander, mais je me retins en songeant qu'il était déjà bien assez impatient.

Je le suivis par la mystérieuse porte de ses appartements, où je n'avais jamais mis les pieds. J'aurais été curieuse de découvrir les lieux, mais je n'eus pas le loisir d'en voir grand-chose, car Rogue pénétra dans la première pièce du couloir, un petit salon sombre et dépouillé, où crépitait un feu dans le foyer. Contrairement à la plupart des foyers de Poudlard, celui-là était sans doute relié au réseau des cheminées, car Rogue me présenta un bocal de cristal plein de poudre de cheminette.

- Après vous.

En priant tous les dieux du ciel pour ne pas atterrir chez McMarsh, je ramassai une petite poignée de poudre, la lançai dans la cheminée et pénétrai dans les flammes au moment où Rogue annonçait ma destination de sa voix grave et distincte :

- La boutique O'Riley.

_Ouf._

Mon soulagement me fit oublier de garder mon équilibre. Après avoir fait la toupie pendant quelques secondes, je tombai sur du béton froid et poussiéreux.

- Aïe!

Je grimaçai, mes genoux me rappelant douloureusement que je les avais déjà bien assez écorchés en m'étalant sur la chaussée de l'allée des Irlandais cet après-midi.

Rogue me suivit de près et faillit me marcher sur une main en sortant de la cheminée.

- Inutile d'épousseter le plancher, Miss Granger, dit-il en haussant un sourcil. Nul doute qu'O'Riley bénéficie des services d'un elfe de maison pour s'en occuper. Levez-vous. Nous n'avons pas que ça à faire.

_Très drôle._

Je me remis debout et fis mine de regarder autour de moi pour lui tourner dos. Nous étions dans une espèce d'antichambre vide et obscure. La lumière d'un lampadaire filtrait faiblement à travers une fenêtre étroite qu'on n'avait pas dépoussiérée depuis un siècle. La seule porte, petite et décrépite, ressemblait à celle d'un placard à balais.

- Par ici.

Rogue me précéda vers le placard à balais, qu'il ouvrit en un grincement plaintif. Finalement, c'est dans une petite boutique que nous entrâmes. Dès que je fis quelques pas à l'intérieur, une odeur entêtante me taquina les narines, des effluves d'huile de ricin et de feuilles séchées. Des centaines d'ingrédients de toutes les couleurs et de toutes les textures s'alignaient sur les présentoirs. Je ne m'y connaissais pas beaucoup en apothicaires, mais j'étais certaine que cet endroit était le paradis pour tout maître des potions.

Une voix nasillarde retentit derrière nous :

- Tiens, tiens, monsieur Rogue. Quelle heureuse surprise.

Un homme sortit de l'arrière-boutique et vint à notre rencontre.

- O'Riley, le salua Rogue d'un ton sec.

_Et voilà le mystérieux apothicaire._

Il me remarqua et s'approcha. D'emblée, il me mit mal à l'aise. C'était un homme sans âge, avec des bras trop grands pour son corps trapu. Son visage aux traits grossiers semblait avoir été taillé dans un morceau de vieux bois pourri. D'une couleur indéfinissable, ses yeux me faisaient penser à une mare d'eau stagnante. Une vraie gueule de pirate. Et à voir l'expression froide de Rogue, je savais tout de suite que ce O'Riley n'était pas son meilleur ami. Loin de là.

- Vous avez amené votre assistante, d'après ce que je peux constater.

- On ne peut rien vous cacher.

O'Riley m'observa attentivement, comme si ma venue était l'événement le plus palpitant qui lui soit arrivé depuis des lustres.

_Mon visage est 30 centimètres plus haut, imbécile._

À la fois agacée et mal à l'aise d'être ainsi examinée, je me tournai vers Rogue. Il me tendit une liste d'ingrédients.

- Nous devons regarnir les stocks d'herbes médicinales, expliqua-t-il. Choisissez les plantes les plus sèches possibles. Elles seront plus efficaces. Veillez à ne pas les abîmer. Et retenez la disposition des présentoirs, vous aurez l'occasion de revenir plusieurs fois ici dans les prochains mois.

- Bien.

Je me mis à la tâche, en évitant soigneusement de croiser le regard de l'apothicaire, qui me fixait décidément avec une envie non dissimulée, comme si j'étais une friandise et lui un gamin affamé.

_Affreux bonhomme._

Au bout d'une demi-heure, nous avions sélectionné une multitude d'ingrédients de toutes sortes et nous pûmes regagner l'antichambre, les mains chargées de sacs bien pleins. Je ne fus pas fâchée de quitter cet endroit (et particulièrement son propriétaire). En repassant devant la minuscule fenêtre crasseuse, je jetai un coup d'œil au-dehors. Il pleuvait à boire debout, alors que le ciel était parfaitement dégagé à Poudlard. Ma curiosité prit le dessus.

- Où sommes-nous donc ? demandai-je à Rogue.

- Chez l'apothicaire O'Riley, répondit-il platement. Avez-vous d'autres questions aussi pertinentes ?

_Très, très drôle._

- Où est-ce situé ? insistai-je

Il me lança un regard pénétrant.

- Dans un endroit peu recommandable, fréquenté par des gens peu fréquentables. Vous n'avez pas besoin d'en savoir davantage.

J'eus envie de lui demander pourquoi il faisait affaire avec un apothicaire si mal famé, mais je ravalai mon agacement et me contentai de prendre une poignée de poudre dans le bocal posé sur le manteau de la cheminée.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? demanda Rogue.

- Pardon ?

- Qu'est-ce que vous avez dans le cou ?

En effet, il fixait mon cou. J'y portai machinalement les mains, en y laissant tomber la moitié de ma poignée de poudre.

_Qu'est-ce qu'il a, mon cou ? Il n'est sûrement pas écrit dessus : « j'ai été étranglé par un détraqué », non ?_

- Vous seriez-vous battue en duel avec un pot d'encre ?

_Mais de quoi parle-t-il ?_

- Que… Oui, c'est ça, de l'encre, répondis-je d'un ton vague, pressée de mettre un terme à cet interrogatoire sans queue ni tête.

Ça ne me disait rien qui vaille.

Je m'engouffrai dans la cheminée et lançai :

- Laboratoire des potions, Poudlard !

De retour dans le petit salon de Rogue, j'aperçus mon reflet dans la porte vitrée d'une armoire. C'est alors que je compris.

Il n'était pas inscrit « j'ai été étranglé » sur mon cou, mais c'était tout comme. J'avais des ecchymoses larges comme une main. Une main de mangemort sadique.

_Oh, Merlin… Qu'est-ce que je fais avec ça, maintenant ?_

Paniquée, je veillai à tourner dos à Rogue, qui me suivait, et me réfugiai dans la réserve du laboratoire en faisant mine d'aller y ranger les ingrédients neufs. Je lançai un sort sur l'encolure de ma robe pour l'allonger un peu, espérant que Rogue n'y porterait plus du tout attention.

Lorsque je le rejoignis, le cœur battant, il avait déjà commencé une potion Poussos. Je m'installai à ses côtés, mais j'eus toutes les misères du monde à me concentrer sur le calcul des quantités des ingrédients. J'eus soudain envie de me cogner la tête contre la table de travail, comme un elfe de maison désespéré. Cette journée était-elle vraiment réelle ? L'enterrement, l'attaque, la fuite... Tout semblait avoir duré un siècle. C'était un cauchemar. Ça ne pouvait être que ça. Qu'est-ce que j'aurais donné pour faire disparaître cette fichue potion Poussos (bien trop fatigante à préparer), transplaner directement dans mon lit (si seulement c'était possible !), me terrer sous trois ou quatre couvertures et autant d'oreillers, et dormir jusqu'à ce que les maudits yeux bleus, les maudites mains aient disparu de mes souvenirs…

_Il prendra sa revanche. C'est évident. Ce n'est qu'une question de temps._

- Miss Granger !

Mon professeur affichait un air exaspéré.

- Pardon ?

- On jurerait que vous avez la capacité de concentration d'un poisson rouge. Appliquez-vous. Nous ne sommes pas en train de préparer une recette de pâte à crêpes.

- Excusez-moi, marmonnai-je en piquant du nez vers les coquilles d'œufs de dragon que j'étais en train de broyer.

J'essayai de me concentrer davantage, mais en voyant Rogue hacher des feuilles de sisymbre, l'étrange malaise que j'avais ressenti plus tôt revint me hanter. Quelque chose dans ce laboratoire me donnait l'impression d'oublier un détail capital. Mais qu'est-ce que j'oubliais, bon sang ?

Je tournai la question dans tous les sens jusqu'à mon retour dans la tour des Gryffondors, sans parvenir à mettre le doigt sur ce qui me chicotait. La salle commune était pratiquement déserte. Harry et Ron n'y étaient pas. Tant mieux. Je n'avais pas le cœur de leur raconter ma journée ce soir. J'avais quelque chose à vérifier.

Tendue comme un bloc, je montai quatre à quatre les marches menant vers le dortoir. J'ouvris le tiroir de ma commode, tâtai dans l'obscurité l'écharpe soyeuse de Lisa Blair, ma robe boueuse.

Non. Ce n'était pas ça.

De plus en plus nerveuse, je refermai le tiroir d'un coup sec et entrepris de vider mon sac encore miniaturisé sur mon lit.

Mes vêtements.

Mes livres achetés chez Fleury & Bott.

Mon…

_Mon couteau._

Il n'était pas là.

Une vague d'angoisse me submergea. Pour la deuxième fois ce soir, je m'accroupis sur le plancher, entourant mes jambes de mes bras. Une fine couche de transpiration recouvrit mon front.

Où était passé ce couteau ? L'avais-je vraiment acheté, ou bien je m'apprêtais à le faire au moment de l'attaque ? Bien sûr que oui, je l'avais acheté ! L'apothicaire me l'avait glissé dans un étui protecteur, pour que je ne me blesse pas en le transportant. Comment l'avais-je perdu ?

Je ne voyais que deux possibilités : soit je l'avais échappé dans la bousculade de la foule, soit le mangemort me l'avait arraché des mains lorsque je transplanais. Dans un cas comme dans l'autre, le mangemort savait que j'avais acheté chez McMarsh un couteau en titane extra-résistant d'une quarantaine de gallions. Était-ce un indice suffisant pour me retracer ?

Je respirai profondément pour calmer les battements effrénés de mon cœur.

Combien d'étudiants de premier cycle achetaient des couteaux de 40 gallions pour réaliser des potions ?

Personnellement, je n'en connaissais aucun.

oOoOo

- As-tu commandé d'autres coquilles d'œufs de dragon japonais ? lança l'apothicaire McMarsh du fond de la cave.

- Oui, m'sieur McMarsh, répondit son jeune assistant. On va recevoir le paquet la semaine prochaine.

- Parfait, marmonna McMarsh pour lui-même en griffonnant sur sa liste.

Après l'attaque impromptue d'un groupe de mangemorts sur le Chemin de Traverse, il avait craint que les acheteurs ne désertent sa boutique par peur de traîner dans le coin.

Mais il s'était trompé. L'animation habituelle était bien vite revenue dans le quartier. Les clients étaient nombreux et les affaires étaient bonnes, si bien que plusieurs ingrédients seraient bientôt en rupture de stock.

- M'sieur McMarsh ! lança son assistant du haut de l'escalier. Y'a un m'sieur qui voudrait vous parler.

McMarsh soupira. À ce rythme-là, jamais il n'aurait une minute pour terminer son inventaire.

- J'arrive !

Il monta lourdement l'escalier et vint à la rencontre du client qui l'attendait au comptoir, un homme blond au visage juvénile.

- Que puis-je pour vous, jeune homme ?

- J'ai une demande particulière à vous faire, monsieur McMarsh.

Le client posa un sac protecteur bleu sur le comptoir et en sortit un couteau.

- Mais c'est un de mes couteaux, constata McMarsh en l'examinant. Qualité supérieure, titane extra-résistant, particulièrement aux substances corrosives. Avez-vous des problèmes avec ?

- En fait, il ne m'appartient pas. Voyez-vous, j'ai rencontré une jeune dame sur l'allée des Irlandais, mardi dernier. Nous avons été séparés lors de l'attaque des mangemorts, vous en avez entendu parler ?

- Évidemment. Ça s'est passé en face de mon commerce.

- J'ai seulement retrouvé son couteau quand le calme est revenu. Elle venait tout juste de l'acheter ici. J'aimerais le lui rendre, mais je ne sais pas son nom.

- À quoi ressemble-t-elle ?

Le visage du jeune homme se fit rêveur.

- Une jeune femme d'une vingtaine d'années, avec des cheveux bruns attachés, un joli visage délicat, des grands yeux marron. Menue, pas très grande.

- Elle portait une robe noire et un foulard blanc ? demanda McMarsh en plissant le front.

- Oui, exactement ! Elle était très élégante.

- Je me souviens d'elle.

- Vous l'aviez déjà vue avant ?

- Je ne pense pas. Elle ne doit pas rester dans le coin, mon garçon.

- Connaissez-vous son nom ?

McMarsh hésita. Divulguer l'identité de ses clients au premier venu ne faisait pas partie de ses principes. Mais le jeune homme jouait machinalement avec son chapeau, l'air anxieux à l'idée de ne pas retrouver sa belle inconnue. L'apothicaire soupira. Ce regard éperdu, il l'avait vu à maintes reprises chez ses fils.

Il sortit un grand registre de sous le comptoir.

- Voyons, voyons… marmonna-t-il en feuilletant les pages. C'était donc mardi, aux alentours de midi. Ah, voilà, le couteau en titane. « H. G. » Ce sont les initiales de votre inconnue. Désolée, mon gars, je n'en sais pas plus. Bonne chance.

Quand le jeune homme le remercia, McMarsh distingua dans ses yeux bleu de glace une lueur de détermination qui n'avait rien à voir avec l'expression rêveuse qu'ils affichaient un instant plus tôt.

Mais l'apothicaire n'y pensa plus et retourna à sa besogne.

oOoOo

_Hilda ?_

_Hailey ?_

_Helen ?_

Les prénoms se bousculaient dans sa tête quand il sortit de la boutique de McMarsh. Il transplana directement devant un apothicaire d'Edimbourg, Charleston & Son. Il y entra et rejoua son numéro de jeune amoureux éperdu. Tout le monde était indulgent avec un jeune homme amoureux.

« Bonjour, madame. J'essaie de retrouver une jeune dame que j'ai rencontrée par ici. Elle a perdu quelque chose et j'aimerais le lui rendre. Vous l'avez sûrement, déjà vue elle travaille dans le domaine des potions. Ses initiales sont… »

Il ressortit finalement bredouille de la boutique, mais il transplana de nouveau.

Il y avait douze apothicaires en Angleterre. Il les visiterait tous, s'il le fallait. Et il la trouverait, cette H. G. Elles ne couraient pas les rues, les jeunes femmes qui achetaient des couteaux en titane de qualité supérieure. Une personne qui utilisait ce genre d'instrument achetait nécessairement des ingrédients pour réaliser des potions. _Beaucoup_ d'ingrédients. Ce qui impliquait qu'elle s'approvisionne régulièrement chez un apothicaire.

_Il la trouverait._

Une heure plus tard, il apparaissait en face d'une boutique miteuse d'Edimbourg. « O'Riley, apothicaire », indiquait l'enseigne délabrée. Ici, le déguisement et la mise en scène étaient inutiles.

- Finite incantatem.

Le charme de rajeunissement qu'il s'était lancé prit fin. Sa silhouette s'épaissit, son visage lisse se plissa, ses cheveux blonds devinrent blancs et rasés très près du crâne. La Marque des ténèbres lui brûla la peau en apparaissant sur son avant-bras. Il était méconnaissable.

L'apothicaire était assis derrière son comptoir, en train de fumer un cigare à l'odeur douteuse.

- Je cherche un de vos clients, lança le mangemort sans préambule.

O'Riley haussa les sourcils devant cette intrusion inopinée.

- Je ne dévoile pas l'identité de mes clients, répondit-il.

Le mangemort esquissa un sourire carnassier, mais ses yeux restèrent de glace.

- Inutile de jouer les vierges effarouchées. Je sais très bien que le mot « éthique » ne fait pas partie de votre vocabulaire. Je cherche une femme. Dans la vingtaine. Des cheveux bruns, des grands yeux marron. La peau pâle. Mince, taille moyenne, une carrure d'oiseau. Une petite poitrine, un petit cul appétissant. Une arrogante qui fait semblant d'être angélique. Ça vous dit quelque chose ?

Fronçant les sourcils, O'Riley fit semblant de réfléchir, mais une lueur s'était tout de suite allumée dans son regard.

- Je ne me souviens pas de tous mes clients.

Sans se démonter, le mangemort sortit un sac de velours d'une poche de sa cape et le laissa choir sur le comptoir. Les gallions tintèrent.

- Voilà qui devrait vous aider à retrouver la mémoire.

L'apothicaire soupesa le sac, l'air appréciateur. Le mangemort retint un sourire sardonique. En voilà un qui n'était pas difficile à convaincre.

- Une fille qui ressemble à ça est venue cette semaine.

- Que savez-vous d'elle ?

- Peu de choses. C'est la première fois que je la voyais. C'est une étudiante.

- Vraiment ?

Il fut surpris. Pendant une seconde, le visage de son inconnue flotta dans son esprit. Elle n'avait pourtant pas le regard d'une écolière sans cervelle. Il l'imaginait plus âgée.

- Oui, elle va à Poudlard, confirma néanmoins l'apothicaire. Elle achète des fournitures pour l'école.

- Je connais ses initiales, H. G. Quel est son nom complet ?

O'Riley prit tout son temps pour répondre.

- Si elle revient, je l'apprendrai peut-être, dit O'Riley avec nonchalance. Mais cette information s'achète.

- Cinquante gallions contre le nom de la fille. Arrangez-vous pour le savoir. Je reviendrai bientôt.

_Il approchait de son but._

Cette petite garce allait le lui payer. Il lui montrerait qu'on ne s'en prenait pas impunément à Walden Macnair, surtout quand on était une femme, un poids plume de surcroît, qui ne pesait même pas 50 kilos toute mouillée. Il ne ressentait jamais la moindre pitié pour ces pauvres petites choses chétives et faiblardes, à qui il pouvait casser un bras avec un simple coup de genou, sans utiliser la moindre magie. La faiblesse appelait la brutalité.

H. G. L'Impertinente allait y goûter.

oOoOo


	5. 5 Quand les téméraires se terrent

_Aujourd'hui, je vous offre deux chapitres du coup puisqu'ils sont très liés (et surtout parce que j'ai eu du temps pour écrire ces derniers jours)._

_En passant, la relation entre Hermione et Rogue se tissera lentement dans cette histoire. C'est à mon avis plus réaliste et plus délectable ainsi. Patience, patience ! =)_

_Merci à Guest, Guest et Fdora, à qui je n'ai pas pu répondre directement. Vos commentaires m'ont fait plaisir !_

_Bonne lecture !_

oOoOo

Chapitre 5 - Quand les téméraires se terrent

oOoOo

- Hé ! Vous avez lu la Gazette de ce matin ? Il y a encore eu une attaque de mangemorts !

- Oui ! Ça s'est passé en plein jour ! Tu parles…

- Y'a combien de morts ?

- J'sais pas, quelques-uns…

Ce matin, il régnait une agitation inhabituelle dans la Grande Salle. Les récentes frasques des mangemorts étaient sur toutes les lèvres. Je n'avais pas fini d'en entendre parler.

Furieusement mal à l'aise, je marchai droit sur la table des Gryffondor en lançant des regards furtifs autour de moi. Personne ne porta particulièrement attention à moi. Bon signe. Je me glissai sur une chaise tout au bout de la table, piquai en douce le journal de Neville pendant qu'il se versait un verre de lait et jetai un coup d'œil à la première page. Une simple photo de l'allée de Irlandais illustrait l'article sur l'attaque. Ouf ! Pendant quelques secondes terribles, j'avais imaginé un gros plan de mon visage à la Une.

Soulagée, je me servis un bol de céréales. J'avais eu toutes les misères du monde à camoufler les ecchymoses sur mon cou à mon réveil. Tout y était passé : fond de teint (celui de Parvati, nuance orange carotte), sortilège de désillusion (mon cou avait disparu), col roulé (trop chaud). Finalement, j'avais opté pour la solution la moins catastrophique : le col roulé.

- Salut Hermione ! croassa Ron d'une voix ensommeillée en s'assoyant en face de moi.

Sa joue gauche portait encore les traces de son oreiller.

- Comment s'est passé l'enterrement ? demanda Harry en se laissant choir à mes côtés.

- Oh, c'était un enterrement sans surprise : ma tante a été enterrée.

- Évidemment, idiot, lui lança Ron entre deux bâillements.

- Excuse-moi, Hermione, c'était une question stupide.

- Ne t'en fais pas pour ça.

- Es-tu revenue tard hier soir ? On ne t'a pas vue au dîner.

- Bon, les gars, il faut que je vous dise quelque ch…

La fin de ma phrase se perdit dans un brouhaha :

- Hé, Harry, Ron ! Êtes-vous libres ce soir pour une petite partie de Quidditch ?

Seamus se planta devant nous, visiblement très en forme, et envoya valser mon bol de céréales en laissant tomber sur la table ses manuels d'histoire de la magie.

- Oups, désolé, Hermione, dit-il en me resservant une véritable montagne de céréales pour s'excuser. Les gars, il faut absolument qu'on teste la nouvelle stratégie à laquelle j'ai pensé tout à l'heure. On a besoin de deux joueurs en position autour du gardien de l'équipe adverse, pendant que…

Et ils se mirent à parler de sport et de balai comme si leur vie en dépendait.

Je soupirai et regardai ailleurs, l'appétit coupé. Blaise n'était pas dans la Grande Salle. Pas étonnant. Dans ses meilleurs jours, il se levait sept minutes trop chrono avant le premier cours et arrivait en classe in extremis, les cheveux détrempés, la cravate nouée à l'envers et une pile de toast à la main.

À la table des Serpentard, quelques garçons de quatrième année, armés de journaux roulés en matraques, étaient manifestement en train de s'adonner à une reconstitution humoristique de l'attaque de Londres.

_Bande d'abrutis._

Parmi les élèves assis à cette table, combien seraient immédiatement capables de m'identifier si leur père ou leur oncle mangemort leur parlait d'une fille brune avec des cheveux comme un champ de bataille ? La réponse fuserait d'elle-même :

_C'est Hermione Granger, la préfète en chef, l'amie de Harry Potter._

_Hermione Granger, l'assistante du maître des potions._

Rogue.

Je tournai les yeux vers la table professorale. Il brillait par son absence, sans doute trop accaparé par sa triple-vie de maître des potions, d'espion et de suppôt de Voldemort.

Et si le mangemort lui disait qu'il voulait se venger d'une élève qui lui avait échappé ? Rogue penserait immédiatement à moi. Il ne connaissait pas seulement ma tignasse légendaire, il savait aussi que j'étais _à l'extérieur de Poudlard_ le jour de l'attaque. Encore une fois, il serait obligé d'improviser pour sauver les apparences, de faire semblant de ne connaître aucune élève de 18 ans avec une chevelure brune en broussaille.

Je ne voulais pas qu'il se retrouve dans une situation délicate à cause de moi. En plus de Dumbledore, Rogue ne devait surtout pas apprendre ce qui m'était arrivé hier à Londres. Comble de malchance, je passais une dizaine d'heures chaque semaine en compagnie de l'homme que je devais éviter.

L'estomac noué, je remuai nerveusement ma montagne de céréales sans en porter une seule à ma bouche. À côté de moi, les garçons parlaient toujours Quidditch. Je quittai finalement la Grande Salle, le ventre vide, lasse de subir une interminable conversation sur le sport alors que j'avais en tête des problèmes bien plus préoccupants. Tant pis. Je raconterais l'attaque à Harry et Ron une autre fois, lorsque l'occasion se présenterait.

oOoOo

Finalement, l'occasion ne se présenta pas. Et je ne fis aucun effort pour donner un coup de pouce au destin.

Les jours avaient passé, mes crampes à l'abdomen avaient cessé, mes ecchymoses s'étaient estompées, passant lentement du violet au jaune, avant de disparaître complètement. J'avais enfin pu ranger mes robes à col roulé au fond de ma penderie. Mon corps ne portait plus aucune trace de l'attaque.

Je perdis peu à peu l'habitude de jeter des regards méfiants à tous les Serpantard que je croisais, comme s'ils connaissaient tous personnellement le mangemort qui m'avait étranglée. Je finis par me promener un peu plus tranquille dans l'école. Tant que je serais à Poudlard, je serais en sécurité. Malheureusement, je ne m'attendais pas à devoir quitter si tôt ses murs sécurisants.

J'appris la nouvelle une semaine après l'attaque, en me rendant dans la salle des professeurs. McGonagall m'avait convoquée pour une tâche en lien avec mes fonctions de préfète en chef. Lorsque j'ouvris la porte de la salle, j'aperçus immédiatement Rogue et Flitwick qui discutaient à voix basse, à quelques pas de moi.

- Mais Severus, vous savez aussi bien que moi qu'un sort de protection permanente rend toute maison incartable. Aucun mangemort n'aurait pu la trouver.

_Une protection permanente? Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça?_

Je me figeai et prêtai l'oreille malgré moi.

- Je le sais très bien, Filius. N'empêche qu'on aurait aussi pu placer des protections temporairement, de façon à…

- Bonjour Hermione! lança tout juste derrière moi une voix de ténor, aussi joyeuse que retentissante.

J'eus un sursaut monstre. Rogue et Flitwick tournèrent vivement la tête dans ma direction.

_C'est ce qui s'appelle être prise la main dans le sac._

Rouge de honte, je me tournai vers le nouveau venu.

- Bonjour Jake, dis-je avec un sourire forcé.

Jake Tisdale, c'était notre nouveau professeur de Défense contre les forces du mal. Pour une rare fois, Dumbledore avait offert le poste à une personne compétente. Et pour cause : à 25 ans, Jake était un auror dans la force de l'âge, tout récemment diplômé de l'école supérieure et membre de l'Ordre du phénix. Il était brillant et sympathique. Il insistait même pour qu'on l'appelle par son prénom.

Jusque là, tout allait bien. Le problème, c'est qu'il me tombait souverainement sur les nerfs. Il avait beau être intelligent, sa manie d'être tout sucre, tout miel avec tout le monde avait le don de m'horripiler. Par-dessus tout, il semblait considérer toutes les filles de cette école comme des pauvres petites créatures à protéger.

D'ailleurs, les filles en question se mettaient à glousser dès qu'il était dans le coin. Je ne pouvais pas nier qu'en matière d'hommes, il était tout un spécimen : les épaules larges, les muscles taillés au couteau, le sourire chaleureux, les yeux bleus et rieurs. Il n'était pas laid du tout. Mais il n'était _vraiment pas_ mon genre. Jake sortait tout droit d'un roman à l'eau de rose. Et je _détestais_ les romans à l'eau de rose.

- Vous allez bien, Hermione ? me demanda Jake.

- Oui, merci.

- L'enterrement s'est bien passé, la semaine dernière ?

Je restai saisie une seconde, avant de me rappeler que Jake n'avait aucune façon de comprendre le double-sens de sa question.

– Euh… oui, pourquoi ?

- Oh, simple curiosité de ma part, Hermione. Je vous offre mes condoléances.

- Merci.

_Idiot_.

Depuis quand un enterrement pouvait-il bien se passer ? Et pourquoi McGonagall avait-elle eu besoin de raconter ma vie personnelle à tous les professeurs de cette école ?

La voix de Rogue me ramena à un problème plus urgent : ma présence dans cette pièce.

- Veniez-vous pour une raison particulière, Miss Granger, à part pour écouter aux portes ?

Je me tournai vers lui, de nouveau écarlate. J'allais protester en plaidant l'innocence, mais McGonagall ne m'en laissa pas le temps :

- Ah, Miss Granger, vous voilà, dit-elle en venant vers moi. Nous devons discuter des derniers préparatifs pour la sortie.

- Discuter de quoi ?

- La sortie. À Pré-au-Lard.

- Que… ? Quand, ça ?

- Ce samedi ! Allons, Miss Granger, ne me dites pas que vous aviez oublié ?

- Mais non, j'étais simplement distraite.

Mais _quelle_ sortie ? Oui, j'avais oublié !

- Bon, suivez-moi, nous avons à discuter.

Je passai devant Rogue en évitant soigneusement de le regarder.

- Nous devons coordonner les rondes de surveillance des préfets, expliqua McGonagall. Je vous charge de les mettre au courant. Votre homologue masculin aussi, d'ailleurs. Ce MacMillan avait un entraînement de Quidditch.

McGonagall me désigna un plan de Pré-au-Lard affiché sur un mur.

- Vous patrouillerez au début de la journée dans la section est.

Moi, patrouiller ? Sortir de l'école ? Me promener en plein jour, le visage à découvert, sans savoir quel passant anonyme pouvait être un mangemort dégénéré ?

_Jamais de la vie._

- Ensuite, dans l'après-midi, ce sera au tour d'Ernie MacMillan d'arpenter les rues à l'est.

Je ne pouvais pas y aller. Je ne pouvais pas sortir de Poudlard, encore moins dans le cadre d'une sortie scolaire ! Si le mangemort apprenait la tenue d'une telle activité, il n'aurait qu'à venir se balader paisiblement dans le village, habillé comme Monsieur Tout-Le-Monde, jusqu'à ce qu'il me repère.

- À 14 heures, vous rejoindrez le préfet de Serpentard à l'intersection de l'avenue Principale et de la Côte du Pré.

C'était trop risqué. J'agissais peut-être comme une poule mouillée ou une paranoïaque, mais tant pis.

- C'est à cet endroit que vous échangerez les rondes.

Je m'inventerais une maladie samedi matin, une maladie qui m'obligerait à passer la journée au lit. Une gastro-entérite. Une migraine. Une psychose passagère. Une tuberculose intermittente. N'importe quoi.

- Miss Granger, m'écoutez-vous ?

- Absolument.

- À 15 heures, vous irez ensuite rejoindre le professeur Flitwick en direction de…

Je m'efforçai de retenir les grandes lignes de son charabia, de façon à pouvoir le répéter de façon à peu près cohérente aux autres préfets.

Plus tard lorsque je quittai la salle des professeurs, j'étais fermement décidée à briller par mon absence à Pré-au-Lard, le jour de la sortie. Je n'étais pas indispensable. Non, pire : j'étais nuisible, car je serais bien plus occupée à essayer de repérer les hommes ressemblant au mangemort qu'à patrouiller de façon intelligente, c'est-à-dire en restant un tant soit peu attentive à ce qui se passerait autour de moi. Les professeurs et les autres préfets pourraient très bien se débrouiller sans moi pour assurer la sécurité du village.

Aussitôt ma décision prise, je me sentis apaisée. Bien sûr, je ne pourrais pas rester enfermée à Poudlard toute ma vie, mais ce ne serait pas samedi que j'oserais m'aventurer hors de l'école pour la première fois. Pas si tôt après l'attaque. Rien qu'à y penser, j'avais des sueurs froides.

Bien que je gardai secret le projet de me faire porter malade le jour de la sortie, tout le monde semblait s'être inconsciemment passé le mot pour me faire changer d'avis. Toute la semaine, Harry et Ron occupèrent le plus clair de leur temps à planifier leur journée à Pré-au-Lard, à la minute près : quelques emplettes chez Zonko, visite à l'atelier de réparation de balais… Tout y passa.

- Hermione, tu auras sûrement un peu de temps libre à travers tes patrouilles, non ? me demanda Harry.

- Je serai en devoir, Harry. Je ne vais pas à Pré-au-Lard pour m'amuser.

- Voyons, Hermione. C'est quand, déjà, que tu dois surveiller l'ouest du village ? En après-midi ? On pourrait se rejoindre sur la colline. Y'a pas meilleur endroit pour patrouiller. Tu ne surveillerais pas seulement l'ouest, tu pourrais voir le village en entier !

- C'est vrai, admis-je, à court d'arguments.

Ginny ne manqua pas de me parler elle aussi de ses projets avec un enthousiasme contagieux.

- J'ai organisé des retrouvailles de Gryffondor aux Trois balais, Hermione, me dit-elle en m'interceptant dans l'escalier qui menait au laboratoire, le vendredi après-midi.

Je n'avais pas de cours à ce moment-là de la semaine.

- Lee Jordan et Alicia Spinnet vont être là. Même Fred et Georges ont réussi à se faire remplacer à la boutique pour venir. Tu connais leur réputation ici. Je suis sûre que plusieurs Gryffondor vont être enchantés de les rencontrer en chair et en os.

Effectivement, même des années après leur départ, les jumeaux Weasley étaient restés de véritables légendes.

- Alors, tu viens ? insista Ginny, le sourire si large que c'était surhumain de lui dire non.

- Je vais essayer de venir faire un tour, Ginny.

Comment pouvais-je refuser ?

- Super ! s'écria-t-elle en me sautant au cou, manquant m'étrangler. À plus tard !

Elle remonta en courant l'escalier, tandis que je le descendis d'un pas lent, avec une culpabilité grandissante. Allais-je décevoir tous mes amis en manquant la sortie ?

Pour couronner le tout, Blaise y mit aussi du sien.

- Salut, Hermione ! lança-t-il, toujours jovial, lorsqu'il me croisa au bas de l'escalier.

- Salut, Blaise !

- Tu viens à Pré-au-Lard demain ?

- Oui, mentis-je pour la centième fois, mais je devrai patrouiller.

- Ah oui, bien sûr, un heureux privilège de préfète. Chanceuse.

- Hin hin.

- Ça va ? Tu n'as pas l'air dans ton assiette. As-tu mal dormi ?

En voilà un qui n'avait pas les yeux dans sa poche.

- Ça va. Je suis juste un peu fatiguée.

- Allez, viens. Y'a jamais rien de tel qu'une petite séance au lab pour se remettre les idées en place.

Je le suivis en rigolant. Il fallait vraiment être un assistant zélé et un mordu de potion comme nous deux pour être proférer une énormité pareille.

J'espérais effectivement une séance paisible au laboratoire, c'est-à-dire quelques heures très intenses au cours desquelles nous réussirions l'exploit de préparer le plus grand nombre de potions possible, sans nous tromper une seule fois et sans gaspiller le moindre ingrédient. Blaise avait raison : il n'y avait rien de mieux que se consacrer corps et âme à des potions pour se changer les idées.

Malheureusement, la séance ne serait pas si routinière que je le souhaitais.

- Nous avons beaucoup à faire, annonça Rogue de but en blanc en nous entendant entrer.

Il leva le nez des rouleaux de parchemin qu'il corrigeait à grands traits d'encre rouge et nous jeta un coup d'œil. Son regard me balaya, puis revint et s'attarda sur moi.

En voilà un autre qui n'avait pas les yeux dans sa poche. Décidément, ils n'étaient pas reposants, tous les deux.

Je regardai ailleurs, gênée d'afficher malgré moi les préoccupations qui me taraudaient.

- Nous devons renouveler le stock de potions contre la grippe, dit Rogue sans plus porter attention à moi. Zabini, occupez-vous des chaudrons déjà sur le feu. J'en étais à l'étape de la décantation. Miss Granger, commencez tout de suite à hacher les écorces de mandragore. Vous en avez au moins pour une heure.

_Oh, Merlin…_

J'avais _perdu_ mon couteau ! Il ne me restait plus que le vieux, rouillé par d'innombrables d'ingrédients corrosifs et tellement élimé que même le suicidaire le plus décidé aurait eu le temps de mourir de vieillesse avant de réussir à se trancher les veines avec la lame usée.

Quand trouverais-je le courage de retourner chez l'apothicaire McMarsh pour racheter le modèle génial que j'avais déniché, le jour de l'attaque ?

Chacun de notre côté, Blaise et moi nous mîmes à la tâche. J'entrepris de couper les écorces de mandragore en fins morceaux, mais j'avais toutes les misères du monde à accoter le rythme de Blaise, ralentie par mon vieux couteau.

- Blaise ? l'interpellai-je, un peu plus tard. Quand tu auras fini avec les mélanges, peux-tu venir m'aider avec les racines ?

- Oui, j'arrive.

- Non, intervint Rogue en arrivant derrière nous.

Manifestement, il était venu à bout de sa correction.

- Zabini, si vous avez terminé, allez plutôt à l'infirmerie avec ce chaudron de Pimentine. La potion est prête et Mme Pomfresh en a besoin.

Rogue s'installa à mes côtés, préleva quelques écorces de la montagne qui s'élevait devant nous et se mit à les hacher à une vitesse vertigineuse, comme si ça lui était aussi naturel que respirer. J'essayai de suivre son rythme, mais c'était peine perdue. Ma poignée d'écorces se dispersa bientôt sur la table et tomba sur le plancher.

Rogue tiqua et fit disparaître les écorces d'un claquement de doigts.

- Miss Granger, ces ingrédients sont coûteux. Appliquez-vous. Si vous n'êtes pas capable de travailler à ma vitesse, travaillez à la vôtre, mais faites-le _bien_.

- Oui, professeur, murmurai-je en rougissant.

Mais il ne m'accorda pas un regard et se remit à couper à une vitesse aberrante. Comment faisait-il ? Sans doute une quelconque injustice de la génétique, qui faisait en sorte que ses mains étaient faites pour se mouvoir avec grâce et rapidité, et pas les miennes. Chacun de ses gestes était net, précis, efficace, jamais approximatif.

Le souvenir du mangemort revint me hanter, tenace comme un chardon sur une pelote de laine. Ses mains à _lui_, je les imaginais fortes, trapues et grossières, parfaites pour étrangler, blesser, détruire. Celles de Rogue n'étaient pas moins robustes, mais plutôt longues et élégantes. Des mains conçues pour créer. Pas pour tuer. Des belles mains, somme toute.

- Aïe !

J'avais pris mon doigt pour une écorce.

_Maudit couteau!_

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Rogue sèchement.

Honteuse d'être si maladroite, je couvris aussitôt la blessure pour ne pas fournir à mon professeur un prétexte pour me rabrouer.

- Rien, je me suis simplement égratignée. Je reviens.

J'allais partir en direction du lavabo, au fond du laboratoire, mais Rogue ne m'en laissa pas l'occasion. Il s'empara de mon poignet et m'obligea à revenir sur mes pas.

- Retirez votre main, ordonna-t-il.

Sa voix était calme, mais sans réplique. À contrecœur, je lui dévoilai l'étendue des dégâts. Une profonde entaille traversait mon index, laissant s'écouler un flot de sang le long de ma paume.

_Pas si inoffensif que ça, le couteau…_

- C'est ce que vous appelez une égratignure ?

- Eh bien…

- J'espère que nous ne projetiez pas de devenir médicomage, Miss Granger, sinon il faudra rayer votre nom de l'Ordre des médicomages avant même l'obtention de votre diplôme.

_Très drôle._

- Venez.

Il me tira par le poignet.

- Professeur, je peux le nettoyer moi-même, protestai-je.

- Cessez de discuter, dit-il en me serrant plus fermement, comme pour me dissuader de toute tentative d'évasion.

Il me pilota jusqu'au lavabo.

- Lavez-vous les mains, dit-il en farfouillant parmi des fioles posées sur une étagère.

J'ouvris le robinet et rinçai très sommairement la plaie, osant à peine y toucher pour ne pas accentuer la douleur. Rogue revint à côté de moi avec un petit pot d'onguent violet.

- Montrez-moi.

Je le dévisageai, méfiante. Je n'avais pas la moindre envie de me faire triturer une plaie vive par un Rogue impatient.

- Je peux très bien le faire moi-même, insistai-je d'une voix mal assurée.

Il me lança un regard noir.

- Miss Granger, vous êtes désespérément récalcitrante. Je ne vais pas vous amputer le doigt. Montrez-le-moi.

Résignée, je lui tendis la main. Il la prit et se mit à enduire copieusement mon index d'onguent violet. Un maudit onguent qui brûlait. Je serrai les dents. Les gestes de Rogue n'étaient pas brusques, mais il me faisait mal quand même.

- Où donc aviez-vous les yeux posés pour vous couper aussi profondément ? demanda-t-il en enrubannant ensuite la plaie.

Je rencontrai ses yeux noirs.

_Sur vos mains._

- Nulle part. Simple maladresse de ma part.

Il haussa un sourcil et je baissai les yeux, me maudissant d'avoir le mauvais goût de rougir à ce moment précis.

- À l'avenir, j'apprécierais que vous regardiez ce que _vous_ faites. Ça nous évitera de gaspiller un temps précieux.

Il relâcha enfin ma main et revint à la table.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce vieux couteau ? gronda-t-il en désignant la lame tachée de sang. Vous étiez un véritable danger public, avec cet instrument à la main. Estimez-vous heureuse de ne pas vous être déjà crevé un œil.

_N'importe quoi._

- Evasnesco.

- Mais… !

- Je ne veux pas que mes assistants travaillent avec des instruments inadéquats. Allez vous procurer un nouveau couteau.

Sa requête me fit l'effet d'une douche froide.

- Pardon ? Maintenant, tout de suite ?

- Évidemment. Les potions ne se finiront pas toutes seules.

- Mais où donc ?

- Chez O'Riley.

_Pas lui !_

- Dépêchez-vous. Je vous accorde dix minutes.

oOoOo


	6. 6 Escapade forcée

oOoOo

Chapitre 6 - Escapade forcée

oOoOo

Lorsque j'apparus dans la cheminée de l'apothicaire O'Riley, dans le but de m'acheter un nouveau couteau, j'étais à la fois soulagée et exaspérée.

Soulagée de ne pas être obligée de retourner chez McMarsh. Pour l'instant, je me sentais incapable de remettre les pieds sur l'allée des Irlandais. Le souvenir de l'attaque était encore trop frais dans ma mémoire, précis, tenace, effrayant. Je n'étais pas encore prête à affronter mes démons.

Et exaspérée, parce que ce O'Riley était un drôle de personnage (pour être polie), et même carrément un personnage détestable (pour être honnête). Je n'avais pas du tout envie de compter personnellement parmi ses clients en achetant mon couteau dans sa boutique. Mais tant pis. Je choisirais le moins cher et je m'en procurerais un autre de meilleure qualité… un jour.

J'entrai dans la boutique d'un pas vif, bien décidée à revenir à Poudlard au plus vite. Comme à ma première visite, une odeur écœurante d'huile de ricin m'emplit les narines. La boutique était déserte et silencieuse. Quelques rayons de soleil traversaient tant bien que mal la vitrine crasseuse et projetaient leur lumière faiblarde sur les particules de poussière en suspension et les bocaux alignés sur les étagères.

- Il y a quelqu'un ? lançai-je d'une voix claire qui tomba quand même à plat dans la petite boutique exiguë.

- Bonjour, mademoiselle, dit une voix nasillarde juste derrière moi.

Je sursautai et fis volteface. L'apothicaire O'Riley avait apparu je ne sais trop comment derrière son comptoir, sans doute averti de ma présence par le grincement de la porte. Il me donna exactement la même impression que la dernière fois, celle d'un homme chez qui tout était repoussant, de ses allures de bandit à ses manières mielleuses mais sans charme. Il posait encore sur moi ce regard de loup affamé devant un amas de viande fraîche.

_Dégoûtant_ personnage, à bien y penser.

- Bonjour, répondis-je, décontenancée par son expression. Je viens pour acheter un couteau.

- Mais bien sûr, dit-il d'un ton trop affable pour être sincère. J'en ai plusieurs modèles. Peut-être que vous voulez les essayer. Y'a pas de problème.

- Je vous remercie, mais n'importe lequel fera l'affaire. Je suis pressée.

Sans se laisser démonter par mon attitude peu engageante, il déposa ses différents modèles de couteau sur le comptoir et me servit un petit sourire (presque) digne de la Joconde, version masculine et malpropre.

Je m'approchai du comptoir. De près, les yeux d'O'Riley me répugnaient encore plus, semblables à deux marais sales. Je reportai mon attention sur les couteaux, gênée par l'odeur d'huile de ricin, plus tenace que jamais. Son odeur à _lui_.

- Permettez-moi de vous suggérer ce modèle, dit O'Riley en désignant un couteau noir et luisant.

Je lus l'étiquette : 35 gallions.

- Ou encore celui-ci, en aluminium, très pratique pour les…

- Je vais prendre celui-là, l'interrompis-je en pointant le modèle de base à 15 gallions.

O'Riley ne parut même pas déçu et conserva son petit sourire agaçant.

- Très bien, dit-il en emballant le couteau.

Je lui tendis les gallions.

- Merci. Votre nom, mademoiselle ?

- En quoi ça pourrait vous être utile ?

- C'est à votre avantage. J'envoie des rabais à tous mes clients trois fois par année.

- Hermione Granger, répondis-je sèchement.

Comme si j'allais revenir ici pour faire mes achats !

Mais mon impatience se changea en surprise quand je remarquai que son sourire incongru s'était étiré, inexplicablement.

- Hermione Granger, répéta-t-il, comme pour lui-même. Hermione Granger. Granger.

_Ça y est, il est frappé de folie. Est-ce qu'il faut que je le traîne à Sainte-Mangouste ?_

- Je sais qui vous êtes, dit-il soudain.

Un silence tomba sur nous, comme si ses paroles résonnaient encore dans la pièce en un écho fantôme. Mais où cet hurluberlu voulait-il en venir ?

- Surprenant, répliquai-je. C'est peut-être parce que je viens de vous le dire.

Oh, Merlin, avais-je la berlue ou le caractère sarcastique de Rogue était en train de me contaminer ?

- Je sais qui vous êtes, répéta-t-il. Et je sais qui vous recherche.

Une sensation de froid m'envahit soudain la poitrine.

Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait dire ? Se pouvait-il que… Non, il ne pouvait pas savoir. C'était impossible.

Je lui renvoyai un regard glacial.

- Je ne sais pas de quoi vous parlez.

- Sais-tu combien il est prêt à me donner pour connaître ton nom ? Cinquante gall…

La panique me happa brusquement.

-Je n'ai aucune idée de quoi vous parlez !

Cette fois, j'avais crié.

Il ne dit plus rien, se contentant de me fixer d'un air goguenard, avec dans les yeux la lueur vicieuse de ceux qui sont convaincus d'en connaître plus que les autres.

Je ramassai mon couteau et m'empressai de quitter la boutique.

oOoOo

- Je vais te trouver, sale garce.

Terrorisée, je me pelotonnai derrière un immense tronc d'arbre, priant le ciel pour que le mangemort ne me repère pas. La lumière de sa baguette transperçait la noirceur de la Forêt Interdite.

-Tu ne peux pas te cacher de moi. Je vais te trouver, où que tu sois, quoi que tu fasses.

La voix était toute proche.

_Sauve-toi, Hermione ! Cours entre les arbres, il n'arrivera pas à te viser !_

Mais la peur me clouait sur place.

Tout un coup, un visage argenté et fantomatique surgit devant moi. De grosses mains m'empoignèrent la gorge. Les yeux bleus, lourds de haine, me contemplaient sans ciller. Je n'arrivais pas à me débattre, je suffoquais, j'allais mourir.

BANG !

J'ouvris les yeux et la lumière du jour m'éblouit en même temps qu'une douleur sourde irradiait mes genoux.

J'étais tombée à plat ventre à côté de mon lit, le cœur affolé, mes draps entortillés autour de mon cou.

_Un cauchemar. Ce n'est qu'un cauchemar._

Je retins ma respiration et tendis l'oreille. Ni Lavande ni Parvati ne semblaient s'être réveillées à cause de ma chute. Des vraies marmottes, ces deux-là. Sans faire de bruit, je me dépêtrai de mes couvertures et me remis debout. J'allais filer dans la salle de bain lorsque je me rappelai soudain quel jour nous étions.

Samedi. Jour de sortie à Pré-au-Lard. Jour où je devais faire semblant d'être malade.

_Oh, Merlin…_

Ma visite de la veille chez O'Riley me revint à l'esprit. Ma courte conversation avec lui ne cessait de jouer en boucle dans un coin de ma tête, comme une musique entêtante.

_Je sais qui vous êtes, je sais qui vous recherche._

Ces paroles étaient trop précises pour que je les considère comme une simple coïncidence.

Comment O'Riley avait-il appris qu'un mangemort me cherchait ? Était-il lui-même un larbin de Voldemort ? Si le mangemort de Londres était prêt à acheter mon nom, nul doute qu'O'Riley le lui offrirait sur un plateau d'argent. Chaque fois que j'en venais à cette conclusion, mon estomac se nouait.

Que je le veuille ou non, le mangemort était bel et bien à ma poursuite. Dans les circonstances, était-ce sécuritaire que je me promène en plein jour à Pré-au-Lard, en compagnie de toute l'école, de surcroît ?

Non. Moins que jamais.

Va pour la migraine. C'est ce qui m'empêcherait de sortir aujourd'hui. Un prétexte simple, efficace et facile à feindre. Même Mme Pomfresh ne pourrait pas savoir si je disais vrai ou non.

Je m'engouffrai dans la salle de bain, l'esprit un peu plus tranquille.

oOoOo

Je réussis à accrocher McGonagall au hasard d'un corridor, juste après le petit-déjeuner. Plusieurs élèves surexcités se préparaient déjà à sortir de Poudlard. Je me composai un air maladif, ce qui ne fut pas difficile vu ma nervosité et mon manque de sommeil.

- Professeur, dis-je d'une voix faiblarde. J'aimerais vous parler.

- Je vous écoute, Miss Granger.

- C'est que…

Je m'interrompis net en remarquant qui accompagnait ma directrice.

Rogue.

_Oh non !_

Manifestement, il n'avait pas du tout l'intention de s'éloigner quelques instants, mais semblait plutôt attendre que j'aie terminé pour continuer à discuter avec McGonagall.

Je les regardai alternativement, ne sachant que faire.

- Eh bien, Miss Granger ? me pressa McGonagall.

Je pouvais certainement lui raconter des salades, à _elle_, mais pas devant _lui_ ! Il y avait quelque chose de particulier dans le regard de Rogue, quelque chose de vif et de pénétrant. Quelque chose qui vous mettait à nu, vous défiait de proférer le plus minuscule mensonge.

J'arrachai mes yeux des siens, mal à l'aise.

- Euh… j'aimerais vérifier certains détails des déplacements des surveillants, m'entendis-je répondre à McGonagall.

_Mais qu'est-ce que je suis en train de faire ? La migraine, Hermione, la migraine !_

- Au courant de l'avant-midi, poursuivis-je, incapable de m'arrêter, qui patrouillera sur l'allée Principale pendant que je serai dans l'est du village ?

Je n'écoutai même pas la réponse de McGonagall. Je me contentai de la remercier, osai glisser un minuscule coup d'œil à Rogue, qui semblait vraiment se demander ce que je fabriquais, puis repartis en me retenant à grand peine de courir.

Raté.

Un à zéro pour Severus Rogue.

Pourquoi fallait-il que je me dégonfle devant lui ?

Maintenant, mon plan pour éviter la sortie était tombé à l'eau. Je n'avais plus le choix d'aller à Pré-au-Lard, à moins que je me casse une jambe d'ici les cinq prochaines minutes (perspective qui, je dois dire, ne m'enchantait guère). Maudissant ma gaffe, je montai rejoindre Harry et Ron à la salle commune.

oOoOo

_Yeux bleus. Poids approximatif : 120 kilos. Trop lourd. Et trop grand, de toute façon._

_Couleur des yeux : trop loin pour les voir. À peu près 60 kilos. Beaucoup trop maigre._

- Hé, Hermione, qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

Je me tournai vers Ron, un peu perdue.

- Que… Quoi ?

- Je disais à Harry qu'on devrait passer chez Zonko avant d'aller rejoindre les autres aux Trois balais.

- Bon, d'accord, je vous suis, mais je reste dehors pendant que vous entrez dans le magasin.

- Parfait. Comme ça, tu ne seras pas obligée de nous retirer des points si tu nous vois acheter des Pastilles bleuissantes.

- Comme tu me connais bien.

Nous partîmes en direction de la boutique de farces et attrapes.

Jusqu'à maintenant, la journée à Pré-au-Lard se déroulait plutôt bien, mis à part le fait que j'étais constamment sur mes gardes, sans doute beaucoup plus que tous les professeurs et préfets réunis. Je me sentais vulnérable, à me promener en pleine rue à visage découvert. J'avais l'impression qu'un ennemi invisible me guettait, dissimulé sous les traits du quidam le plus quelconque.

Je saluai mes amis lorsque nous arrivâmes en face de chez Zonko. (Au même moment, un homme passait devant la boutique : yeux pâles, taille moyenne, mais beaucoup trop maigrichon.)

- À plus tard, Hermione !

- Soyez sages.

- Comme toujours.

Je déambulai jusqu'à un petit parc, de l'autre côté de la rue, m'échouai sur un banc et me mis à surveiller les alentours avec attention. Un vieillard passa devant moi.

_Trop petit, trop maigre, trop voûté._

Pour la première fois de ma vie, je les voyais _tous_. Les hommes. Et je n'avais jamais remarqué qu'il y en avait autant. Des petits, des grands, des vieux, des jeunes… Comment deviner lequel était le mangemort dans le lot ? Je n'avais aucune idée de son âge, et encore moins de la couleur de ses cheveux !

_Tu deviens paranoïaque, ma vieille. Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que le mangemort sera vraiment là aujourd'hui ?_

Je soupirai et écartai mes cheveux de mon visage d'une geste brusque. Parce que oui, j'avais laissé ma tignasse détachée, pour la première fois depuis des années, simplement pour paraître méconnaissable au cas où le mangemort me croiserait.

_N'importe quoi, Hermione. C'est un mangemort. Il a sûrement autre chose à faire que de pourchasser une insignifiante élève de septième année._

Ça y est, j'étais en train de devenir folle.

Furieuse contre moi-même, je fis apparaître un élastique et nouai mes cheveux en chignon, puis me levai et marchai à la rencontre de Harry et Ron qui sortaient tout juste de chez Zonko, les mains vides. Mauvais signe. Ils avaient sans doute acheté quelques bidules interdits et les avaient cachés dans leurs poches pour que je ne puisse pas les voir.

- Bonjour Ron, bonjour Harry ! lança une voix.

Je tournai la tête et remarquai Jake Tisdale, notre professeur de Défense contre les forces du mal, qui marchait vers eux.

Oh non, pas lui ! Ma journée était déjà bien assez pénible comme ça.

- Salut Jake ! répondirent mes amis avec bonne humeur.

J'étais en train de réfléchir à la possibilité de me sauver en douce, ni vue ni connue, mais Ron m'aperçut par-dessus l'épaule de Jake.

- Ah, tu es là, Hermione. Veux-tu venir aux Trois balais avec nous ? Fred et Georges devaient arriver à l'avance pour nous montrer leurs dernières inventions.

- Merci, les gars, mais je vais plutôt aller acheter de nouvelles plumes. On se voit plus tard.

- Tiens, intervint Jake, Nous pourrions y aller ensemble, Hermione. C'est aussi à la papeterie que j'allais.

_Si ça continue, je vais _vraiment_ avoir une migraine !_

- Bien sûr, pourquoi pas ? lui répondis-je en lui servant mon sourire le plus faux.

De toute façon, avais-je un prétexte décent pour refuser ?

- Amusez-vous bien, tous les deux ! lança Ron avec un sourire goguenard.

Ni lui ni Harry n'étaient dupes de ma bonne humeur forcée. Au contraire, ils connaissaient mon aversion pour Jake, si bien que c'était devenu leur sujet de taquinerie préféré. D'ailleurs, Ron se faisait un devoir de me rappeler régulièrement la liste exhaustive des points forts de Jake par rapport à Gilderoy Lockhart (j'avoue qu'ils étaient nombreux).

Je regardai partir mes deux amis, résignée à passer une partie de la journée avec mon professeur.

Au bout d'un moment, nous aperçûmes la haute silhouette sombre de Rogue au détour d'une rue. Il semblait souverainement agacé de devoir jouer les surveillants un samedi à Pré-au-Lard. Il y a un an, son attitude m'aurait amusée, mais maintenant que je connaissais de plus en plus son emploi du temps, je ne pouvais que le plaindre. C'était ridicule qu'il doive se plier à toutes les tâches professorales les plus banales. Il n'était pas qu'un simple enseignant. Il était également un maître des potions et un espion. Il avait tellement plus important à faire que des patrouilles au village.

-Bonjour Severus, lança Jake avec entrain. Belle journée, n'est-ce pas ?

Rogue lui répondit par un monosyllabe indistinct. Je retins un sourire. Soit Jake faisait exprès pour être détestable, soit il ne réalisait même pas que sa mythique bonne humeur agaçait Rogue au plus haut point. Je penchais pour la deuxième option.

-Vous vous joignez à nous, Severus ? s'enquit Jake.

Cette fois, je faillis pouffer de rire. Se balader avec nous, c'est bien la dernière chose que Rogue ferait. Autant lui demander de décorer la Grande Salle pour Noël.

-Non, je dois _malheureusement _aller à la papeterie, répondit le maître des potions.

_Merveilleux._

Jake et Severus allaient à la même boutique. L'occasion était trop belle pour que je n'en profite pas pour prendre la poudre d'escampette. Je me tournai vers Jake :

- Tiens, c'est justement là que vous vouliez vous rendre. Pourquoi n'accompagnez-vous pas le professeur Rogue ? Je vais vous laisser y aller ensemble.

Rogue me dévisagea en plissant les yeux. Je me mordillai la lèvre. Évidemment, il voyait bien que je n'avais qu'une envie : fuir Jake.

- Non, je dois patrouiller dans l'est de Pré-au-Lard _avant_ d'aller à la papeterie, objecta-t-il. Et je préfèrerais que vous ne partiez pas toute seule, Miss Granger. N'oubliez pas que vous êtes blessée. Je serais plus tranquille de vous savoir en sécurité avec le professeur Tisdale.

Je manquai m'étouffer avec ma salive.

- Mais… ?

- Blessée ? s'étonna le jeune auror. Vous êtes blessée, Hermione ?

- Oui, à la main gauche, répondit Rogue avant je puisse placer un mot.

Je jetai un coup d'œil machinal au ridicule petit pansement avec lequel Rogue avait enveloppé mon index, la veille. Vraiment, mon professeur avait un don pour me faire sentir parfaitement stupide.

- Restez auprès d'elle, Tisdale, ce serait préférable, poursuivit-il. Il ne faudrait pas qu'il arrive malheur à notre préfète en chef.

- Soyez sans crainte, Severus, je vous rapporterai votre fidèle assistante en un seul morceau.

- Ce n'est absolument pas nécessaire, Jake, lâchai-je, les dents serrées.

- Mais non, Hermione, ça me fait plaisir. Je suis votre homme.

Il m'adressa un clin d'œil.

Je lançai un regard outré à Rogue, qui affichait maintenant un petit sourire satisfait.

- Vous aviez raison, Tisdale, c'est une très belle journée. Maintenant, si vous voulez bien m'excuser, j'ai à faire, dit-il en passant derrière nous.

Bouche bée, je restai plantée sur place.

_Deux à zéro pour Severus Rogue._

Décidément, il était en train de me battre à plate couture sans même savoir à quelle compétition imaginaire il se livrait.

- Vous venez, Hermione ? dit Jake, qui s'éloignait déjà. Et si vous me racontiez comment vous vous êtes blessée ?

Je le suivis en soupirant.

oOoOo

L'après-midi s'acheva sans que je revoie Harry et Ron. Manifestement, ils s'étaient fait un malin plaisir de m'abandonner avec Jake, mais ils furent bien les seuls à s'en amuser, car toutes les filles de l'école qui nous aperçurent me regardèrent avec divers degrés de jalousie, de l'envie à la haine profonde.

C'est cependant Pansy Parkinson qui aurait mérité le prix citron de l'animosité. Lorsque je la croisai dans le hall de l'école, juste après avoir quitté Jake, elle me contempla le nez froncé, comme si j'empestais le purin à des kilomètres à la ronde.

- Je n'arrive pas à y croire, lâcha-t-elle. Tu cours après Jake pendant que tu fricotes avec un Serpentard. C'est répugnant. Y'a que des sang-de-bourbes pour faire des choses aussi dégoûtantes.

Mais _quel_ Serpentard ? Ah oui. Blaise, bien sûr.

- Je te retire 5 points pour tes insinuations, Pansy. Fiche-moi la paix.

Elle poussa une exclamation de dédain.

- Enlève-moi les tous les points que tu veux. Ça ne changera rien au fait que tu es une sale déverg…

- C'est ça, c'est ça, la coupai-je avec indifférence. Tu n'as rien de mieux à faire, Pansy ? Arroser des plantes vertes ? Apprendre la cornemuse ? Rédiger ton autobiographie ? Allez, amuse-toi bien.

- Demeurée.

Je l'ignorai royalement et regagnai la tour des Gryffondor.

Outre quelques désagréments, la journée avait somme toute été ni si exécrable, ni si périlleuse que je le craignais. J'avais fini par faire abstraction de ma peur. De toute façon, depuis quand un mangemort s'invitait-il aux sorties à Pré-au-Lard, quand le village grouillait de professeurs et de préfets aux aguets ?

Mon escapade m'avait fait croire que je pouvais reléguer le mauvais souvenir de l'attaque dans un coin de ma tête et reprendre ma vie exactement là où elle était avant mon passage à Londres. Je ne sais pas ce qui avait traversé l'esprit tordu de O'Riley lors de ma visite impromptue, hier, mais je m'étais sans doute inquiétée pour rien. Le mangemort avait sûrement d'autres chats à fouetter que traquer une étudiante qu'il ne connaissait ni d'Ève ni d'Adam.

Mais je me trompais. J'apprendrais qu'un mangemort assoiffé de vengeance n'abandonnait pas si facilement.

L'accalmie allait très bientôt prendre fin.

oOoOo

Le lendemain, le soleil entrait à flots par les fenêtres lorsque je mis les pieds dans la volière. La torpeur du dimanche matin régnait encore dans le château. C'était le moment parfait pour donner enfin de mes nouvelles à mes parents. Je m'assis sur le bord d'une grande fenêtre, rédigeai une lettre et la confiai à un hibou.

Puis, je demeurai assise du bout des fesses sur la pierre froide, savourant la chaleur des premiers rayons de la journée sur mon dos. Jusqu'à ce que quelque chose vienne troubler la quiétude de l'aube.

Une espèce de masse informe me heurta de plein fouet.

-Crâaâaâh ! fit une bestiole tout près de mes oreilles.

- Aïe !

J'eus tout juste le temps de me couvrir la tête de mes mains quand des coups de bec se mirent à pleuvoir sur moi.

_Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?_

-Crâaâaâaâh ! Crâaâaâaâah ! CRÂAÂH !

Je m'enfuis de la fenêtre et me retournai juste à temps pour apercevoir l'énorme corbeau qui fondait à nouveau sur moi dans un bruissement de plumes. J'essayai de lui attraper les ailes, mais il m'évita et se mit à tournoyer dans la volière, semant l'agitation parmi les hiboux ensommeillés. Je remarquai confusément que ses serres étaient enfoncées sur une lettre.

Drôle d'oiseau postal. Mais d'où elle sort, cette bête enragée ?

Quand le corbeau plongea encore sur moi, je pointai ma baguette sur lui :

-Expelliarmus !

Tout se passa en un clin d'œil.

La porte de la volière s'ouvrit, assommant le corbeau qui s'éloigna en croassant de protestation.

Mon sort fila droit sur l'homme qui entrait.

C'était Rogue.

oOoOo

_Hi hi hi. La suite bientôt!_


	7. Disparaître

_**Avis d'intérêt capital :**__ À voir le nombre de personnes qui ont lu le chapitre 6, j'ai l'impression que plusieurs d'entre vous n'ont pas remarqué que j'avais __aussi mis en ligne le chapitre 5 en même temps__. Si vous étiez tout perdus en lisant, c'est pour ça ! =)_

_**Avis d'intérêt infinitésimal :**__ Je crois avoir (enfin) compris le fonctionnement des titres de chapitre. Je mérite une médaille._

_**Avis d'intérêt pour Lunouche :**__ Que d'enthousiasme et de spontanéité ! Ton petit commentaire me ravit, vraiment. J'espère que la suite te plaira aussi. Au fait, je ne pouvais pas répondre directement, la réception de messages personnels est désactivée sur ton profil. C'est voulu ?_

oOoOo

Chapitre 7 - Disparaître

oOoOo

En voyant mon sortilège de désarmement se diriger droit sur Rogue, j'eus le réflexe ridicule de fermer les yeux, convaincue qu'une catastrophe terrible me frapperait sur le champ. Ce serait le cas.

Au tout dernier moment, la fois grave de Rogue retentit dans la volière :

- Reflecto !

Je rouvris les yeux juste à temps pour voir le jet de lumière qui ricochait sur moi. Mon propre sort me fut renvoyé avec une force formidable. Je tombai à la renverse dans une botte de foin que Rusard disposait sous les perchoirs pour absorber les fientes des hiboux. Beurk.

Des bruits de pas s'approchèrent.

- Pouvez-vous bien me dire à quoi vous jouez ?

Je me redressai tant bien que mal et levai les yeux vers Rogue, qui bouillonnait littéralement de colère. J'eus envie de me recacher dans la paille nauséabonde.

- Je suis désolée, bafouillai-je, mais il y a un corbeau cinglé qui…

Je m'interrompis quand la furie à plumes revint à la charge en fonçant droit sur moi.

- Expelliarmus ! gronda Rogue.

- Crâaâah ! Cr… îiîiîkh !

Un jet de lumière expédia l'oiseau par la fenêtre. Au même moment, une lettre virevolta à mes pieds, à travers les brins de paille et les fientes séchées. Le corbeau l'avait laissé tomber lorsque le sort l'avait atteint.

Je tendis la main, mais Rogue fut plus rapide que moi.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? demanda-t-il, les sourcils froncés, l'air d'avoir momentanément oublié sa colère.

Je m'empressai de me remettre debout et j'essayai de regarder par-dessus son épaule.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? dis-je à mon tour, en me dressant sur la pointe des pieds.

C'était une simple photographie. Je poussai une exclamation de surprise en y reconnaissant Jake Tisdale et moi. Il me souriait, tandis que je regardais ailleurs d'un air renfrogné. On apercevait à l'arrière-plan la boutique de farces et attrapes Zonko. De toute évidence, cette photo avait été prise à Pré-au-Lard, hier. À notre insu.

Quel idiot avait eu l'idée de m'envoyer une photo de nous deux ? Pansy Parkinson ? Et qu'est-ce que Rogue allait imaginer, maintenant ? Exactement ce qu'il ne fallait pas :

- Manifestement, c'est un petit souvenir de Tisdale et vous, dit-il.

Rouge d'embarras, je lui arrachai la photo des mains, bien décidée à m'enfuir de la volière, mais je me figeai net en remarquant une inscription à l'endos de la photo :

_« Je sais qui tu es. »_

Mon cœur rata un battement. Qu'est-ce que ça signifiait ?

Soudain, je compris.

_Oh, Merlin. Non._

Je contemplai l'écriture petite et grossière en cherchant furieusement une explication, mais je n'en vis qu'une seule.

_C'est le mangemort. Il m'a photographiée à Pré-au-Lard. Il m'a trouvée. O'Riley a osé lui révéler mon nom._

Je me sentis perdre toute couleur.

C'était impossible. Ça ne pouvait pas être réel.

Je ressentis soudain l'envie irrépressible de m'enfuir, n'importe où, le plus loin possible de ce cauchemar. Mais une poigne de fer se referma sur mon bras et me cloua sur place.

Je levai la tête vers Rogue. Ses yeux noirs étaient soupçonneux.

- Donnez-moi cette photographie, exigea-t-il, la main tendue.

- Elle est à moi.

Ma voix avait bizarrement grimpé d'une octave.

- Je vous la confisque parce que vous m'avez lancé un sort.

- Ce n'est pas vous que je visais.

Mais son regard incendiaire me dissuada de parlementer davantage. Mortifiée, je lui tendis le cliché.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette photo ? demanda-t-il pour la deuxième fois.

Je ne sais pas où je trouvai la présence d'esprit d'essayer de l'induire en erreur. Ce ne fut pas moi qui parlai, c'était un robot.

- C'est un souvenir de Jake et moi, comme vous le disiez. Sans doute une mauvaise blague d'une étudiante immature.

Les sourcils froncés, il examina tour à tour la photographie animée et la courte phrase à l'arrière, se demandant sans doute pourquoi ces mots m'avaient fait blêmir. Ses yeux fouillèrent les miens. Je regardai ailleurs, le cœur battant à tout rompre. Puis, soudain, il me remit la photo entre les mains sans plus de cérémonie, jugeant finalement que l'incident était inoffensif et dépourvu de tout intérêt.

- Je retire 50 points à votre maison.

- Pardon ?

- Parce que vous avez raté le corbeau. Et 50 autres parce que vous _m'avez pris_ pour le corbeau.

- Mais je ne vous visais pas ! Le corbeau volait près de la porte et quand vous êtes entré, vous…

-Silence ! La prochaine fois que je vous surprends à pointer votre baguette dans ma direction, je vous colle en retenue pendant une semaine. Vous réfléchirez à votre maladresse en arrachant toutes les mauvaises herbes de la Forêt interdite. Si vous êtes incapable de viser un vulgaire oiseau, contentez-vous de vous sauver en courant plutôt que d'attaquer tout ce qui bouge.

J'étais tellement sous le choc que je ne saisis pas un traître mot de ses réprimandes.

- Maintenant, disparaissez de ma vue.

Il me planta sur place et alla confier son propre courrier à un hibou.

Le cœur dans la gorge, je sortis de la volière et dévalai l'escalier comme si Lord Voldemort était à mes trousses. L'envie me démangeait de déchirer la photo crispée dans ma main, de la jeter par une fenêtre, de la faire disparaître. Comme si m'en débarrasser aurait pu faire en sorte qu'elle n'ait jamais existé, que le mangemort ne m'ait jamais attaquée.

Deux étages plus bas, dans un couloir désert, je m'arrêtai pour examiner encore le cliché sous tous ses angles, les visages de Jake et moi, l'écriture irrégulière. J'imaginai une main robuste qui traçait ces lettres désordonnées. Cette même main qui m'avait écrabouillé la gorge en y laissant des ecchymoses. Les yeux bleu de glace du mangemort s'imposèrent dans ma tête.

_Ça ne peut pas être réel._

_Je ne veux pas que ça soit réel._

Mais que je le veuille ou non, ce fou furieux était à mes trousses. Il avait sans doute soutiré mon identité à ce crétin d'O'Riley pour une poignée de gallions et appris la tenue de la sortie à Pré-au-Lard. Il m'avait repérée. Il m'avait suivie. Il m'avait photographiée.

Pourquoi ne m'avait-il pas attaquée ?

Parce que Jake était avec moi, bien sûr. Le mangemort n'était pas assez idiot pour s'en prendre à moi en présence d'un professeur, et un auror de surcroît. Et si Jake ne m'avait pas accompagnée, que se serait-il passé ? Et si Harry et Ron étaient restés avec moi? Mon estomac se révulsa quand je songeai au danger qu'ils avaient frôlé de peu. Je ne sortirais plus de Poudlard en leur compagnie. C'était trop risqué.

De retour au dortoir, je cachai la photo de Jake et moi au fond du tiroir qui contenait déjà le foulard de Lisa Blair et la maudite robe que j'avais portée le jour de l'attaque. Mon tiroir aux horreurs.

À partir de ce dimanche matin paisible, je ne vécus plus une seule journée de tranquillité, plus un cours sans que mes pensées ne s'égarent sur le mangemort anonyme qui me poursuivait.

Plus une nuit sans rêver à des mains qui m'assaillaient.

À des yeux bleus qui m'épiaient. Qui me regardaient mourir.

_Il prendra sa revanche._

oOoOo

_« Stress post-traumatique._

_Type de trouble anxieux sévère qui se manifeste à la suite d'une expérience traumatisante. La réaction immédiate à l'événement est traduite par une peur intense, un sentiment d'impuissance et d'horreur. »_

Génial. L'angoisse perpétuelle qui me taraudait portait un nom médical.

Agacée, je refermai le livre d'un coup sec et le remis là où je l'avais pris, sur une étagère poussiéreuse de la bibliothèque, section médicomagie. Je n'avais pas besoin d'un stupide article d'encyclopédie pour savoir que j'avais peur. Je voulais une _solution_.

Depuis que le mangemort m'avait expédié la photo de Jake et moi, je me sentais complètement paralysée, ne sachant plus où donner de la tête. J'avais décidé de ne plus aller à Pré-au-Lard, du moins pas lors des sorties scolaires, sinon ma présence au village serait bien trop prévisible. C'était la moindre des choses. Pour le moment, les murs de Poudlard m'assuraient un semblant de sécurité, mais ne venaient pas à bout de la peur qui me nouait constamment l'estomac.

Comment pourrais-je me protéger lorsque je devrais sortir de l'école, ne serait-ce que pour les vacances de Noël et d'été ? Si seulement j'avais eu une cape d'invisibilité comme Harry, pour me balader dans les rues sans craindre une attaque d'un mangemort tapi dans l'ombre ! Hélas, les capes d'invisibilité étaient très rares et valaient plus que le contenu réuni de mes comptes en banque moldu et sorcier. Il y avait pourtant bien une autre solution…

Ironiquement, ladite solution se présenta à moi sous les traits du livre le plus insipide qui soit, gracieuseté de Blaise.

Découragée de mes recherches inutiles sur le stress post-traumatique, je retournai m'asseoir auprès de Blaise, à une table isolée au fond de la bibliothèque, où nous étions en train d'étudier pour un examen de potions. Enfin, moi j'étudiais et lui se divertissait.

Je me laissai choir sur une chaise devant lui et rouvris mon manuel, mais plutôt que de reprendre ma lecture là où je l'avais laissée, je lorgnai du côté du Serpentard.

- Qu'est-ce que tu lis ?

Il arracha à grand-peine ses yeux du texte, comme si c'était le plus passionnant qu'il avait lu de sa vie d'étudiant.

- _Comment créer une potion inutile sans (trop) vous fatiguer_, récita-t-il en me montrant la couverture de son livre.

C'était Blaise tout craché. Il n'y avait que lui pour s'intéresser à des bouquins de ce genre.

- Et quelle potion inutile veux-tu créer ?

- Une potion pour voler. Ça serait amusant, non ?

- Il y a les balais, pour ça.

- Évidemment. Mais c'est tellement commun. Toi, quel pouvoir tu rêverais d'avoir ?

- Le pouvoir de supporter te voir perdre ton temps pendant que je fais de la révision.

- Je ne perds pas mon temps, j'enrichis ma précieuse réserve de culture générale. Rien d'autre ?

- Euh… Je rêve de…

Je m'interrompis, les rouages de mon cerveau tournant soudain à plein régime.

_Une potion. _J'allais créer une potion qui me rendrait invisible !

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? s'étonna Blaise devant mon air extatique. Tu viens de comprendre la théorie de la gravité terrestre ?

Je refermai mon manuel de potions d'un coup sec.

- Blaise, tu es un génie.

- Il était grand temps que tu le reconnaisses. Mais bon, vaut mieux tard que jamais.

- Peux-tu me prêter ton livre ?

Sans attendre sa réponse, je le lui arrachai pratiquement des mains.

- Merci, c'est vraiment important. C'est une question de vie ou de mort.

- Hein ?

- Euh… de vie tout court, plutôt.

- J'aime mieux ça, dit-il, encore plus déboussolé.

Sans lui laisser le temps d'ajouter un mot, je m'enfuis de la bibliothèque, son précieux livre serré contre moi.

oOoOo

1 chaudron.

5 kilos d'ingrédients de toutes sortes.

1 bézoard (toujours pratique).

1 cerveau (le mien, donc plutôt bien pourvu [et tant pis pour la fausse-modestie]).

50 kilos d'acharnement (48 kilos, en fait [mais va pour un chiffre rond]).

C'était tout ce dont je disposais pour créer une potion d'invisibilité, cette précieuse alliée qui me permettrait de quitter Poudlard sans crainte de me faire traquer par un mangemort disjoncté.

Dès que j'avais emprunté le livre de Blaise sur la création de potions, je m'étais empressée de le dévorer d'une couverture à l'autre. Ensuite, j'avais commandé une foule d'ingrédients par la poste à une boutique du chemin de Traverse. Deux hiboux m'avaient livré mes achats ce matin même, dans un paquet si lourd qu'il avait écrasé mes toasts en atterrissant sur la table de la Grande Salle. Heureusement, ni Harry ni Ron n'étaient encore debout, ce qui m'avait évité de répondre à des questions épineuses sur le contenu de ma mystérieuse livraison. En fait, depuis quelques jours, je me levais toujours en même temps que le soleil, épuisée par les cauchemars et l'insomnie. Dès que j'avais eu quelques minutes libres, pendant l'heure du déjeuner, j'étais montée à la Salle sur Demande pour m'atteler à la tâche.

Je lançai un coup d'œil circulaire à mon laboratoire clandestin. Une pièce minuscule, des murs blancs et nus, aucune fenêtre, une table de travail à peine assez grande pour y poser un chaudron et mes deux mains… Mais qu'est-ce que j'avais fait à la Salle sur Demande pour qu'elle soit si chiche ?

Tant pis. Ce laboratoire n'était pas aussi confortable et sophistiqué que celui de Rogue, mais je m'en contenterais. Je m'assis sur le plancher, où j'avais disposé mes nombreux ingrédients, faute d'espace sur le comptoir, et me mis à réfléchir en noircissant un morceau de parchemin de mes notes.

La création de potion s'avéra une discipline complexe, voire décourageante, mais je ne baissai pas les bras. Bientôt, mes séances secrètes occupèrent une large partie de mon emploi du temps. J'expliquai mes disparitions répétées par des heures d'étude à la bibliothèque, des réunions de préfets ou encore du travail au laboratoire avec Rogue et Blaise. Harry et Ron gobèrent mes mensonges sans se poser davantage de questions.

Chaque fois que la peur revenait me talonner, je me lançais à corps perdu dans les expérimentations. C'était la seule activité qui arrivait à calmer mes angoisses et me donnait une impression de contrôle sur le cauchemar que je traversais.

Je n'avais pas le choix. Je ne pouvais pas revenir en arrière. Un mangemort me poursuivait, que je le croie ou non. La seule façon de rester en sécurité, c'était d'être plus ingénieuse que lui.

En attendant, je rêvais encore de ses yeux bleu de glace qui m'épiaient.

Bientôt, ils ne pourraient plus me voir.

oOoOo

Un matin, je me levai pleine d'énergie malgré une autre nuit sans repos. La veille, j'avais déniché dans un vieux livre une ébauche de potion d'invisibilité peu au point. J'étais fermement convaincue d'arriver à trouver les failles dans sa composition et à l'améliorer pour qu'elle fonctionne.

Pour ajouter à mon enthousiasme, j'avais le temps de m'y mettre ce matin même. Nous devions passer un examen écrit pendant mon premier cours de la journée, celui de Défense contre les forces du mal. Comme les examens de Jake étaient la plupart du temps simplets, je me dépêcherais de le compléter, puis je retournerais à la Salle sur Demande pour poursuivre mes expérimentations.

Galvanisée par mes espoirs de réussite, je me rendis à la salle de classe de Jake avec une bonne humeur à toute épreuve. Quelques minutes plus tard, j'étais en train de rédiger mes réponses d'examen à une vitesse que Ron aurait qualifiée d'aberrante. C'est du moins ce que je décryptai du regard ahuri qu'il posa sur moi, sans doute étonné par le rythme auquel je tournais les pages du questionnaire. Il avait beau se moquer de moi en disant que j'étais une intello et une encyclopédie ambulante, j'avais au moins le mérite de pouvoir résoudre les problèmes écrits les plus complexes en un rien de temps.

J'adressai un petit sourire à Ron, me penchai à nouveau sur mon parchemin et m'appliquai à rédiger lisiblement ma dernière réponse. Puis, je fourrai ma plume et mon pot d'encre dans mon sac et quittai ma place. Tout le monde redressa la tête en m'entendant me lever, mais je n'y fis pas attention. Je marchai jusqu'au bureau de Jake et y déposai mon examen.

Le jeune auror leva le nez de son livre.

- Vous avez une question, Hermione ? dit-il à voix basse, pour ne pas déranger les autres élèves.

Manifestement, il n'avait pas remarqué que tout le monde nous regardait.

- Non, j'ai terminé, répondis-je.

Il me regarda avec des yeux ronds.

- Déjà ? Avez-vous un rendez-vous quelque part ?

_Oui, avec la liberté._

- J'ai des choses à faire, répondis-je, évasive, en lui adressant aussi mon petit sourire satisfait. Bonne journée, Jake.

Je me retins de gambader jusqu'à la Salle sur Demande.

En entrant dans mon laboratoire improvisé, je faillis me décrocher la mâchoire. La pièce était dans un désordre indescriptible. Des petits tas d'ingrédients disparates, des parchemins de notes chiffonnés et des instruments divers jonchaient le plancher. Des taches de potion de toutes les couleurs ornaient le peu de mobilier : comptoir, tabouret, carrelage. Seul mon chaudron arborait un aspect qui s'approchait de la propreté, et c'est parce que je l'avais nettoyé la veille.

Je compris tout d'un coup que la Salle sur Demande m'avait rendu le laboratoire exactement dans l'état où je l'avais laissé la dernière fois. Apparemment, elle avait décidé de se venger de ma négligence.

_Trop gentil._

Mes chaussures collèrent sur le plancher quand je m'approchai de la table de travail. Beurk.

Ma bonne humeur un peu refroidie, je me mis au travail. J'avais tout juste une heure devant moi.

oOoOo

_Bloup, bloub, bloup._

Le bouillonnement des liquides sur le feu me rappela à l'ordre. Je déposai à terre le devoir de potion que j'étais en train de rédiger à toute vitesse sur mes genoux et je jetai un coup d'œil à mes créations. J'avais réussi à agrandir la table et j'y avais fait apparaître sept chaudrons supplémentaires pour concocter plusieurs essais en même temps. Toutes les mixtures avaient pris diverses teintes de bleu, du cobalt pur au turquoise sombre.

C'était l'heure de vérité. Et aussi l'heure d'aller à mon cours de potions, d'ailleurs.

Fébrile, je baissai la température d'un chaudron sur le point de déborder, puis je me dépêchai de prélever quelques gouttes de chacune des potions et de les déposer sur les objets qui me tombaient sous la main : plumes, pot d'encre, boulettes de papier… J'attendis en croisant les doigts, mais rien ne se passa. Tous les objets demeurèrent parfaitement visibles.

_Merde. Raté._

Je ne pouvais pourtant pas être si loin de la solution ! Dépitée, je laissai tomber la louche sur la table.

_Mauvaise idée._

Des éclaboussures de potion défectueuse tombèrent exactement là où il ne fallait pas : sur le devoir à peine terminé que je devais remettre à Rogue dans cinq minutes.

_Oh, Merlin..._

J'eus le réflexe stupide d'essuyer les gouttes du bout des doigts.

- Aïe !

Le contact du liquide avait provoqué une espèce de décharge électrique douloureuse sur ma peau. Étonnée, j'examinai le bout de mes doigts, où apparaissaient maintenant des taches bleu nuit.

_Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça?_

Je tentai d'essuyer les taches sur ma robe, mais la couleur ornait obstinément le bout de mes doigts, comme une teinture tenace.

Tant pis, je m'en occuperais plus tard. J'allais être en retard au cours de potions ! Je fis disparaître les mixtures ratées d'un coup de baguette, roulai mon devoir en vitesse et plantai mon sac sur mon épaule. Dans mon empressement, je glissai sur le plancher souillé et me retins in extremis au comptoir, juste avant de tomber à la renverse.

_Ouf. Hermione, sors d'ici avant de te tuer._

Je quittai prudemment le laboratoire sens dessus-dessous, puis je courus jusqu'aux cachots.

oOoOo

- Ah, tu es là, Hermione, dit Ron lorsque je me glissai sur un siège à côté de lui. Où tu étais ? En train de sauver l'humanité ?

- Quelque chose comme ça, répondis-je, le souffle court.

- Je n'avais jamais vu quelqu'un terminer un examen aussi rapidement. Tu t'entraînes pour battre un record ?

- Il _est_ battu. J'ai déjà reçu ma médaille.

J'étais entrée dans la classe de potions sept secondes avant que la porte ne se ferme. À présent, tout le monde était en train de sortir son devoir pour le remettre sur le bureau de Rogue. Je mis la main sur le mien et y jetai un coup d'œil, juste pour m'assurer qu'il était lisible malgré les quelques petites gouttes de potion. Horrifiée, je constatai que les éclaboussures avaient carrément transpercé le parchemin.

_Merde !_

Je levai mon devoir devant mes yeux. Il était troué comme un gruyère. Je pouvais voir Rogue au travers.

- Evanesco ! Reparo ! _Reparo_ ! murmurai-je à toute vitesse, à travers le brouhaha des autres élèves.

Rien n'y fit.

Découragée, je me résolus à remettre un devoir percé à Rogue. Lorsque je me levai à mon tour, tout le monde était déjà retourné s'asseoir et mon professeur s'apprêtait à prendre la parole. Il referma la bouche lorsqu'il m'aperçut. Rougissante, je m'empressai d'aller déposer mon parchemin sur son bureau le plus discrètement possible, en évitant le regard glacial qu'il dardait sur moi.

Lorsque je me rassis enfin à ma place, sa voix soyeuse brisa le silence :

- Maintenant que notre illustre préfète en chef est prête, nous pouvons commencer le cours.

Gênée, je fixai mes mains pendant qu'il parlait. Mes mains qui portaient toujours ces taches de potion ratée. Bizarrement, je ressentais des picotements incessants au bout de mes doigts. J'essayai à nouveau de les essuyer, cette fois sur un morceau de parchemin. Rien à faire.

- Voici la potion que vous aurez à réaliser aujourd'hui, disait Rogue en faisant apparaître une liste d'ingrédients au tableau.

J'aurais pu préparer cette potion par cœur et les yeux bandés. Depuis que j'étais l'assistante de Rogue, je m'ennuyais ferme pendant les cours réguliers. Le programme de septième année ne présentait plus aucun défi pour moi. Je m'attelai à la tâche comme les autres, mais les taches me distrayaient, de plus en plus douloureuses, comme des brûlures qui s'attaquent à la peau sans jamais se refroidir.

_Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?_

À la fin du cours, je me résolus à aller consulter Mme Pomfresh.

- Je vous rejoins plus tard, dis-je à Harry et Ron, lorsque nous quittâmes la classe de Rogue. J'ai oublié un livre à la bibliothèque.

Mais pendant que mes amis allaient s'attabler dans la Grande Salle, je me rendis plutôt à l'infirmerie. Heureusement, Mme Pomfresh était seule lorsque je cognai à la porte de son bureau. Tous les élèves enrhumés qui l'accaparaient par ce temps automnal devaient être allés déjeuner.

- Je me suis blessée aux doigts, expliquai-je à Mme Pomfresh en lui montrant mes mains.

- Comment vous êtes-vous fait ça ?

- J'ai touché à des gouttes de potion ratée.

Elle me prit les mains et les bougea en tous les sens pour mieux les examiner.

- C'est une brûlure, dit-elle.

- Non, la potion avait tiédi quand je me suis éclaboussée.

- C'est une brûlure quand même, persista-t-elle. Le liquide a produit le même effet que s'il avait été bouillant. Sans doute une substance très corrosive.

Elle me lança soudain un regard soupçonneux.

- Quand est-ce arrivé ? Dans un cours de potions ?

Oups. Je n'avais pas prévu cette question-là !

- Euh, non, pendant une séance de travail au laboratoire avec le professeur Rogue, mentis-je. Hier.

Mme Pomfresh fronça les sourcils, de plus en plus sceptique.

- Et pourquoi le professeur Rogue vous a-t-il laissée partir avec ça ? Il est beaucoup mieux équipé que moi pour gérer ce genre de blessures, d'autant plus qu'elles se produisent seulement dans sa classe.

- Eh bien… Je… J'étais en retard pour mon prochain cours. Je lui ai dit que j'irais vous voir immédiatement après.

- Drôle d'idée. Ça ne lui ressemble pas d'être aussi négligent.

Le cœur battant, je m'efforçai de soutenir son regard.

- Bon. Un baume cicatrisant devrait faire l'affaire, marmonna Mme Pomfresh.

Elle m'enduisit les doigts d'onguent violet, le même que Rogue avait appliqué sur ma coupure quelques jours auparavant, puis elle me congédia sans plus de cérémonie :

- Voilà. Soyez prudente, à l'avenir.

Je sortis de l'infirmerie, peu rassurée. Mme Pomfresh allait-elle reprocher à Rogue de ne pas avoir soigné ma blessure ? Ce serait bien le comble ! Mon professeur n'était pas idiot. S'il apprenait que j'avais raconté des mensonges à l'infirmière à son sujet, je passerais un mauvais quart d'heure. Mais dans quel pétrin m'étais-je fourrée ?

oOoOo

Il se passa quelques jours avant que je trouve le courage de retourner à la Salle sur Demande pour poursuivre la potion d'invisibilité que j'avais presque réussie avant de me blesser. Je ne pouvais pas m'arrêter si près du but ! Cette fois, je serais plus prudente et je ferais mes expérimentations à un moment où je ne serais pas pressée.

Un soir, je me couchai en même temps que Parvati et Lavande, mais dès que je les entendis ronfler doucement, je me relevai sans bruit, enfilai une cape épaisse par-dessus mon pyjama et quittai la tour des Gryffonfors. Mon souffle se condensait dans l'air lorsque je me rendis à la Salle sur Demande. Si baisser la température des corridors était une stratégie pour dissuader les élèves de violer le couvre-feu, elle était sûrement très efficace.

Lorsque je m'engouffrai dans mon laboratoire clandestin, je me mis aussitôt au travail, plus déterminée que jamais. Plusieurs heures passèrent. Je ratai les trois premières potions, mais je ne baissai pas les bras, ignorant mes paupières de plus en plus tiraillées par la fatigue. Au bout de deux autres essais infructueux, le miracle tant attendu se produisit enfin : je laissai tomber quelques gouttes d'une potion bleu ciel sur une boulette de parchemin et elle disparut aussitôt.

_Ça fonctionne !_

Fébrile, je posai la main à l'endroit où se trouvait la boulette invisible et je sentis les pliures du papier sous mes doigts.

_ÇA FONCTIONNE !_

Des larmes de soulagement me montèrent aux yeux. J'avais réussi. Grâce à ma potion, je pourrais sortir de Poudlard sans craindre de me faire traquer par un mangemort fou. Finalement, mon avenir immédiat ne s'annonçait pas si sombre et périlleux que je l'avais craint. J'eus envie de crier de joie, mais je me retins, au cas où les murs n'auraient pas été insonorisés. J'esquissai plutôt une petite danse de la victoire.

C'est alors que la catastrophe survint.

En tournoyant sur moi-même, euphorique, j'accrochai par mégarde une louche qui reposait dans un chaudron de potion ratée. Une grosse éclaboussure m'aspergea le poignet droit.

- AOUCH !

_Et tant pis pour l'insonorisation des murs._

- Aguamenti ! criai-je pour rincer la substance qui me brûlait la peau.

Mais le jet d'eau me fit gémir de douleur de plus belle.

J'approchai mon poignet de mes yeux pour l'examiner. Ce n'était pas qu'une petite brûlure comme celles que j'avais eues aux doigts, c'était une horreur. Une grande tache bleu foncé s'étalait de part et d'autre de mon bras, rendant tout mouvement extrêmement douloureux. Les trous dans mon devoir de potions me revinrent en mémoire. Je pâlis.

_Oh, Merlin…_

Qu'est-ce qui allait m'arriver ? Je ne pouvais pas retourner voir Mme Pomfresh. Elle avait été bien trop soupçonneuse la première fois. Je ne pourrais pas lui raconter encore des salades avec le même succès.

Je me résolus finalement à laisser la blessure à découvert et à aller me coucher. J'étais beaucoup trop épuisée pour réfléchir normalement. Je trouverais une solution demain. Juste avant de partir, j'eus la présence d'esprit de récupérer ma précieuse potion d'invisibilité, que je la versai tant bien que mal dans des fioles. Le chaudron en contenait suffisamment pour remplir sept fioles. Avec une telle quantité de potion d'invisibilité, je serais tranquille pour un bon bout de temps.

oOoOo

Je ne fermai pas l'œil de la nuit, la douleur m'empêchant de trouver le sommeil.

Le lendemain matin, j'examinai à nouveau mon poignet. La tache bleue s'était maintenant étendue sur tout mon avant-bras et donnait à ma peau un aspect cireux. Des gouttelettes de sang suintaient à la surface. Paniquée, je métamorphosai un foulard en bandelettes de gaze et je m'en servis pour me faire un bandage. Après avoir porté des robes à col roulé pour cacher les ecchymoses sur mon cou, voilà que je dus allonger ma manche pour qu'elle dissimule amplement mon poignet.

Toute la journée, une douleur vive et persistante me fit serrer les dents, me rendant même nauséeuse par moments. Désemparée, je pensai à commander un onguent cicatrisant par hibou postal, mais je ne savais pas du tout à quelle boutique effectuer mon achat. Je demanderais à Blaise dès que je le verrais. Il savait une foule de choses et ne posait jamais de questions indiscrètes.

Le soir venu, je me rendis avec inquiétude au laboratoire de Rogue. C'était la première fois que je le verrais depuis que Mme Pomfresh avait soigné mes brûlures aux doigts. Si elle avait parlé de cet incident à Rogue, j'étais cuite.

Pour ajouter à ma malchance, je recevrais toute l'attention de Rogue aujourd'hui, car Blaise ne participerait pas à la séance. En fait, il ne venait pas travailler au laboratoire aussi souvent que moi, car de nombreuses potions ne se réalisaient pas à trois personnes. Rogue exigeait plutôt sa participation quand nous préparions une grande quantité d'une même potion. Il ne nous avait jamais expliqué pourquoi il tolérait mieux la présence d'une insupportable Gryffondor que l'un de ses Serpentards, mais Blaise prétendait que c'était à cause de ma minutie et de ma patience (des qualités qui lui faisaient défaut). Il fallait aussi dire qu'il passait beaucoup de ses temps libres en retenue pour avoir accédé à la réserve interdite de la bibliothèque en pleine nuit, ou d'autres activités auxquelles seul un surdoué un brin délinquant pouvait se prêter.

Lorsque j'entrai dans le laboratoire, Rogue me tomba dessus bien plus rapidement que dans mes scénarios les plus catastrophiques.

- Miss Granger, venez ici.

_Oh, Merlin…._

Je m'approchai de son bureau en essayant de me composer une expression neutre.

- Il y a un problème, professeur ?

- Pouvez-vous m'expliquer ce que ça signifie ? répliqua-t-il, glacial.

_Ça y est. Reste calme et plaide l'innocence._

- Je n'ai pas fait exprès, commençai-je, mais Rogue m'interrompit.

- Je me fiche que vous ayez fait exprès ou non. Vous n'aviez qu'à recommencer.

_Hein ? Recommencer la potion ratée qui m'a éclaboussée ?_

- Pardon ?, fis-je déboussolée. Qu'est-ce que je devais recommencer ?

- Votre _devoir_, bien sûr.

Je remarquai enfin le parchemin posé sur son bureau. C'était le devoir troué par des gouttes de potion que je lui avais remis au dernier cours.

- Oh ! Vous parlez de ça ! m'exclamai-je, immensément soulagée.

Il fronça les sourcils.

- Évidemment. Quoi d'autre ?

- Rien du tout. Je suis désolée, professeur, je n'avais pas eu le temps de le réécrire.

- Je ne corrige pas des devoirs abîmés et malpropres, Miss Granger. Je vous accorde jusqu'à demain matin pour me remettre une version lisible de ce torchon, sinon vous vous mériterez un zéro.

- Oui, professeur.

Ouf. Mme Pomfresh ne lui avait rien dit de mes brûlures. Je l'avais échappé belle.

Nous entreprîmes de préparer une potion de régénération sanguine. J'essayai de m'activer aussi efficacement que d'habitude, mais comme j'étais droitière, tous mes mouvements étaient entravés et ralentis par ma brûlure. Je n'avais pas retiré mon bandage depuis le matin, mais j'étais certaine que la blessure s'était envenimée. La douleur me rongeait littéralement le bras, continuelle et de plus en plus intense. J'avais l'impression d'avoir la chair à vif.

Plusieurs fois, je réprimai une grimace en coupant des ingrédients et en dévissant des pots, tout en portant une attention quasi-obsessionnelle à ma manche droite, pour m'assurer qu'elle recouvrait mon poignet en tout temps.

À quelques reprises, je croisai le regard de Rogue, si bien que je sentis la nervosité me gagner. Se doutait-il de quelque chose ? J'essayai de l'ignorer et d'agir le plus normalement possible. Au bout d'une heure, j'accueillis la fin de la séance avec un soulagement immense. Rogue s'occupa de remplir et d'étiqueter les fioles de potion pendant que je rangeais les bocaux d'ingrédients dans la réserve.

Au moment de sortir, je sursautai. Rogue s'était planté en travers de la porte. La réserve me sembla tout d'un coup grande comme un placard à balais, comme si mon professeur monopolisait tout l'espace disponible par sa simple présence. De tout près, il semblait encore plus intimidant, avec ses habits noirs et son maintien très droit, me surplombant facilement d'une tête. Devant lui, je me sentais comme un véritable nain de jardin.

- Pourrais-je voir votre main ? dit-il d'une voix trop soyeuse pour ne pas être annonciatrice d'une catastrophe.

J'eus soudain l'impression que l'oxygène s'était raréfié.

- Ma main ? Pourquoi ?

- Pourrais-je voir votre main ? répéta-t-il, sans réplique.

J'essayai d'afficher un air de parfaite innocence, malgré mon cœur qui pompait à une vitesse vertigineuse, et je lui tendis ma main gauche, celle qui n'était pas blessée. Mais il l'ignora. Ses yeux ne quittèrent même pas les miens.

- _L'autre_ main, Miss Granger, dit-il d'un ton doucereux.

Il savait.

_Merlin, sauve-moi la vie !_

oOoOo


	8. Confidences et confrontations

_**Et voilà un nouveau chapitre ! Comme nous sommes en plein cœur de Jeux olympiques, j'ai décidé de battre mon propre record de vitesse de publication. ;) Faut dire que la majorité de ce chapitre était écrite il y a longtemps déjà.**_

_**Phoenix, mymy, manon, Fedora et tous ceux à qui j'avais déjà répondu, trois mots : Merci, merci, merci ! =)**_

_**Bonne lecture !**_

.

oOoOo

Confidences et confrontations

oOoOo

.

Le temps sembla retenir son souffle.

Immobile comme une pierre, je contemplai Rogue. Ses yeux noirs me mettaient au défi de lui désobéir. J'avais l'impression d'être un animal pris au piège devant un prédateur beaucoup trop fort. Impossible de lui filer entre les doigts. Alors je rendis les armes et lui tendis ma main droite tremblante, qui se perdit dans la sienne, deux fois plus grande. Il releva la manche de ma robe et regarda sans surprise mon bras bandé, comme s'il savait très bien ce que je cachais.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?

- Un bandage.

Ses yeux noirs vrillèrent les miens.

- Ne jouez pas à ce petit jeu avec moi, Miss Granger. Répondez-moi.

- Je me suis simplement blessée.

- Comment ?

- Mon chat m'a griffée.

Il haussa un sourcil et répondit d'un ton doucereux :

- Vraiment ? Je ne savais pas que les lions de compagnie étaient admis dans la tour des Gryffondor. Voulez-vous que je vous arrange ces égratignures ?

Joignant le geste à la parole, il saisit entre deux doigts le coin d'une bandelette de gaze.

La panique me happa d'un coup.

- NON !

Il suspendit son geste.

- Pourquoi pas ? Vous préférez souffrir ?

- Je vais m'en occuper, professeur. J'irai voir Mme Pomfresh.

- Vous mentez comme un elfe de maison, Miss Granger, c'est-à-dire de façon lamentable. Même un sourd ne serait pas dupe.

Il tira davantage sur la bandelette.

- Professeur, vous me faites mal.

- Vous n'aviez qu'à ne pas laisser votre lion vous griffer.

À court d'arguments, je posai ma main valide sur la sienne pour l'arrêter. Cette fois, son regard devint effrayant. Il tira ma main pour m'attirer à lui et pencha son visage tout près du mien. Je me ratatinai littéralement sur place.

- De quel droit osez-vous vous opposer à mon autorité ?

Il n'avait pas élevé la voix d'un seul décibel, mais les menaces qu'elle contenait firent courir une filée de frissons le long de ma colonne vertébrale.

- S'il-vous-plaît, professeur, murmurai-je, mortifiée par ma propre audace.

- Écartez votre main. Immédiatement.

Nous nous affrontâmes du regard, puis j'obtempérai, vaincue. Il entreprit de dérouler entièrement le bandage, qui était maintenant constellé de gouttelettes de sang. La douleur me fit monter des larmes aux yeux lorsqu'il décolla la bande de gaze qui touchait directement à ma peau. Mon bras arborait maintenant un bleu encore plus foncé. Je serrai les dents.

- Comment vous êtes-vous fait cela ? demanda Rogue en contemplant la blessure.

- Je me suis brûlée.

- Je sais parfaitement à quoi ressemble une brûlure. Je veux savoir comment vous vous l'êtes infligée.

_C'est le moment d'être créative, Hermione._

Pourquoi n'avais-je pas eu le bon sens d'inventer une histoire _avant_ d'arriver ici ?!

- J'ai échappé de la salive de bubobulb sur moi au cours de botanique, bafouillai-je.

- Ne me prenez pas pour un imbécile, Miss Granger, répliqua-t-il d'un ton cinglant. Je n'en suis pas un. Seul du venin de neige peut provoquer une brûlure de ce genre. Pourquoi en avez-vous utilisé ?

- J'ai renversé la bouteille en nettoyant la réserve, vendredi dernier.

Ses yeux noirs flamboyèrent de plus belle. J'essayai de reculer, mais il resserra sa poigne sur moi.

- Allez-vous donc me débiter votre pitoyable répertoire de mensonges au grand complet ? Je ne conserve plus de venin de neige depuis au moins cinq mois. Dites-moi immédiatement la vérité. Qu'est-ce que vous fabriquiez avec cet ingrédient ?

Je déglutis. Autant rester le plus près possible de la vérité, puisque je n'arrivais pas à lui mentir convenablement.

- J'essayais simplement de… créer une potion d'invisibilité.

- Je ne me rappelle pas vous avoir demandé de préparer une telle potion.

- Vous ne l'avez pas fait, non plus.

- Depuis combien de temps faites-vous ce genre d'expérience ?

- C'était la première fois.

- Et _où_ avez-vous pris vos ingrédients ?

Je rougis quand je compris ce qu'il sous-entendait.

- Je n'ai pas volé vos ingrédients ! protestai-je. Je me suis procuré moi-même tous ceux dont j'avais besoin !

- Comme votre droiture est touchante. Et je suppose que vous avez profité de votre accès privilégié à mon laboratoire pour vous y infiltrer en douce ?

- Pas du tout ! Il ne me serait _jamais_ venu à l'idée d'utiliser votre laboratoire en votre absence, professeur !

- Alors où donc avez-vous réalisé vos petites expériences ?

- Dans… la Salle sur Demande.

Cet aveu devait être une énormité, car Rogue me regarda comme si je sortais tout droit d'une autre planète.

- Mais pouvez-vous bien m'expliquer ce qui vous est passé par la tête ?! Si vos expérimentations avaient mal tourné, votre squelette aurait eu le temps de tomber en poussière avant que quelqu'un n'ait l'idée de faire apparaître votre laboratoire clandestin dans la Salle sur Demande.

- Mais j'ai été prudente !

- Prudente ? Vous vous isolez dans un endroit où personne ne peut vous atteindre, vous vous prêtez à des expérimentations dangereuses et vous vous éclaboussez avec des potions concoctées au hasard ? De la _prudence_ ? Je suppose qu'en parfaite Gryffondor téméraire que vous êtes, vous n'avez mis personne au courant de vos petites expériences ?

- Euh… non.

- Typique.

- Professeur, je… j'aimerais recouvrir mon bras. C'est douloureux, exposé à l'air libre comme ça.

Mais Rogue n'était pas un homme qui se laissait facilement attendrir. Il ignora royalement ma requête.

- Qu'est-ce que vous croyez ? Que ça disparaîtra tout seul ? Depuis combien de temps avez-vous cette blessure ?

- Depuis hier soir.

Ou plutôt ce matin, aux alentours de 3 heures. Mais je n'allais sûrement pas lui avouer, en plus, que je me promenais dans le château après le couvre-feu.

- Si vous aviez encore attendu jusqu'à demain, vous auriez eu le bras complètement paralysé pendant des jours. Pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas allée à l'infirmerie, plutôt que de vous cacher bêtement avec un bandage ?

Je me mordis la lèvre, me sentant tout d'un coup complètement ridicule.

- Mme Pomfresh m'aurait envoyée vous voir.

- Alors pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas venue me voir immédiatement ?

- Je ne voulais pas que vous vous mettiez en colère.

- C'est réussi.

Il libéra enfin mon bras blessé et pénétra à son tour dans la réserve exiguë. Je me tassai contre une étagère, mais il me frôla quand même en passant à côté de moi. Il se rendit au fond de la réserve et y examina les quelques bouteilles qui y étaient soigneusement rangées. Pendant qu'il avait le dos tourné, je dansai d'un pied à l'autre, en proie à l'envie irrésistible de m'enfuir en courant.

- Est-ce que je vous ai donné l'autorisation de partir ? demanda-t-il sans se retourner, comme s'il avait lu dans mes pensées.

Je soupirai.

- Venez ici.

À contrecœur, je le rejoignis au fond de la réserve, où il avait pris une bouteille d'un liquide brunâtre. On pouvait à peine distinguer la couleur de la potion à travers le verre crasseux, comme si elle y fermentait depuis des siècles. Rogue déboucha la fiole et une odeur âcre s'en échappa.

- Tendez votre bras.

_Ça, sur mon bras ? Jamais de la vie._

- Je préférerais aller voir Mme Pomfresh, dis-je d'une voix incertaine.

- Et à qui croyez-vous que Mme Pomfresh demandera l'antidote ?

Je me mordis la lèvre.

- Est-ce que… ça va faire mal ?

- Aucune idée, répondit-il sèchement. Je n'attends jamais des heures avant de soigner une brûlure causée par une substance corrosive. Vous survivrez.

_Peu rassurant._

Découragée, je tendis le bras, fermai les yeux et serrai les dents. Mais Rogue détourna mon attention en me posant une question au moment où il laissait couler la substance sur mon bras. Substance qui n'était somme toute absolument pas douloureuse, à peine un peu trop froide.

- En quoi une potion d'invisibilité pourrait-elle bien vous être utile ?

Je rouvris brusquement les paupières pour regarder l'homme qui me tendait une perche sans même le savoir. Il était un espion redoutable. Il était un maître de la manipulation. Il connaissait sans doute personnellement le mangemort enragé qui m'avait attaquée. Qui avait soutiré mon identité à l'apothicaire O'Riley. Qui m'avait suivie à Pré-au-Lard. De mon entourage au grand complet, Rogue était sûrement la personne la mieux placée pour m'aider.

Mais depuis quand confiait-on ses problèmes à Severus Rogue, professeur glacial, tyrannique et redouté de tous ? _Depuis qu'on le côtoie dix heures chaque semaine parce qu'on est son assistante_, répondit ma petite voix intérieure.

Rogue avait interrompu son geste pour me regarder dans les yeux, comme s'il avait senti le dilemme qui me tiraillait. Lorsque je me décidai enfin à répondre, un mensonge me vint plus facilement en tête que la vérité toute simple.

- Eh bien… Depuis que Vous-savez-qui est de retour, tout peut arriver. Je me suis dit qu'une potion d'invisibilité pourrait être utile. On n'est jamais trop prudent.

Rogue me contempla fixement, le regard indéchiffrable.

_Passera, passera pas ?_

- Et pourquoi auriez-vous _personnellement_ besoin d'une potion d'invisibilité ?

- Parce que j'ai pour ami une catastrophe ambulante appelée Harry Potter.

La culpabilité me noua l'estomac. J'étais injuste. Il était vrai que Harry avait souvent attiré les problèmes ces dernières années, mais depuis quelques semaines, il n'y avait qu'une seule catastrophe ambulante parmi notre trio. C'était moi.

Heureusement, Rogue reporta enfin son attention sur mon bras. Je retins un soupir de soulagement. Mon explication était faible, mais elle semblait coïncider avec l'image que mon professeur devait avoir de moi : celle d'une insupportable Gryffondor impulsive et émotive, qui agissait d'abord et réfléchissait ensuite.

- Je ne peux pas tolérer que des étudiants de cette école fassent des potions ailleurs que dans ma classe et mon laboratoire, sous ma supervision, dit Rogue en refermant la bouteille crasseuse.

- Aucun règlement ne l'interdit.

- Je _décide_ que je vous l'interdis ! Les potions sont un art délicat et dangereux, comme vous avez pu l'expérimenter. Vous n'avez ni les connaissances, ni les compétences pour vous livrer à ce genre d'exercice en solitaire.

- Ça a fonctionné, répliquai-je, piquée au vif.

- Pardon ?

- La potion a fonctionné. J'ai réussi.

Il captura à nouveau ma main, où dégoulinait maintenant le liquide brunâtre, et leva mon avant-bras à la hauteur de mes yeux.

- C'est ce que vous appelez réussir ? Ai-je besoin de vous apprendre que votre bras n'a pas disparu ?

- Je me suis éclaboussée avec une potion ratée, professeur. Mais il y en a une autre que j'ai réussie.

- Voilà une victoire qui devrait faire enfler votre ego si… minuscule.

- Et qui devrait en faire prendre un coup au vôtre, répliquai-je d'un ton outré, avant même de penser à me retenir.

- Et pourquoi donc, je vous prie ?

- Parce que vous ne me pensiez pas capable de réussir. Mais j'y suis pourtant arrivée.

- Avez-vous au moins testé la potion, avant de prétendre avoir réussi ?

- Mais si !

- Sur vous ?

- Non, sur une… boulette de papier.

Il eut un petit reniflement moqueur.

- Si vous aviez davantage d'années d'expérience derrière vous, Miss Granger, vous sauriez qu'un simple morceau de papier ne réagit pas du tout de la même manière au contact d'une potion que le corps humain, dont l'équilibre est extrêmement complexe. Et fragile. Heureusement pour vous, je vais vous débarrasser de cette potion avant que vous n'ayez la bêtise de vous empoisonner en l'ingérant.

_Vous imaginez quoi, que je vais vous la donner ? Pfff._

- Quelle quantité avez-vous produite ?

- Seulement une petite fiole.

_Ou plutôt sept._

- Si peu? Ce serait surprenant.

- C'est la vérité.

- C'est ce que nous allons voir. Actio potion d'invisibilité d'Hermione Granger.

Je devins écarlate, à la fois d'embarras et de colère.

- Mais… ! Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça ! m'insurgeai-je. Rien ne vous autorise à me confisquer ma potion ! Je n'ai rien fait de répréhensible, j'ai seulement eu la maladresse de me brûler !

- Silence ! Depuis une demi-heure, vous m'avez menti un nombre vertigineux de fois. J'ai eu la bonté de ne pas les comptabiliser.

Il claqua des doigts et les bandes de gaze redevinrent d'une propreté éclatante.

- Je crains que ce ravissant bandage ne doive faire partie de votre tenue vestimentaire pour quelques jours encore, dit-il en me le mettant entre les mains.

Il claqua à nouveau des doigts en regardant par-dessus mon épaule. Je me retournai et constatai que mes précieuses fioles de potion d'invisibilité avaient apparu dans la réserve, flottant dans l'air à la hauteur de mon visage.

- Dites au revoir à votre potion. Et retournez dans votre salle commune.

Je lui lançai un regard noir et quittai la réserve.

oOoOo

Le lendemain matin, à l'heure du petit-déjeuner, Rogue était absent de la Grande Salle. Je regardai sa place vide d'un air sombre. À cause de lui et de ma maladresse, j'avais perdu ma précieuse potion d'invisibilité, réduisant à néant toutes les heures de travail acharné que j'avais passées à la Salle sur Demande. Dans mon empressement, j'avais négligé de noter quelle avait été la recette gagnante. Tout serait à recommencer. J'étais de retour à la case de départ.

Je jetai un coup d'œil maussade à mon bras droit, dont le gros bandage était soigneusement dissimulé sous la manche de ma robe. Au moins, la mixture brune et dégoutante de Rogue avait fait effet : ma brûlure ne me faisait plus souffrir et les goulettes de sang avaient cessé de couler, mais ma peau était toujours bleue et cireuse, et un étrange liquide bleuté en suintait. Quand je me servis un verre de lait, ma manche eut le malheur de se retrousser sur mon bras blessé.

La voix de Ron me fit sursauter :

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?!

Il fixait mon bandage d'un air stupéfait, sa cuillère pleine de gruau en suspens à trois centimètres de sa bouche.

_Meeeerde_...

- Oh, ça… C'est un bandage.

- Pour quoi faire ?

- Pour protéger une blessure.

Harry souleva ma manche.

- Ne touche pas, c'est sensible !

- Oups, désolé. Comment tu as trouvé le temps de te blesser alors que tu es toujours à la bibliothèque ou aux cachots ?

Je m'efforçai de masquer mon malaise. Manifestement, Harry avait écouté les prétextes que j'avais invoqués pour justifier mes disparitions répétées dans la Salle sur Demande.

- Justement, je me suis blessée au laboratoire.

C'était le mensonge le plus plausible.

- Quoi ?!

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

- Je me suis juste éclaboussée avec une potion. Pas de quoi en faire tout un plat.

Je me levai et ramassai mon sac.

- Éclaboussée ? répliqua Harry en sortant de table à son tour. Allons, Hermione, tu as un bandage jusqu'au coude !

Il souleva encore ma manche pour approuver ses dires.

- Arrête de toucher ! Je t'ai dit que ça faisait mal !

- Pourquoi Rogue ne prépare pas lui-même ses potions dangereuses ? demanda Ron.

Je remarquai avec agacement que toutes les têtes commençaient à se tourner dans notre direction.

- Je suis son assistante ! Je suis là pour ça.

- Pour faire ses potions dangereuses à sa place ?

- Mais non, pour l'aider.

- Je suis certain qu'il a fait exprès pour qu'elle se brûle ! dit Ron à Harry. Si ça se trouve, il essaie de se débarrasser d'elle !

Harry retroussa une énième fois ma manche, comme pour mieux évaluer l'hypothèse de Ron.

- Ron, tu dis n'importe quoi ! Harry, lâche-moi !

Au moment où nous allions sortir de la Grande Salle, Blaise y entra, les cheveux en l'air et la cravate nouée n'importe comment.

- Oh, salut Hermione ! dit-il d'une voix tout ensommeillée.

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent deux fois plus grand quand il remarqua mon bandage.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? As-tu essayé de dompter les scroutts à pétard de Hagrid ?

- Je me suis brûlée avec une potion, répondis-je sèchement.

Combien de fois serais-je obligée de répéter les mêmes mensonges ?

- Pourquoi il ne sait pas ce qui t'est arrivé ? demanda Ron en parlant de Blaise comme s'il n'était pas là.

- Parce qu'il n'était pas au laboratoire hier soir ! répondis-je.

Il ne digérait toujours pas que je me sois liée d'amitié avec un Serpentard. Son entêtement avait le don de m'horripiler. Blaise, lui, semblait plutôt s'en amuser. Il faisait même exprès de dire des énormités pour faire bondir Ron.

- Eh non, intervint Blaise d'un ton philosophe. Seule la crème des assistants a le privilège de préparer les potions les plus délicates en compagnie de Rogue.

- Hein ? fit Ron en regardant enfin Blaise en face. Tu veux dire qu'Hermione passe plus de temps que toi avec Rogue ?

- Oui.

- Mais pourquoi ?

- Parce qu'elle est mignonne et moi pas, répondit Blaise du tac-au-tac.

- _Quoi_!? s'insurgèrent Harry et Ron en affichant le même air scandalisé.

Je devins cramoisie.

- Blaise, franchement !

- T'es pas sérieux ?! s'exclama Ron.

- Je suis _toujours_ sérieux, répondit Blaise, pince-sans-rire. Et je ne suis pas idiot. Je sais très bien que si j'étais une assistante adorable comme Hermione, Rogue tolérerait beaucoup mieux ma présence dans son laboratoire.

- Non, répliquai-je. Il suffirait seulement que tu récoltes moins de retenues dans tes autres cours.

Il m'adressa un petit sourire innocent.

- Bon, si vous voulez bien m'excuser, dit-il d'un ton enjoué. Il ne me reste que trois minutes pour engloutir mon petit-déjeuner et courir à l'autre bout du château pour mon cours de métamorphose. Hermione, tu me raconteras plus tard comment tu t'es blessée... et aussi comment Rogue a soigné ton bras.

- Espèce de Serpentard, marmonnai-je dans son dos.

- Je prends ça pour un compliment.

Il m'adressa un clin d'œil et disparut dans la Grande Salle.

oOoOo

Harry et Ron me lancèrent des œillades suspicieuses pendant tout le cours de défense contre les forces du mal. J'essayai tant bien que mal de les ignorer, mais je finis par me défendre, excédée.

- Voyons, les gars ! leur soufflai-je le plus discrètement possible. Vous ne croyez quand même pas aux bêtises de Blaise ?! Il essayait juste de vous faire réagir. Et ça marche drôlement bien.

- Il y avait peut-être une part de vérité dans ses bêtises, chuchota Ron.

- Mais pourquoi tu défends autant Rogue ? demanda Harry, les sourcils froncés.

- Parce que c'est insultant pour moi qu'on prétende qu'il m'a choisie pour ma beauté plutôt que pour mes compétences ! sifflai-je, furieuse.

Manifestement, j'avais parlé trop fort, parce que toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers moi. Jake Tisdale interrompit son exposé sur les boucliers magiques.

- Il y a un problème, tous les trois ? demanda-t-il en étirant le cou pour nous voir au fond de la classe.

- Oui, c'est à cause de Rogue qui…

- Tais-toi, Ron ! le coupai-je aussitôt. Il n'y a aucun problème, Jake. Excusez-nous.

Le jeune auror me lança un regard surpris.

- Très bien, si vous le dites.

Il poursuivit son cours. J'adressai un regard glacial aux quelques élèves qui me regardaient toujours avec curiosité, puis essayai d'écouter mon professeur sans ruminer ma mauvaise humeur.

L'heure du déjeuner venue, je me dépêchai d'avaler mon repas, puis je me réfugiai dans un endroit calme du parc de Poudlard pour essayer de rattraper les devoirs que j'avais négligés ces derniers jours, trop accaparée par ma potion d'invisibilité. Ce n'est pas parce que j'avais la réputation d'un rat de bibliothèque que j'étais incapable d'identifier les vraies priorités. Et ma plus grande priorité, depuis peu, ce n'était plus ma réussite scolaire. C'était ma sécurité.

Je m'assis sur un coin d'herbe réchauffé par le soleil et j'essayai de me concentrer sur l'immense chapitre que je devais terminer de lire pour cet après-midi (j'étais sûrement la seule élève qui se donnerait la peine de le faire), mais c'était peine perdue. Je soupirai et déposai mon livre à côté de moi. Au même moment, un hibou passa au-dessus de moi, laissant tomber une lettre dans l'herbe. Sûrement de la part de mes parents. Je m'étirai le bras pour la prendre.

Ce n'était pas une lettre. C'était un carton publicitaire.

_Quelle idée d'utiliser un hibou postal pour livrer des publicités !_

En examinant le carton de plus près, je réalisai qu'il y était question d'un cabinet de dentistes, celui de mes parents. Je souris. Mes parents avaient sans doute voulu me montrer leur nouvelle publicité, mais ils avaient oublié de joindre leur lettre à l'envoi. Ou alors, mon père était tellement nerveux d'attacher une lettre à la patte d'un oiseau de proie qu'il avait effrayé la pauvre bête. J'irais à la volière ce soir et je leur enverrais une chouette plus docile. Je glissai le carton entre les pages de mon livre d'histoire de la magie.

- Des rumeurs courent à votre sujet, madame la préfète en chef, lança quelqu'un derrière moi.

Je reconnus la voix de Blaise.

- Vraiment ? répondis-je sans me retourner. Lesquelles ?

Le Serpentard apparut devant moi et s'assit en indien dans l'herbe.

- Rogue aurait intentionnellement répandu du Fondutin sur toi pour se venger de la victoire de Gryffondor sur Serpentard, au dernier match de Quidditch.

- Du Fondutin ? Le nettoyant qui sert à déboucher la plomberie sale ?

- Eh oui. Alors, les rumeurs sont-elles vraies, Votre Grandeur ?

- Elles sont fausses.

- Rogue n'a même pas essayé de se venger sur toi ? Je le croyais plus sadique que ça.

- Eh non, c'est moi qui suis sadique. Je me suis brûlée moi-même avec du venin de neige.

- Du venin de neige ?! Je ne pensais pas qu'il y en avait au lab.

- Il n'y en a pas, non plus. Je faisais simplement une petite expérience, expliquai-je très honnêtement.

On pouvait confier n'importe quoi à Blaise. Il ne posait jamais de questions indiscrètes et n'était pas du genre à commérer ensuite.

- Ha ha ! s'exclama-t-il. J'ai déjà fait la même chose, l'année dernière.

- T'es-tu brûlé ?

- Euh, non.

- T'es-tu fait prendre ?

- Non plus.

- J'en conclus que c'est moi qui ne suis pas douée, dis-je d'un air sombre.

- T'inquiète pas, Hermione. Rogue va te faire la gueule pendant une semaine, puis il retrouvera sa bonne humeur. Si je peux m'exprimer ainsi.

- Pfff.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a donné comme retenue ?

- Euh… Rien du tout.

- Il ne t'a pas donné de retenue ? Alors combien de points il t'a enlevé ?

- Eh bien… aucun. Il a dû oublier.

Blaise rigola.

- Oublier ? Il fallait vraiment qu'il soit préoccupé par ta survie pour oublier de te punir. C'était une brûlure grave ?

- Disons que je n'étais pas à l'article de la mort.

- Pauvre assistante chouchou.

- Arrête ça, protestai-je en lui poussant l'épaule. Au fait, Harry et Ron ont gobé tes bêtises sans se poser de questions. Ils sont idiots.

- Mais non, juste un peu influençables, dit-il avec indulgence.

Il se leva et épousseta à moitié les brins d'herbe collés à son uniforme.

- Je te laisse. Je dois aller tester… quelque chose qu'une préfète en chef ne doit pas entendre.

- Pendant que tu devrais être à un cours de divination, j'imagine ?

Il m'adressa un clin d'œil.

- Exact. Tu devrais renouer avec la divination, Hermione. Ça te donnerait trois heures de temps libre chaque semaine. Que du plaisir !

- Si c'est pour récolter également trois heures de retenue pour absentéisme, je ne vois pas l'avantage.

- Je n'ai jamais eu de retenue en divination. Trelawney ne remarque même pas mon absence. C'est décidément ma matière préférée.

Je lui envoyai la main et le regardai disparaître entre les arbres avec un sourire. Il avait une manière inimitable de tourner n'importe quel drame à la blague. Il n'y avait que lui pour me redonner ma bonne humeur lorsque je n'avais pas la tête à rire. Je jetai un coup d'œil à ma montre et me levai à mon tour. C'était l'heure du cours de Binns. Quand je ramassai mon manuel, la publicité du cabinet de mes parents s'en échappa, virevolta sous un souffle de vent et tomba dans l'herbe. À l'envers. Je me penchai pour la récupérer.

Le sourire qui planait encore sur mes lèvres dégoulina comme neige au soleil.

À l'endos de la publicité, il y avait une inscription manuscrite. Cinq mots, rédigés à l'encre bleue.

Je cessai de respirer.

Cinq petits mots inoffensifs, mais qui, mis ensemble, revêtaient pour moi une signification terrible.

« _Je sais qui ils sont. _»

.

oOoOo

.

**Un petit indice pour le prochain chapitre : il s'intitulera « Course contre la montre ». Beaucoup de problèmes en perspective ! Hermione n'a pas fini de courir, et Rogue n'a pas fini de la trouver louche…**

**À très bientôt !**


	9. Course contre la montre

**Chères lectrices, merci pour vos reviews et votre enthousiasme! =) (S'il y a un homme dans la salle, qu'il se manifeste maintenant ou se taise à jamais ! )**

**Bonne lecture !**

**Phoenix : **Attends encore quelques chapitres avant de mourir d'impatience, tu manquerais trop de choses importantes. ;) Arriver à respecter le caractère des personnages, ça me faisait peur au départ, surtout dans le cas d'Hermione. Mais bon, ce n'est qu'une fic, et comme tous les auteurs de fic, j'insuffle sûrement, même malgré moi, ma petite part personnelle aux personnages. Merci pour ton commentaire !

.

oOoOo

Course contre la montre

oOoOo

.

La noirceur et les branchages m'entouraient de toutes parts et une grosse boule d'angoisse me nouait la gorge. J'étais morte de peur. D'une main tremblante, je pointai ma baguette sur la maison. Et si le mangemort était ici aussi, tapi à l'ombre des arbres ?

_Ne pense pas à ça. Vite. Concentre-toi._

C'était maintenant ou jamais. Je lançai le sortilège.

oOoOo

_Trois heures plus tôt._

Lorsque je lus la phrase terrifiante derrière la publicité du cabinet de dentistes de mes parents, la panique me gagna et libéra en moi un flot d'adrénaline. La première chose que je fis, c'est monter à mon dortoir pour y cacher la publicité au fond de mon tiroir aux horreurs. Puis, je me ruai dans la salle de bain pour y vomir mon repas. Dans mon cas, la panique et un estomac plein ne faisaient pas bon ménage. Au moment où je plongeais une énième fois la tête dans la cuvette, Lavande entra dans la salle de bain en se parlant à voix haute :

- Ah, je savais bien que j'avais oublié mon gloss sur cette étagè… Oh, Hermione ! Ça va ?

- Pas vraiment, croassai-je, entre deux quintes de toux.

- Tu as besoin de quelque chose ?

- Non, j'ai juste une indigestion. Peux-tu dire à Binns que je n'assisterai pas au cours ?

- Pas de problème. Repose-toi.

Elle s'enfuit de la salle de bain avant d'avoir un haut-le-cœur à son tour. Quand mon estomac cessa de se révulser, complètement vide, les pensées se mirent à se bousculer dans ma tête.

Mes parents. Le mangemort avait identifié mes parents, tout comme il m'avait moi-même identifiée et photographiée. Il savait qu'ils étaient moldus et dentistes. Il savait où était situé leur cabinet. Comment avait-il réussi à trouver leur trace ?

_Il prendra sa revanche._

Pas mes parents, Merlin,_ pas mes parents !_

Qu'est-ce qui allait leur arriver ? Comment pouvaient se défendre deux moldus face à un mage noir sadique qui voulait se venger de leur fille ? Ils ne savaient même pas quel danger ils couraient ! Et s'il était déjà trop tard pour eux ? J'aurais voulu pleurer pour évacuer mon trop-plein d'émotion, mais le sanglot resta coincé en travers de ma gorge et mes yeux demeurèrent secs. J'étais trop effrayée pour verser la moindre larme. Tremblante comme une feuille, je sortis de la salle de bain et restai plantée dans le dortoir, le cœur affolé. Que fallait-il que je fasse ? Qu'est-ce que je _pouvais_ faire ?

_Hermione, es-tu une Gryffondor ou une lâche ?_

J'étais une Gryffondor. Et j'allais protéger mes parents du péril qui les menaçait par ma faute. Je lançai un coup d'œil à l'horloge entre les lits de Parvati et Lavande. J'avais tout juste trois heures pour trouver une façon de placer mes parents en sécurité, transplaner chez eux et revenir avant que l'enceinte de Poudlard ne se verrouille pour la nuit. Je sortis du dortoir en courant.

oOoOo

_Protection contre le feu._

_Protection contre les poux._

_Protection des mains sèches._

_Protection des lieux et bâtiments._

C'était ça ! Je me hissai sur la pointe des pieds, m'emparai du livre qui prenait la poussière sur la plus haute étagère et retournai m'asseoir à une table au fond de la bibliothèque. Même si ma présence ici était inhabituelle à ce moment de la semaine, Mme Pince ne m'avait posé aucune question, mais me jetait des regards suspicieux de temps à autres. Je posai une gigantesque encyclopédie en équilibre sur la table, me cachai derrière et me mis à tourner frénétiquement les pages du livre sur la protection des lieux et bâtiments. La petite conversation que j'avais surprise un jour entre Rogue et Flitwick m'était revenue en mémoire. Ils parlaient d'un sortilège pour protéger les maisons. C'est avec ce sort que je protégerais celle de mes parents.

Je lus à toute vitesse les sections les plus importantes du livre, essayai d'en retenir l'essentiel, puis m'enfuis de la bibliothèque en laissant sur la table une immense pile de bouquins à ranger. Je sortis dehors et courus jusqu'aux grilles qui ceinturaient le parc, en priant pour que personne n'aperçoive l'élève qui fuyait l'école. Si seulement Rogue ne m'avait pas confisqué ma potion d'invisibilité ! Dès que j'eus franchis la porte de fer forgé, je me concentrai pour transplaner dans le petit recoin entre deux haies de cèdre touffues où je m'étais si souvent cachée quand j'étais petite.

Une seconde plus tard, je sentis les branchages griffus se presser contre moi. Je rouvris les yeux. J'étais de retour dans mon repère d'enfance, où je tenais maintenant très à l'étroit. Les mains tremblantes, j'écartai doucement les branches de cèdre, à peine suffisamment pour créer une petite ouverture à la hauteur de mes yeux. Un petit quartier coquet m'apparut, avec ses maisons identiques alignées comme au garde-à-vous dans la noirceur, leurs longues cours encadrées de clôtures blanches. Je me trouvais derrière la maison de mes parents. La lumière de la cuisine filtrait à travers le rideau d'une fenêtre du rez-de-chaussée. Mes parents devaient être en train de préparer le repas, sans savoir quelle catastrophe imminente leur pendait au bout du nez. Mon cœur se serra. Tout était ma faute.

Je sortis ma baguette et j'essayai de respirer profondément pour dissiper les tics nerveux qui agitaient ma main. Puis, je rassemblai toutes mes forces et lançai le sortilège qui rendrait la maison introuvable par le mangemort.

oOoOo

Walden MacNair arriva à la tombée de la nuit dans le petit quartier propret où résidaient les parents d'Hermione Granger. Il eut beau chercher le numéro 14 sur toute la rue, il n'arriva pas à le trouver. Il n'y avait que les numéros 12 et 16 sans aucune maison entre les deux, même pas un espace suffisant pour qu'une résidence invisible y soit dissimulée.

Il dut se rendre à l'évidence : il avait sous-estimé Hermione Granger. La petite garce. Il s'était fait un plaisir de la terroriser, mais il n'avait pas prévu qu'elle réagisse si promptement. Elle avait pris ses menaces au sérieux. L'après-midi même où elle avait reçu la photo de ses parents, elle s'était sauvée de son collège et avait trouvé le moyen de rendre leur maison inaccessible.

Cette arrogante ne payait rien pour attendre. Il voulait qu'elle se sache traquée. Il voulait hanter ses cauchemars et obséder toutes ses pensées. Il voulait entreprendre de l'anéantir avant même d'avoir posé la main sur elle. Et quand elle serait enfin à lui, elle serait prête. Elle se soumettrait à lui, terrorisée et impuissante, reconnaissant finalement la supériorité qu'il exerçait sur elle. Il lui ferait regretter de s'être mesurée à lui.

oOoOo

Ma vie devint une course contre la montre. Chaque soir, je dus m'éclipser en douce de Poudlard pour aller renouveler la protection sur la maison de mes parents. Car le sortilège que j'avais trouvé présentait un inconvénient : il était temporaire. La protection permanente, elle, exigeait d'être lancée par plusieurs sorciers en même temps. Elle canalisait l'énergie magique de chacun pour la transférer dans le bâtiment. Je n'étais sûrement pas assez expérimentée pour accomplir seule cet exploit.

Chaque fois que je me rendais à ma cachette derrière la haie de cèdre, dans la cours de mes parents, j'étais terrifiée. Je revenais pantelante et essoufflée de mes escapades. Pour ajouter à mon angoisse, je me mettais à saigner du nez dès que je rentrais à Poudlard. Au bout de trois jours, de profonds cernes noirs assombrissaient mes yeux. J'étais épuisée, comme si le sortilège répété m'affaiblissait toujours de plus en plus. Combien de temps allais-je tenir ainsi ? Même Harry et Ron, qui n'étaient pas très observateurs, finirent par me poser des questions.

Un soir, à moitié morte de fatigue, j'essayais de terminer mes devoirs dans la salle commune lorsque qu'un papillon de papier surgit de nulle part et vint voleter à la hauteur de mes yeux. Je l'attrapai, le dépliai et reconnus immédiatement la grande calligraphie élégante.

_« Miss Granger,_

_Prière de vous présenter au laboratoire. Urgent._

_SR »_

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Ron en étirant le cou pour lire par-dessus mon épaule. Une lettre d'un admirateur secret ?

- C'est Rogue. Il faut que j'aille au laboratoire.

- Encore ! s'exclama Harry. Mais tu passes tous tes temps libres là-bas !

- Harry, tu exagères.

- C'est Rogue qui exagère ! rétorqua Ron. Il te prend pour son elfe de maison.

- Voyons, les gars, chuchotai-je pour que personne d'autre ne m'entende. Vous connaissez le rôle de Rogue au sein de l'Ordre. Vous êtes bien placés pour comprendre qu'il doit régulièrement faire face à des urgences. Et que ses potions ne se fabriquent pas toutes seules pendant ce temps.

- C'est ce que je disais : il te prend pour son elfe de maison.

D'un geste las, je refermai mon manuel de métamorphose. Je n'arriverais jamais à inculquer un peu de bon sens à la piètre opinion que Harry et Ron se faisaient de Rogue.

- Je dois partir, dis-je pour couper court à leurs protestations. À plus tard.

oOoOo

À mon arrivée au laboratoire, Rogue me regarda à peine. Revêtu d'une cape épaisse, il fourrageait dans un tiroir de son bureau d'un air pressé.

- Un élève a besoin d'un antibiotique pour pneumonie, dit-il sans lever le nez du parchemin sur lequel il avait mis la main. Il reste tout juste une dose à l'infirmerie. Nous avons besoin de dix nouvelles doses. Les instructions sont à côté du chaudron. Avez-vous des questions ?

- Non.

- Très bien.

Il rangea le parchemin dans une poche de sa cape, referma le tiroir d'un coup sec et sortit en coup de vent. Je jetai un coup d'œil à la liste qu'il m'avait laissée et rassemblai les ingrédients nécessaires, pressée d'aller me coucher dès que j'aurais terminé. J'étais tellement épuisée que j'aurais pu m'endormir ici, sur le dallage de pierre. Mais je réalisai bien vite qu'il manquait un ingrédient : la poudre de capucine. Pas question que j'aille en acheter chez l'apothicaire O'Riley, cette espèce d'abruti qui avait révélé mon nom au mangemort pour une poignée de gallions. Résignée, je sortis des graines de capucine pour les broyer moi-même, une corvée qui me prendrait sûrement des heures. Comment allais-je tenir debout tout ce temps?

La soirée s'annonçait interminable.

oOoOo

Il faisait nuit depuis longtemps lorsque Severus regagna ses appartements. Il épousseta ses épaules pour retirer la suie et la cendre qui y avaient adhéré et abandonna sa cape sur un fauteuil. En sortant de l'antichambre, il aperçut la lueur de quelques chandelles dans le laboratoire. Sans doute Hermione Granger avait-elle oublié de les éteindre. Mais lorsqu'il entra dans la salle, il eut la surprise de voir son assistante endormie sur la table de travail, la tête appuyée sur ses bras croisés, une avalanche de boucles brunes disposées en auréole autour d'elle. Severus haussa les sourcils. Que faisait-elle donc encore ici ? On l'avait mise à la porte de la maison des Gryffondor ou quoi ?

Il s'approcha. À côté d'elle, la potion antibiotique mijotait à feu doux, impeccable, mais pas encore terminée. Un sablier ensorcelé allait sonner d'une minute à l'autre. D'un tapotement de baguette, il désactiva l'alarme et ajouta dans le chaudron l'ingrédient final : la poudre de capucine. Il éteint le feu.

Pourquoi Hermione Granger avait-elle mis tout ce temps à préparer la potion ? En lui lançant un regard agacé, Severus remarqua le pilon et le mortier posés à côté d'elle. Il comprit qu'elle avait préparé la poudre elle-même. Quel idiot ! Il venait tout juste de recevoir de Londres un paquet de cette poudre, rangé bien en évidence sur son bureau. Il avait oublié de le lui dire.

Il prit le mortier et observa les restes de poudre : elle était aussi fine que de la farine et semblait concoctée dans les règles de l'art. Mais manifestement, Hermione Granger s'était fait des ampoules en la broyant, à en croire le mouchoir souillé de sang coagulé qu'elle tenait à la main droite. Veillant à ne pas la réveiller, il extirpa doucement le tissu de ses doigts et examina sa paume. La peau était lisse et sans blessure visible. Même la brûlure bleu foncé qu'elle s'était infligée avec du venin de neige avait complètement disparu. Alors d'où provenaient ces taches de sang ?

Severus fronça les sourcils et jeta un coup d'œil au visage de son assistante, éclairé faiblement par la lueur mouvante des bougies. C'est alors qu'il comprit. Elle ne s'était pas écorché la main, elle avait saigné du nez. Une gouttelette sombre perlait encore au bord de ses narines. Étrange. La fatigue, peut-être. Parce que oui, son assistante était fatiguée. Ces derniers temps, elle avait semblé constamment blême et tendue. Il l'avait vue se ronger les ongles et sursauter pour des riens, comme si elle craignait une fin du monde imminente. La période des ASPIC était pourtant encore très loin. Il n'y avait pas de quoi paniquer, d'autant plus qu'elle aurait pu réussir ces examens haut la main des mois à l'avance. Sans même étudier. Mais Hermione Granger appartenait à une espèce aux mœurs très difficiles à comprendre pour le commun des mortels.

Il tendit la main vers son épaule pour la réveiller, mais suspendit son geste quand elle poussa un léger soupir dans son sommeil. Pour une rare fois depuis des semaines, elle paraissait… _paisible_. Alors, sans trop savoir pourquoi, Severus se ravisa. Il contempla quelques instants son visage fin, les cernes foncés sous ses yeux, la ligne de ses arcades sourcilières et de son nez, le tracé délicat de ses pommettes et de ses lèvres. Puis il s'éloigna. Avant de quitter le laboratoire, il agita la main en direction des chandelles, qui s'éteignirent, puis de la cheminée, où les braises refroidies rougeoyèrent à nouveau, propageant doucement leur chaleur dans la pièce froide.

oOoOo

Un cauchemar me réveilla en sursaut. La nervosité m'assaillit dès que j'ouvris les paupières et aperçus le mur de pierre devant moi, plutôt que le rideau de mon lit à baldaquin. Où étais-je donc ? Toute perdue, je relevai vivement la tête et regardai autour de moi. Les potions et fioles alignés sur les murs, le bureau de bois sombre, les tables de travail, le feu qui ronflait tranquillement dans la cheminée.

J'étais dans le laboratoire de Rogue. Manifestement, j'étais tombée endormie. Mais où était la potion antibiotique ? L'avais-je donc ratée ? Mes souvenirs se remirent soudain en place. Je me rappelai que j'avais ensorcelé un sablier de façon à me réveiller à temps pour la dernière étape. Rogue avait dû désactiver l'alarme et terminer la potion lui-même. Pourquoi ne m'avait-il pas réveillée et chassée de son laboratoire ?

Perplexe, je me levai et quittai la salle sans bruit. Lorsque je refermai la porte derrière moi, j'eus l'impression d'être avalée par les ténèbres glaciales du couloir. J'attendis quelques secondes que mes yeux s'habituent à la noirceur, puis, en proie à une peur irrationnelle, je courus jusqu'à la tour des Gryffondor.

oOoOo

Le lendemain, je me levai très tôt pour échapper aux cauchemars qui envahissaient sans cesse mon sommeil. J'attrapai une pomme dans la Grande Salle et sortis me promener dans le parc, en quête de tranquillité et d'air pur. Il faisait si froid que l'herbe s'était recouverte d'un givre hâtif pendant la nuit. Je serrai les pans de ma cape autour de moi pour me protéger de l'air mordant. Lorsque j'arrivai aux abords du lac, une chouette grise vint se poser sur mon bras, une lettre à la patte. Aussitôt, l'angoisse perpétuelle qui me rongeait se raviva davantage. Et si c'était encore une photo de la part du mangemort ? Mais l'enveloppe provenait de mes parents. Je l'ouvris.

La panique me souleva le cœur quand je lus le deuxième paragraphe :

_« Ton père a eu un accident de voiture des plus bizarres hier soir, au retour du travail. Il a totalement perdu le contrôle des freins, alors que nous venions tout juste d'en faire poser de nouveaux ! Heureusement, il a pu s'arrêter en fonçant dans un bosquet. C'est un véritable miracle qu'il s'en soit sorti avec seulement quelques égratignures ! »_

La bile me monta à la gorge. Le cœur battant, je déglutis et m'efforçai de respirer lentement pour dissiper mon haut-le-cœur.

Un accident, mon œil. C'est le mangemort qui avait saboté la voiture de mon père. Je devais me rendre à l'évidence : mes parents ne seraient jamais en sécurité, en dépit des protections que je plaçais sur leur maison. Que pouvais-je faire ? Demander l'aide de Dumbledore et le laisser nous expédier en Antarctique ? Non. Ma place était ici, nulle part ailleurs. Je ne pouvais pas fuir. Mon monde, c'était le monde de la magie. Et un seul lien rattachait mes parents à ce monde qui leur était plus hostile que jamais : c'était moi. Alors soit. J'allais faire disparaître la magie de leur vie.

En quelques minutes à peine, je pris une décision qui allait bouleverser ma vie : aujourd'hui même, mes parents seraient en sécurité à l'étranger. Sans moi. Seulement, ils n'accepteraient jamais de s'exiler en me laissant courir des dangers de mort ici. J'allais devoir les _forcer_.

oOoOo

Lorsque j'arrivai au laboratoire, quelques instants plus tard, Blaise y était déjà.

- Woah, Hermione ! s'exclama-t-il en me regardant avec des yeux ronds.

- Quoi ?

- Es-tu malade ? Tu as un air épouvantable !

- Merci, Blaise, répondis-je d'une petite voix que j'aurais voulu plus ironique. Rogue n'est pas là ?

- Il nous rejoindra plus tard. Sérieusement, as-tu dormi un peu depuis une semaine ?

- Pas beaucoup. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait aujourd'hui ? demandai-je, pressée de changer de sujet.

- On renouvelle les stocks à l'infirmerie. Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

- S'il-te-plaît, Blaise, je n'ai pas envie d'en parler.

- Comme tu veux, Hermione, répondit-il, pas vexé le moins du monde. Viens, les potions sont là-bas.

Je poussai un faible soupir en le suivant dans la réserve. Il était tellement facile à vivre que c'était reposant de le côtoyer. Nous sélectionnâmes les potions dont Mme Pomfresh avait besoin et les montâmes à l'infirmerie, quatre étages plus haut. J'essayai tant bien que mal de me concentrer sur notre travail, mais la peur grugeait toute mon énergie comme un cancer sournois. J'avais beau faire des efforts pour contenir mes pensées, elles se remettaient toujours à vagabonder sur mes parents en danger, sur un mangemort anonyme au regard effrayant.

Alors que nous faisions le tri des préparations périmées dans l'armoire des médicaments, un homme sortit soudain en coup de vent de la section réservée aux malades. Mme Pomfresh le talonnait, les lèvres pincées en une moue réprobatrice. Lorsqu'il nous aperçut, il nous apostropha cavalièrement :

- C'est vous qui faites les potions, dans cette école ?

Interloquée, je dévisageai l'homme. Il avait les yeux _bleus_. Des yeux qui ressemblaient à s'y méprendre à ceux du mangemort qui m'avait jetée sur la chaussée de l'allée des Irlandais, la cruauté en moins, la condescendance en plus. Mais ça ne pouvait pas être lui. Cet homme ressemblait à un grand fouet, avec sa silhouette maigre et élancée. Le mangemort, lui, était trapu et costaud. Je restai saisie une seconde, puis répondis :

- Oui, c'est nous qui faisons les potions. Mais que…

L'homme se mit à vociférer.

- Des _élèves_. Ils font faire des potions médicales par des _élèves_. C'est inadmissible.

- Ça vous pose problème ?

Il explosa littéralement.

- Oui, ça me pose problème, espèce d'écervelée !

Je clignai des yeux, éberluée de me faire ainsi insulter.

- Pardon ?

- Vous avez préparé la mauvaise potion à mon fils !

- Allons, monsieur ! protestèrent en chœur Blaise et Mme Pomfresh, mais beaucoup trop timidement pour impressionner un père furieux.

L'homme ne leur accorda pas un regard. Il avait trouvé son souffre-douleur, et j'étais l'heureuse élue.

- Êtes-vous seulement capable de vous servir de la table des matières de votre livre de recettes ?! Mon fils a une pneumonie ! Si sa maladie s'aggrave, ce sera entièrement votre faute !

- Monsieur, sachez que la potion que j'ai préparée pour votre fils était absolument parfaite, répondis-je, piquée au vif, en repensant à l'antibiotique qui avait occupé toute ma soirée de la veille.

- _Parfaite_ ?! Reconnaissez donc vos torts quand vous en avez, mademoiselle !

- Je n'ai _aucun_ tort.

- Avez-vous la moindre idée des représailles que je pourrais vous faire subir ? Le Ministère donne des amendes à des gens pour beaucoup moins que ça.

- Voilà qui pourrait m'effrayer, convins-je d'un ton pas du tout convaincu.

Les narines de l'homme frémirent de colère.

- Savez-vous seulement qui je suis, mademoiselle ?

- Bien sûr, monsieur. Vous êtes un homme épouvantablement grossier. Nous n'avons pas besoin de faire plus ample connaissance.

- Je suis Adams White, le sous-ministre à l'éducation magique ! rétorqua-t-il avec une condescendance digne d'un roi.

Imbécile. S'il y avait quelque chose qui ne m'impressionnait pas, c'était bien un rang hiérarchique.

- Et je suis la Fée clochette, répliquai-je platement.

L'homme amorça un mouvement vers moi, le regard flamboyant. Sans crier gare, mille images terribles, mille sensations fantômes s'imposèrent brutalement à moi : des grosses mains sur ma gorge, des yeux bleus chargés de cruauté, le brouhaha d'une foule paniquée, des jets de lumière, du sang, des cris de fillette prise au piège. Tout mon sang-froid m'abandonna, laissant place à une fureur soudaine, une fureur qui me commandait d'attaquer avant d'être attaquée.

- Espèce de petite sott…

L'homme n'eut pas le temps de terminer l'insulte. Je dégainai ma baguette à la vitesse de l'éclair et hurlai comme je n'avais jamais hurlé de ma vie :

- NE ME TOUCHEZ PAS !

Un silence de mort tomba sur l'infirmerie. Ma colère me déserta aussitôt, me laissant aussi hébétée qu'Adams White, Blaise et Mme Pomfresh, qui me contemplaient avec des yeux écarquillés de surprise.

oOoOo

Lorsque Severus entra dans l'infirmerie pour rejoindre ses assistants, il se demanda d'abord s'il était bien réveillé. Le sous-ministre à l'éducation magique, Adams White, était en train de parlementer avec Hermione Granger. Ils affichaient le même air furieux, lui la surplombant d'une tête, elle paraissant étonnamment fragile devant lui, avec sa taille de ballerine et son ossature délicate. Lorsque White eut le malheur de faire un pas de trop dans sa direction, elle pointa sa baguette sur lui et se mit à crier. Une scène pour le moins déconcertante. D'ailleurs, Severus n'aurait jamais soupçonné qu'un minuscule bout de femme comme son assistante pouvait crier si fort.

Il se composa une expression réfrigérante et s'avança vers le groupe avec une prestance on ne peut plus convaincante.

- Que se passe-t-il ici ? Miss Granger, baissez immédiatement votre baguette.

Mais Hermione Granger était aussi pétrifiée que le jour où elle avait croisé la route du Basilic, des années plus tôt. Zabini dut baisser lui-même son bras tendu. Adams White la désigna d'un doigt accusateur.

- Cette hystérique a préparé la mauvaise potion à mon fils. Il est plein de gros boutons ! Il a une pneumonie, professeur ! C'est une maladie grave ! Ce…

- Monsieur White, coupa Severus d'une voix aussi soyeuse que glaciale. Sachez que je supervise personnellement le travail de mes assistants. Si vous avez le moindre reproche à formuler sur leurs potions, c'est à _moi_ que vous devez l'adresser.

Adams White sembla se dégonfler. Manifestement, l'idée d'accuser un maître des potions revêche lui paraissait peu souhaitable.

- La potion antibiotique de votre fils a été spécialement préparée d'urgence hier soir, poursuivit Severus. Elle répondait aux critères de qualité les plus exigeants.

- Alors pourquoi mon fils a-t-il le visage couvert de boutons ?

Severus passa à côté de lui, entra dans le dortoir et repéra le lit de White junior. Le jeune homme somnolait, le visage effectivement couvert d'énormes boutons rouges. Severus prit la fiole de potion posée sur sa table de chevet et la huma.

- C'est une potion de furoncles, dit-il d'un ton implacable à Adams White, qui l'avait suivi. Quelqu'un a échangé les étiquettes. Sans doute une délicatesse de la part d'un petit… _camarade_. Mais ce n'est plus de mon ressort. Mme Pomfresh, pouvez-vous aller chercher le directeur ?

Ce n'était pas une question. Mme Pomfresh se hâta de quitter l'infirmerie.

- J'ai d'autres fioles d'antibiotique en réserve, ajouta-t-il à l'intention du père. Votre fils recevra toutes les doses nécessaires. Quant aux furoncles, ils auront disparu dans moins d'une heure. Si vous voulez m'excuser, monsieur White, j'ai à faire.

Devant salutation aussi sèche, Adams White ne trouva rien à répondre. Severus le planta sur place et rejoignit ses assistants.

- M. Zabini, Miss Granger, venez avec moi.

Il passa devant eux et leur tint ouverte la porte de l'infirmerie, attendant qu'ils sortent dans le corridor. Hermione Granger était toujours tétanisée, les muscles tendus, le poing encore crispé sur sa baguette. Zabini dut la tirer par le bras pour qu'elle se mette à bouger. Il semblait lui aussi déconcerté par la réaction extrême de sa comparse. Depuis quand se comportait-elle aussi bizarrement ? D'abord cette histoire farfelue de potion d'invisibilité, et maintenant cette altercation incongrue avec le sous-ministre… Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prenait ?

Severus les suivit dehors.

- Qu'est-ce que c'était que ce cirque ?! demanda-t-il d'une voix basse et furieuse, en les regardant tour à tour.

Zabini prit la parole, soudain beaucoup plus bravache qu'il ne l'avait été avec le fonctionnaire :

- Le sous-ministre s'en est pris à nous sans raison, professeur. Il s'est mis à nous accuser d'être incapables de préparer des potions correctes. Hermione n'a fait que nous défendre.

Severus posa son regard sur son assistante, haussa un sourcil et attendit qu'elle dise quelque chose. Mais elle restait obstinément silencieuse et le fixait avec de grands yeux hébétés et terrifiés.

- Très bien, dit-il de sa voix la plus froide. Partez, Zabini.

Si Hermione Granger refusait de collaborer, soit. Elle essuierait seule sa colère. Après tout, c'est elle seule qui avait hurlé contre Adams White et pointé sa baguette sur lui.

- Professeur ! insista Zabini en regardant sa collègue avec inquiétude. M. White criait contre Hermione. Il était agressif et il…

- Je l'ai entendu aussi, répliqua Severus. Je ne suis pas sourd.

- Mais…

Severus lui lança un regard noir.

- Retournez dans votre salle commune, Zabini. Immédiatement.

Son étudiant n'eut pas le choix de lui obéir. Alors il jeta un dernier coup d'œil décontenancé à Hermione Granger, puis partit, impuissant. Severus ouvrit la porte d'une salle de classe vide et regarda son assistante dans les yeux. Ses grands yeux hagards.

- Entrez, dit-il d'un ton qui ne présageait rien de bon.

.

oOoOo

.

**À suivre… bientôt !**


	10. Déménagement impromptu

**La suite ! C'est dans ce chapitre que se trouvent les scènes qui ont servi d'inspiration de départ à toute l'histoire, mais bizarrement, elles m'ont donné un peu de fil à retordre… J'espère que vous apprécierez quand même !**

**Au fait, j'ai changé le rating de l'histoire, car je me rends compte que quelques passages assez crus et violents s'en viennent. Les enfants, si vous voulez lire la suite, demandez d'abord à papa et maman. ;)**

**Autre chose : je me suis demandée si la narration au « je » pouvait ralentir la vitesse de lecture… Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ? Essayez d'y porter attention dans ce chapitre !**

**tigrou** : Quand le prochain chapitre ? Aujourd'hui. ;) Ces temps-ci, je publie environ une fois par semaine, pour te donner une idée. Je suis contente que l'histoire te plaise même si elle diffère un peu de tes lectures habituelles. =) Merci pour ton commentaire !

**mymy** : Que de compliments ! Merci ! J'espère que la suite sera fidèle à tes attentes. =)

**Merci à tous les autres revieweurs ! Bonne lecture !**

.

oOoOo

10. Déménagement impromptu

oOoOo

.

Lorsque j'entrai d'un pas méfiant dans la classe déserte, talonnée de près par Severus Rogue, je demeurai figée au milieu de la salle, incapable de lui faire face. Mon altercation avec le sous-ministre Adams White rejouait en boucle dans ma tête, insupportable. Jamais je n'avais perdu le contrôle de mes émotions de cette manière, encore moins avec un pur inconnu.

Qu'est-ce que Rogue allait faire ? Me flanquer une retenue ? Ça ne faisait pas partie de mon plan de la journée. Mes parents étaient en danger. Je devais me rendre aussitôt chez eux, maintenant que mes tâches à l'infirmerie étaient terminées. Je n'avais plus une seconde à perdre. Comment allais-je me débarrasser de Rogue ?

La porte claqua derrière moi, me faisant sursauter.

- Assoyez-vous, dit Rogue.

Le ton de sa voix appelait une exécution immédiate. À contrecœur, je m'assis du bout des fesses sur la chaise la plus loin possible de lui, mais il s'approcha de moi avec une lenteur calculée. Je gardai les yeux baissés sur ses chaussures noires.

- Expliquez-vous.

- Je… Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris.

Ma voix était tendue à bloc. J'avais de la misère à parler.

- Regardez-moi quand vous m'adressez la parole.

Je levai prudemment les yeux vers lui. Il s'était planté à un mètre de moi, les bras croisés, et attendait des explications.

- J'ai paniqué. Je… Je ne sais pas pourquoi.

J'avais envie de sortir d'ici. J'avais envie de courir. J'avais envie de fuir le visage du mangemort qui hantaient mes pensées, de fuir les mains fantômes que je sentais sur ma gorge. Une bouffée de chaleur me monta à la tête. Craignant une crise d'angoisse, je me levai machinalement, incapable de tenir en place. J'avais les nerfs à fleur de peau, mais le moment était mal choisi pour perdre mon sang-froid. Je devais quitter Poudlard au plus vite.

- Vous ai-je donné la permission de vous lever ?

J'éludai la question.

- Professeur, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris, répétai-je. Je n'ai pas d'autre explication à vous donner. Enlevez-moi tous les points que vous voulez, mais je ne vois pas ce que je pourrais encore vous dire, puisque…

- Je vous ai ordonné de vous _asseoir_, coupa-t-il d'un ton sans réplique.

_Le temps presse ! Je dois partir d'ici !_

Je le regardai, avec l'impression de plus en plus angoissante d'être une minuscule souris prise au piège devant une panthère affamée. Mes mains tremblaient. Mes genoux étaient flageolants. Je repris place sur la chaise que je venais de quitter. Rogue s'approcha de moi, me surplombant de toute sa hauteur.

- Paniquez-vous chaque fois qu'on critique votre travail, Miss Granger ?

Sa voix avait pris ces inflexions veloutées qui effrayaient même les élèves les plus téméraires.

- Ce n'est pas ça, je…

- Répondez à ma question.

- Non. Je ne panique pas chaque fois qu'on critique mon travail.

- Alors pourquoi cette fois ?

- Je ne sais pas. Il criait, il… J'ai eu peur. Je sais que c'est bête.

- Savez-vous qui était cet homme, Miss Granger ?

- Oui. Le sous-ministre à l'éducation magique.

- Précisément. Et trouvez-vous acceptable qu'une étudiante de Poudlard hurle contre le sous-ministre à l'éducation magique ?

- Non.

- En effet. Vous êtes mon assistante. Vous êtes préfète en chef. Tout geste hystérique et irréfléchi est incompatible avec vos responsabilités. Votre comportement est indéfendable, Miss Granger.

- Je sais.

- Je n'ai pas besoin d'une assistante qui s'en prend à un parent d'un élève, et encore moins à un fonctionnaire haut placé. Ce n'est pas que votre crédibilité qui soit en jeu, c'est aussi la mienne.

- Je suis désolée, professeur. J'ai simplement agi par… réflexe.

- Vos réflexes sont lamentables, Miss Granger. White n'avait même pas sa baguette à la main. C'est ce que vous considérez comme un homme menaçant ?

Le souvenir du mangemort qui m'étranglait à mains nues s'imposa à moi, insoutenable. Je levai dignement le menton et répliquai à Rogue :

- On n'a pas besoin d'une baguette pour faire du mal, professeur. Je n'ai sûrement pas besoin de vous l'apprendre.

Pendant une fraction de seconde, Rogue parut intrigué par ma réponse farouche.

- Pensez-vous à quelque chose en particulier, Miss Granger ?

- Non, répondis-je trop vite.

À nouveau, je piquai du nez vers ses chaussures.

- Il me semble vous avoir dit de me regarder lorsque je vous adresse la parole.

À quoi rimait cette conversation ? À me faire pleurer ? À me faire perdre mon temps ici pendant que mes parents risquaient de mourir ? Pourquoi Rogue ne me donnait-il pas tout de suite une retenue, que nous puissions en finir ? À bout de nerfs, je relevai la tête et essayai d'affronter son regard glacial.

Il fronça soudain les sourcils.

- Vous saignez du nez.

- Oh.

Je plongeai la main dans ma poche et en ressortis un mouchoir que je pressai sur mes narines.

- Pourquoi saignez-vous aussi souvent du nez ?

La question me prit au dépourvu.

- Comment savez-vous que je saigne _souvent_ du nez ? demandai-je d'une voix nasillarde.

- Vous saigniez quand je vous ai trouvée endormie dans mon laboratoire, la nuit dernière.

Je rougis en imaginant Rogue me regarder dormir sur la table de travail. Cette perspective avait quelque chose… d'embarrassant.

- Ce n'est rien, répondis-je, pressée d'échapper à ses yeux trop observateurs.

- Ce n'est pas normal. Et vous avez un comportement des plus bizarres, Miss Granger. Êtes-vous malade ?

- Non !

Il haussa un sourcil.

- À votre place, je n'en serais pas si convaincu. Vous devriez aller voir Mme Pomfresh.

- J'irai, professeur.

- J'apprécierais que vous attendiez le départ d'Adams White avant de remettre les pieds à l'infirmerie. Vous avez suffisamment fait de dégâts comme ça. Ne comptez pas sur moi pour vous sauver la mise une deuxième fois s'il vous prend encore l'envie de vous attaquer à n'importe qui sans raison.

- Ça ne se reproduira plus, professeur.

- Je ne l'aurais pas toléré.

Il me planta sur place et sortit de la classe.

.

oOoOo

.

Une demi-heure plus tard, j'apparaissais dans la cour de mes parents, le souffle erratique et la peur au ventre. Je jetai un coup d'œil aux alentours. Et si le mangemort avait trouvé le moyen d'accéder à la maison malgré mon sortilège de protection ? Je secouai la tête. Pourquoi le mangemort viendrait-il rôder ici alors que mes parents étaient au travail ?

Il n'y avait plus une seconde à perdre. Je m'extirpai tant bien que mal des épaisses haies de cèdre, courus jusqu'à la maison, débarrai la porte et m'y engouffrai. La cuisine était silencieuse. Quelques rayons de soleil matinal filtraient doucement à travers les rideaux fermés. Tout semblait paisible et normal.

_Vite, Hermione. Dépêche-toi._

À la fin de l'avant-midi, toutes les possessions de mes parents étaient miniaturisées et s'entassaient dans mon sac plein à craquer. Je ne renouvelai pas la protection temporaire en quittant la maison. Mes parents n'y retourneraient pas. Autant garder mes forces plutôt que de les gaspiller avec un sortilège puissant qui serait de toute façon inutile.

Je me rendis ensuite dans un café Internet, où je dénichai une maison à louer en Suisse. Après quelques appels où je me fis passer pour ma mère, je réservai une résidence et annonçai mon arrivée aujourd'hui même. Dans une heure à peine, le propriétaire attendrait mes parents devant leur nouvelle maison.

.

oOoOo

.

Lorsque Severus entra dans son laboratoire, après un cours pénible avec les petits morveux de deuxième année, son regard tomba sur la table où Hermione Granger s'était endormie la veille. Malgré sa fatigue, elle avait réussi à préparer un antibiotique… irréprochable. Il ne pouvait pas le nier. Il repensa à l'altercation farfelue de son assistante avec le sous-ministre White. Quelle idée ! Mais qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris ?

C'est alors que Severus remarqua son oubli : il n'avait ni enlevé de points, ni donné de retenue à Hermione Granger pour la punir de son comportement. Où avait-il la tête ? Cette histoire de saignements de nez l'avait complètement déconcentré. Il serra les dents, suprêmement agacé. Hermione Granger ne perdait rien pour attendre.

.

oOoOo

.

J'étais maintenant planquée dans une petite ruelle, d'où on avait une vue imprenable sur le cabinet de dentistes Granger. J'avais appelé mes parents et leur avais demandé de me rejoindre ici au plus vite, sans leur donner la moindre explication. Au bout d'un moment, je les aperçus traverser la rue en courant et se diriger dans ma direction, l'air aussi décontenancé l'un que l'autre. Ils n'avaient même pas pris la peine d'enfiler un manteau par-dessus leurs blouses blanches.

Mon cœur se serra. C'était le moment que je redoutais. Malgré ma nervosité de plus en plus grande, j'essayai de me composer une expression assurée.

- Mon Dieu, Hermione ! s'exclama ma mère en me repérant. Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? renchérit mon père. Es-tu malade ?

- Venez par ici, répondis-je.

Je les tirai par le bras pour les entraîner dans l'ombre de la ruelle, à l'abri des regards.

- Papa, maman, écoutez-moi bien, dis-je en me tournant vers eux. Nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps. Je ne peux rien vous expliquer pour le moment, mais vous devez absolument faire _tout_ ce que je vous dis.

- De quoi tu parles, Hermione ?

- Fais-tu de la fièvre ? Tu as vraiment l'air malade !

- Je ne délire pas ! Vous êtes en danger à cause de moi. Je suis venue vous mettre à l'abri. Je vous ai loué une maison en Suisse. Je vais immédiatement vous conduire là-bas.

- Mais quel danger ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Taisez-vous et écoutez-moi ! m'écriai-je, à bout de nerfs. Un mangemort risque de vous attaquer d'un moment à l'autre pour se venger de moi.

- Un mangemort ? répéta mon père. Ce sont ces espèces de militants néo-nazis dont tu nous as déjà parlé ?

- Quelque chose comme ça.

- Et tu veux qu'on parte en Suisse pour ça ?

- Les mangemorts sont dangereux ! Ce ne sont pas des militants, ce sont des assassins !

- Dans ce cas, c'est hors de question qu'on parte en Suisse pendant que tu es en danger !

La panique me gagna. Avec la pression des derniers jours et les protections temporaires que j'avais lancées à répétition, je me sentais vidée de toute énergie. Je ne réussirais jamais à convaincre mes parents, qui étaient aussi têtus que moi. J'eus soudain envie de pleurer de découragement.

_Ton sang-froid, Hermione, garde ton sang-froid !_

- Très bien, dis-je, résignée, en sortant ma baguette. Je suis désolée, mais vous ne me laissez pas le choix. Je ne sais pas quand nous nous reverrons, alors je tiens à vous dire que je vous aime. Vous êtes des parents merveilleux.

- Allons, Hermione !

Les yeux chargés de larmes, je pointai ma baguette sur mon père.

- Bon sang, Hermione, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?!

- Ne t'inquiète pas, ça ne fera pas mal. Stupéfix.

Je me précipitai pour retenir sa chute, mais il était bien trop lourd pour moi.

- Grands dieux ! s'écria ma mère.

- Calme-toi, maman, il est seulement endormi. Aide-moi.

Nous posâmes mon père avec précaution sur l'asphalte humide. Pendant que ma mère se penchait sur lui pour vérifier s'il respirait encore, je la stupéfixai à son tour. Elle s'affaissa mollement sur la poitrine de son mari. Je m'agenouillai auprès d'eux, leur agrippai chacun un poignet et concentrai toutes mes pensées sur la destination où nous devions nous rendre. Puis, le cœur battant à tout rompre, je transplanai.

Aussitôt, un tourbillon de bourrasques, de couleurs et de sons m'aspira. Les corps de mes parents s'écartèrent brutalement de moi. Je les retins de toutes mes forces, mais je me sentis de plus en plus écartelée entre eux. Pendant deux secondes terribles, je fus certaine que j'allais les échapper.

_Merlin, de grâce ! S'il-vous-plaît s'il-vous-plaît s'il-vous-pl…_

Brusquement, le transplanage prit fin et nous nous écroulâmes pêle-mêle dans une pelouse humide. Le cœur dans la gorge, je repoussai les jambes de ma mère qui m'écrasaient le dos et examinai fébrilement mes parents, l'un après l'autre. Deux bras. Deux mains. Dix doigts. Deux jambes. Aucun membre ne semblait manquer. J'aurais pleuré de soulagement, mais j'étais trop exténuée. Une crampe bizarre me tirailla la poitrine, comme si je venais de courir un marathon.

Les jambes flageolantes, je me mis debout, regardai autour de moi et aperçus la demeure que j'avais louée, encore plus coquette que sur les photos que j'avais vues sur Internet. Un immense jardin fleuri entourait la maison. L'arrière de la cour disparaissait à travers une forêt dense où résonnaient les chants d'oiseaux. L'endroit embaumait l'air pur de la montagne et la végétation humide et foisonnante. Mes parents seraient heureux ici.

Je m'approchai de la maison en essayant de ne pas porter attention à la fatigue écrasante qui ralentissait mes pas. Je sortis la voiture et les bagages miniaturisés de mon sac, les déposai sur l'asphalte et leur redonnai leur taille normale. Il ne restait plus qu'une étape. Je revins vers mes parents et pointai ma baguette sur eux. Dans quelques secondes, j'allais être effacée de leur vie.

- Oubliette.

.

oOoOo

.

Severus était en train de corriger impitoyablement les devoirs de ses élèves de deuxième année lorsqu'on cogna à sa porte. Son visiteur entra avant d'y être invité. C'était Minerva.

- Bonjour Severus. J'ai besoin de parler à Herm…

Elle s'interrompit en jetant un regard circulaire dans le laboratoire. Pour une rare fois, aucune potion ne bouillonnait tranquillement sur le feu et aucun assistant ne s'activait à hacher, mesurer, équeuter, découper et mélanger.

- Hermione Granger ? compléta Severus.

- Oui. Je croyais qu'elle était ici.

- Eh bien non.

- Elle n'est pas non plus à son cours d'histoire de la magie.

Severus haussa les épaules avec indifférence. Puis, le souvenir de son assistante en train d'éponger le sang de son nez lui revint en mémoire.

- Elle est sans doute à l'infirmerie, dit-il.

- Comment savez-vous ça ?

- C'est moi qui lui ai dit de s'y rendre.

- Vraiment ? s'étonna Minerva. Pour quelle raison ?

- Elle est malade, répondit-il laconiquement.

Il ne voulait surtout pas laisser croire à sa collègue qu'il s'inquiétait pour l'état de santé de son assistante. Pourquoi s'en soucierait-il ?

_Parce qu'elle s'est endormie d'épuisement dans ton laboratoire, ce qui est plutôt étrange._

Mais il repoussa bien vite cette idée agaçante. Minerva le regarda en haussant les sourcils, l'air d'attendre des précisions.

- Je ne suis pas médicomage, Minerva. Vous devriez lui demander vous-même ce qu'elle a.

- Très bien, dit-elle sèchement. Merci, Severus.

Elle s'éclipsa.

Severus reporta son attention sur les devoirs, mais le visage blême et tendu de son assistante revint le hanter. Sans savoir précisément pourquoi, il aurait été prêt à parier dix gallions qu'elle n'était jamais allée à l'infirmerie. Mais si elle n'était pas à l'infirmerie ni à son cours, où était-elle ? En train de se reposer dans son dortoir, sans doute. Minerva finirait bien par la trouver.

Il plongea la pointe de sa plume dans le pot d'encre rouge et essaya de ne plus y penser.

.

oOoOo

.

Dissimulée derrière un gros buisson, j'observai mes parents en train de discuter avec le propriétaire de leur nouvelle maison. Ils semblaient bien s'entendre. Tant mieux. J'attendis patiemment qu'ils entrent à l'intérieur, puis je pointai ma baguette sur la demeure.

Cette fois, c'est une protection permanente que j'allais lancer. J'avais lu que ce sortilège se lançait à plusieurs sorciers et que la liste des effets secondaires était longue comme mon bras, mais je n'avais pas le choix. Je ne voulais pas laisser mes parents sans protection et je ne pouvais pas me permettre de venir ici chaque jour pour renouveler un sortilège temporaire, comme je l'avais fait pendant une semaine avec leur ancienne maison. Tout le monde commençait à me poser des questions sur mes disparitions répétées. Je ne pourrais pas inventer des mensonges indéfiniment.

En proie à une anxiété grandissante, je serrai les doigts très fort autour de ma baguette. Je n'avais pas droit à l'erreur. Si je ratais le sort, il se produirait sans doute un vacarme qui alerterait mes parents et le propriétaire. Dès que je prononçai la formule, un immense halo de lumière aveuglante m'obligea à fermer les yeux. Un violent souffle de vent me secoua les cheveux et m'emplit les oreilles, assourdissant. Je me cramponnai à ma baguette et concentrai toutes mes forces sur la protection qui se mettait en place sur la maison. Mon énergie vacilla dangereusement, mais je tins bon.

La tempête de lumière s'évanouit aussi vite qu'elle avait apparu. Pantelante, j'échappai ma baguette et je tombai à genoux dans l'herbe. J'avais réussi. J'eus à peine le temps d'esquisser un petit sourire satisfait. Tout devint noir.

.

oOoOo

.

Hermione Granger brillait par son absence au dîner dans la Grande Salle. Même ses comparses semblaient se questionner à son sujet, d'après ce que Severus pouvait deviner de leurs visages inquiets. L'envie lui démangeait de demander à Miverva si elle avait fini par retrouver son assistante, mais jamais il ne céderait à une curiosité aussi déplacée. Comme par hasard, Minerva aborda elle-même le sujet en s'adressant à Jake Tisdale, le jeune professeur de défense contre les forces du mal. L'air de rien, Severus tendit l'oreille, tout en feignant la plus grande attention aux morceaux de bœuf de son ragoût.

- Elle n'était pas non plus à mon cours cet après-midi, disait Tisdale. Elle est peut-être malade ?

- Elle n'est pas à l'infirmerie, répondit Minerva. Ni à la tour des Gryffondor.

- Peut-être que ses amis Harry et Ron ont une idée ?

- Je leur ai déjà parlé. Ils ne l'ont pas vue depuis le petit-déjeuner.

Minerva tourna la tête vers Severus.

- Ce qui signifie, poursuivit-elle, que vous êtes le dernier à l'avoir vue aujourd'hui, Severus.

Il se composa un air perplexe.

- Je vous demande pardon ? Qui suis-je le dernier à avoir vu ?

- Votre assistante, Severus.

- Je vous l'ai déjà dit, Minerva. Je l'ai envoyée à l'infirmerie.

- Elle n'y est pas allée.

- Alors comment voulez-vous que je sache où elle est ?

Ni Minerva ni Tisdale ne répondirent, l'un et l'autre perdus dans leurs réflexions. Agacé, Severus serra les lèvres. Il n'allait sûrement pas laisser quiconque l'accuser de la disparition d'une élève ! Et puis quoi encore ?

Il se remit à picorer dans son assiette, mais n'avala rien. Toutes ses pensées étaient tournées vers le souvenir d'Hermione Granger, livide, tremblante et bouleversée, quand il avait essayé de lui tirer les vers du nez ce matin. Hermione Granger qui avait bravement répondu à toutes ses questions malgré son apparente faiblesse, alors que lui ne cherchait qu'à la faire craquer. Elle avait semblé au bout du rouleau. Qu'est-ce qui lui arrivait ?

Si elle n'était pas à Poudlard, où donc était-elle ?

.

oOoOo

.

Lorsque je repris conscience, je sentis des brins d'herbe humide contre ma joue. Je relevai brusquement la tête et regardai autour de moi, désorientée. J'étais affalée de tout mon long sur la pelouse. La nuit était presque tombée. Où étais-je donc ?

Je reconnus tout d'un coup la nouvelle maison de mes parents, ensevelie entre les arbustes et les massifs de fleurs. Au loin, la forêt s'était parée d'or et de feu dans la lumière du crépuscule. Soulagée de me retrouver en terrain connu, je me remis debout, mais le sol tangua dangereusement sous mes pieds. Je retombai à genoux. Qu'est-ce qui m'arrivait ?

_Du calme, Hermione._

Je savais que les évanouissements et la faiblesse étaient des effets indésirables possibles quand on lançait un sortilège de protection permanente. Mes malaises étaient normaux. Je ramassai ma baguette dans l'herbe. Il était temps de retourner à Poudlard au plus vite.

Lorsque je transplanai, une douleur atroce m'envahit la poitrine, bien pire que la crampe que j'avais ressentie auparavant. Plutôt que d'apparaître debout devant la porte de l'enceinte du parc, je me heurtai brutalement contre les grilles de fer forgé. Je poussai un gémissement, me relevai tant bien que mal et entrai dans le parc. Quand je regagnai enfin l'école, j'entendis les grandes portes se verrouiller bruyamment derrière moi pour la nuit. Il était moins une.

Nauséeuse et tremblante, je descendis un étage plus bas, vers les cachots, pour m'engouffrer dans des toilettes qui étaient toujours désertes. Mon cœur se serra lorsque je vis mon reflet dans le miroir. Avec ma pâleur incroyable et mes cernes bleu foncé, j'avais une mine épouvantable. Si je me dépêchais, je pourrais me réfugier dans mon dortoir avant que le dîner ne se termine et que quelqu'un ne me voie dans cet état.

Mais tout ne se passa pas comme prévu. Quand je quittai les toilettes et me retrouvai dans le couloir obscur, une voix grave retentit quelque part à ma gauche.

- Qui est là ?

Je sursautai et scrutai l'obscurité, incapable de distinguer qui se tenait dans le couloir.

- Lumos, dit la voix.

Le visage illuminé de Severus Rogue fendit l'obscurité.

_Pas lui !_

- Tiens donc. Miss Granger, l'élève invisible. Quelle surprise. Ainsi donc, vous avez décidé de réapparaître ?

- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire ? demandai-je, méfiante.

- Votre directrice vous a cherchée toute la journée. Manifestement, vous étiez introuvable. J'imagine que notre illustre préfète en chef a une excellente raison pour avoir manqué tous ses cours sans en avertir qui que ce soit ?

- J'étais… souffrante.

Il dirigea la lumière de sa baguette vers moi et me dévisagea. Je clignai des yeux, éblouie.

- Vous avez les joues rouges. Êtes-vous allée vous balader dehors ?

- Serait-ce devenu un crime que de sortir dehors ? répliquai-je en me protégeant les yeux d'une main.

- De la part d'une pauvre jeune femme souffrante, c'est une idée plutôt étonnante.

- Vous n'avez jamais entendu parler des vertus de l'air pur ?

- Si, mais je n'aurais jamais imaginé qu'une personne aussi terre-à-terre que vous puisse avoir foi en ce genre de sornettes.

- Lumos, dis-je à mon tour, exaspérée d'être aveuglée par sa baguette allumée.

Aussitôt, une autre crampe douloureuse me coupa le souffle. Ma baguette m'échappa et roula à mes pieds. Encore une fois, j'eus l'impression que le sol se mettait à tanguer sous mes pieds, comme sur une chaloupe en haute mer. Je m'appuyai contre le mur de pierre et me laissai glisser au sol, une main crispée sur ma poitrine.

Rogue s'approcha.

- Qu'est-ce qui vous arrive, encore ?

Je respirai profondément et la douleur se dissipa peu à peu.

- Je suis étourdie, répondis-je d'une voix faiblarde.

- Levez-vous.

- Un instant.

- Miss Granger, je n'ai nullement l'intention de vous porter sur mon dos.

- Je n'avais nullement l'intention de vous le demander.

- Et je ne compte pas non plus poireauter toute la soirée pendant que vous vous prélassez sur le sol.

- Alors laissez-moi ici et allez-vous-en.

- Je vous retire trente points pour votre grossièreté.

- Mais… !

- À moins que vous ne vouliez voir le score de Gryffondor chuter dans le négatif, je vous conseille de vous lever _immédiatement _!

Pourquoi s'acharnait-il ainsi sur moi ? Chancelante, je glissai ma baguette dans ma poche et me hissai sur mes pieds.

- Suivez-moi, dit-il en partant en direction du laboratoire.

- Je préfèrerais retourner à ma tour.

- Vous n'allez sûrement pas monter sept étages dans cet état. Venez.

- Ça ira, je vous assure.

- Silence !

À contrecœur, je consentis à le suivre. Il me précéda jusqu'à son laboratoire, doucement éclairé par un feu et quelques chandelles qui projetaient leur lueur mouvante sur les murs de pierre. Le soir, cette salle revêtait toujours une atmosphère chaleureuse et paisible. L'odeur familière des herbes me taquina les narines, étrangement réconfortante après cette journée infernale à l'extérieur de Poudlard.

- Assoyez-vous, dit-il en désignant les fauteuils au bord du feu.

- Mais…

- Miss Granger, vous avez déjà mis ma patience à rude épreuve aujourd'hui. Cessez de vous lamenter et faites ce que je vous demande.

- Je ne me lamente p…

Le dernier mot resta coincé dans ma gorge quand il me lança un regard noir. J'étais trop patraque pour envisager de le contredire encore. Résignée, je m'approchai du fauteuil le plus près et m'y laissai choir, les jambes flageolantes. Mes fesses s'y enfoncèrent tellement profondément que je me demandai comment je trouverais la force de m'en extirper ensuite.

J'entendis vaguement Rogue déplacer des objets et faire couler de l'eau, mais je n'essayai pas de regarder ce qu'il faisait. Encore étourdie, je me penchai en avant et appuyai mon front sur mes genoux tremblants. Lorsque j'entendis Rogue revenir vers moi, je relevai la tête avec précautions. Il me tendit un gobelet rempli d'un liquide clair.

- Buvez.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Posez encore une seule question et je vous lance un sort de mutisme.

J'essayai de lui renvoyer un regard aussi noir que le sien, mais en ce moment, c'était au-dessus de mes forces. Je pris le gobelet d'une main tremblante et le calai le plus rapidement possible, convaincue que la mixture serait imbuvable. Mais c'était de l'eau sucrée.

Rogue reprit le verre et me fixa en silence. Au bout de quelques instants, mes tremblements s'apaisèrent et je me sentis un peu mieux.

- Souffrez-vous de diabète ? demanda soudain Rogue.

- De diab… ? Mais non.

- Êtes-vous allée à l'infirmerie comme je vous l'avais demandé ce matin ?

- Je... Non.

- Et pourquoi donc ?

- Je n'ai pas eu le temps, mentis-je. Et je ne suis pas malade. J'avais simplement besoin de repos.

Rogue eut un reniflement ironique.

- Manifestement, votre petite cure à base d'air pur et d'école buissonnière ne vous a pas immensément reposée.

- Professeur, je devrais partir, maintenant, dis-je en me hissant tant bien que mal hors du fauteuil moelleux. Je vous remercie pour le verre d'eau.

Je remarquai que ma baguette était toujours allumée dans la poche de ma robe.

- Nox, murmurai-je.

Aussitôt, les étourdissements reprirent. J'aurais perdu l'équilibre si deux grandes mains fortes ne m'avaient pas fermement retenue par la taille. Je me cognai le nez contre la poitrine de Rogue. Il sentait un mélange de plantes et de forêt humide en automne, exactement comme à la nouvelle maison de mes parents en Suisse. Troublée par notre proximité, je levai les yeux vers lui, mais je ne pus pas distinguer son expression, car une noirceur soudaine avait envahi mon champ de vision.

La dernière chose dont j'eus conscience, c'était que la crampe bizarre avait réapparu, insoutenable, comme une déchirure à l'endroit du cœur.

Je sombrai.

.

oOoOo

.

Lorsque Hermione Granger tourna de l'œil, Severus l'attrapa in extremis par la taille, lui épargnant de se fendre le front en tombant tête première sur le dallage de pierre, mais il faillit l'échapper quand elle devint toute molle. Elle avait beau être un poids plume, rien n'était plus malaisé que de soutenir une personne inconsciente. Il la laissa glisser au sol et la contempla avec colère.

Pourquoi n'était-elle pas allée à l'infirmerie ce matin, comme il le lui avait conseillé ? Mais non, il avait fallu quelle joue les Gryffondor têtues et indépendantes et qu'elle vienne s'affaisser dans un couloir des cachots, puis dans son laboratoire. Il poussa un soupir irrité. Elle avait pourtant déjà amplement mis ses nerfs à l'épreuve aujourd'hui, avec cette altercation sans queue ni tête avec le sous-ministre Adams White. Maintenant, ce serait à Mme Pomfresh de s'occuper de son cas. Une bonne chose.

Severus sortit sa baguette et fit léviter son assistante devant lui en direction de l'antichambre. Pas question de trimballer une élève inconsciente à travers le château, à la vue de tous ces gamins qui propageaient les rumeurs les plus grotesques comme une traînée de poudre ! Il s'arrêta devant la cheminée et lança une pincée de poudre de cheminette dans l'âtre étroit. Impossible pour un homme de sa taille de s'y tenir en compagnie d'un corps suspendu à l'horizontale dans les airs.

Alors Severus s'approcha de son assistante, plaça un bras sous ses genoux et un autre autour de ses épaules, puis mit fin au sortilège de lévitation. Sans grande difficulté, il la maintint solidement contre lui lorsqu'elle lui tomba dans les bras de tout son poids. Décidément, elle était vraiment légère. Les boucles brunes qui s'échappaient de son chignon lui chatouillèrent le cou. Elle exhalait le melon et le thé vert, une odeur fraîche et discrète qui contrastait avec les parfums entêtants dont ses compatriotes de septième année s'aspergeaient allègrement. Pour un maître des potions avec un odorat très fin, c'était infernal. Severus veillait toujours à se tenir à distance de ces filles, ou encore à retenir son souffle quand il n'avait pas le choix d'en approcher une à moins de trois mètres. Heureusement qu'Hermione Granger n'était pas atteinte d'une coquetterie aussi détestable, sinon il ne l'aurait jamais tolérée dans son laboratoire.

Mais pourquoi était-il en train de penser au parfum de son assistante alors qu'elle gisait inconsciente entre ses bras ? Si ça se trouvait, il était en train de devenir aussi bizarre qu'elle. Chassant ses pensées incongrues, il pénétra dans l'âtre en essayant de ne pas lui cogner la tête.

- L'infirmerie, annonça-t-il à travers les flammes douces qui lui léchaient le corps.

.

oOoOo

.

**À suivre !**

**Pour les curieux, le titre provisoire du prochain chapitre est le suivant : « **_**Convalescence **__**et **__**conspirations »**_**. Je mettrai peut-être un peu plus de temps que d'habitude à publier, car je dois faire de l'ordre dans mes idées pour la suite, mais je vous promets de faire de mon mieux. =) À bientôt !**


	11. Convalescence et conspirations

**Bonjour à tous ! Et voilà un chapitre tout frais, le plus long jusqu'à maintenant. Il m'a donné pas mal de fil à retordre, mais après maintes réécritures, je l'aime bien. J'espère qu'il vous plaira aussi. =) Merci pour tous vos commentaires ! Bonne lecture !**

**Blupou** : Et voilà ton prix de consolation pour la fin des vacances. =) Bonne lecture et bonne rentrée !

**Invité** : Contente que tu aimes ! Merci de me suivre ! =)

**Tigrou** : J'espère que tu as passé de bonnes vacances ! Malheureusement, il n'y avait sans doute pas de nouveau chapitre à lire à ton arrivée. Mais enfin, voici la suite ! =)

**Lyera** : Merci pour ton commentaire ! J'espère que la suite te plaira aussi !

**Patouch la mouche** : Ne t'inquiète pas, les cachotteries d'Hermione sont sur le point de prendre fin… Ha ha, dans ce chapitre, Rogue commettra exactement l'erreur que tu aurais envie de faire : attendre qu'Hermione se remette avant de la secouer. Je te laisse découvrir par toi-même. ;)

.

oOoOo

11. Convalescence et conspirations

oOoOo

.

-Voilà. Revenez me voir lundi prochain pour que j'enlève le bandage. Et allez-y doucement, sinon l'entorse va revenir !

Avec sa brusquerie coutumière, Madame Pomfresh mit à la porte son jeune patient, un étourdi de deuxième année qui avait déboulé un escalier. Elle eut à peine le temps de se rasseoir à son bureau, devant une caisse de remèdes à distribuer, quand le feu gronda dans la cheminée. Le professeur Rogue fendit les flammes et s'avança dans la pièce avec un corps inerte dans les bras. Déconcertée, Madame Pomfresh se leva en hâte. Ce n'était pas tous les jours que son collègue débarquait à l'infirmerie avec un élève inconscient.

- Par Andromède, que se passe-t-il, Severus ? Ne me dites pas qu'un autre de ces gamins écervelés a goûté à une potion d'étranglement ?

- Ce n'est pas une pas une gamine, c'est une septième année, rectifia-t-il machinalement en déposant son fardeau sur un lit libre.

En effet, Madame Pomfresh constata que l'élève inerte avait bien davantage le corps d'une jeune femme que d'une enfant.

- Mais c'est Hermione Granger ! s'exclama-t-elle. Qu'est-ce qui lui est arrivé ? J'espère qu'elle ne s'est pas battue en duel avec le sous-ministre Adams White. Ils semblaient bien partis pour ça ce matin.

- Elle s'est évanouie devant moi, expliqua laconiquement Severus.

- Bon. Éloignez-vous un peu, dit Mme Pomfresh en le poussant sans ménagement.

Elle tira un rideau autour du lit et disparut derrière. Severus fit quelques pas vers la cheminée quand la voix de l'infirmière retentit derrière lui.

- Attendez un instant ! J'aurai sûrement besoin que vous me prépariez une potion.

Severus leva les yeux au ciel en pensant à tout le travail qui l'attendait déjà dans son laboratoire.

- Demandez-le donc à _elle_, maugréa-t-il à mi-voix.

- Pardon ?

- Je n'ai rien dit.

Il revint sur ses pas en soupirant. Cependant, il ne pouvait nier qu'il était curieux de connaître le diagnostique de l'infirmière. Qu'est-ce qui arrivait à son assistante ? Pourquoi n'était-elle pas revenue à elle quelques secondes après son évanouissement, comme lors d'une banale chute de pression ? Il patienta pendant que Mme Pomfresh faisait subir une batterie de tests à sa patiente en marmonnant. Un peu plus loin, le fils du sous-ministre Adams White dormait aussi profondément que ce matin. Les furoncles disgracieux avaient disparu de son visage, comme Severus l'avait prédit.

- Par la barbe de Merlin ! s'exclama l'infirmière.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Severus en tournant vivement la tête.

Le rideau s'ouvrit d'un coup sec, laissant apparaître le visage abasourdi de Mme Pomfresh.

- Votre assistante souffre d'un épuisement magique.

Severus ne put s'empêcher de laisser paraître son étonnement.

- Un épuisement magique ? répéta-t-il d'un ton interloqué qui ne lui était pas coutumier.

- Il s'agit d'un affaiblissement généralisé qui survient lorsqu'un sorcier génère un flux de magie trop important au cours d'un laps de temps trop bref.

- Je sais très bien ce qu'est un épuisement magique ! répliqua-t-il. Mais j'ai bien du mal à croire qu'Hermione Granger puisse en être atteinte.

- C'est pourtant le cas. Les tests ne mentent pas.

- Comment croyez-vous qu'un rat de bibliothèque comme Hermione Granger ait pu se surmener ?

- Pour qu'une sorcière de premier cycle épuise toutes ses réserves magiques, il faut qu'elle ait accompli un enchantement beaucoup plus puissant que ce que son endurance peut permettre.

- Je ne pense pas que ce soit le genre d'exercice que Jake Tisdale exige de ses élèves, lâcha Severus.

Mme Pomfresh ignora la boutade et afficha une moue dubitative.

- Peut-être avait-elle trop de tâches d'assistante, suggéra-t-elle.

- Impossible. Mes assistants utilisent à peine la magie pendant le travail au laboratoire.

L'infirmière pinça les lèvres. Severus pouvait presque entendre les rouages de son cerveau tourner à toute vitesse.

- Je savais que cette petite couvait quelque chose, marmonna-t-elle. Elle avait l'air épuisée ces derniers jours. Et particulièrement ce matin.

Elle agita un doigt accusateur sous le nez de Severus.

- Vous la côtoyez beaucoup plus étroitement que n'importe quel professeur de cette école, Severus. Pourquoi n'avez-vous pas remarqué qu'elle se portait mal ?

L'espace d'une seconde, une pointe de culpabilité s'insinua en lui, mais il la repoussa bien vite. Il serra les dents, agacé que ce doute ridicule lui ait traversé l'esprit.

- J'avais bien remarqué ! Mais que vouliez-vous que j'y fasse ?

- Pourquoi ne l'avez-vous pas emmenée ici ?

- Elle y était ce matin, en compagnie de Zabini. C'est vous l'infirmière. Vous auriez dû voir que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond chez elle.

Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prenait ? D'abord Minerva qui semblait le tenir responsable de la disparation d'Hermione Granger, et maintenant Mme Pomfresh qui l'accusait de l'avoir conduite à l'épuisement. Et puis quoi encore ?! De plus en plus énervé, Severus lança un regard furieux à son élève inconsciente. Son visage était aussi pâle que les draps immaculés du lit.

- Pourquoi ne se réveille-t-elle pas ? demanda-t-il soudain.

À son tour, Mme Pomfresh se tourna vers la jeune femme et la contempla en silence.

- Elle dort, dit-elle d'un ton plus calme. Elle sera sans doute incapable de faire de la magie pendant des jours. J'aurai besoin de lui donner une potion énergisante, Severus.

- C'est une potion longue à réaliser, répondit-il avec raideur. J'ai déjà beaucoup à faire ce soir.

Et comble de malheur, il ne pourrait pas demander l'aide de Zabini, qui était encore en retenue. Décidément, tout son programme de la soirée tombait à l'eau.

- Je sais que vous menez un train de vie impossible, Severus, mais j'ai bien peur de devoir insister. Le plus tôt sera le mieux.

Severus se détourna du lit. La potion attendrait. Il avait bien d'autres urgences à gérer. Hermione Granger n'avait qu'à ne pas se surmener !

- Je vous apporterai la potion demain midi, dit Severus en s'éloignant.

- Très bien, répondit Mme Pomfresh dans son dos.

Il regagna le laboratoire avec mauvaise humeur. En arrivant devant sa table de travail, il jeta un coup d'œil à la liste interminable de potions qu'il avait à préparer, toutes plus pressantes les unes que les autres. Il hésita un instant, puis commença immédiatement la potion énergisante dont son assistante avait tant besoin.

.

oOoOo

.

Je fus tirée du sommeil par un léger tintement, tout près de ma tête. J'ouvris brusquement mes paupières tiraillées de fatigue et regardai autour de moi. Une vingtaine de lits blancs s'alignaient dans la salle plongée dans la noirceur. Je me trouvais à l'infirmerie.

- Tiens donc, vous avez terminé votre petite sieste ? murmura une voix grave au-dessus de moi.

Je sursautai et levai les yeux. La grande silhouette de Severus Rogue se découpait dans la pénombre. Je le fixai en essayant de me rappeler pourquoi nous étions à l'infirmerie, mais j'avais l'impression que mon cerveau était vide.

- Qu'est-ce que nous faisons ici ? demandai-je d'une voix enrouée.

- Parlez moins fort, vous allez réveiller tout le monde.

Justement, si nous étions à l'infirmerie, c'est qu'il s'était passé quelque chose de grave. Alertée, je repoussai mes draps et m'assis dans mon lit.

- Où croyez-vous aller comme ça ? demanda Rogue.

Je devinai plus que je ne vis son regard exaspéré.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demandai-je. Il y a eu une attaque, c'est ça ?

- Une _attaque_ ?

- Mais oui, une attaque de mangemorts !

Il me fixa quelques secondes, manifestement décontenancé par mes paroles. Pourquoi ne comprenait-il pas ?

- Vous délirez, Miss Granger. Je vous ai apporté une potion qui vous remettra sur pied.

Il désigna le gobelet qu'il avait posé sur ma table de chevet. Je me tournai à nouveau vers lui, complètement perdue.

- Mais s'il n'y a pas eu d'attaque, pourquoi suis-je ici ?

Il soupira et répondit à mi-voix :

- Vous souffrez d'un épuisement magique, Miss Granger. Ce qui signifie que vous avez réussi, par je ne sais quel exploit incroyable, à épuiser entièrement vos réserves… _minimes_ d'énergie magique. Vous avez dû accomplir un enchantement trop harassant pour votre endurance faiblarde d'étudiante de premier cycle.

Un enchantement _harassant_ ? Brusquement, tout me revint en mémoire. Le déménagement forcé de mes parents. Les protections temporaires répétées, le transplanage, la protection permanente sur la nouvelle maison en Suisse. Le cœur battant, je contemplai Rogue dans la noirceur. Qu'est-ce que j'allais inventer pour expliquer mon état ?

- Alors ? insista-t-il. Comment avez-vous bien pu vous épuiser ?

- Je ne sais pas, professeur.

- Comme c'est curieux. La mémoire phénoménale de Miss Je-Sais-Tout aurait donc failli ?

- Je vous assure que je ne me souviens de rien de particulier. J'étais seulement fatiguée des derniers jours.

-Vous n'étiez pas fatiguée, Miss Granger, vous étiez _surmenée_. Et vous avez forcément fait quelque chose que vous n'aviez pas l'endurance ni la maturité magique nécessaire pour accomplir.

- Il n'y a rien, professeur !

- Vous m'en direz tant.

Nous nous affrontâmes du regard. Si l'infirmerie n'avait pas été plongée dans la pénombre, Rogue aurait très bien pu voir que je blêmissais.

- Buvez cette potion, maintenant.

Il me tendit le gobelet fumant. Je le pris avec méfiance et l'examinai pour m'assurer que ce n'était pas du véritasérum. Le liquide avait une teinte foncée et sentait la mangue.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Une potion surprise.

_Hilarant._

- Combien de temps dois-je rester ici ?

- Je ne suis pas votre infirmière, Miss Granger. Vous demanderez à Mme Pomfresh.

Ça le tuerait de répondre à deux minuscules questions ? Réprimant un soupir excédé, je baissai les yeux et remarquai que je ne portais plus mon uniforme. Mme Pomfresh m'avait enfilé une mince robe de coton mal coupée, comme celles qu'on retrouvait à Sainte-Mangouste. Et manifestement, elle avait jugé bon de me retirer mes sous-vêtements. Embarrassée de me tenir devant Rogue dans un tel accoutrement, même dans le noir, je tirai les draps jusqu'à mon menton.

- Buvez, me pressa Rogue. Et adossez-vous aux oreillers. Cette potion a un effet sédatif très puissant. Je n'ai pas envie de vous ramasser encore une fois sur le plancher.

- Je croyais que le but était de me faire reprendre des forces, pas de m'endormir !

- Vous reprendrez des forces en temps et lieux. Pour le moment, vous allez _vous_ _taire_ et dormir.

Je retins la réplique qui me brûlait les lèvres, bus la potion d'une traite et sombrai aussitôt dans le sommeil.

.

oOoOo

.

Severus récupéra le gobelet avant qu'il ne tombe au sol. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Hermione Granger, pour s'assurer qu'elle dormait bel et bien et ne quitterait pas l'infirmerie dès qu'il aurait le dos tourné. La lueur fantomatique de la lune s'infiltrait par une fenêtre et illuminait faiblement son visage. Elle semblait plus faible et plus vulnérable que jamais. Il la contempla fixement, ne sachant plus quoi penser.

Il aurait fallu être le pire légilimens de l'histoire sorcière pour ne pas voir qu'elle mentait.

.

oOoOo

.

Quatre jours plus tard, Minerva McGonagall était assise à son bureau et réfléchissait, la plume en suspens au-dessus d'un morceau de parchemin. Pour la troisième fois, elle s'apprêtait à rédiger une lettre à Robert et Jane Granger pour les informer de l'état de santé de leur fille. Les deux autres lettres n'avaient pas reçu de réponse. Pourquoi ? Hermione Granger avaient pourtant bien dû expliquer à ses parents comment confier leur courrier à un hibou, depuis le temps ! Cette fois, Minerva utiliserait un autre oiseau, au cas où le précédent aurait eu des troubles d'orientation en territoire moldu.

Mais au fond d'elle, elle avait le pressentiment que le hibou n'y était pour rien.

.

oOoOo

.

Severus s'extirpa de la cheminée dans laquelle il venait d'apparaître et abandonna sa cape et son masque de mangemort sur un fauteuil. Il poussa un soupir et inclina lentement la tête de tous côtés pour détendre les nœuds invisibles qui lui serraient la nuque. Une douleur persistante lui mitraillait les tempes. La soirée avait été pénible. Comme toutes les soirées où il devait jouer le rôle d'un homme qu'il n'était plus.

Lorsqu'il entra dans son laboratoire, la salle lui parut étrangement silencieuse et inhabitée, comme si personne n'y avait mis les pieds depuis des lustres. Pas de bouillonnement de liquides sur le feu, pas de volutes de fumée, pas d'effluves d'herbes et de fleurs odoriférantes. Un amoncellement de cendres refroidies reposait dans la cheminée. L'air de rien, Severus s'était peu à peu habitué à trouver une présence en ce lieu, une présence bienvenue quand il revenait d'une mission, exténué et débordé.

Il chassa ses pensées et s'approcha de la table de travail, cette même table où Hermione Granger s'était endormie quelques jours plus tôt. Ce soir, quatre chaudrons vides s'y entassaient et une foule d'ingrédients de toutes les couleurs s'alignaient en ordre, mais rien n'avait été commencé. Comble de malchance, les potions étaient très délicates à concocter. Severus ne pouvait pas demander l'aide de Zabini, qui n'était pas assez patient pour réaliser des recettes où la plus infime imprécision provoquait des catastrophes. Et qui, de surcroît, ne savait rien de son rôle d'espion. Comme tous les Serpentard, Zabini avait sans doute entendu raconter que Severus était un mangemort, mais sans jamais avoir pu connaître la vérité sur ces rumeurs. Hermione Granger présentait un net avantage sur ce point : non seulement elle avait une minutie à toute épreuve, mais en plus, elle connaissait la double-vie de Severus. Avec elle, il n'avait pas besoin d'inventer quoi que ce soit pour justifier ses absences répétées.

Il s'attela à son labeur en soupirant une nouvelle fois. Il avait toutes les misères du monde à se l'avouer, mais… il aurait aimé voir Hermione Granger dans son laboratoire ce soir.

.

oOoOo

.

Je passai une semaine entière à l'infirmerie. Tout ce temps, Mme Pomfresh essaya de savoir comment j'avais bien pu m'infliger un épuisement magique. Je lui tins le même discours qu'à Rogue : je ne me souvenais de rien. Harry et Ron vinrent me rendre visite quelques fois, mais comme leur niveau de connaissances médicales frôlait le zéro, ils ne se méfièrent pas une seule seconde de mes mensonges.

Comme Mme Pomfresh limitait la présence de visiteurs et refusait qu'on m'apporte mes devoirs, je passai le plus clair de mon temps à somnoler ou à penser à mes parents. Leurs visages éberlués me revenaient sans cesse en tête. Quand allais-je les revoir ? Dans quatre mois ? Dans deux ans ? Je me sentais orpheline, mais j'étais convaincue d'avoir agi pour le mieux en les forçant à déménager en Suisse. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, j'avais la tête un peu plus tranquille. La menace d'un mangemort anonyme pesait toujours sur moi, mais au moins, elle ne concernait plus du tout mes parents.

Très lentement, je repris mes forces, grâce à la potion énergisante que Rogue m'avait préparée. Au bout de quelques jours, l'infirmière m'autorisa à utiliser ma baguette magique à nouveau. Je parvins tout juste à lancer un sort pour remplir un verre d'eau et je me sentis épuisée, si bien que je ne m'aventurai pas à refaire de la magie avant d'avoir retrouvé mon énergie habituelle.

Lorsque j'eus enfin le droit de quitter l'infirmerie, j'étais encore blême et fatiguée, mais j'avais hâte de retourner à mes cours et de rattraper la montagne de devoirs en retard qui m'attendait. Le retour à la routine me fit le plus grand bien, mais mon soulagement fut de courte durée.

Le soir même de ma sortie de l'infirmerie, McGonagall vint me chercher à la salle commune pour me convoquer dans son bureau.

- Tout de suite ? lui demandai-je, surprise.

- Oui, immédiatement, répondit-elle, laconique.

Intriguée, je refermai mon manuel de défense contre les forces du mal et jetai un coup d'œil à ma montre. L'heure du couvre-feu approchait. Qu'est-ce que McGonagall avait de tellement important à me dire qu'elle ne pouvait pas attendre au lendemain matin ? Avec une appréhension grandissante, je la suivis à travers un dédale de couloirs sombres.

Lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte de son bureau et me précéda à l'intérieur, je demeurai bouche bée. La pièce grouillait de membres de l'Ordre. Remus Lupin, Kingsley Schacklebolt, Maugrey Fol Œil, Dumbledore et quelques autres que je n'avais jamais vus. Tout le monde s'immobilisa en nous voyant. Je m'avançai d'un pas lent et contemplai avec méfiance les visages silencieux. Jake Tisdale et Rogue se tenaient côte-à-côte dans un coin et formaient un étrange contraste : l'un trapu, blond et jovial; l'autre grand, sombre et tout drapé de mystère. Ils étaient le jour et la nuit.

_Qu'est-ce qu'ils font tous ici ?_

Je n'eus pas besoin de réfléchir à la question longtemps. Une seule raison pouvait justifier ce rassemblement avec les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix, et cette raison avait nécessairement rapport avec un mangemort aux yeux bleus et cruels. Comment allais-je me sortir de cette situation ? Qu'est-ce que j'allais inventer ?

- Assoyez-vous, Miss Granger, dit McGonagall.

Je posai sur elle un regard déterminé.

- Merci, mais je préfère rester debout.

- Allons, Miss Granger, vous semblez encore très faible.

Tout le monde était debout. Je n'allais pas m'asseoir à leurs pieds comme une pauvre impotente. Je relevai dignement le menton.

- Je suis moins faible que vous ne le croyez, professeur, répondis-je d'un ton plus dur que je ne l'aurais voulu.

Elle sourcilla, mais n'insista pas.

- J'aimerais savoir comment se portent vos parents, Miss Granger.

_Mes_ _parents_. C'était donc ça. L'Ordre avait découvert la disparition de mes parents. Je rassemblai mon courage et répondis à McGonagall :

- Je vois mal l'intérêt de rassembler la moitié de l'Ordre du Phénix pour me poser cette question, professeur. Mes parents vont très bien.

C'était vrai. Ils ne s'étaient jamais portés aussi bien depuis l'époque où la magie ne faisait pas encore partie de leur vie.

- Ont-ils vendu leur maison dernièrement ?

- Non.

- Avez-vous reçu des nouvelles d'eux récemment ?

- Qu'est-ce que vous entendez par « récemment » ?

McGonagall sembla un moment déconcertée par l'incongruité de ma question et mon attitude frondeuse. Elle reprit d'un ton brusque :

- Miss Granger, ce que j'ai à vous annoncer c'est pas facile. J'ai envoyé plusieurs lettres à vos parents pour les aviser de votre séjour à l'infirmerie. Je n'ai jamais reçu de réponse. J'ai finalement demandé à un auror d'aller patrouiller chez eux. Kingsley a trouvé leur maison vide. Vos parents ne sont plus là. Leurs effets personnels non plus.

Dumbledore prit la parole avec beaucoup plus de douceur que McGonagall :

-Avez-vous la moindre information à nous fournir à leur sujet, Miss Granger ?

Ses yeux bleus étaient inhabituellement graves. Je le contemplai, ne sachant que répondre.

- Nous craignons le pire, poursuivit McGonagall. Il n'est pas impossible que Vous-Savez-Qui les ait…

-Non, la coupai-je avec un calme qui m'étonna.

La peur me déserta tout d'un coup. J'avais 18 ans. Je n'étais plus la fillette qui faisait des pieds et des mains pour obtenir la reconnaissance de ses professeurs ou pour éviter de les décevoir. J'allais assumer mes actes. L'explication que je donnerais à McGonagall n'était pas tout à fait juste, mais elle ne s'éloignerait pas tant de la vérité. Je ne laisserais personne me dire que j'avais eu tort. Et ceux qui me feraient des reproches allaient s'en mordre les doigts.

- Vous-Savez-Qui n'a rien à voir avec la disparition de mes parents, dis-je. Je sais très bien ce qui s'est passé. Mes parents sont à l'étranger. Ils se portent à merveille.

McGonagall mit quelques secondes à se remettre de sa surprise.

- Miss Granger, le moment est mal choisi pour que vos parents prennent des vacances dans un endroit isolé. Ils pourraient devenir des proies faciles.

- Pas du tout. Ils ne risquent plus rien là où ils sont.

- Et _où_ sont-ils ?

- Je ne vous le révélerai pas, professeur. Ils sont parfaitement en sécurité. Ils vivront là-bas désormais.

- Mais que savez-vous de la sécurité de vos parents ? Vous n'êtes pas auror, vous êtes une simple étudiante de septième année !

- Peut-être, mais je ne suis pas idiote pour autant. Je ne prétendrais pas qu'ils sont en sécurité si j'avais le moindre doute à ce sujet.

- Qu'est-ce que tous ces mystères signifient, Miss Granger ? Expliquez-vous !

- Je les ai fait transplaner à l'étranger. J'ai vidé leur ancienne maison. J'ai modifié leurs mémoires. Ils n'ont plus aucun souvenir de notre monde, ni même de moi. J'ai placé des protections permanentes sur leur nouvelle demeure. Personne ne pourra jamais retrouver leur trace ni s'en prendre à eux.

Pendant quelques secondes, on aurait entendu une mouche voler. Puis les membres de l'Ordre, qui s'étaient tenus immobiles tout ce temps, s'animèrent d'un même élan. Les exclamations de stupeur retentirent de toutes parts.

- Vous avez _quoi_ ?!

- Des protections permanentes ! Par Merlin !

- Vous êtes folle !

- Bon sang, mais à quoi avez-vous pensé ?

J'ignorai les commentaires acides des membres de l'Ordre et gardai les yeux rivés à ceux de McGonagall. Seul Remus Lupin parvint à accrocher mon regard en se plantant carrément devant moi. Son visage toujours bienveillant semblait maintenant accusateur.

- Il est très dangereux de lancer une protection permanente pour une sorcière de votre niveau scolaire, Hermione. Vous auriez pu vous écrouler et ne plus être capable de transplaner !

-Ça n'a pas été le cas, puisque je suis ici, répliquai-je.

- Miss Granger ! intervint McGonagall, plus sèche que jamais. Quelle est la raison de vos actes ?

C'était le moment que je redoutais. Je soutins son regard avec une assurance qui ne me ressemblait pas en pareilles circonstances. L'adrénaline faisait des miracles.

- Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que les familles des nés-moldus sont sérieusement menacées par les mangemorts, professeur.

- Mais vos parents n'ont reçu aucune menace de cette nature, à ce que je sache !

- Devais-je attendre que ça n'arrive ? Vous savez comme moi qu'il aurait peut-être été trop tard pour agir.

- Miss Granger, ce que vous avez fait n'a aucun sens. Vous avez mis en danger votre vie et celle de vos parents !

- C'est plutôt le contraire.

Ma réplique fut de trop.

- Votre comportement est absolument _impertinent_ et _inadmissible_ ! s'emporta ma directrice, les narines dilatées de colère. Ce n'est pas digne d'une préfète-en-chef !

- Je suis parfaitement d'accord avec vous sur ce point, professeur. Ce que j'ai fait n'est pas exemplaire. Mais la vie de mes parents vaut mille fois plus qu'un titre de préfète. Je démissionne.

Je détachai mon insigne d'une main qui ne tremblait pas et je la posai sur le bureau. Malgré l'assurance inébranlable que j'affichais, mes maigres forces étaient sur le point de me déserter. Je me sentais comme un soldat qui jouait le tout pour le tout pour sauver sa peau.

- Je retire 100 points à Gryffondor ! siffla McGonagall, les mâchoires serrées. Vous serez en retenue pendant 30 heures. J'espère que vous avez honte de vous.

Les yeux bleus du mangemort s'imposèrent à mon esprit, plus réalistes que jamais. Ce mangemort qui avait trouvé mes parents et aurait pu les tuer par pur désir de vengeance. J'eus soudain l'impression que tous les membres de l'Ordre avait disparu, qu'il n'y avait plus que moi et McGonagall dans ce bureau. Moi et une femme qui ne savait rien de l'enfer que je vivais depuis des semaines. Les paroles fusèrent de ma bouche sans que je puisse les retenir :

- Si vous croyez véritablement que je devrais regretter d'avoir sauvé la vie de ses parents, c'est vous qui devriez avoir _honte_, professeur.

Encore une fois, un silence assourdissant s'abattit sur la pièce, comme si tout le monde retenait son souffle. J'avais parlé d'une voix basse et je dardais McGonagall d'un regard glacial qui aurait pu rivaliser avec ceux de Rogue.

- Je ne regrette rien, poursuivis-je sans pouvoir m'arrêter. Enlevez-moi tous les points que vous voulez. Ce n'est pas à coup de punitions que vous arriverez à faire oublier où sont mes vraies priorités.

Le visage écarlate, McGonagall me fixait sans trouver de mots assez forts pour exprimer son indignation.

- Sortez d'ici, dit-elle d'une voix hachée. Immédiatement.

- Bonsoir, professeur, répondis-je d'un ton froid, osant à peine croire à mon propre culot.

Je tournai les talons et marchai vers la porte. Du coin de l'œil, j'aperçus de façon fugace la grande silhouette sombre de Rogue, qui se tenait à l'écart et figé comme une pierre, comme s'il n'avait pas bougé d'un millimètre depuis mon entrée dans le bureau. Son visage était caché dans la pénombre, m'empêchant de distinguer son expression. Je détournai vite les yeux, en proie à un terrible pressentiment, et quittai la pièce.

.

oOoOo

.

Lorsqu'Hermione Granger referma la porte derrière elle, tous se mirent à parler en même temps.

- Quel culot !

- Mais qu'est-ce qui lui a traversé l'esprit ? Cette fille est d'une stupidité aberrante.

Seul Severus ne disait rien, préférant garder pour lui ses réflexions. Manifestement, il fallait vraiment avoir Hermione Granger comme assistante pour savoir que s'il y avait une tare dont elle n'était pas atteinte, c'était bien la stupidité. Au contraire. Hermione Granger était fichtrement brillante, il ne pouvait pas le nier.

Qu'est-ce qui lui avait traversé l'esprit ? Protéger ses parents de la violence contre les moldus ? Quelle idée saugrenue. C'était une bêtise typique de Potter et Weasley, pas d'elle ! Elle avait pourtant un tant soit peu la tête sur les épaules ! Ça ne tenait pas debout. Ce qu'elle avait raconté à McGonagall n'était qu'un tissu de mensonges. Que cachait-elle ? Pourquoi avait-elle jugé indispensable de déménager et d'amnésier ses parents ?

Severus se jura de le découvrir. Mais pour ce faire, il devait d'abord faire craquer l'épaisse carapace derrière laquelle elle se retranchait. Comment ? En piquant son orgueil et en la poussant à se mettre en colère, colère au cours de laquelle elle dévoilerait par mégarde ses véritables motivations. Simple comme tout. Severus s'excusa auprès des membres de l'Ordre en prétextant quelque chose d'urgent à faire (tirer les vers du nez d'Hermione Granger était effectivement urgent), puis quitta la pièce à son tour.

.

oOoOo

.

Je m'étais mise à trembler comme une feuille en sortant du bureau de McGonagall, comme si tous les effets de mon stress se manifestaient à retardement. Plutôt que de retourner directement à ma salle commune, je parcourus les couloirs de long en large pour me calmer, à défaut de pouvoir sortir dans le parc la nuit tombée. Lorsque je revins enfin à la tour des Gryffondor, un élève de deuxième année patientait devant le portrait de la Grosse Dame en se trémoussant d'un air nerveux.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? lui demandai-je. Tu as oublié le mot de passe ?

- Non, je t'attendais. Le professeur Rogue est venu ici pour te voir.

Je manquai m'étrangler.

- Quoi ?

- Il a demandé que tu ailles à son bureau.

- Tout de suite ?

- Oui.

- C'est tout ce qu'il a dit ?

- Oui. Il est reparti avec Harry Potter et Ron Weasley.

- _Quoi_ ?! m'exclamai-je, catastrophée.

- Je t'assure, je les ai vus ! assura le gamin.

Je le contemplai les yeux ronds. Pourquoi Rogue avait-il jugé bon d'amener Harry et Ron dans son bureau, alors qu'il venait tout juste d'entendre mon récit à propos de mes parents ? Je ne voyais qu'une seule possibilité : il allait les questionner à mon sujet. Le hic, c'est que je n'avais pas seulement menti à mes professeurs sur le pourquoi de mon épuisement magique et du déménagement… J'avais aussi menti à mes _meilleurs amis_.

_Merlin, dites-moi que c'est un cauchemar. Je veux me réveiller. Immédiatement._

Je plantai l'élève sur place et courus jusqu'aux cachots.

.

oOoOo

.

Le souffle précipité, j'arrivai au laboratoire au moment où Harry et Ron en sortaient. Leur expression indifférente me fit l'effet d'une douche froide. Ils ne m'adressèrent pas le moindre sourire ou signe d'encouragement, se contentant de me dévisager en silence. Je me sentis soudain comme une étrangère.

- Harry, Ron ! Je vais tout vous expliquer, dis-je à toute vitesse.

- Pas besoin, lâcha Ron. Rogue vient de le faire. On dirait que tu lui parles plus à lui qu'à nous.

Je devins rouge de honte.

- Mais…

- Weasley, Potter, partez d'ici, dit Rogue en apparaissant devant nous.

- Les gars…, murmurai-je, suppliante.

Mais ils partirent en haussant les épaules et disparurent dans le couloir sombre. Maintenant seule avec Rogue, je me tournai vers lui, réticente. Il se tenait à bonne distance de moi, les bras croisés, et me considérait sans dire un mot, comme s'il essayait de me décortiquer. Je m'étais attendue à ce qu'il soit aussi en colère que McGonagall ou encore à qu'il se moque de la quantité monstrueuse de retenues dont j'avais hérité. Mais non. Ses yeux noirs n'étaient ni furieux, ni moqueurs, seulement indéchiffrables. Pourquoi m'avait-il convoquée ici ? Qu'avait-il demandé à Harry et Ron ? Que voulait-il ? Les questions se bousculaient dans ma tête pendant que nous nous dévisagions et que le silence s'éternisait. Je pris la parole d'une voix tremblante :

- Quel est le but de tout ça ? Pourquoi avez-vous fait venir Harry et Ron ici ? Ils n'ont rien à voir avec le déménagement de mes parents !

Il s'approcha de moi avec une lenteur calculée.

- Tiens donc. Vous avez donc décidé d'exclure vos sempiternels petits comparses de vos manigances. Cacher son jeu à ses propres amis, comme c'est touchant. Où est passée votre loyauté gryffondorienne, Miss Granger ?

- Il était question de _mes_ parents. Pas de ceux de Harry ou Ron. Mes décisions ne regardent que moi.

- En êtes-vous certaine ? Combien de règlements de cette école avez-vous violés pour accomplir vos frasques ?

- Professeur, ma directrice de maison m'a déjà donné les sanctions qui s'imposaient. Pourquoi vous acharnez-vous encore sur moi ?

- Je n'ai que faire des sanctions de votre directrice. Estimez-vous heureuse de ne pas appartenir à ma maison. Vous auriez eu droit à beaucoup plus que des simples retenues. Mais malheureusement pour vous, vous êtes aussi mon assistante et vous m'avez menti. Vous devriez savoir que j'ai de bonnes raisons de ne pas tolérer les _menteurs_, Miss Granger.

- Je ne vous ai…

Le reste de la phrase resta coincé en travers de ma gorge. Rogue darda sur moi un regard perçant.

- Le niez-vous, Miss Granger ? Osez-vous nier m'avoir menti ?

Combien de fois avais-je essayé de me soustraire aux questions de Rogue ? Quand il avait voulu m'envoyer à l'infirmerie parce que je saignais du nez, quand il avait cherché à connaître la cause de mon épuisement magique, quand je m'étais blessée avec la potion d'invisibilité ratée, quand le mangemort m'avait envoyé une photo de Jake Tisdale et moi… Rogue ne savait pas à quel point la liste de mes mensonges était vertigineuse. Je blêmis.

- Je ne le nie pas, répondis-je faiblement.

-Vous avez transgressé un nombre sidérant de règlements de Poudlard, poursuivit Rogue. Très édifiant. Surtout de la part d'une préfète qui donne des leçons aux autres sur la bonne façon de se comporter.

Quel goujat ! Ce n'était pas parce que j'avais porté le titre de préfète-en-chef que j'étais pour autant une copie conforme de Percy Weasley.

- Vous êtes injuste, professeur, ne pus-je m'empêcher de répliquer. Quand m'avez-vous donc vue donner des leçons de bonne conduite à qui que ce soit ?

- C'est votre arrogance ou bien votre naïveté qui vous aveugle ?

- Pardon ? m'exclamai-je, estomaquée.

Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prenait ?

- Vous êtes arrogante _et_ naïve, sans quoi vous ne seriez pas convaincue d'avoir réalisé un acte de grande bravoure.

- Est-ce que j'ai parlé de bravoure ? Pas du tout ! J'ai seulement fait ce que je devais faire !

- Sauver la vie de vos parents, comme c'est émouvant. Je crains cependant que vos idées grandiloquentes et vos bons sentiments n'aient contaminé le peu de jugement que vous avez. Vous croyez avoir placé vos parents en sécurité alors que vous les avez exposés à un danger inutile. Vous êtes allée jusqu'à trahir la confiance de vos propres amis. Vous êtes toujours fière de vous ? La jubilation que vous affichiez tout à l'heure semble avoir disparu.

L'ironie suintait de chacun de ses mots.

-Je ne jubilais pas ! m'écriai-je en serrant inconsciemment les poings.

-Vous _flottiez_ presque de satisfaction. Votre ego a dû tripler de volume. Si vous étiez moins centrée sur votre petite personne, vous auriez reconnu que vos projets étaient totalement dépourvus de bon sens.

Les yeux bleu de glace du mangemort apparurent comme un éclair fulgurant dans ma tête. Après avoir réussi l'exploit de prendre de vitesse ce fou furieux et de mettre mes parents à l'abri, allais-je me laisser ridiculiser par un homme qui ignorait tout des dangers que je courais ? La colère enfla en moi, irrépressible. Je renvoyai à Rogue un regard glacial.

- Vous n'en savez rien ! Vous ne savez rien de moi, ni de mes parents ! Vous m'accusez de toutes les tares possibles alors que vous ne…

Je m'interrompis brusquement, le sang battant à mes tempes. Qu'est-ce qui me prenait ? J'étais en train de perdre toute maîtrise de moi-même. Reprends-toi, me sermonnai-je, _reprends-toi_ ! J'inspirai profondément et essayai de soutenir les yeux sombres de Rogue avec la même assurance tranquille que je l'avais fait avec McGonagall plus tôt. Mais pourquoi c'était si difficile, avec lui ?

- _Que_ devrais-je donc tant savoir de vous, Miss Granger ?

Sa voix avait baissé d'un cran. Tout d'un coup, j'eus l'impression que l'oxygène s'était raréfié dans le laboratoire. Je contemplai Rogue, le cœur tambourinant très fort dans ma poitrine. Il me dévisageait avec une expression neutre qui jurait étrangement avec les remarques corrosives dont il me mitraillait. Il n'y avait aucune trace de méchanceté ou de colère dans son visage. Car Severus Rogue n'était pas en colère, il était _impassible_. Il était en train de me _manipuler_. Il essayait de me tirer les vers du nez, car depuis le début, il savait très bien que je mentais. Espérant détourner son attention, je me mis à débiter des excuses d'une voix blanche :

- Vous devriez savoir que… que j'ai agi simplement par désir de bien faire. J'ai sans doute commis une erreur en planifiant le déménagement de mes parents sans en parler à qui que ce soit, mais je l'ai fait en pensant c'était pour le mieux.

J'avais l'impression de marcher au beau milieu d'un champ miné. Il fallait que je mette fin à cette discussion et que je sorte d'ici au plus vite. Mais je ne pouvais pas affronter Severus Rogue. Je n'étais pas de taille face à un ex-mangemort redoutable, qui savait aussi bien duper les sorciers les plus intelligents que voir clair dans les manigances des plus viles. Comment en étais-je arrivée là, à fuir l'homme qui aurait été le plus apte à m'aider ? Pourtant, tout ce à quoi j'aspirais, c'était la sécurité. Pas me chamailler à l'infini avec mon professeur !

J'ouvris la bouche, en proie une hésitation terrible. Si je me confiais à lui, il m'écouterait sans doute à contrecœur et m'ensevelirait sous les sarcasmes, mais il saurait au moins quoi faire. Et surtout, il ne laisserait jamais Dumbledore m'expédier à l'étranger pour me protéger d'un mangemort fou. Pas moi, son assistante. Il avait _besoin_ de moi.

- Professeur, je dois vous dire que…

Mais il m'interrompit si brusquement que j'en fus hébétée :

- Je n'ai que faire de vos misérables excuses, Miss Granger ! Si vous espérez obtenir ma pitié de façon aussi grotesque, vous perdez votre temps.

Ses paroles me firent l'effet d'une gifle. Il y avait de quoi décourager les tentatives de confidence les plus téméraires. Mais pourquoi me rabrouait-il au moindre propos ? Pourquoi s'acharnait-il sur moi ? Qu'est-ce que je lui avais fait ? Avais-je vraiment voulu lui raconter mon pire cauchemar, il y a quelques secondes à peine ? J'étais tombée sur la tête ! C'était Rogue, toujours aussi méchant et revêche, la dernière personne sur terre à qui j'accorderais ma confiance.

J'eus l'impression que quelque chose se rompait en moi, comme si toute l'angoisse des dernières semaines avait fait exploser la soupape de mon réservoir émotif. Je me mis à crier sans pouvoir me retenir :

- Non mais c'est tout ce qui vous intéresse, rabaisser les gens ?! Vous ne trouvez pas que j'ai suffisamment de problèmes comme ça pour ne pas avoir besoin de supporter votre méchanceté en plus, _professeur_ ?

- Vous dépassez les bornes, Miss Granger !

- Et combien de millions de fois dépassez-vous les bornes, vous ?!

- Ne me parlez pas sur ce ton ! Je retire 100 points à Gryffondor pour votre manque de respect. Et 100 autres pour votre bêtise en général.

- Enlevez-moi tous les points que vous voulez, je m'en fiche ! Je me fiche de vos punitions, de vos sarcasmes, de votre malveillance ! Ce n'est pas en essayant de m'écraser que vous m'empêcherez d'exister, ni que vous vous débarrasserez de la haine que vous éprouvez pour moi !

Je m'arrêtai, à bout de souffle. Un silence oppressant tomba comme une chape de plomb sur le laboratoire. Je sus que j'étais allée trop loin. Mais Rogue sourcilla et ne dit rien. Il amorça un geste, mais s'arrêta quand j'eus un mouvement de recul et me cognai le dos à la porte du laboratoire. Il laissa retomber sa main. Sa colère semblait s'être mystérieusement envolée, mais quelque chose flamboyait au fond de ses prunelles sombres, quelque chose d'intimidant, quelque chose qui me mettait à nue. J'aurais voulu regarder ailleurs, mais j'en étais incapable.

Je pris soudain conscience de notre proximité incongrue. Pendant que nous nous chicanions allègrement, Rogue s'était avancé si près de moi que son odeur de forêt foisonnante me taquina encore les narines, comme le soir où je m'étais écroulée dans ses bras. Tout d'un coup, j'eus l'impression de sentir à nouveau ses mains robustes et élégantes sur moi, ses mains qui m'avaient fait sentir à la fois protégée et si vulnérable. Elles étaient tellement longues qu'elles pouvaient presque faire le tour de ma taille. J'aurais voulu qu'il les pose encore sur moi dans un geste protecteur, plutôt que de me faire subir son mépris.

_Quoi ?!_

Je retins mon souffle, profondément troublée par la tournure de mes pensées. Mais qu'est-ce qui me prenait ? Comment pouvais-je m'aventurer à penser à Rogue de cette manière ? Je baissai les yeux sur sa poitrine. Cette poitrine où je m'étais cognée le nez, pas plus tard qu'il y a une semaine. Une rougeur sans équivoque me monta aux joues.

- Sortez, dit Rogue à voix basse.

Interloquée, je levai la tête vers lui. Son expression était indéchiffrable.

- Ne m'obligez pas à vous le dire deux fois.

J'arrachai à grand-peine mon regard de ses yeux noirs, ses yeux qui semblaient voir au plus profond de moi-même.

Je m'enfuis du laboratoire.

.

oOoOo

.

**Ne désespérez pas, Hermione et Severus ne seront pas en froid trop longtemps... :) D'ailleurs, le titre provisoire du prochain chapitre va comme suit : **_**Promenade nocturne**_**. Devinez qui va se balader avec qui ? =)**


	12. Promenade nocturne

**Bonjour tout le monde !**

**Voici un petit cadeau pour les pauvres lecteurs déprimés qui sont de retour en classe ou au travail. ;) C'est aussi mon cas, puisqu'il m'a fallu pas mal de temps pour vous pondre ce chapitre. Mais ouf ! Quelle corvée de réviser tout ça avant de publier !**

**J'ai beaucoup hésité à couper ce chapitre, car il est monstrueusement long, mais je me suis ravisée. J'espère que la longueur ne vous dérangera pas. (L'une de vous m'a dit que non. J'espère que vous serez d'accord avec elle. ;)**

**Guest** : Eh oui, McGonagall est un peu déconcertée par le comportement d'Hermione. Elles auront l'occasion d'en discuter dans ce chapitre. Je te laisse découvrir. ;) Merci pour ton commentaire et ton enthousiasme ! Je suis contente que tu aimes ! =)

**Patouch la mouche** : Oups, non, Severus n'a pas utilisé la légilimencie sur Hermione ! C'est vrai que la petite phrase à la fin, « ses yeux qui semblaient voir au plus profond de moi-même », pouvait être ambiguë. Je n'y avais même pas pensé. En fait, si Hermione décrit cette impression particulière, c'est plutôt parce qu'elle est de plus en plus déstabilisée par la façon particulière dont Severus la regarde. Merci pour ton commentaire ! =)

**Lilou** : Si Severus allait l'embrasser ? Je te laisse le découvrir par toi-même, car il repensera à la scène au cours de ce chapitre. ;)

**Manon** : Eh oui, j'ai bien peur que le jugement d'Hermione soit devenu quelque peu… bousillé ? ;) Quant à Severus, il commence lui aussi à voir son sang-froid mis à rude épreuve. ;) La bonne nouvelle, c'est que le temps des secrets achève. =) Merci pour ton commentaire ! J'espère que la suite te plaira !

**Bergere** : Considère que je te dois les apparitions de McGonagall dans ce chapitre. C'est après avoir découvert ta passion pour ce personnage sur ton profil que j'ai eu l'idée des scènes qui suivent. ;)

**Elsar** : Est-ce que 11 000 mots constituent aussi une longueur supportable ? Depuis que tu m'as dit que même le chapitre précédent passait trop vite, on dirait que je n'essaie même plus de me limiter. =)

**Merci aussi à Jude-Sama, Cocochon, blupou, Thomas Hiddleston, Serelia, Phaidora, gl1h2 et miss-svetlana-black !**

**Bonne lecture !**

.

oOoOo

12. Promenade nocturne

oOoOo

.

Ernie MacMillan prit le relais au poste de préfet-en-chef et Neville Londubat fut nommé nouveau préfet de Gryffondor à ma place. Quant à moi, il fallut à peine une journée pour que j'hérite d'une toute nouvelle réputation : celle de l'élève modèle qui avait le plus mal tourné dans toute l'histoire de Poudlard. On me posa des tonnes de questions sur mon renvoi du poste de préfète-en-chef. Je me bornai à répondre que j'avais démissionné de mon plein gré, pour des raisons personnelles. Les Gryffondor au grand complet me boudèrent pendant des jours. Car je n'avais pas seulement perdu mon titre, j'avais aussi fait chuter le score de ma maison dans le négatif, grâce aux bons soins de Rogue et de McGonagall.

Comme si ma situation n'était pas suffisamment pathétique, je redoutais la prochaine séance au laboratoire. Je n'avais pas travaillé avec Rogue depuis notre chicane et je n'avais aucune idée de l'attitude à adopter lorsque je me retrouverais nez à nez avec lui.

En vérité, je m'en voulais terriblement. Qu'est-ce qui m'avait pris d'être si irrespectueuse avec lui ? Mes paroles avaient largement dépassé ma pensée. Je l'avais toujours admiré et respecté, sans doute beaucoup plus que n'importe quel élève de cette école, y compris ceux qui connaissaient son rôle dans l'Ordre du Phénix. En retour, Rogue n'était pas si insupportable avec moi. Lorsque nous travaillions ensemble dans la tranquillité immuable de son laboratoire, il reléguait son rôle de professeur tyrannique au placard et me laissait côtoyer le maître des potions, le chercheur, l'intellectuel, _l'homme_ derrière le masque de froideur. Et si j'avais réduit à néant l'équilibre fragile qui s'était tissé peu à peu entre nous ?

Pour ajouter à ma morosité, j'étais en froid avec Harry et Ron. Le lendemain de mon altercation avec Rogue, j'avais essayé de leur faire comprendre pourquoi je leur avais caché le déménagement de mes parents, en soutenant que je n'avais pas voulu les impliquer dans une aventure qui ne pouvait qu'être lourde de conséquences. Bien sûr, j'avais passé sous silence ma véritable motivation : celle d'échapper à un mangemort fou. Ron sembla se satisfaire de mes explications, mais Harry conserva obstinément son attitude butée, si bien que je me résolus à garder mes distances pendant quelques temps, jusqu'à ce que sa rancœur soit moins vive.

Je réalisai avec une certaine tristesse que notre amitié n'avait plus l'éclat de nos premières années à Poudlard. Nous avions vieilli et nos caractères distinctifs s'étaient affirmés, nous laissant de moins en moins de points en commun. Harry et Ron consacraient le plus clair de leurs temps libres au Quidditch, alors que je ne faisais plus semblant de m'intéresser au sport pour leur faire plaisir. Eux non plus ne me posaient presque plus de questions sur les nombreuses heures où je disparaissais à la bibliothèque ou au laboratoire. Plus le temps passait, moins je leur en parlais. La complicité si particulière qui nous unissait autrefois avait tranquillement fait place à une amitié de surface.

Mais, qui sait, notre distance était peut-être pour le mieux. Car si je n'avais plus de parents ni d'amis proches, à qui le mangemort pourrait bien s'en prendre pour se venger de moi ? Personne.

Harry et Ron racontèrent sans doute à quelques personnes que j'avais fait déménager mes parents, car la nouvelle se répandit comme une traînée de poudre. Bientôt, la moitié de l'école crut que j'avais envoyé ma famille moldue à l'étranger parce que j'avais honte d'elle. Certaines rumeurs devaient même être encore pires, car plusieurs élèves de première année me regardaient d'un air craintif en me croisant dans les corridors. De la Gryffondor exemplaire et admirée de tous, j'étais devenue celle qui effrayait les plus influençables.

Dans son accès de colère, McGonagall m'avait ensevelie sous tellement d'heures de retenue que j'accumulai le double du retard qui m'accablait déjà à ma sortie de l'infirmerie. Je n'arrivais plus à trouver le temps de faire mes devoirs. Je passais tous mes périodes libres à la bibliothèque, car je me sentais comme une étrangère dans la salle commune des Gryffondor. Au bout d'une semaine, j'étais presque aussi épuisée qu'à mon entrée à l'infirmerie.

Seul Blaise m'adressait la parole comme si de rien était. Il sentit sans doute que les retenues et le déménagement étaient des sujets sensibles, car il ne me posa aucune question, se contentant de s'asseoir à côté de moi à la bibliothèque et de me distraire lorsque je n'arrivais plus à me concentrer.

- Hermione, pourquoi tu t'acharnes si tu es trop fatiguée pour travailler ?

Je levai les yeux vers Blaise, qui avait posé sa bande-dessinée sorcière et me regardait avec indulgence. Autour de nous, les autres tables de la bibliothèque s'étaient vidées. Les quelques zélés qui traînaient ici devaient être partis à la Grande Salle pour déjeuner.

- Je n'ai pas le choix, Blaise ! Binns ramasse ce devoir demain matin ! Je n'aurai pas le temps de le terminer ce soir, puisque nous allons au laboratoire.

- Et alors ?

- Alors je travaille.

- Mais non, tu stagnes. À quoi ça sert de perdre ton temps quand tu n'avances même pas ?

Pour toute réponse, je laissai tomber ma tête sur mon livre ouvert et me tirai les cheveux à pleines poignées, provoquant l'écroulement de mon chignon.

- Hé, du calme ! s'exclama Blaise en me retenant les poignets. Ce n'est pas un petit devoir pas terminé qui changera le cours de ton existence.

- Je n'ai pas juste _un_ petit devoir à terminer, rectifiai-je, le nez contre les pages poussiéreuses de mon manuel. J'en ai cinq autres en retard, dont un de cinquante centimètres de parchemin pour Rogue, en plus de l'examen de métamorphose que je dois préparer pour après-demain. Bref, c'est l'apocalypse.

Blaise bâilla, peu compatissant à mon sort tragique.

- Veux-tu une solution à la Zabini ? Lance-moi ce fichu devoir par la fenêtre et sors dehors profiter du soleil.

- Je ne peux pas. J'ai un cours de défense contre les forces du mal dans quelques minutes.

- Justement. Profite de la situation. Jake Tisdale est tellement accommodant avec toi qu'il serait prêt à te porter sur son dos à travers tout le parc si tu le lui demandais.

Je poussai un soupir excédé en songeant qu'il avait… _presque_ raison. Depuis que j'avais quitté l'infirmerie, Jake se souciait tellement de moi que c'en était horripilant. Il refusait que je lance plus d'une fois les sorts de défense qu'il nous enseignait et exigeait que je demeure assise tout le long de ses cours.

- Mais ce n'est peut-être pas une bonne idée de profiter de la bonté de Tisdale pour le moment, objecta Blaise. Son fan-club au grand complet s'acharnerait sur toi. Tu as suffisamment d'ennemis comme ça.

- Merci de me le rappeler, Blaise.

- Bon, ça suffit.

Sa chaise se recula dans un grand raclement. Je levai la tête vers lui, surprise.

- Une bibliothèque, c'est fait pour dormir, par pour jacasser, dit-il en se glissant derrière moi.

Il se mit à masser vigoureusement mes épaules tendues. La partie raisonnable de mon cerveau essaya tant bien que mal de repousser le sentiment de confort absolu qui m'envahissait, mais finit par capituler. Je fermai les yeux et poussai un soupir d'extase. Si j'avais été Pattenrond, je me serais mise à ronronner comme un moteur à réaction.

- Arrête, Blaise, je vais m'endormir.

- C'est le but. Je peux aussi te stupéfixer jusqu'à demain, si tu es trop récalcitrante. Choisis.

- Hum, hum, fit une voix très grave.

Je sursautai et rouvris vivement les yeux. Rogue avait apparu devant notre table, les sourcils froncés et les lèvres pincées. Il dardait un regard flamboyant sur mon ami. Pour une raison obscure, la culpabilité me noua aussitôt l'estomac.

- Zabini, vous empêchez Miss Granger de travailler, dit-il de sa voix la plus autoritaire. Je vous saurais gré de la laisser rattraper son retard.

Les mains de Blaise se ramollirent et lâchèrent mes épaules. Il s'assit à côté de moi, prit mon manuel d'histoire et le leva à l'envers à la hauteur de son visage. Sans ajouter un mot, Rogue tourna les talons et disparut dans un bruissement de cape noire.

Au bout de quelques secondes, Blaise baissa le bouquin de quelques centimètres, laissant prudemment apparaître ses yeux gris au-dessus de la couverture. Il tenta de repérer Rogue, puis, constatant que le périmètre de notre table et des étagères avoisinantes était exempt de tout intrus, il me lança un regard étonné.

- Tu vois ce que je te disais ? soufflai-je, en plein désarroi. Rogue m'en veut à mourir ! Qu'est-ce qu'il va faire de moi à la prochaine séance au lab, s'il ne peut ni m'enlever de points parce que Gryffondor n'en a plus, ni me donner de retenue parce que mon emploi du temps est plein à craquer ?

Pour toute réponse, Blaise me rendit mon manuel et se mit à rire silencieusement.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui te fait rire ?!

- Je dirais plutôt que c'est à moi que Rogue en veut, chuchota-t-il, les épaules secouées de hoquets.

- Quoi ? Pourquoi t'en voudrait-il, à toi ?

- Peut-être parce que je faisais un massage à _son_ assistante ?

Je le regardai, incrédule, en me demandant si les mots que j'avais entendus étaient vraiment sortis de sa bouche.

- Blaise, tu dis n'importe quoi ! m'exclamai-je en revenant enfin de ma surprise.

- Tu n'as pas remarqué qu'il n'était pas distant ou glacial comme d'habitude ? Il était en _colère_.

- Oui, en colère contre moi.

- Mais non, c'est moi qu'il regardait ! Il ne t'a même pas jeté un coup d'œil.

Je cherchai furieusement une riposte pour lui clouer le bec, mais aucune ne me vint à l'esprit. Un ange passa. Le sourire de Blaise s'élargit.

- Bon. Oublions ça, j'ai du travail, marmonnai-je.

Je remis mon livre à l'endroit et entrepris de lire pour la troisième fois le paragraphe sur lequel je n'arrivais pas à me concentrer. Au bout d'une phrase, je jetai un coup d'œil à Blaise, qui me regardait toujours d'un air amusé. Je lui adressai un petit sourire sarcastique.

- D'accord, oublions ça, répéta-t-il en reprenant sa bande-dessinée.

Je me cachai le visage derrière mon livre pour ne pas qu'il me voie rougir.

.

oOoOo

.

- Les attaquants, veillez à articuler clairement l'incantation. _Ex-pec-to o-xy-ge-nium_. La moindre erreur de prononciation fera échouer le sort. Les adversaires, restez aux aguets pour parer l'attaque à temps.

Pendant que le professeur Jake Tisdale nous énumérait ses recommandations, j'adressai un sourire rassurant à Neville, qui se tenait à bonne distance de moi, la baguette en l'air, son nouvel insigne de préfet brillant fièrement sur sa poitrine. Il semblait anxieux de devoir lancer un sort destiné à provoquer une quinte de toux incontrôlable à une élève qui venait tout juste de sortir de l'infirmerie. J'affichai une expression tranquille pour le mettre en confiance et tendis ma baguette, prête à faire apparaître un bouclier.

- Expecto oxygenium ! lança Neville, les sourcils froncés de concentration.

- Protego !

Son maléfice fut plus puissant que je ne l'avais prévu. Le jet de lumière blanche s'échoua contre mon bouclier dans une brusque secousse qui me fit perdre l'équilibre. Je reculai de deux pas, butai contre une chaise, essayai de me retenir à un bureau, puis tombai carrément à la renverse.

- Oups ! s'exclama Neville en se précipitant près de moi. Ça va, Hermione ?

- T'inquiète pas, Neville, bredouillai-je en grimaçant de douleur. Ce n'est rien.

Le visage inquiet de Jake apparut au-dessus de moi.

- Hermione ! Vous allez bien ?

- Merveilleusement bien, répondis-je d'un ton acide.

Les jambes par-dessus la chaise et les fesses sur le dallage de pierre, j'essayai de me dépêtrer de ma position inconfortable.

- Avez-vous besoin d'aller voir Mme Pomfresh ? demanda Jake en s'empressant de me tendre une main pour m'aider à me relever.

Je me retins tout juste de lever les yeux au ciel.

- De grâce, Jake, laissez Mme Pomfresh en-dehors de cette histoire, répliquai-je en me remettant debout toute seule. J'ai seulement trébuché contre une chaise.

Jake posa alternativement les yeux sur moi, Neville et la chaise renversée, comme pour mieux juger de la plausibilité de mon explication. Excédée, je me détournai, pour constater que la moitié de la classe avait cessé de se battre et nous contemplait avec curiosité. En surprenant le regard envieux de quelques filles, je m'éloignai d'un pas de Jake. Je n'avais pas oublié la boutade de Blaise à propos du fan-club de mon professeur et de mes nombreux ennemis.

- Hermione, je préfère que vous observiez le déroulement des exercices pratiques plutôt que d'y participer.

- Jake, s'il-vous-plaît, dis-je le plus calmement possible. Ce n'était qu'une maladresse de ma part. Je vous assure que je vais très bien.

- Navré, Hermione, mais c'est pour votre bien. Vous ne me semblez pas encore assez solide pour poursuivre à nouveau mes cours normalement.

Il m'adressa un sourire indulgent qui me donna envie de sortir la tête par une fenêtre pour y pousser un hurlement d'exaspération. Pourquoi se sentait-il obligé de me couver de cette manière ? C'était insupportable ! Cet homme me prenait vraiment pour une incapable.

Les joues cuisantes de honte, je remis la chaise sur ses pattes et m'y assis, les fesses douloureuses et la fierté en lambeaux. Neville poursuivit son entraînement avec Jake et les autres élèves les imitèrent.

Lorsque la fin du cours arriva enfin, je quittai la classe la première et la tête haute, espérant afficher un semblant de dignité. Pendant que les élèves allaient dîner, je me réfugiai dans mon dortoir et terminai de rédiger mon devoir d'histoire, à plat ventre sur mon lit. Je n'avais pas le cœur d'affronter les questions et les remarques des Gryffondor. En plus d'être affligée d'une toute nouvelle réputation de délinquante, si on devait en plus parler de moi comme la septième année qui tombait sous un ridicule sort de toux intempestive, je deviendrais la risée de toute l'école.

Quelques minutes avant mon rendez-vous au laboratoire avec Rogue et Blaise, je me rendis à la Grande Salle maintenant déserte et y engouffrai un repas léger en quatrième vitesse. Puis, je descendis dans les cachots avec une nervosité grandissante, en priant pour que Blaise soit déjà arrivé et que je n'aie pas besoin d'affronter Rogue seule. Mon vœu fut exaucé, car je croisai Blaise à mi-chemin.

Lorsque nous entrâmes dans le laboratoire, ma culpabilité refit aussitôt surface. Rogue ne m'accorda pas un regard. Il sembla seulement remarquer l'entrée de Blaise et lui indiqua la potion de la soirée. Étais-je descendue si bas dans son estime qu'il ne prenait même plus la peine de m'adresser la parole ? De plus en plus mal à l'aise, je me résolus à lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce et à ne pas le regarder du tout.

Blaise et moi sortîmes les louches, couteaux et chaudrons dont nous avions besoin, tandis que Rogue s'installait en face de nous pour terminer la potion qu'il avait déjà commencée.

Bientôt, les martèlements de couteau et les glougloutements de liquides emplirent un silence tellement inconfortable que Blaise se mit à mesurer les ingrédients à voix haute et à m'assommer de questions inutiles. Je répondis par monosyllabes, de peur que manifester ma présence de façon trop évidente ne ravive la colère de Rogue à mon endroit.

- Tu achèves avec les racines, Hermione ?

- Oui.

- As-tu besoin d'aide ?

- Non.

- Veux-tu que je m'occupe du mélange ensuite ?

- Oui.

- Et des pétales de magnolia ?

- Hmm-hmm.

- Et qu'est-ce que tu penses de la crise politique moldue en Espagne ?

- Zabini, si vous n'avez rien à dire, ne dites rien, coupa Rogue, aussi sec qu'une feuille morte.

- Mais professeur, ce n'est qu'une thérapie visant à améliorer la santé mentale d'Hermione.

Je rougis, mais Rogue ne daigna même pas lever le nez de son chaudron.

- Laissez Miss Granger gérer sa santé mentale elle-même.

Le silence retomba sur notre trio. Mal à l'aise, je m'éclipsai dans la réserve, sous prétexte d'y échanger quelques ingrédients vaguement abîmés. Blaise me rejoignit bientôt et se planta à côté de moi.

- Non mais à quoi vous jouez, tous les deux ? chuchota-t-il d'un air exaspéré.

J'ignorai sa question et me dressai sur la pointe des pieds pour saisir un bocal de pétales de magnolia sur la plus haute étagère. Mais Blaise ne se laissa pas démonter par mon expression butée.

- Pourquoi vous ne vous regardez même pas ? J'ai l'impression d'avoir été parachuté au beau milieu d'une chicane de ménage !

Je devins écarlate.

- Blaise, tes allusions idiotes ne m'aident vraiment pas.

- Mais vous êtes d'un ennui !

- Tu vas survivre. Allez, retournes-y avant moi, dis-je en le poussant vers la sortie.

Il roula des yeux et me précéda hors de la réserve. Lorsque je me décidai enfin à le suivre, le nez baissé, je faillis me heurter à Rogue, qui traversait le laboratoire en direction de ses appartements. Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que le bocal de pétales m'échappe des mains et se fracasse à nos pieds dans un vacarme retentissant.

Mortifiée, je me penchai et cédai au réflexe stupide de ramasser les éclats de verre à mains nues, mais Rogue ne m'en laissa pas le temps.

- Reparo.

Le bocal reprit sa forme dans un tintement de verre. À genoux sur le sol, les yeux fixés sur les pétales éparpillés, j'attendis la tirade cinglante… qui ne vint pas. Rogue claqua des doigts. Les pétales revinrent à leur place et le bocal lévita jusque dans ses mains.

Je me remis debout et levai enfin la tête vers lui, n'ayant d'autre choix que de croiser son regard, à moins de vouloir passer pour une femme des cavernes sans manières. Rogue ne semblait ni suprêmement furieux, ni immensément glacial, ni particulièrement excédé. En fait, je fus incapable de déchiffrer l'intensité vive de ses yeux noirs. Il se contenta de me remettre le bocal entre les mains, puis disparut dans ses appartements.

Décontenancée, je rejoignis Blaise à la table de travail. Il me lança un regard appuyé, auquel je répondis par une moue perplexe. Quelle mouche avait piqué Rogue ? Où étaient passés ses sarcasmes et ses remarques corrosives ? Pourquoi ne m'avait-il pas rabrouée comme il l'aurait fait avec n'importe qui d'autre ?

Perdue dans mes réflexions, je déposai le bocal avec précaution et m'occupai de mesurer trente grammes de poudre de ventricule de dragon. Je surpris le regard incrédule de Blaise lorsque je suspendis la main au-dessus du chaudron bouillonnant.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? s'exclama-t-il.

Trop tard. J'avais déjà laissé tomber la poudre de ventricule dans la potion.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? m'étonnai-je.

- Tu as mis le ventricule dans la potion ?

- Mais oui, comme tu vois.

Contre toute attente, Blaise éclata de rire.

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? répétai-je, de plus en plus perdue.

- Le ventricule de dragon, c'est la dernière étape, pas la deuxième.

J'écarquillai les yeux, réalisant enfin quelle erreur de cancre je venais de commettre.

- Oh non ! Qu'est-ce que je viens de faire ?!

Je m'empressai de faire disparaître la potion ratée avant que Rogue ne la voie. Pendant ce temps, Blaise était secoué d'un véritable fou rire.

- Ça n'a rien de drôle ! protestai-je.

- Excuse-moi, dit-il en s'essuyant les yeux. Je ne pensais pas que la grande Hermione Granger pouvait rater une potion qui comporte seulement quatre étapes. Et dire que Rogue l'enseigne à des deuxième année.

Son rire mourut immédiatement quand le maître des potions revint dans le laboratoire, alerté par nos éclats de voix.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda-t-il sèchement en s'approchant de nous. Où est la Pimentine ?

Je rassemblai mon courage et levai les yeux vers lui. D'ailleurs, c'est moi qu'il regardait en attendant une explication. Blaise paraissait beaucoup trop hilare pour être coupable de la moindre gaffe.

- J'ai raté la Pimentine, professeur. Je vais la recommencer.

Il me dévisagea.

- Non, répliqua-t-il enfin. Zabini, occupez-vous-en.

- Mais…

Je laissai ma phrase en suspens, ne trouvant aucune raison intelligente pour protester.

- Miss Granger, vous êtes exténuée, distraite, lente et maladroite.

Mon cœur tomba dans ma poitrine. Me faire accuser d'incompétence par Rogue, c'était bien le pire coup que je pouvais encaisser.

- Je peux m'en aller, si c'est ce que vous voulez, répondis-je d'une voix tremblante.

- Absolument. Je veux que vous partiez. Et je ne veux pas vous revoir dans mon laboratoire tant que vous avez les yeux aussi cernés.

J'ouvris la bouche pour dire quelque chose, mais rien ne me vint à l'esprit.

- Vous manquez sérieusement de sommeil, Miss Granger. Vous devriez aller vous reposer.

Je le regardai, bouche bée, ne sachant pas si je devais considérer ses remarques comme un avertissement sérieux ou du sarcasme. Il se détourna et s'installa aux côtés de Blaise, puis entreprit de hacher énergiquement les pétales de magnolia qui patientaient sur la table. Je surpris tout juste le sourire malicieux que Blaise réprima en se mordant les lèvres.

- Fais de beaux rêves, Hermione, me lança-t-il d'un ton innocent.

Il s'attira un regard noir de notre professeur.

Je m'arrachai à mon inertie et quittai le laboratoire, les joues en feu.

.

oOoOo

.

Le lendemain matin, McGonagall corrigeait les devoirs de ses élèves de quatrième année en sirotant une tasse de thé, lorsqu'on cogna à la porte de son bureau. Elle eut à peine le temps d'ouvrir la bouche pour lancer un « entrez ! » un peu sec, quand Severus Rogue pénétra dans la pièce en coup de vent, l'air particulièrement sombre.

- Bonjour à vous aussi, Severus, dit-elle en reportant les yeux à sa pile de parchemins.

- Qu'est-ce que vous cherchez à faire, Minerva ? lança-t-il de but en blanc.

- Étayez votre question, je vous prie.

- Qu'est-ce que vous cherchez à faire avec Hermione Granger ?

- Et si vous m'exposiez clairement le motif de cette visite impromptue ?

Il tiqua.

- Vous êtes en train de conduire Hermione Granger à l'épuisement. On pouvait déjà la confondre avec un mort-vivant à sa sortie de l'infirmerie, mais c'est devenu pire que tout depuis que vous l'ensevelissez sous les retenues.

Minerva posa sa plume et s'efforça de répondre d'un ton que Severus jugerait insupportablement raisonnable :

- Hermione Granger n'avait qu'à mesurer les conséquences de ses actes si elle ne voulait pas en subir les représailles.

- Est-ce que la renvoyer à l'infirmerie fait partie de ces représailles ?

- Severus, vous avez-vous-même retiré 200 points à Gryffondor à cause d'Hermione Granger. Et c'est à moi que vous reprochez de manquer de mesure ?

- Elle le méritait, elle m'a manqué de respect. Et contrairement à vos retenues sans fin, quelques points en moins ne peuvent pas épuiser personne.

Minerva haussa les sourcils.

- Depuis quand êtes-vous si magnanime, Severus ? Je ne vous ai jamais entendu défendre un élève avec tant de véhémence, et encore moins un élève qui n'appartient pas à votre maison.

- Je ne suis pas magnanime, je suis débordé. Vous connaissez mon emploi du temps. Vous pouvez avoir idée des contretemps qu'a provoqué l'absence de mon assistante au laboratoire. Je ne peux pas me permettre de la perdre à nouveau.

- Mais en quoi les retenues d'Hermione Granger peuvent-elles affecter votre emploi du temps, puisqu'elles ne l'ont pas obligée à manquer la moindre séance au laboratoire ?

- Minerva, elle vient tout juste de gâcher une potion de niveau de deuxième année ! Elle est trop fatiguée pour travailler convenablement.

- C'est pourquoi vous soutenez qu'elle devrait échapper à toute mesure disciplinaire ?

- Absolument pas. Mais de grâce, ayez au moins le bon sens d'étaler ses heures de retenue sur une période de temps plus grande.

- Et vous, Severus, ayez donc le bon sens de lui remettre ses 200 points. Puis, si ça vous chante, retirez-les à nouveau… sur une période de temps plus grande.

Son collègue la gratifia d'un regard noir.

- Moi, remettre des points que j'ai enlevés ? Vous rêvez en couleur, Minerva.

- C'est donnant-donnant. Vous avez à cœur le bien-être de votre assistante et moi la réputation de Gryffondor. Nous pouvons sûrement arriver à une entente.

- Je ne me préoccupe pas le moins du monde du bien-être d'Hermione Granger.

- Bien sûr.

- Vous vous méprenez sur mes intentions. Ma préoccupation première est mon horaire, pas la santé d'une élève.

- Peu importe. L'important est que nous nous soyons mis d'accord.

- Ai-je laissé entendre que j'allais redonner le moindre point à qui que ce soit ? Je n'en ai pas du tout l'intention.

- Alors je n'ai pas non plus l'intention d'annuler les retenues d'Hermione Granger.

Severus l'affronta du regard, mais Minerva n'était pas femme à se laisser impressionner par un collègue revêche. Il finit par tourner les talons et quitter le bureau d'un pas furieux.

Esquissant un petit sourire satisfait, Minerva reporta son attention aux devoirs de ses élèves en se disant que, parfois, les Gryffondor aussi pouvaient être manipulateurs.

.

oOoOo

.

Je ne vis pas Rogue pendant deux jours, ce qui me laissa amplement de temps pour me questionner à propos de son comportement. Avec les accusations ingrates que je lui avais lancées lors de notre chicane, il aurait pourtant dû s'acharner sur moi avec une hargne particulièrement virulente. Je n'y comprenais rien.

Le matin de ma prochaine séance au laboratoire, je m'examinai attentivement dans le miroir pour juger si j'avais toujours les yeux cernés jusqu'au menton, ce que Rogue n'apprécierait pas. Après avoir passé une partie de la nuit à étudier pour mon examen de métamorphose, j'avais le teint pâlot et les traits tirés. Et les cernes, ma foi, ils étaient aussi apparents qu'à mon dernier passage au laboratoire. Tant pis. Rogue ne le remarquerait peut-être pas; il semblait plus débordé que jamais ces jours-ci.

Je me rendis à la classe de McGonagall et rédigeai mes réponses d'examen avec une lenteur inhabituelle. Au moment de rendre ma copie, McGonagall m'interpella :

- Miss Granger, attendez.

- Oui, professeur ?

- Je souhaite discuter avec vous. Pouvez-vous me rejoindre à mon bureau dans une demi-heure ?

- Euh…

J'hésitai, ne sachant pas si je devais accepter ou non. Que me voulait-elle ? Me questionner encore à propos de mes parents ? Mais avais-je seulement un prétexte pour lui fausser compagnie ?

- Oui, professeur, répondis-je enfin. J'y serai.

.

oOoOo

.

Lorsque je pénétrai dans le bureau de McGonagall, quelques instants plus tard, je m'attendais presque à y trouver encore une fois une demi-douzaine des membres de l'Ordre du Phénix. Mais il n'y avait que McGonagall, debout près d'une fenêtre. Les rayons du soleil matinal baignaient la pièce et lui procuraient une atmosphère bien plus paisible que la dernière fois où j'y avais mis les pieds.

- Miss Granger, assoyez-vous. Vous prendrez bien une tasse de thé ?

- Oui, merci, dis-je avec une certaine méfiance.

Pourquoi m'avait-elle convoquée ici ? Je n'avais rien fait de répréhensible depuis le déménagement de mes parents !

Je pris place dans un fauteuil et acceptai la tasse qu'elle me tendit en veillant à ne pas me brûler les doigts. McGonagall s'assit en face de moi et prit la parole.

- Miss Granger, j'ai réfléchi aux derniers évènements et j'ai cru bon d'annuler les heures de retenue qu'il vous restait.

Je haussai les sourcils, prise au dépourvu. Je m'attendais à subir des remontrances, pas à me débarrasser des interminables retenues qui m'accablaient. Qu'est-ce qui m'avait mérité une telle clémence ?

- J'ai été un peu dure avec vous, poursuivit-elle, alors que vous avez transgressé des règlements sans mauvaise intention.

- Je vous dois aussi des excuses, professeur. Je n'ai voulu en aucun cas vous manquer de respect.

- Considérez que c'est oublié, Miss Granger.

Le cœur un peu plus léger, je portai la tasse à mes lèvres. Le thé noir brûlant exhalait des arômes gourmands de noix et de jasmin.

McGonagall m'imita, puis reprit la parole :

- En ce qui concerne vos fonctions de préfète-en-chef, j'espère que vous comprenez qu'il aurait été injuste pour les autres préfets que nous laissions ce rôle à une élève qui a violé le code de conduite de Poudlard en toute connaissance de cause.

- Je comprends très bien, professeur.

Pour tout dire, mon titre de préfète était bien le dernier de mes soucis en ce moment.

- Professeur, repris-je, puis-je vous demander pourquoi vous avez changé d'avis à propos de mes retenues ?

- L'un de vos professeurs s'en fait pour vous, Miss Granger.

Je me retins tout juste de rouler des yeux en pensant aux attentions exaspérantes de Jake Tisdale.

- Qui donc ? demandai-je néanmoins.

- Le professeur Rogue.

_Quoi !?_

McGonagall dut percevoir mon incrédulité, car elle crut bon d'expliquer :

- Le professeur Rogue soutient que vous êtes exténuée. Comme vous passez beaucoup de temps en sa compagnie, je suis portée à faire entièrement confiance à son jugement. Je vous demande donc de me répondre le plus honnêtement possible, Miss Granger : est-il justifié que le professeur Rogue m'alerte au sujet de votre santé ?

J'hésitai, ne voulant ni contredire Rogue (ce qu'il apprendrait à coup sûr), ni inquiéter McGonagall sur mon état.

- Eh bien… Je dois admettre que le professeur Rogue est plutôt... perspicace.

- Vous savez, Severus Rogue n'est sans doute pas un homme facile à côtoyer, mais il a néanmoins de la considération pour vous, Miss Granger. Vous êtes une sorcière très brillante; Severus le reconnaît.

Je hochai la tête en me demandant pourquoi elle jugeait nécessaire de me parler de la personnalité de Rogue. Comment pourrait-il seulement penser à moi en des termes si élogieux ? Ne sachant que répondre, je changeai de sujet.

- Je vous remercie pour avoir annulé mes dernières retenues, professeur. C'est… apprécié.

- Je vous en prie.

Elle sembla hésiter.

- Miss Granger, je comprends que le déménagement de vos parents puisse être un sujet pénible pour vous, mais j'aimerais néanmoins tirer au clair quelques points restés obscurs.

Pressentant les questions délicates, je remuai dans mon fauteuil, mal à l'aise.

- Je dois admettre que je saisis plutôt mal pourquoi vous avez agi sans en parler à qui que ce soit, poursuivit McGonagall, alors qu'il aurait été beaucoup plus simple et sécuritaire de demander l'aide des membres de l'Ordre.

Je choisis ma réponse avec précaution.

- Sincèrement, professeur, où croyez-vous que la protection de mes parents se serait située dans la liste de priorités de l'Ordre, quand on sait que de nombreuses personnes reçoivent des menaces tangibles tous les jours ?

Il y eut un silence.

- Sûrement tout en bas de cette liste, admit McGonagall.

- Précisément. Voilà pourquoi j'ai préféré agir seule.

- Si vos parents n'ont jamais reçu de menace tangible, pourquoi avez-vous jugé indispensable de les protéger ?

J'avais l'impression de marcher sur des œufs. Après Rogue, voilà que McGonagall doutait de mes véritables motivations. Décidément, Dumbledore n'engageait pas des imbéciles.

Je me penchai légèrement en avant et regardai McGonagall droit dans les yeux.

- Avez-vous des parents moldus, professeur ?

- Mon père était moldu.

- Dans ce cas, vous pouvez certainement comprendre quel effroi on peut ressentir en sachant qu'un proche est en grave danger à cause de sa nature même. Nature qu'il n'a pas choisie. C'est là tout le drame de notre époque : le simple fait d'être moldu ou proche des moldus est en soit une menace tangible.

McGonagall sembla accepter ma réponse.

- Vous savez, toute situation de guerre peut s'avérer angoissante, dit-elle avec une douceur que je ne lui avais jamais entendue. Mais même si vous êtes d'origine moldue, de nombreuses personnes se trouvent dans une position beaucoup plus délicate que la vôtre. Vous n'êtes pas auror. Vous n'êtes pas employée du Ministère. Vous n'occupez pas un rôle influent dans l'issu de la guerre. Vraiment, je ne vois pas de raison particulière pour vous inquiéter pour votre sécurité et celle de votre famille. Vous pouvez être beaucoup plus tranquille que bien des gens.

Je baissai les yeux sur les feuilles mouillées qui reposaient au fond de ma tasse et fis un effort colossal pour repousser de mes pensées le visage masqué du mangemort.

_Il prendra sa revanche._

- Vous avez sans doute raison, professeur, m'entendis-je répondre. Je peux être beaucoup plus tranquille que bien des gens.

.

oOoOo

.

Un véritable nœud me tiraillait le dos lorsque je descendis au laboratoire, le soir venu. Cette fois, Blaise ne serait pas là. Je n'aurais pas le choix de mettre ma culpabilité de côté et de parler à Rogue comme si je ne m'étais jamais chicanée avec lui.

Mais le comportement de mon professeur me déstabilisait. D'abord, il ne prenait même pas la peine de me regarder en face, comme si je ne méritais pas la moindre attention de sa part, et ensuite, il ne disait pas un mot quand je cassais du matériel juste sous son nez. Contradictoire. De surcroît, je ne savais pas comment agir avec un Severus Rogue qui me conseillait d'aller rattraper du sommeil perdu ou qui demandait à McGonagall d'annuler mes retenues.

J'entrai dans le laboratoire, chargée d'appréhension, et trouvai Rogue en train de remuer une potion avec de grands gestes amples et lents. Il tourna la tête vers moi en entendant la porte se refermer.

- Vous êtes en retard, Miss Granger, lança-t-il de but en blanc.

La riposte me vint à l'esprit tellement naturellement que je ne songeai même pas à la retenir.

- En vertu de quoi pouvez-vous dire que je suis en retard, puisqu'il n'y a même pas d'horloge dans cette pièce ?

- En vertu de mon horloge mentale, répondit-il du tac-au-tac.

Au moins, il me parlait et me regardait. Bon début.

Il retira sa louche du chaudron et la posa sur le comptoir.

- Je viens de commencer une potion Tue-Loup, dit-il. Vous allez entreprendre la deuxième étape. Voici les instructions.

Il fit glisser un morceau de parchemin sur le comptoir, en direction de ma place habituelle. Je m'approchai et l'odeur de la potion Tue-Loup m'emplit les narines, mélange de feuilles, de vieux parchemin et de cuir.

Je poussai un soupir silencieux et le gros nœud se détendit, quelque part entre mes omoplates. Tout était redevenu comme avant. Rogue était à nouveau lui-même, avec son sens de la répartie et ses remarques à double-tranchant, et j'étais de retour dans le royaume des potions, ce monde parallèle où les chaudrons régnaient en maîtres, où tous les efforts étaient consacrés à faire naître la magie de la matière brute; eau, terre, plante, minéral.

Rassérénée, je me préparai les ingrédients et le matériel dont j'avais besoin. Lorsque je me dressai sur la pointe des pieds pour atteindre le chaudron posé sur la plus haute étagère du laboratoire, Rogue m'arrêta :

- Laissez tomber, Miss Granger, ce chaudron est plus lourd que vous.

- Mais…

- Actio.

Le chaudron m'échappa des mains et vola jusqu'à la table. Je regagnai ma place, en essayant de repousser de ma tête le souvenir d'un Jake Tisdale trop prévenant. Quand je tendis ma baguette pour remplir le chaudron d'eau, Rogue m'interrompit d'un geste de la main.

- Je ne veux pas que vous fassiez de magie ici.

- Mais pourquoi ?

- Ne discutez pas.

- Professeur, ma convalescence est terminée. Si vous ne me croyez pas, vous pouvez demander à Mme Pomfresh.

- Qu'elle vienne me le confirmer elle-même si elle en a envie. En attendant, vous faites ce que je vous dis.

Il lança tous les sorts nécessaires quasiment en même temps, avec une rapidité qui me donna le tournis. Vexée de me faire ainsi rappeler ma fragilité, je serrai les dents et me mit au travail. Au bout d'un moment, la deuxième étape de la potion Tue-Loup était complétée.

- J'ai terminé.

- Bien. La potion doit reposer quelques jours.

- Qu'est-ce que nous faisons, à présent ?

- Nous allons dans la Forêt Interdite.

- Pardon ? dis-je en écarquillant les yeux.

- Pourquoi cet air catastrophé ? Vous n'aimez pas la Forêt Interdite ?

_Très drôle._

- Mais qu'est-ce que nous allons faire là-bas ?

- Vous verrez.

_Dites-moi que je rêve._

Je n'avais rien contre les surprises, mais quand elles venaient de Rogue, c'était plutôt louche.

- Le grand air vous fera du bien, dit-il en me dévisageant. Votre pâleur effraierait même le Baron Sanglant.

Je me détournai la tête. Sous son regard perçant, je sentais toute mes faiblesses exposées : mon visage fatigué, ma maigreur inhabituelle, mes yeux toujours cernés d'ombres bleu foncé. Je me sentis soudain misérable.

- Je pensais que vous ne croyiez pas aux vertus de l'air pur, répliquai-je d'un ton acide.

- Je n'y crois pas, mais je compte sur l'effet placebo. Nul doute que vous êtes un sujet suffisamment influençable pour bénéficier des effets d'une thérapie fantôme.

Il ramassa la lourde cape posée sur un fauteuil et la jeta sur ses épaules.

- Venez, m'intima-t-il en ouvrant la porte du laboratoire.

Je le suivis d'un pas méfiant.

- Pourquoi ne pas attendre qu'il fasse jour pour aller dans la forêt ?

- Auriez-vous peur du noir ? demanda-t-il d'une voix soyeuse.

-Non, répondis-je, absolument pas convaincante.

-Je ne vous crois pas, répliqua-t-il. Après vous.

Il me tint la porte ouverte. En le précédant dans le couloir, j'eus l'impression d'être prise au piège. Passer une soirée seule avec Rogue dans son laboratoire, d'accord. Mais faire une balade avec lui dans la Forêt Interdite, ça ne me disait rien qui vaille. Il ne laisserait sans doute pas un monstre me dévorer, mais il ferait peut-être exprès pour que nous en croisions un, juste pour tester mon sang-froid. Je n'avais pas envie de me ridiculiser devant lui.

Le hall était désert lorsque nous arrivâmes au sommet de l'escalier qui menait aux cachots. Quelques torches projetaient sur les murs une lumière douce et mouvante. Rogue dut prononcer un mot de passe compliqué pour déverrouiller les hautes portes du château. Lorsqu'il poussa l'une d'elles, le vent mordant s'engouffra dans le hall. Je croisai les bras contre moi pour me protéger du froid. C'était hors de question que je m'aventure dehors avec une simple robe.

- Professeur, j'aimerais aller chercher une cape.

- Vous n'en avez pas besoin. Caldarum, dit-il en claquant des doigts.

Un voile invisible me recouvrit de la tête aux pieds, enveloppant tout mon corps d'une chaleur réconfortante. Je lançai un regard surpris à Rogue, mais il était déjà sorti. À mon tour, je le suivis dans l'obscurité. Il n'alluma pas sa baguette et marcha rapidement, comme s'il aurait pu faire ce chemin les yeux fermés. Pourtant, c'était une nuit de nouvelle lune. Au loin, la silhouette de la Forêt Interdite semblait plus sombre que le ciel lui-même.

Pendant un moment, seul le crissement de nos pas sur l'herbe gelée ponctua le silence. Je me mis bientôt à trembler de froid, malgré le charme de réchauffement de Rogue. La nuit tombée, je devenais toujours plus frileuse qu'en temps normal et je me mettais à grelotter dès que je sortais dehors, peu importe comment j'étais habillée. Le phénomène était pire quand j'étais fatiguée.

- Nous devons cueillir des plaintes argentées, expliqua Rogue. Il s'agit d'une variété de fleur très rare qui n'arrive à pousser que dans des circonstances particulières. Un plant met jusqu'à dix ans avant d'atteindre sa maturité.

Il n'en fallait pas plus pour titiller ma curiosité.

- Les plaintes argentées servent à la fabrication de quelle potion ? demandai-je en m'efforçant de ne pas claquer des dents de façon audible.

- Vous n'avez pas besoin de le savoir. Je préparerai la potion moi-même.

- Dans ce cas, en quoi ma présence peut bien vous être utile ?

- Seules des personnes de moins de vingt ans peuvent cueillir et manipuler les plaintes argentées.

- Vraiment ? Sinon, que se passerait-il ?

- Sinon les propriétés magiques de la fleur seraient altérées jusqu'à devenir nulles.

- Comment faites-vous pour cueillir les plaintes, habituellement ?

- Je n'ai jamais cueilli celles de la Forêt Interdite. Elles viennent tout juste de terminer leur croissance.

- Mais comment arriverez-vous réaliser la potion si vous ne pouvez pas toucher aux fleurs ?

Rogue se tourna vers moi et me scruta en fronçant les sourcils.

- Faites-vous de la fièvre ?

- De la fièvre ? répétai-je sans comprendre. Mais non, pourquoi ?

- Vous n'arrêtez pas de grelotter.

Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il remarque toujours tout ?

- C'est un défaut de fabrication chez moi, marmonnai-je en priant pour qu'il ne me parle pas d'aller voir Mme Pomfresh, comme l'avait fait Jake Tisdale.

Avais-je la berlue ou bien Rogue, malgré ses manières un peu brusques, semblait inhabituellement attentif envers moi, comme s'il redoutait que je m'écroule au moindre effort ? Autant ce genre de précaution m'exaspérait chez Jake, autant elle me déstabilisait chez Rogue.

Nous poursuivîmes notre chemin en silence et arrivâmes bientôt à l'orée du bois. Je jetai un coup d'œil envieux à la cabane de Hagrid, à une centaine de mètres de là, où une fenêtre lumineuse transperçait la nuit. Malgré mon intérêt pour les plaintes argentées, je n'arrivais pas à entrevoir d'un œil optimiste une escapade dans la Forêt Interdite. Entre les arbres, la noirceur semblait complètement opaque.

- Nous ne pouvions pas plutôt cueillir les plaintes argentées quand il faisait encore jour ?

- Non. Les plaintes sont très difficiles à repérer le jour parce qu'elles se transforment en fougères anodines à la lumière du soleil. Elles apparaissent seulement le soir venu. C'est justement ce qui met en péril leur conservation : les sorciers et les animaux les piétinent quand elles sont sous forme de fougères, sans soupçonner à quel point elles sont précieuses.

- Et nous n'allumons pas nos baguettes ? risquai-je d'un ton anodin.

- Je pensais que vous n'aviez pas peur du noir ?

Je devinai plus que je ne vis son rictus ironique.

- Comment allons-nous arriver à repérer des fleurs dans cette noirceur ?

- Nous y arriverons très bien. Par ailleurs, les animaux sont attirés par la lumière. Je ne tiens pas à ce que nous rencontrions les créatures dangereuses qui peuplent ces bois. Venez. Ne faites pas de bruit. Et ne vous éloignez pas de moi, à moins que vous ne vouliez tester vos habiletés de survie en compagnie de bestioles affamées.

_Hilarant._

Nous nous engouffrâmes dans la forêt. Manifestement, Rogue savait où aller. Je le suivis à la trace, bien décidée à ne pas me laisser distancer. Les branches et les feuilles mortes craquaient sous mes pieds, brisant le silence inquiétant. On aurait juré que toutes les bêtes petites et grandes avaient senti une présence intruse dans leur habitat et se tenaient aux aguets. J'essayai de marcher plus doucement, jusqu'à ce que je m'empêtre dans une grosse racine. Je poussai un cri et m'affalai sur la couverture piquante d'humus et de branchages qui recouvrait le sol. Une odeur de terre et de feuilles mortes m'emplit les narines.

- Je vous avais pourtant avertie de ne pas faire de bruit ! souffla Rogue au-dessus de moi.

- C'était un réflexe, protestai-je.

- J'espère que vous ne me ferez pas encore le coup de vous évanouir à mes pieds.

- Mais non ! J'ai simplement trébuché contre une racine.

Je m'assis dans les feuilles mortes et frictionnai mes genoux pour calmer la douleur vive qui les irradiait.

- Arrêtez de vous prélasser et levez-vous. Des créatures pourraient être attirées par votre cri.

C'était exactement ce qu'il fallait dire pour que j'oublie mes membres endoloris. J'agrippai une branche d'arbre pour m'aider à me remettre debout, mais me figeai net lorsqu'une longue main élégante se présenta à la hauteur de mes yeux. Je la contemplai, trop surprise pour faire le moindre mouvement.

- Dépêchez-vous, me pressa Rogue. Nous ne devons pas traîner ici.

Alors, sans réfléchir, je plaçai ma main dans la sienne, qui devait bien être deux fois plus grande. Rogue referma les doigts et me souleva carrément de terre pour me remettre debout. Les muscles de mes jambes se changèrent en beurre. Je vacillai. Il dut le sentir, car il raffermit davantage sa poigne.

- Vous allez bien ?

Je levai la tête et croisai ses yeux aussi sombres que la Forêt Interdite. De près, ils semblaient briller comme deux joyaux mystérieux.

- Je… oui, tout va bien, répondis-je d'une voix soudain faiblarde.

- Faites attention où vous mettez les pieds.

- Je ne vois rien !

- Silence.

J'ouvris encore la bouche pour protester, mais je perdis le fil de mes pensées lorsque sa main me lâcha brièvement pour mieux se refermer sur mon poignet.

- Venez.

Il me guida à sa suite. Je veillai à me tenir dans son sillage pour ne pas recevoir de branches dans la figure, mais j'étais préoccupée par cette grande main tiède qui m'enveloppait le poignet. J'essayai de faire abstraction de ce contact incongru, mais en vain.

Pour la première fois, je me sentis curieusement protégée en compagnie de Rogue. Il avait beau être le professeur effrayant qui traumatisait les élèves première année, le maître des potions trop perspicace qui donnait l'impression de tout deviner de moi, je le voyais soudain d'un autre œil.

La nuit, la noirceur, le mystère. C'était ça, le véritable royaume de Rogue. Quand je croyais le connaître un tant soit peu sans l'avoir jamais vu occuper cette forêt inquiétante comme un empereur, je me trompais royalement.

En le regardant marcher, grand et droit dans l'obscurité, fendre la végétation dense d'un pas agile et assuré, comme si les arbres s'écartaient sur son passage, il me paraissait tout d'un coup aussi solide et rassurant qu'un roc. Un homme sur qui j'aurais voulu pouvoir m'appuyer.

_Si_ _seulement je le pouvais. Si seulement._

_Il prendra sa revanche._

Un gros nœud m'étreignit soudain la gorge. Je serrai les dents, en proie à des émotions déstabilisantes et contradictoires.

_Ressaisis-toi ! Tu n'es pas ici pour rêvasser !_

J'émergeai brutalement de mes pensées lorsque je percutai le dos de Rogue, qui s'était arrêté net et m'avait lâché le poignet.

- Oh, je suis désolée ! soufflai-je en m'écartant de lui.

- Regardez où vous marchez ! répliqua-t-il sur le même ton.

- J'essaie !

- Chut.

Je me dressai sur la pointe des pieds pour essayer de voir par-dessus son épaule et comprendre pourquoi il s'était arrêté, quand je remarquai l'étrange lueur diffuse qui illuminait les branchages autour de nous.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est, cette lumière ?

- Ce sont les plaintes argentées.

- Les plaintes argentées produisent de la lumière ?

- Je vous laisse découvrir par vous-même. Elles sont juste devant.

Avec une aisance déconcertante, il escalada quelques gros rochers disposés naturellement en escalier, puis se tourna vers moi.

- Venez, lança-t-il à mi-voix.

Je m'approchai des rochers et lui lançai un regard déconcerté. Le promontoire sur lequel il se tenait devait bien faire deux mètres de hauteur.

- Euh… C'est que… c'est haut.

- Donnez-moi vos mains.

Depuis quand Rogue aidait une élève à grimper des rochers ? Était-il malade ?

Avant qu'il ne change d'idée, je me hissai avec précaution sur la surface inégale du premier rocher et tendis les mains vers mon professeur. Il les agrippa fermement et me tira vers lui en s'arc-boutant vers l'arrière pour m'aider à grimper. Lorsque je parvins en haut de la paroi rocheuse, le souffle court, il s'éloigna de quelques pas et écarta un branchage touffu pour libérer le passage. Aussitôt, une lueur forte illumina son visage.

Incrédule, je m'approchai et essayai de distinguer la source de la luminosité. On aurait juré que le soleil se levait derrière les fourrages épais.

- Allez-y, murmura Rogue à mes côtés.

Il soulevait toujours la branche qui pendait en travers du chemin.

Je me faufilai sous son bras tendu et me retrouvai dans une grande clairière. La lumière y était si vive que je clignai instinctivement des paupières, avant de réaliser qu'elle n'éblouissait pas du tout l'œil.

C'est alors que je les vis pour la première fois. Les plaintes argentées offraient de ces spectacles qui nous laissent une impression indélébile. Elles envahissaient le sol de la clairière comme un tapis épais et pointaient vers le ciel leurs grands pétales d'un gris perle scintillant. Il faisait clair comme en plein jour, mais c'était une étrange luminosité blanche et fantomatique qui éclairait les alentours. Au-dessus de moi, les arbres formaient un dôme tellement opaque que je me demandais si la pluie pouvait traverser les branchages.

Je contemplai longuement la clairière, à la fois ébahie et émerveillée devant un tableau si saisissant. Quand Rogue disait que les plaintes argentées apparaissaient la nuit, je n'aurais jamais soupçonné qu'il parlait d'un phénomène aussi incroyable.

_Rogue._

Me rappelant sa présence à mes côtés, je me composai un air sérieux, car il n'était pas un homme devant qui il fallait s'émouvoir, et me tournai vers lui.

Ce n'était pas les fleurs qu'il regardait, c'était moi. À la lueur des plaintes argentées, ses yeux luisaient comme des onyx. Je pris soudain conscience de l'incongruité de la situation. Je me tenais dans une clairière de fleurs brillantes, au beau milieu d'une forêt truffées d'embûches et de dangers, en pleine nuit, à mille lieues de Poudlard et ses occupants. Autant dire que je me trouvais dans un monde parallèle. Et pourtant, j'étais en sécurité.

_Avec lui. _

Je baissai les yeux, embarrassée. Une multitude de brindilles et de feuilles mortes s'étaient agrippés à mes vêtements, alors que ceux de Rogue étaient impeccables, comme s'il avait atterri ici par la voie des airs plutôt que par un boisé dense et sauvage.

- Allez-y, dit Rogue. Nous avons besoin de trois fleurs. Sectionnez les tiges près de la racine et veillez à ne pas perdre les pétales.

Je m'approchai des plaintes argentées avec précaution, de peur d'en écraser une par mégarde, et m'agenouillai sur l'humus humide. De près, je constatai que les grandes fleurs bougeaient doucement, comme bercées par le rythme d'une respiration invisible. Je pris l'une d'elles et rompis délicatement la tige au niveau du sol. Aussitôt, un léger soupir se fit entendre. On aurait dit que la fleur exhalait son dernier souffle, après dix ans d'une croissance périlleuse. Les plaintes argentées portaient bien leur nom.

Je cueillis deux autres fleurs de la même façon, puis rejoignis Rogue, ma précieuse récolte dans les bras.

- Suivez-moi, dit-il en contournant la clairière.

Nous quittâmes la lumière des plaintes argentées pour nous enfoncer à nouveau dans la forêt sombre. Au bout de quelques instants, nous parvînmes près d'une minuscule cabane de bois pas plus grande qu'une cabine téléphonique moldue.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Un fort lunaire.

Je sourcillai, sceptique. Les forts dont étaient peuplés les contes de fée de mon enfance avaient dans mon imagination beaucoup plus d'envergure que cette petite cabane. Il n'y avait ni fenêtre, ni toiture apparente, le haut de la construction disparaissant entre les feuillages.

Je n'eus pas le loisir de poursuivre plus loin mes investigations. Rogue passa une remarque tellement saugrenue que je me demandai sérieusement si j'avais rêvé ou si ces paroles étaient vraiment sorties de sa bouche :

- Les morts ne sont jamais bien loin.

- Pardon ? répondis-je, complètement décontenancée.

Au même moment, la porte de la cabane s'ouvrit dans un grincement. Je sursautai, puis regardai Rogue.

- Mais de quoi parlez-vous, professeur ?

- C'est un mot de passe, Miss Granger.

_Quoi ?_

Je le dévisageai, de plus en plus surprise. Depuis quand Rogue laissait-il entendre ses mots de passe à un élève ? Sans doute jugeait-il inutile de me cacher celui-ci, sachant que je ne m'aventurerais pas à retourner dans la forêt pour y retrouver cette drôle de cabane, mais quand même. On aurait juré qu'il avait fait exprès pour parler plus distinctement.

Rogue soutenait mon regard, comme s'il savait très bien à quoi je pensais. La lueur de mes plaintes argentées découpait sa mâchoire et son nez aquilin dans un clair-obscur fantomatique.

- Euh… Eh bien… Que faisons-nous avec ce… fort lunaire ?

- Nous commençons par y entrer. Allez-y.

Je jetai un coup d'œil perplexe à la cabane. Il était impossible que Rogue et moi puissions tenir tous les deux dans un espace aussi réduit, à moins d'être serrés l'un contre l'autre.

_Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que cette idée ?!_

Je chassai l'image déstabilisante qui avait apparu dans ma tête et entrai dans la cabane. L'intérieur ressemblait beaucoup plus à l'idée qu'on pouvait se faire d'un fort lunaire. C'était grand et circulaire, avec des murs et un dallage entièrement en pierre. Mes pas se répercutèrent en écho lorsque je m'avançai. Il ne semblait pas y avoir de toit. Le plafond, s'il y en avait un, ressemblait à celui de la Grande Salle : il donnait vue sur une voûte d'étoiles tellement réaliste qu'elle pouvait très bien être réelle. Au centre du fort, une sorte de bassin circulaire peu profond creusait le sol.

- Mettez les plaintes argentées dans le bassin, dit Rogue, qui m'avait rejointe.

Je me penchai et déposai les fleurs une par une au fond du bassin, où reposait une fine couche de liquide limpide. Aussitôt, le liquide prit la même teinte argentée que les fleurs et devint lisse comme un miroir. Les plaintes se mirent à flotter doucement à la surface, comme des nénufars sur l'eau, propageant toujours leur douce lueur.

- Quel est le but de tout ça ? demandai-je à mon professeur.

- Les plaintes doivent reposer dans ce bassin jusqu'au premier quartier de lune avant de pouvoir être utilisées dans une potion.

Je contemplai longuement les fleurs scintillantes baigner dans le liquide, jusqu'à ce que Rogue s'éloigne de moi. Il était temps de retourner à Poudlard. Je le suivis dehors, un peu à regret.

Nous retraversâmes les fourrages en direction inverse, jusqu'à ce que nous arrivions à une chute de rochers similaire à celle que nous avions escaladée, quoique plus abrupte encore. Je regardai Rogue en descendre avec agilité, puis songeai avec un certain désarroi à ce constat que faisaient tous les gens qui souffraient de vertige : un endroit haut semblait toujours encore plus haut vu d'en-haut.

Je m'assis avec prudence sur le rebord de la falaise et tentai d'atteindre du bout des orteils le rocher en contrebas.

- Si une cohorte de bestioles féroces vous poursuivait, prendriez-vous autant de précaution ?

Je lançai un regard noir à Rogue, qu'il ne put sans doute par voir à cause de l'obscurité.

- J'ai le vertige.

- Vous n'en mourrez pas.

- Non, vraiment ?

- Posez les pieds plus à gauche. La roche est plus plate à cet endroit.

- Je ne vois rien d'ici.

- Alors croyez-moi sur parole.

Je posai le bout des orteils sur la partie plate de la roche, mais sursautai lorsqu'un gros caillou roula sous ma chaussure.

- Ce promontoire fait à peine deux mètres de hauteur, Miss Granger.

- C'est facile à dire pour vous. Vous êtes beaucoup plus grand que moi.

Rogue soupira.

-Avancez-vous et penchez-vous, ordonna-t-il.

Je m'exécutai avec précaution et lui lançai un regard incertain, me demandant ce qu'il avait en tête. Il s'approcha et se hissa de quelques centimètres, de manière à avoir la tête à la hauteur de mes genoux, puis posa ses grandes mains sur ma taille. Je tressaillis tellement le contact était inattendu.

- Venez.

Je me décidai à descendre maladroitement, mais Rogue resserra sa poigne et m'arracha de la paroi rocheuse. Je m'accrochai instinctivement à ses épaules et me laissai poser sur le sol. Nos regards se croisèrent. Le sien était indéchiffrable. Je m'écartai, déstabilisée par notre proximité inhabituelle.

- Merci, murmurai-je après un instant d'hésitation.

- J'aurais aimé vous laisser là-haut, dit-il en se remettant en chemin, mais Dumbledore n'aurait sûrement pas apprécié que j'égare une élève sur le territoire des araignées géantes.

- Vous avez un humour tout à fait charmant, professeur, raillai-je en lui emboitant le pas.

- Méfiez-vous, Miss Granger. Vous êtes en train de vous laisser contaminer par mes sarcasmes. Chez une innocente et fragile Gryffondor comme vous, ce serait regrettable.

- Nous sommes vraiment sur le territoire des araignées géantes ?

- La Forêt Interdite tout entière constitue le territoire des araignées.

_Rassurant._

Le retour à Poudlard se déroula sans encombres. Plus nous nous en approchions, plus je me sentais envahie d'un curieux sentiment de nostalgie en repensant à la clairière paisible.

- Vous ne m'avez toujours pas dit à quelle potion serviront les plaintes argentées, dis-je à Rogue lorsque nous entrâmes dans le château.

- Je n'avais pas l'intention de vous le dire.

- Alors comment ferez-vous pour réaliser la potion ? Lorsque la lune atteindra son premier quart, j'imagine que vous pourrez récupérer les fleurs et les manipuler vous-même ?

- Exact. Deux cents points pour Gryffondor.

Je roulai des yeux en entendant une boutade aussi déplacée. Avait-il vraiment besoin de me rappeler la chicane où il m'avait fait perdre tous ces points ?

- Vous êtes hilarant, mamonnai-je, vexée.

Mais Rogue me regarda en haussant un sourcil, comme si c'étaient mes propres paroles qui étaient déplacées.

Au même moment, un grondement retentit dans les sabliers des quatre maisons, à l'extrémité du hall. Je tournai vivement la tête. Ce n'étaient pas quelques pierres qui tombaient dans celui de Gryffondor, c'était une véritable avalanche.

Je regardai Rogue à nouveau, médusée.

- Mais… Je ne comprends pas. Pourquoi vous…

Je m'interrompis, trop surprise pour formuler une phrase sensée.

- Vous devriez retourner à votre tour avant que je ne vous retire à nouveau ces points, Miss Granger. Vous n'êtes plus préfète, vous n'avez plus le droit de vous promener dans les couloirs passé le couvre-feu.

Ce n'était pas Rogue. C'était un imposteur qui avait bu du polynectar. Il n'y avait pas d'autre explication possible.

_Tu délires complètement, Hermione._

C'était _sa_ voix. _Son_ humour décapant. _Son_ regard, pénétrant et déstabilisant. Il n'y en avait pas deux comme lui, il était inimitable. Mais manifestement, je ne savais pas encore tout de Severus Rogue.

Les souvenirs tout frais des dernières heures se bousculèrent dans mon esprit. Rogue qui refusait de me laisser soulever un chaudron trop lourd. Qui me tendait une main pour m'aider à me relever. Qui me regardait à la lueur des plaintes argentées. Qui me regardait encore maintenant, l'air d'attendre que je parle ou que je fasse un mouvement.

Je baissai les yeux.

- Je… Très bien. Bonne nuit, professeur.

Sans attendre de réponse, je tournai les talons et me rendis comme une somnambule à la tour des Gryffondor. La salle commune était déserte et il ne restait plus que quelques cendres rougeoyantes dans l'âtre de la cheminée.

J'allais monter au dortoir, lorsqu'un immense livre abandonné sur une table retint mon attention. Je m'approchai et lus le titre : _Grande encyclopédie des plantes et herbes magiques_. C'était le livre que Neville Londubat relisait continuellement dans ses temps libres.

Mue par une idée soudaine, je repérai la table des matières, glissai lentement mon doigt le long de la page et m'arrêtai net à la ligne où apparaissaient les mots qui hantaient mes pensées.

_Plainte argentée_.

Je feuilletai l'encyclopédie jusqu'à la bonne page, puis lus le paragraphe consacré à la mystérieuse fleur.

_« La plainte argentée est une fleur lumineuse qui met dix ans à atteindre sa maturité. Le jour, elle apparaît sous forme d'une herbe sauvage et prend son apparence normale la nuit. Elle doit être cueillie lors de la nouvelle lune, puis reposer dans un fort lunaire jusqu'au premier quartier de la lune. Les pétales ne doivent pas être abîmés lors de la cueillette. »_

Je fronçai les sourcils. Aucune indication à propos de l'âge du cueilleur. Rogue m'aurait-il donc menti ? Pourquoi ?

Je poursuivis ma lecture.

_« À ce jour, la seule utilité connue de la plainte argentée est de servir à la fabrication du philtre Remue-mort, qui a le pouvoir de redonner temporairement vie à un cadavre. »_

Je me sentis pâlir. Qu'est-ce que c'était que cette histoire ? Qu'est-ce que Rogue pouvait bien vouloir faire avec un philtre Remue-mort ? Je contemplai la page sans comprendre. L'étrange mot de passe du fort lunaire me revint en tête.

_Les morts ne sont jamais si loin qu'on croit._

En proie à un pressentiment désagréable, je refermai l'encyclopédie d'un coup sec et montai à mon dortoir. Lorsque je pus enfin me glisser dans mon lit après cette longue journée, je pris conscience que le sortilège de Rogue propageait toujours une chaleur douce et confortable sur mon corps, semblable à un voile invisible qui m'enveloppait de la tête aux pieds.

Une autre sensation se superposa à celle du voile douillet, aussi réaliste, et bizarrement aussi réconfortante : celle des longues mains de Rogue autour de ma taille.

Je poussai un soupir. Mes épaules se détendirent comme par enchantement et mon cerveau se vida peu à peu. J'oubliai tout : la bizarrerie des plaintes argentées, la rancœur de Harry, la fatigue accumulée, le mangemort. Je me roulai en boule sous mes couvertures et tombai endormie.

Pour la première fois depuis très longtemps, aucun cauchemar ne vint troubler mon sommeil.

.

oOoOo

.

Lorsque Rogue revint dans son laboratoire, son regard s'attarda sur la porte qu'il referma derrière lui. Cette porte devant laquelle s'était tenue Hermione Granger, le soir de leur chicane.

Il avait du mal à se l'avouer, mais ses accusations l'avaient déstabilisé. Il était surpris qu'elle imagine autant de mauvaises intentions chez lui. Merlin, elle croyait qu'il la haïssait ! Où avait-elle donc pêché une idée aussi saugrenue ? Est-ce vraiment l'impression qu'il lui donnait ? Pourtant, de tous les élèves de cette école de petits morveux immatures, Hermione Granger comptait sûrement parmi les moins insupportables.

Severus n'avait surtout pas voulu lui donner raison, alors il avait préféré la laisser tranquille plutôt que de continuer à la pousser à bout. Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas compris qu'il essayait simplement de lui tirer les vers du nez ?

Et pour commencer, pourquoi avait-il perdu son calme de cette manière avec elle ? Pourquoi s'était-il approché d'elle de cette façon ? Il espérait quoi, la secouer comme un prunier pour la faire parler? Non. Le réflexe qu'il avait dû réprimer, c'était de la prendre par le menton et de lui dire d'arrêter de se faire du mal. Parce que oui, Hermione Granger était en train de se détruire.

Mais pourquoi s'en souciait-il, au juste ? Et depuis quand se permettait-il une telle familiarité avec un élève de cette école ? _Une _élève, de surcroît ?

Hermione Granger n'était pas n'importe quelle élève, elle était son assistante. Depuis trois mois, elle avait passé de son plein gré une bonne centaine d'heures dans son laboratoire, en sa compagnie. C'était une raison acceptable pour se permettre un semblant de familiarité avec elle, non ?

N'empêche qu'il avait complètement raté son coup avec elle. Non pas qu'elle était imprévisible. On n'avait même pas besoin d'utiliser la légilimencie sur elle pour lire dans ses yeux comme dans un livre ouvert. Elle était un sujet récalcitrant, mais somme toute plutôt facile à percer à jour. Or, pour une raison obscure, Severus s'y prenait comme un pied avec elle.

À présent, il ne saurait sans doute jamais ce qui l'avait véritablement poussée à faire déménager ses parents. Il avait obtenu de McGonagall que ses retenues soient annulées, il lui avait remis les quelques points (à peine quelques-uns) qu'il avait enlevé à sa maison. C'était tout ce qui était en son pouvoir.

Dans quelques jours, Hermione Granger appartiendrait au passé.

Severus promena un regard sombre sur le laboratoire. _Son_ laboratoire, qu'il avait habité et organisé pour le rendre efficace, confortable, propice au travail intense, à la recherche acharnée. Bientôt, il perdrait tout ça. Bientôt, il quitterait Poudlard pour ne jamais y revenir. Comment en était-il arrivé à regretter cette maudite école ? Il avait fini par s'y sentir à peu près chez lui, à condition de se tenir loin des adolescents boutonneux qui alignaient les bêtises une après l'autre. Mais il devrait partir. Tout ça à cause d'Albus Dumbledore, ce vieux fou à l'imagination dangereusement fertile. Comble de malchance, c'était à Severus que revenait la tâche colossale d'orchestrer ses idées extravagantes pour qu'elles deviennent réalisables (et idéalement un peu moins périlleuses).

Severus soupira, soudain accablé par le poids du fardeau qui l'attendait. Il suffirait d'un seul geste, et pouf !, tout un pan de sa vie partirait en fumée. La tranquillité relative de Poudlard, la confiance et l'estime du corps professoral, de ses collègues maîtres des potions, des membres de l'Ordre. Tout serait à recommencer.

Tout ?

Peut-être pas.

C'était justement pourquoi il avait montré le fort lunaire à Hermione Granger. Pour semer un doute derrière lui après sa disparition, un tout petit doute qui pourrait peut-être changer le cours de l'avenir. Si Hermione Granger était assez curieuse (bien sûr qu'elle l'était !), elle découvrirait pourquoi il lui avait montré le fort lunaire. Si elle était assez intelligente (bien sûr qu'elle l'était !), elle comprendrait. Si elle était assez délurée, fonceuse et imprudente et inconsciente et intrépide, elle saurait quoi faire. Mais ça, il en doutait.

Il n'avait rien dit à Dumbledore. Il n'avait pas besoin de savoir. Car l'idée de Severus n'était qu'un pari un peu fou. Une tentative qui tomberait sans doute à l'eau sans créer le moindre remous.

Mais peut-être que oui.

.

oOoOo

.

**Pour celles qui souhaitent s'inscrire à une randonnée guidée dans les bois avec l'agence Snape Tours, je prends les inscriptions. Cependant, je dois vous avertir que toutes les soirées de septembre et d'octobre sont déjà réservées par une même cliente. En l'occurrence, moi. =)**

**Trêve de rêverie. ;) Le prochain chapitre s'intitulera **_**Comme un air d'apocalypse**_**. Je vous laisse imaginer les catastrophes qui s'y trameront, hé hé. À bientôt !**


	13. Comme un air d'apocalypse

**Chers lecteurs, bonjour !**

**Eh non, je ne suis pas morte et je n'ai pas abandonné cette histoire ! Seulement, ma vie quotidienne a été très prenante ces derniers mois et j'ai eu un peu de mal à me remettre à l'écriture. J'espère pouvoir reprendre un rythme de publication plus rapide désormais.**

**Un IMMENSE m****erci à ceux qui m'ont laissé un commentaire : Jude-Sama, blupou, Shadow Spark 3110 (doublement !), Mlle Elea, Elsar, Nuuuf, Serelia, Tsunade85, gl1h2 et Phaidora (doublement !), Tit-Chat-Sauvage, rivruskende (doublement aussi !), Cocochon, Emy18, kowo, HeartSerenade, de même qu'aux personnes suivantes…**

**Demilune34 :** Youppi, une nouvelle lectrice ! =) Oh là là, tu as tout lu depuis le début ?! Ça fait pas mal long, non ? Personnellement, j'ai peur de relire les premiers chapitres et, avec du recul, de les trouver archi-mauvais. ^^ Ne t'inquiète pas, je n'ai pas du tout l'intention d'écrire une fin déprimante ! Je suis même incapable de lire ce genre d'histoire ! Les chances que j'en écrive sont donc proches du néant. ;) Merci pour ton commentaire !

**Sandrine :** Je suis contente que tu aimes l'ambiance, car c'est très important pour moi en tant que lectrice. Je raffole de ces histoires où quelques mots suffisent à faire apparaître dans notre tête une image ou une impression très vive ! Je ne prétends pas arriver à faire la même chose, mais... j'essaie. :) J'ai pris ta réservation avec Snape Tours. Severus viendra te chercher chez toi dès qu'il aura une soirée libre. ;) (Ah que c'est beau rêver.)

**Tigrou :** Merci pour ton commentaire ! J'espère que tu aimeras la suite ! =)

**Et maintenant, voici l'apocalypse que je vous avais promise. =) ****Bonne lecture !**

**.**

**oOoOo**

**13. Comme un air d'apocalypse**

**oOoOo**

**.**

- Hé, les gars, regardez ça !

- Y'a cent nouveaux points chez les Gryffondor.

- Non, deux cents ! Tu sais pas compter, idiot !

- Ils ont apparu pendant la nuit, c'est bizarre. Ils avaient disparu pendant la nuit, la dernière fois.

- J'ai toujours su que les Gryffondor étaient très actifs la nuit.

- Ha ha, pas si innocents qu'ils veulent le laisser croire, les lionceaux.

Des rires me parvinrent au moment où je me rendais à la Grande Salle pour le petit-déjeuner. Je soupirai. Après avoir supporté les gueules d'enterrement des Gryffondor et les moqueries des Serpentard lorsque j'avais fait perdre une montagne de points à ma maison, voilà que je devrais encore affronter les questions de tous. Et les commentaires scabreux, d'après ce que je pouvais comprendre des éclats de voix dans le hall.

Je surgis du couloir la tête baissée et le pas léger, dans l'espoir de passer inaperçue, mais les idiots qui flânaient devant les quatre immenses sabliers remarquèrent aussitôt ma présence.

- Hé, Granger ! lança Gregory Goyle. T'as quelque chose à voir avec les deux cents points ? On dirait que t'as fait un prof heureux cette nuit.

Je lui lançai un regard glacial et répliquai avant qu'il n'ait le temps de pousser plus loin ses allusions salaces :

- Je n'ai rien à voir avec ces points.

- Et dire que je t'ai toujours prise pour une sainte-nitouche.

- Va voir dans la gueule du calmar géant si j'y suis.

Je me réfugiai dans la Grande Salle, mais faillis m'étrangler lorsque toutes les têtes des Gryffondor se tournèrent dans ma direction, comme si j'étais le seul sujet de discussion possible ce matin. Il n'y avait pas moyen d'avoir la paix, dans cette école ?!

- Tu fais pas mal parler de toi par les temps qui courent, lança une voix à ma gauche.

Je fis volteface, prête à rembarrer tout individu qui proférerait des remarques déplacées à mon endroit. Je me retrouvai nez-à-nez avec Blaise.

- Oh, c'est toi, dis-je en soupirant.

Il m'adressa un sourire amical et désigna la pile de toasts qu'il tenait à la main.

- T'as envie d'un petit pique-nique clandestin ?

Je lui souris, soudain de bien meilleure humeur.

- Je ne pourrais pas rêver mieux.

- Viens.

Il me précéda dans le hall, où Goyle et quelques Serpentard riaient encore d'une blague manifestement très drôle. Nous les ignorâmes et montâmes quelques étages plus hauts, dans un couloir inondé de lumière matinale. Je m'assis à côté de Blaise sur le rebord d'une fenêtre. Les premiers rayons du soleil me léchaient le dos, mais le vent automnal s'insinua vite dans sous mes vêtements. Je frissonnai. Le sort que Rogue avait lancé la veille me revint en mémoire.

- Caldarum, murmurai-je en pointant ma baguette sur moi.

Une brûlure fugace me traversa l'avant-bras.

- Aïe !

Blaise rigola.

- Ton sortilège n'est pas trop au point, on dirait.

- J'ai besoin d'un peu de pratique, répondis-je en rangeant ma baguette dans ma poche.

Bizarrement, Rogue était peut-être le professeur le plus glacial de l'école, mais il était tout de même beaucoup plus doué que moi pour réchauffer les gens. Enfin, façon de parler. Une légère rougeur me monta aux joues lorsque je me rappelai les détails de la soirée d'hier. Je repoussai vite mes souvenirs avant que Blaise ne remarque ma gêne. Malheureusement, il aborda le sujet de lui-même.

- Alors, c'est encore à cause de toi, cette histoire de points ? demanda-t-il en me tendant deux moitiés de toast.

Je les acceptai et mordit avidement dans l'une, le temps de réfléchir à ma réponse. Le pain avait eu le temps de refroidir, mais j'étais trop affamée pour en être déçue. Il n'y avait rien comme une promenade nocturne dans la Forêt Interdite pour se mettre en appétit.

- Oui, c'est à cause de moi, dis-je après avoir avalé ma bouchée. Mais ne t'avise pas de confirmer les rumeurs qui courent à mon sujet.

- T'inquiète pas. C'est Rogue qui t'a remis les points ?

- Pourquoi ce serait Rogue qui me les a enlevés ? répliquai-je trop vite.

- Simple supposition. Et à voir ta réaction, je déduis que j'ai raison.

Je soupirai, agacée d'être aussi transparente aux yeux des deux seuls Serpentard que je côtoyais, en l'occurrence Blaise et Rogue.

- McGonagall m'a aussi enlevé mes dernières retenues, lui annonçai-je, dans l'espoir de faire paraître plus anodine la clémence de Rogue.

- Ah oui ?

Je rougis à nouveau en songeant que si McGonagall avait été si magnanime, c'était en grande partie grâce à Rogue. Mais ça, Blaise n'avait pas besoin de le savoir. Je lui glissai un demi-mensonge d'un air détaché :

- C'est sûrement McGonagall qui a demandé à Rogue de me remettre les points.

Il frotta ses cheveux déjà désordonnés d'un air pensif.

- Peut-être, convint-il. Au fait, tu ne m'as pas dit pourquoi Rogue t'avait enlevé deux cents points. C'est à propos du déménagement de tes parents ?

- Si on veut, dis-je après un moment d'hésitation. Rogue et moi nous sommes, euh… chicanés à ce sujet.

Blaise haussa les sourcils.

- Chicanés ? Rogue ne se chicane jamais _avec_ un élève, il se contente de l'engueuler.

Il y eut un silence. J'époussetai les miettes de toast sur ma robe, ne sachant quoi répondre.

- C'est encore pire que ce que je croyais, dit soudain Blaise.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

- Avec toi, Rogue est tellement…

Il fut interrompu lorsqu'une marée d'élèves envahit le corridor. C'était l'heure des cours. Je fronçai les sourcils.

- Tellement quoi ? insistai-je en haussant la voix pour couvrir le brouhaha.

Pour toute réponse, Blaise m'adressa un petit sourire.

- On s'en reparle. À plus tard.

Il se leva et fendit la foule pour s'éloigner dans la direction inverse. Je le suivis des yeux, décontenancée. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait voulu dire ? Qu'avait-il bien pu comprendre de l'attitude de Rogue, alors que je n'y comprenais rien moi-même? Portée par la masse d'élèves, je me rendis à mon cours d'histoire de la magie.

.

oOoOo

.

- À compter de 1783, les elfes qui occupaient alors la Normandie étendirent leur territoire jusqu'aux régions anglo-saxonnes.

Autour de moi, les élèves dodelinaient de la tête ou dormaient carrément sur leur bureau, un filet de salive au coin des lèvres (comme Seamus). Pendant ce temps, je notais l'interminable monologue de Binns. Manifestement, j'étais la seule à avoir compris qu'il suffisait de prendre des notes pendant ces cours ennuyeux pour ne pas avoir besoin d'étudier pour les examens ensuite.

Je m'étais assise à bonne distance de Harry (qui m'en voulait toujours pour le déménagement secret de mes parents) et de Ron (qui ne savait pas trop comment se comporter devant l'entêtement de Harry).

- C'est à partir de ce moment que les relations entre les elfes et les gobelins ont commencé à se détériorer, particulièrement en Irlande du Nord.

- Excusez-moi, dit une voix.

Binns s'arrêta et regarda autour de lui d'un air perdu. McGonagall avait apparu sur le pas de la porte. Elle posa un regard réprobateur sur Seamus, qui dormait toujours profondément, puis reporta son attention sur Binns.

- Désolée d'interrompre votre cours, Cuthbert. Je viens chercher Miss Granger.

Je haussai les sourcils, surprise. Qu'est-ce que j'avais encore fait de mal ?

- Miss Granger ? Mais bien sûr, répondit Binns en balayant la classe d'un regard morne. Y a-t-il une Miss Granger dans la salle ?

Je retins un reniflement agacé et me levai pour signaler ma présence au seul professeur de Poudlard qui ne connaissait pas le nom de ses élèves de septième année. Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers moi.

McGonagall reprit la parole :

- Apportez vos affaires, Miss Granger. Le cours est terminé pour vous.

Je ramassai plumes et livres pêle-mêle, pressée d'échapper aux regards qui me dévisageaient avec curiosité, puis suivis ma directrice à l'extérieur de la classe.

- Que se passe-t-il, professeur ? lui demandai-je lorsqu'elle referma la porte derrière nous.

- Le professeur Rogue vous attend dans son laboratoire.

Je haussai les sourcils encore plus haut.

- Maintenant ? Pour quelle raison ?

- Je n'ai sûrement pas besoin de vous expliquer pourquoi Severus peut avoir besoin de ses assistants de façon urgente, Miss Granger. Vous connaissez le chemin. Je vous laisse vous y rendre.

Je la quittai et me rendis seule aux cachots, en espérant que ce n'était pas une catastrophe qui obligeait Rogue à nous convoquer à l'improviste. Quand j'entrai dans le laboratoire, mon professeur donnait déjà des directives à Blaise. Je m'approchai de leur table.

- Remplissez les fioles et laissez-les refroidir sur la deuxième étagère, disait Rogue en désignant un chaudron sur un feu éteint.

Mon regard s'attarda sur sa main plutôt que sur le chaudron. Cette main grande et forte qui m'avait empoigné la taille pas plus tard qu'hier soir. Je rougis.

_Arrête. Pense à autre chose. Ce n'est vraiment pas le moment !_

Les yeux sombres de Rogue se posèrent sur moi. Je retins machinalement mon souffle, comme si je ne savais pas comment me comporter avec lui depuis notre escapade dans la Forêt Interdite. Escapade dont Blaise ne savait rien. Pour la première fois, j'eus l'impression bizarre et inavouable qu'il était de trop dans le laboratoire.

- Ensuite, vous commencerez un nouveau stock de potion de cicatrisation pour madame Pomfresh, poursuivit Rogue en se tournant vers les pots d'ingrédients alignés sur un comptoir. Vous poursuivrez aussi la potion Tue-Loup que j'ai commencée. Mais avant tout, vous irez chercher de nouveaux ingrédients chez l'apothicaire.

Ses paroles me ramenèrent brutalement à la réalité. L'apothicaire. Je n'avais pas vu O'Riley depuis qu'il avait vendu mon nom au mangemort pour une poignée de gallions. Sans lui, le mangemort n'aura jamais connu mon identité. Sans lui, mes parents mèneraient encore une vie paisible là où ils avaient toujours vécu. Tout était de sa faute.

Je fixai la liste d'ingrédients que Rogue avait posée sur la table, puis pris la parole sans vraiment réfléchir :

- Je peux m'occuper des ingrédients, professeur. Comme je suis déjà allée chez l'apothicaire, ça ira plus vite. Et Blaise pourra poursuivre les potions pendant ce temps.

Le regard incisif de Rogue se planta dans le mien. Il fronça imperceptiblement les sourcils, comme si j'avais dit une bizarrerie. Je m'efforçai de subir cet examen sans broncher.

- Non, dit-il enfin.

Sa voix était catégorique.

- Vous y allez _avec_ Zabini.

Il se détourna dans un bruissement de cape, ramassa une fiole et quelques paperasses sur son bureau, puis quitta le laboratoire d'un air pressé.

Raté.

Le silence retomba.

- Alors, on y va ? demanda Blaise en désignant l'antichambre d'un mouvement de menton.

Je ramassai la liste d'ingrédients sur la table.

- Écoute, je vais aller chez l'apothicaire, insistai-je, sans trop savoir pourquoi.

Il fallait que je parle à O'Riley. Je ne savais pas ce que je voulais lui dire, mais je _devais_ le voir.

- Tu pourras commencer la potion pendant ce temps, poursuivis-je. Nous en avons pour tout l'avant-midi, sinon.

- T'es sûre ? Tu n'as pas besoin d'aide ?

- Mais non, je suis déjà allée chez l'apothicaire deux fois. Je connais bien la boutique. Ça ira rapidement.

- Mais pourquoi Rogue tient à ce que nous y allions ensemble ?

Je me posais la même question.

- Il a sans doute peur que je tombe en utilisant la poudre de Cheminette, dis-je en haussant les épaules.

Blaise eut un reniflement amusé.

- Fais attention où tu mets les pieds, dans ce cas.

- T'inquiète pas.

.

oOoOo

.

La boutique d'O'Riley était silencieuse et vide, sans client ni apothicaire. À travers la fenêtre crasseuse qui donnait sur la rue, on pouvait lire à l'envers le mot « Fermé ». La déception me fit serrer les dents. Non, mais quelle boutique était fermée un vendredi matin ? Heureusement que j'avais pu entrer par la cheminée. Secouant la tête, je m'approchai des étalages et m'appliquai à choisir les ingrédients qui figuraient sur la liste de Rogue.

_Mais qu'est-ce que tu espérais, au juste ?_

Le confronter, pensai-je en écrasant avec mauvaise humeur une écorce abîmée entre mes doigts. Le confronter, cet imbécile qui vendait l'identité de ses clients à des tueurs, comme on vend de la marchandise à qui la demande. _Un endroit peu recommandable, fréquenté par des gens peu fréquentables_, avait dit Rogue à propos de cette boutique. À présent, je comprenais la signification de ses paroles laconiques. O'Riley ne valait pas la peine qu'on cherche des termes plus précis pour qualifier sa malhonnêteté.

- Tiens, quelle belle surprise.

Je fis volteface en entendant cette voix nasillarde inimitable. O'Riley avait apparu dernière son comptoir, silencieux comme un courant d'air. Il me sembla aussi repoussant que dans mon souvenir, avec ses bras trop grands et son visage sans grâce. À voir son air satisfait, on aurait juré que rien ne pouvait lui faire plus plaisir que ma présence ici.

J'oubliai tout : la liste de Rogue, les ingrédients que j'étais en train de sélectionner. Je m'approchai du comptoir et dardai sur O'Riley un regard dur. Son odeur écœurante d'huile de ricin me satura aussitôt les narines, mais j'essayai d'en faire abstraction.

- J'ai obtenu mes cinquante gallions, dit-il d'un ton mielleux.

_Le salaud._

La colère enfla en moi, irrépressible.

- Vraiment ? sifflai-je, les mâchoires crispées. Et vous en êtes fier ? Vous êtes abject.

Il esquissa un petit sourire, nullement impressionné par mon mépris.

- Il m'en donnera le double si je lui révèle à quel moment vous venez ici.

- Vous me dites ça pour faire monter la mise ? Vous allez vendre votre silence ou vos informations au plus offrant ?

Son sourire s'élargit.

- Nous pouvons certainement arriver à trouver un terrain d'entente, mademoiselle.

- J'en doute.

- Vous avez tort d'en douter.

Je serrai la main autour de ma baguette, au fond de ma poche. L'envie me démangeait de lui lancer un sort ou de lui hurler ma façon de penser.

_Arrête. Il n'en vaut pas la peine. Choisis tes combats._

Je me penchai au-dessus du comptoir.

- Il y a deux catégories de gens dangereux dans ce monde, dis-je à voix basse. Les fous qui se battent pour leurs idées et les imbéciles qui ne pensent qu'à leur petite personne. Vous êtes dans la deuxième catégorie.

- Pauvre petite idiote, ronronna-t-il en arborant toujours son insupportable sourire en coin. Ton arrogance te coûtera cher un jour, tu verras.

Je lui lançai un regard noir et m'emparai du registre des achats. Plutôt que d'y signer mon nom, je traçai un « X » en appuyant si fort que la pointe de la plume déchira la page. Je laissai tomber la plume sur le comptoir dans un geste frondeur et quittai la boutique en claquant la porte.

.

oOoOo

.

Blaise et moi passâmes tout l'avant-midi au laboratoire. J'essayai de lui tenir la conversation, mais j'étais préoccupée par ma visite chez l'apothicaire, qui ne cessait de jouer en boucle dans ma tête. J'avais l'impression que la colère grondait en moi comme une chute d'eau sous la glace.

Rogue revint seulement au moment où nous rangions les chaudrons vides et les fioles remplies de potion brûlante. Je ne pus retenir un faible soupir de soulagement en le voyant de retour. Ses sorties urgentes et de plus en plus fréquentes ne me disaient rien qui vaille. Il jeta un coup d'œil critique à notre travail, puis s'éloigna, visiblement satisfait. Je réglai la température du feu où décantait toujours la potion Tue-Loup, puis ramassai mon sac, prête à partir.

- Où est le sérum de bouleau ? demanda Rogue de l'autre bout de la pièce.

Je me figeai. Pendant une seconde terrible, j'essayai de me rappeler comment mes commissions s'étaient passées chez O'Riley. Je n'avais pas fini de choisir mes ingrédients au moment où il était entré dans la boutique. Je n'y avais plus repensé ensuite. Résultat : il manquait sans doute la moitié des articles dont Rogue avait besoin.

_Merde. Catastrophe à l'horizon._

Je rassemblai mon courage et me tournai vers Rogue. Il avait ouvert le sac d'ingrédients que j'avais laissé sur son bureau et nous dévisageait, un sourcil haussé.

- Nous avons dû l'oublier, s'empressa de répondre Blaise, toujours prompt à me donner un coup de main si je faisais une gaffe.

- Et les graines de cachemire ? Et la salive de sirène ?

- Euh…, hésita Blaise. On les a oubliées aussi, on dirait.

Mais c'est moi que Rogue fouilla du regard, comme s'il avait deviné que j'étais la seule à blâmer. Je pâlis.

- Vous avez oublié la moitié de la liste que je vous ai donnée ? demanda-t-il sèchement en s'adressant à moi seule.

Blaise tenta une réponse.

- Professeur, nous...

Je l'interrompis. Je n'allais pas le laisser porter la responsabilité de mes erreurs.

- Non, Blaise, laisse tomber. C'est moi qui ai oublié ces ingrédients, professeur, je suis désolée.

Le regard de Rogue me glaça.

- Il me semblait vous avoir ordonné de vous rendre tous les deux chez l'apothicaire.

Le cœur battant, je cherchais furieusement une réponse intelligente quand un toussotement se fit entendre.

- Hum hum.

Nous nous tournâmes d'un même mouvement vers la porte du laboratoire, où Dumbledore avait apparu. Je l'aurais embrassé. Je ne l'avais presque jamais vu ici, mais cette fois, il tombait merveilleusement à point.

- Bonjour, Miss Granger et M. Zabini, dit-il en nous adressant un signe de tête. Vous avez une minute, Severus ? ajouta-t-il en se tournant vers le maître des potions.

Ce n'était pas une question. Dumbledore affichait un air grave et un regard moins pétillant qu'à l'ordinaire.

- Oui, Albus, répondit Rogue.

On ne pouvait pas dire non à son supérieur quand il exigeait un entretien sur le champ.

- Zabini, Miss Granger, vous pouvez disposer, dit Rogue.

J'entendis qu'il déposait le sac d'ingrédients sur son bureau, mais je n'osai pas lui glisser un regard. J'adressai un petit signe de tête à Dumbledore en passant devant lui, puis me faufilai dans le couloir, talonnée de prêt par Blaise.

- Mais pourquoi tu tenais tant à te rendre seule chez O'Riley ? demanda-t-il quand il eut refermé la porte.

Je lui adressai un petit sourire que j'aurais voulu rassurant.

- Ne t'en fais pas avec ça. C'est... compliqué.

Mais cette fois, Blaise ne se contenta pas de mes réponses évasives.

- Hermione, insista-t-il en se plantant devant moi. Ce n'est pas de mes affaires, mais tu m'as l'air d'avoir beaucoup trop de petits secrets. Fais attention, ça pourrait se retourner contre toi.

Je lui adressai un autre maigre sourire, alors que j'aurais voulu hurler ma détresse.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, Blaise, tout est sous contrôle.

C'était le mensonge du siècle.

.

oOoOo

.

Je ne croyais pas réentendre parler d'O'Riley avant longtemps, mais je me trompais. Le lendemain matin, je reçus un hibou de lui, ce qui raviva aussitôt ma colère. Il n'était pas signé, mais le message était sans équivoque :

« J'ai un marché à te proposer. Il pourra sûrement satisfaire nos intérêts à tous les deux. Rejoins-moi à 13 heures. »

_Nos intérêts_…

Il parlait de ma vie comme si c'était une marchandise ! Cet homme me dégoûtait.

Tout l'avant-midi, je pesai le pour et le contre avant de prendre enfin une décision. J'allais retourner voir O'Riley. J'écouterais sa proposition. Et si j'avais la moindre chance de faire en sorte qu'il ne parle plus de moi au mangemort, je ne pouvais pas la laisser passer. C'était le moment ou jamais pour avoir la paix.

Je ne risquais rien. Nous étions un samedi, jour où tout le monde sortait faire ses emplettes. Il y aurait nécessairement des gens dans la boutique. Et comme O'Riley ne pensait qu'à son propre profit, il ne convierait pas un mangemort fou dans son commerce s'il y avait le moindre risque de faire fuir ses clients.

Mais comment me rendre là-bas ? La plupart des cheminées de l'école n'étaient pas connectées au réseau, sauf celles dans les appartements des professeurs, appartements qu'on ne déverrouillait sûrement pas avec un simple Alohomora. Je n'avais qu'une solution : utiliser la cheminée de Rogue, en espérant qu'il soit absent au moment où j'entrerais au laboratoire.

J'attendis fébrilement le déjeuner en faisant les cent pas dans les couloirs déserts des étages de classe. À l'heure où tout le monde était à la Grande Salle, je m'y rendis dans à mon tour et risquai un coup d'œil à l'intérieur. Miracle : Rogue était assis à la table professorale, devant une assiette bien remplie. Lui qui brillait si souvent par son absence aux repas, il était présent exactement au moment où je ne devais pas le croiser dans les cachots.

_Hermione, c'est ton jour de chance._

Pleine d'adrénaline, je courus jusqu'au laboratoire et je me cachai dans l'antichambre, là où se trouvait la cheminée, et j'attendis l'heure de mon rendez-vous avec O'Riley.

.

oOoOo

.

À la table des professeurs, Severus s'obstinait à mots couverts avec McGonagall à propos d'un plan de l'Ordre du Phénix, lorsqu'il sentit sa montre magique s'échauffer dans sa poche de poitrine. Le mécanisme d'alarme s'était déclenché. Severus fit mine d'écouter la directrice des Gryffondor, alors que les rouages de son cerveau tournaient soudain à plein régime. Que se passait-il ? Un mangemort était-il entré chez lui, à Spinner's End ? Ou encore à Square Grimmaurd ?

L'air de rien, Severus extirpa sa montre de ses robes et y jeta un coup d'œil discret. Les aiguilles brillaient d'une lueur verte. Il n'y avait eu aucune infraction à Spinner's End ou à Square Grimmaurd. Par contre, quelqu'un venait de pénétrer dans ses appartements. Un élève ? Severus rangea sa montre dans sa poche sans laisser transparaître son agacement. Un écervelé de Gryffondor voulait sans doute voler ses ingrédients, ou quelque chose du genre. Ce petit morveux ne payait rien pour attendre. Comment avait-il réussi à entrer ? Severus le découvrirait bien assez vite.

Il se leva en prétextant à McGonagall une formalité urgente à terminer, quitta calmement la Grande Salle et descendit dans les cachots.

.

oOoOo

.

12 h 34.

O'Riley patientait. Il avait donné rendez-vous à cette Hermione Granger et il était convaincu qu'elle se présenterait à l'heure convenue. Les gens honnêtes étaient tellement faciles à manipuler.

MacNair avait exigé de savoir quand elle se présenterait à la boutique. O'Riley le ferait, mais pas dans l'immédiat, évidemment. Qu'est-ce que MacNair croyait ? S'il était déterminé à mettre la main sur elle, pourquoi O'Riley n'en profiterait pas un peu lui aussi ? L'occasion était trop belle, trop facile. C'était obtenir le beurre et l'argent du beurre, une activité pour laquelle O'Riley était doué.

La fille était un peu maigre, mais il ne ferait pas le difficile. De la chair fraîche demeurait de la chair fraîche, même en petite quantité. Et cette intello ferait changement des idiotes sans grâce et quasi-analphabètes qu'il avait pour habitude de ramasser au bord des trottoirs, dans les quartiers ouvriers de Londres.

12 h 42.

Elle arriverait bientôt.

.

oOoOo

.

De longues minutes passèrent, alors que je patientais dans l'antichambre sombre en me rongeant les ongles. Le tic-tac incessant d'une horloge mettait mes nerfs à rude épreuve. La fébrilité me nouait l'estomac. J'aurais vendu mon âme pour m'enfuir des appartements de Rogue et oublier l'existence d'O'Riley et du mangemort. Mais je n'avais pas le choix. Si je donnais à l'apothicaire l'argent qu'il voulait, me laisserait-il tranquille ? Pourquoi fallait-il que je sois encombrée d'un tel abruti, alors que j'étais déjà bien assez préoccupée par un mangemort sadique ?

Tout d'un coup, la porte du laboratoire grinça. Je fis un sursaut monstre. Rogue revenait déjà ! Il fallait absolument que je parte avant qu'il ne me trouve ! Le cœur dans la gorge, je m'approchai de la cheminée, y jetai une poignée de poudre de cheminette d'une main tremblante, m'engouffrai dans l'âtre et murmurai ma destination.

Le message d'O'Riley, que j'avais relu cinquante fois, m'échappa des mains lorsque je me mis à tournoyer à toute vitesse. Tant pis. Il brûlerait dans le feu, et ce serait aussi bien.

Mais au moment où je disparaissais, le morceau de parchemin virevolta au-dessus des flammes et s'échappa de l'âtre. Je ne le sus pas.

.

oOoOo

.

Severus referma doucement la porte du laboratoire. Il resta un instant immobile, tous ses sens aux aguets. Il n'y avait aucun bruit, hormis le glougloutement habituel d'une potion sur le feu. La porte de la réserve était close. Rien ne semblait avoir été déplacé. Severus examina le chaudron de Tue-Loup de plus près. Tout était normal. Pourtant, quelqu'un était bel et bien entré ici.

Severus traversa le laboratoire, passa devant l'antichambre sombre et s'arrêta devant la porte close de ses appartements. Les protections n'avaient pas été forcées. En revenant sur ses pas, Severus jeta un deuxième coup d'œil rapide dans l'antichambre. Personne non plus. À l'intérieur de la réserve, maintenant ?

Il allait poursuivre son chemin, mais s'arrêta net. Ce parfum. Des effluves frais de thé vert et de melon. Il avait déjà senti cette odeur, et un maître des potions n'oubliait jamais une odeur. Mais sur qui ? À la recherche d'un souvenir, il balaya le laboratoire d'un regard circulaire. Quand ses yeux se posèrent sur le chaudron de potion Tue-loup qui bouillonnait doucement, il comprit.

Hermione Granger était venue dans cette pièce.

.

oOoOo

.

Il n'y avait personne.

Dressée sur la pointe des pieds, j'avais beau me presser le nez contre le petit carreau crasseux de la porte, je ne voyais pas âme qui vive dans la boutique. Il n'y avait que l'apothicaire lui-même, immobile derrière son comptoir, visiblement en train de m'attendre. Comment pouvait-il garder son maudit commerce ouvert s'il n'y avait jamais un client dans les parages ?!

Je reposai les talons au sol et hésitai à ouvrir la porte, une main sur la poignée et l'autre sur ma baguette. Derrière moi, dans le petit antre sombre, la cheminée était éteinte. Si quelqu'un arrivait pendant ma conversation avec O'Riley, j'entendrais le grondement soudain des flammes et je m'enfuirais par la porte qui donnait sur la rue avant même que l'intrus ait le temps d'entrer dans la boutique.

Je réfléchissais encore à mes stratégies de fuite quand la porte s'ouvrit toute seule, dans un grincement sinistre. Je sursautai. O'Riley se tenait devant moi et esquissait un petit sourire mystérieux.

- Je savais que tu viendrais.

- Y a-t-il beaucoup d'autres choses que vous êtes convaincu de savoir ?

Il éluda la question, mais une lueur malsaine avait éclairé son regard.

- Entre, dit-il en s'effaçant.

Je le suivis en embrassant la boutique d'un coup d'œil. À travers la vitrine, un écriteau indiquait « ouvert ». Des clients pourraient entrer pendant notre discussion. Très bien. Je ne craignais rien.

Je me plantai devant O'Riley, en gardant une certaine distance pour ne pas être incommodée par son odeur désagréable d'huile de ricin.

- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? demandai-je sans m'embarrasser de la moindre politesse.

- Inutile d'être si brusque. Nous avons tout notre temps.

- Parlez pour vous. Si vous me faites perdre le mien, je m'en vais.

- L'homme qui te recherche est prêt à y mettre le prix. C'est une offre que je ne peux pas refuser.

Je levai les yeux au ciel.

- Vous ne m'avez sûrement pas demandé de venir ici pour me dire ça. Combien vous voulez ?

- Je ne veux pas de ton argent. Il en a sans doute bien plus que toi. En revanche, il y a des choses qu'il ne pourra jamais m'offrir. Toi si.

- Ah oui, comme qu…

La question mourut sur mes lèvres. En guise de réponse, O'Riley baissa les yeux et me détailla de la tête aux pieds, comme si j'étais une pièce de viande fraîche et particulièrement alléchante. Ma bouche s'assécha.

- N'y pensez même pas.

Son regard terne revint se planter dans le mien.

- Inutile de jouer les vierges effarouchées. Je ne suis sûrement pas le premier à vouloir profiter de tes charmes.

- Encore quelque chose que vous êtes convaincu de savoir à mon sujet, je suppose ?

Il eut un reniflement amusé.

- Je connais Rogue. Je sais très bien qu'il n'est pas du genre à accorder des privilèges à une petite assistante sans exiger quoi que ce soit en retour. Et il n'y a qu'une chose que tu aies à offrir pour le contenter.

Le souvenir déstabilisant des mains de Rogue sur ma taille me revint à l'esprit, mais je le chassai bien vite et je serrai ma baguette. Rogue n'aurait jamais profité de moi d'aucune manière et je n'aurais jamais donné quoi que ce soit à un maître des potions pour devenir son assistante. O'Riley avait tellement l'esprit tordu qu'il imaginait que tout le monde était aussi mauvais que lui.

- Mais pour qui me prenez-vous ?! m'insurgeai-je.

- Pour une idiote qui devrait me remercier de lui donner une chance plutôt que de jouer les difficiles.

- Vous êtes dégoûtant.

Brusquement, O'Riley sembla sortir de ses gonds.

- L'homme qui te cherche a parfaitement raison, aboya-t-il en s'approchant beaucoup trop près. Tu es trop arrogante pour ton propre bien. Est-ce que je t'ai attaquée ? Est-ce que je t'ai menacée ? Non. Je t'ai permis d'accepter librement ma proposition, mais tu as choisi de m'obliger à utiliser la force. C'est ça que tu aimes, la force ?

Le cœur battant, je pointai ma baguette sur sa poitrine.

- Éloignez-vous de moi.

Sa colère disparut aussi rapidement qu'elle avait apparu. Il esquissa encore ce petit sourire mystérieux et me dévisageant intensément.

Une peur terrible s'insinua en moi, mais je n'eus pas le temps de réagir. Ma baguette me glissa des doigts, mes jambes se dérobèrent sous moi et je sentis le plancher s'approcher à toute vitesse, incapable de faire le moindre mouvement pour retenir ma chute. Je m'écroulai lourdement et me cognai la tête. Le visage contre la céramique froide, j'essayai de remuer. Mes membres semblaient peser des tonnes, mes muscles s'étaient changés en beurre, tout mon corps n'était plus qu'un poids mort.

_Par Merlin, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?!_

J'entendis le ricanement d'O'Riley au-dessus de moi.

Il m'avait lancé un sortilège informulé.

- Tu vois, ça ne servait à rien de te presser. Nous avons tout notre temps, maintenant.

.

oOoOo

.

Où était-elle ?

Severus serra les dents en contemplant le feu qui crépitait dans la cheminée. Une fine traînée de poudre de cheminette ornait le dallage de pierre, au pied de l'âtre. Manifestement, Hermione Granger avait quitté Poudlard en catastrophe. Mais pour aller où, bon sang ?!

En temps normal, il se serait fait un devoir d'attendre le retour de son assistante pour lui enlever trois milles points et il aurait été furieux qu'elle ait profité de son accès privilégié au laboratoire. Pas cette fois. Il ressentait à peine une pointe de colère. Il était trop occupé à comprendre où était passée son élève, trop préoccupé par ce qui pouvait bien la faire courir depuis des semaines.

Pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas forcée à avouer ce qu'elle cachait quand il en avait eu l'occasion ? Il en aurait pourtant été parfaitement capable. Mais non, il s'était laissé déstabiliser par sa fatigue et sa vulnérabilité. Il l'avait laissée tranquille, il avait préféré acheter la paix. À quoi bon ? Maintenant, il était trop tard. Elle avait disparu, une fois de plus. Pour faire quelle bêtise ? Qu'y avait-il de pire que d'amnésier et déménager ses parents contre leur gré ?

Son regard tomba sur un morceau de parchemin dissimulé dans la pénombre d'un fauteuil. Severus le ramassa, les sourcils froncés. Il ne laissait pourtant jamais traîner de lettres ou de notes personnelles dans cette pièce. Il déplia le parchemin et lut le message succinct qui y était inscrit :

« J'ai un marché à te proposer. Il pourra sûrement satisfaire nos intérêts à tous les deux. Rejoins-moi à 13 heures. »

Severus jura entre ses dents. Voilà qui augurait mal. Il contempla fixement la petite calligraphie désordonnée. Encore une fois, il eut une impression de déjà-vu. Il huma le bout de parchemin. Son nez exercé de maître des potions y décela des senteurs poussière, de cuir et… d'huile de ricin.

.

oOoOo

.

La panique me comprima la poitrine quand O'Riley fit léviter mon corps inerte à travers la boutique. Impuissante, la tête renversée vers l'arrière, je promenai un regard terrifié sur le couloir exigu où nous passâmes. J'aurais voulu hurler et me débattre, mais le maléfice qui m'avait touchée m'empêchait de remuer et de proférer le moindre son.

O'Riley me porta dans une petite pièce sombre et encombrée de boîtes poussiéreuses. Le sort de lévitation prit fin et je m'écroulai au sol une deuxième fois. La douleur me fit littéralement exploser la tête.

- Finite incantatem. Maintenant, sois docile. Ça serait dommage de devoir t'abîmer.

_Dans tes rêves, salaud._

Le sort qui m'entravait disparut, mais seul un gémissement étranglé s'échappa de mes lèvres tellement j'étais assommée par le choc. À l'odeur de poussière et de moisissure se mêla celle d'O'Riley, rance et désagréable. Dans le noir, je sentis ses mains vicieuses me pétrir les seins à travers le tissu de mes vêtements. Son souffle chaud sur mon visage me souleva le cœur.

_Par Merlin, n'importe quoi, mais pas ça !_

J'essayai de le repousser et de le griffer. Il brandit un poing et je tentai de me protéger le visage, mais pas assez vite. Le coup vint, inouï, et les étoiles dansèrent devant mes yeux, aveuglantes et étourdissantes. O'Riley en profita pour emprisonner mes poignets d'une main et déchirer les boutons de mon chemisier de l'autre. La bile me monta dans la gorge lorsque ses mains entrèrent en contact avec ma peau nue.

_Je vais y passer. Il est plus fort que moi, je ne pourrai jamais me défendre. _

Pendant que je subissais les attouchements de l'apothicaire, horrifiée et désespérée, un souvenir lointain me traversa l'esprit : je me revis assise dans un vaste gymnase au sol matelassé, en compagnie de jeunes à peine adolescents. C'était au cours d'autodéfense que mon père m'avait obligée à suivre, quelques semaines avant mes douze ans. Tout d'un coup, je m'en souvenais comme si c'était hier.

_Règle numéro un : surprendre l'agresseur._

Une seule seconde suffit à me décider. Je redressai les genoux et donnai un grand coup derrière les cuisses d'O'Riley, qui avait profité de mon étourdissement pour se glisser entre mes jambes. Déséquilibré, il lâcha mes poignets pour prendre appui sur le plancher.

_Règle numéro deux : cibler un point faible._

De toutes mes forces, je lui assénai le tranchant de ma main contre la gorge. Il poussa un cri rauque et perdit carrément l'équilibre. Je le repoussai et m'extirpai de sous son corps. Le temps qu'il retrouve son souffle, je m'étais déjà enfuie de la pièce.

.

oOoOo

.

En empruntant la cheminée à son tour, Severus serrait et desserrait les doigts avec impatience autour de sa baguette. Il avait un mauvais pressentiment, et toutes ses années d'espionnage lui avaient appris à toujours se fier à son intuition. Elle lui avait sauvé la vie mille fois.

Sans savoir pourquoi, il repensa à Hermione Granger, lorsqu'elle s'était tournée vers lui, les plaintes argentées délicatement posées dans ses bras et le visage éclairé par leur lueur fantomatique. Elle lui avait semblée tellement paisible, plutôt que tendue, blême et nerveuse, comme elle l'était depuis des semaines.

Severus ne savait pas ce qu'elle fabriquait avec O'Riley, mais ça ne pouvait être que mauvais. Il allait la ramener à Poudlard au plus vite et lui faire cracher le morceau une bonne fois pour toutes. Il voulait tout savoir : le pourquoi de sa présence chez O'Riley, du déménagement de ses parents, de sa bizarrerie en général. Elle lui en voudrait sans doute, mais tant pis. Il n'avait plus de temps pour les ruses subtiles et la persuasion habile.

Quand il arriva dans l'antre de l'apothicaire, il constata que la porte de la boutique était verrouillée. Il eut à peine le temps de brandir sa baguette qu'un cri de femme lui transperça les tympans, aigu et insupportable.

Il n'avait jamais entendu Hermione Granger hurler, mais il savait que c'était elle.

.

oOoOo

.

Je traversai la boutique à toutes jambes, le souffle précipité, et je ramassai au passage ma baguette restée sur le plancher.

- Salope ! rugit O'Riley quelque part derrière moi.

Je ne me retournai pas et je me ruai sur la porte de l'antre, là où se trouvait la cheminée. Elle ne s'ouvrit pas. Je fis volteface et courus vers la sortie qui donnait sur la rue. Cette porte était verrouillée, elle aussi. Un désespoir insupportable m'étreignit le cœur.

- Stupéfix !

Le jet de lumière me frôla juste au moment où je me jetais derrière une étagère. Une douleur brutale me donna l'impression que je m'étais cassé les rotules. Réprimant un gémissement, je me redressai tant bien que mal et je visai O'Riley à travers les étalages.

- Experlliarmus !

Des bocaux d'ingrédients volèrent en morceaux. Je poussai un cri et me couvris les yeux juste à temps pour me protéger des éclats de verre. Lorsque je regardai à nouveau devant moi, O'Riley était affalé au sol, mais avait toujours sa baguette à la main. Je réalisai avec horreur que je n'avais pas encore retrouvé toute ma puissance depuis mon épuisement magique tout récent. J'avais lancé peu de sorts complexes depuis ma sortie de l'infirmerie. Si seulement Jake Tisdale avait consenti à me laisser m'entraîner comme les autres, pendant les cours de défense contre les forces du mal !

_Tu dois le battre, Hermione. Tu n'as pas le choix._

Je me levai et pointai à nouveau ma baguette sur O'Riley. Il fit exactement la même chose, dans un synchronisme parfait. Nous nous immobilisâmes. Le temps sembla soudain suspendu, jusqu'à ce qu'une déflagration nous fasse sursauter. La porte de l'antre fut expulsée de ses gonds et claqua violemment contre le mur. Aussitôt, un halo aveuglant de lumière verte inonda la pièce. Je voulus me protéger les yeux, mais une force invisible me clouait sur place.

Severus Rogue entra dans la pièce d'un pas impérial et balaya un regard terrifiant sur O'Riley et moi, comme pour évaluer la situation. Des sentiments contradictoires m'étreignirent la poitrine, un mélange de soulagement, de frayeur et de honte.

- Experlliarmus.

Rogue attrapa nos baguettes au vol, puis agita la sienne. Le halo de lumière disparut et je retrouvai l'usage de mes membres, mais cette fois, c'étaient la surprise et la peur qui me tétanisaient.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ?

Le ton de sa voix fit chuter la température d'une dizaine de degrés.

- Monsieur Rogue ! répondit aussitôt O'Riley avec une colère feinte. Votre assistante casse mes bocaux d'ingrédients sans le moindre remord ! Je ne peux pas tolérer une…

- Silence.

L'ordre sonna aussi sec qu'un coup de fouet. Les yeux sombres de Rogue se plantèrent dans les miens.

- Expliquez-moi.

Blême comme la mort, je soutins son regard de peine et de misère. Lui expliquer quoi ? Que j'étais carrément venue me livrer en pâture à O'Riley et qu'il en avait profité pour essayer de me violer ? L'étendue de ma bêtise me donna envie de hurler de désespoir.

_Mon Dieu que je suis stupide._

Je réalisai seulement à cet instant précis que mon chemisier était toujours ouvert. Les mains tremblantes, je ramenai les deux pans ensemble, sous le regard glacial de Rogue. Si l'humiliation avait pu tuer, je serais morte sur le champ.

- Je vais vous expliquer ce qui s'est passé, recommença l'apothicaire. Votre assistante est venue ici pour me demander de…

Je ne voulus pas en entendre davantage. Sans crier gare, je m'élançai tête baissée vers la porte défoncée, les mains serrées sur mon vêtement, comme si me sauver aurait pu me permettre d'échapper à la honte cuisante qui me tenaillait. Mais une poigne de fer me cueillit au passage. Je me retrouvai emprisonnée contre la poitrine de Rogue, le nez enfoui dans le tissu épais de ses robes. Une odeur troublante et familière m'emplit les narines, mélange de terre humide, de feuilles mortes et de forêt. Oubliant ma tenue déchirée, je me débattis inutilement pour me libérer de l'emprise de mon professeur, jusqu'à ce qu'un bruit retentisse du côté d'O'Riley. Rogue me lâcha et lança un sort dans sa direction.

Je m'enfuis de la boutique et me ruai dans la cheminée, le cœur dans la gorge. Après un interminable tour de cheminette, je m'écroulai contre un fauteuil, dans l'antichambre de Rogue, en m'étouffant avec les cendres que j'avais respirées. La tranquillité et le confort de la pièce me parurent irréels.

_Vite, vite !_

Je me remis debout et me précipitai vers le laboratoire. Mais les flammes rugirent à nouveau et la porte se referma dans un violent fracas, juste sous mon nez. Je m'escrimai à tourner la poignée dans tous les sens, en vain.

_Je suis cuite._

- Où croyez-vous aller ?! tonna Rogue dans mon dos.

Après les attouchements et les coups de l'apothicaire, je n'aurais jamais le courage d'affronter un Severus Rogue qui avait perdu son sang-froid.

- Laissez-moi partir, dis-je en m'adressant à la porte.

- Il n'en est pas question.

- S'il-vous-plaît.

Ma voix se brisa.

- Non.

Un sanglot monta en moi, irrépressible. Des pas s'approchèrent. Je restai obstinément plantée devant la porte close, tremblant de tous mes membres. Deux grandes mains se posèrent sur mes épaules et Rogue me tourna d'autorité vers lui, me laissant tout juste le temps de refermer mon chemisier à nouveau. Incapable de le regarder en face, je fixai le bout de ses chaussures, les yeux aveuglés de larmes.

- Expliquez-vous.

.

oOoOo

.

Elle ne disait pas un mot. Le sang coulait de sa lèvre inférieure et un formidable hématome était en train de se former autour de son œil, passant du rose au pourpre profond de seconde en seconde. Son chignon en bataille et sa chemise déchirée ne laissaient planer aucun doute sur le corps-à-corps auquel elle venait de se livrer avec O'Riley. Mais à voir le reste de sa tenue intact, Severus devina qu'elle avait échappé à l'apothicaire avant que les choses ne dégénèrent. Néanmoins, il ne l'avait pas manquée.

Elle ne disait toujours rien.

Severus lui prit le menton pour l'obliger à le regarder. Elle sursauta et les larmes se mirent à couler de plus belle sur ses joues. D'accord, ce n'était pas le geste le plus délicat qu'on pouvait poser sur une femme quand un homme venait tout juste d'essayer de la prendre de force. Severus la lâcha, se maudissant d'être celui qui devait lui tirer les vers du nez, alors qu'elle était déjà suffisamment secouée.

- Pourquoi êtes-vous allée voir O'Riley ?

Elle ferma brièvement les yeux, comme pour se donner du courage. Quand elle les rouvrit, elle posa sur lui un regard différent, plus dur et plus calculateur. Cette fille était tellement transparente.

- Pourquoi devrais-je vous le dire ? Je ne veux pas subir votre mépris. Enlevez-moi mille points si vous voulez et laissez-moi tranquille.

Severus se sentit perdre son calme. Comment osait-elle lui dire ça alors qu'il venait de lui sauver la peau ? Elle ne manquait pas de culot.

- Êtes-vous assez bête pour croire que je vais vous laisser vous en tirer aussi facilement ? Mais qu'avez-vous entre les deux oreilles, à part une encyclopédie ?! Vous ne sortirez pas de cette pièce tant que je ne saurai pas tout ce que je veux savoir.

Elle sembla vouloir disparaître sous le plancher, mais tint bon.

- Je ne vous dirai rien.

Il soupira. Ces femmes Gryffondor étaient épouvantables.

- Comme vous voudrez.

Aux grands maux les grandes potions. Il claqua des doigts et la porte s'ouvrit si brusquement qu'Hermione Granger faillit tomber à la renverse. Un flacon fila dans le vide et s'arrêta entre eux. Severus l'attrapa et le brandit sous le nez de son assistante.

- Choisissez.

La bouche entrouverte de surprise, elle examina la potion limpide comme de l'eau, puis blêmit quand elle la reconnut. C'était du Véritasérum.

- Vous n'avez pas le droit de faire ça !

- Et vous, aviez-vous le droit d'entrer ici en mon absence pour utiliser ma cheminée ? De surcroît, pour aller vous faire tripoter par le premier venu ?

Le mot la fit tressaillir.

- Dites-moi immédiatement pourquoi vous alliez rejoindre O'Riley et je ne vous obligerai pas à boire de Véritasérum.

Elle regarda fixement le petit flacon, comme si elle pesait le pour et le contre.

- O'Riley et moi avions conclu un marché.

- Dans quel but ?

- Ai-je vraiment besoin de vous expliquer pourquoi un homme comme O'Riley voudrait conclure un marché avec une femme ?

Severus eut un reniflement ironique. Hermione Granger, élève perfectionniste et coincée, essayait de lui faire croire qu'elle s'était vendue à un pervers pour un marché quelconque. Ça, c'était la meilleure. Elle n'avait même plus l'air bouleversé, elle était trop occupée à réfléchir à son prochain mensonge. Ce n'était plus un aveu, c'était un jeu, un jeu où l'un devait deviner les manigances de l'autre avant d'être dupé.

Alors soit, il jouerait, et en bon joueur. Il glissa le flacon de Véritasérum dans une poche de sa redingote. C'était trop facile, et Severus n'aimait pas gagner en utilisant la solution la plus lâche. Il n'avait pas besoin d'une potion pour découvrir la vérité.

Il s'approcha de son assistante jusqu'à la frôler, la surplombant de toute sa hauteur.

- Vous voulez vraiment jouer à ce petit jeu avec moi, Hermione Granger? demanda-t-il à voix basse. Vous croyez être de taille? Savez-vous seulement à quel adversaire vous avez affaire?

Manifestement, elle le savait, car elle perdit toute couleur et ferma les yeux, comme si ça avait pu la protéger d'un homme devant qui elle ne faisait pas le poids.

_Qui ne dit mot consent._

- Très bien. Vous l'aurez voulu.

Lui empoignant les épaules, il l'écarta d'un geste qu'il aurait voulu plus autoritaire, mais il était difficile d'être trop autoritaire avec une Hermione Granger toute frêle et tétanisée de peur. Elle semblait tellement fragile qu'elle aurait pu trébucher à la moindre poussée. Elle se laissa docilement éloigner de son passage, la bouche ouverte de stupeur et le regard troublé.

Severus quitta l'antichambre et verrouilla la porte derrière lui.

.

oOoOo

.

**Hé hé hé… Je vous jure, c'est vraiment à cet endroit que je devais couper ! Plus loin, nos protagonistes auraient été trop occupés. ;)**

**Pour me faire pardonner, je vous donne deux indices sur le prochain chapitre. Il s'intitulera **_**La fugitive et l'espion**_** et… Severus y apprendra la couleur et la texture de tous les sous-vêtements qu'Hermione a en sa possession. Devinez comment ? Je vous laisse à vos hypothèses. =) À bientôt !**


	14. La fugitive et l'espion

**Chers lecteurs, mes excuses pour le délai de publication ! Je croyais pouvoir vous faire lire la suite plus rapidement, mais finalement j'ai eu du mal à m'y remettre. Comme ce quatorzième chapitre marque un point tournant dans l'histoire, je voulais prendre le temps de le faire mûrir. =) Pour me faire pardonner, je vous sers le plus long tête-à-tête que j'ai encore jamais écrit entre Hermione et Severus. J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! **

**So** : Je suis contente de pouvoir te compter parmi mes lecteurs ! =) Ça me fait également plaisir d'apprendre que tu aimes la relation entre Hermione et Severus, car je trouve tout à fait délectable de la décrire. Ils ont tellement de potentiel, tous les deux ! J'espère que la suite te plaira. :)

**Tigrou** : Je vais te répondre en langage « tigre » moi aussi : GrRrRrR. Ce qui signifie en français : pour tout dire, j'avais d'abord pensé à couper au moment où Severus claque la porte au nez d'Hermione pour l'empêcher de partir… mais ça aurait été encore plus regrettable, alors j'ai eu pitié de vous. ;) Pour te rassurer, je crois qu'il n'y aura pas d'autre fin aussi tendue avant quelques chapitres… À moins que je change d'avis, mouhahaha. ;)

**Guest** : Merci ! =)

**Aristo** : Contente que tu n'aies pas désespéré ! ;) Moi aussi, j'aime beaucoup le personnage de Blaise (ou du moins le personnage tel que je l'imagine). Mais… un triangle amoureux entre lui, Hermione et Severus, vraiment ? J'avoue ne jamais avoir pensé à Blaise comme à un potentiel concurrent. Et franchement, je crois que le Blaise et la Hermione de ma fic n'y ont jamais pensé non plus ! En revanche, une possibilité de triangle amoureux m'est apparue très clairement… avec Jake Tisdale, le professeur de DCFM. Il demeure assez peu développé jusqu'à maintenant, car plusieurs scènes où il devait apparaître n'ont pas survécu à mes réécritures, mais ça changera peut-être au cours des prochains chapitres. J'ai même déjà eu envie d'écrire une fanfiction de ma propre fanfiction pour les caser ensemble ! ^^

**MiikadOww** : Quel honneur ! Contente que tu aimes !

**Hatsuyuki** : J'espère que tu as tenu le coup ! ;) Désolée pour la fin du chapitre précédent ! Soit je coupais à cet endroit, soit je coupais 7000 mots plus longs. J'ai opté pour la première option. ;)

**miroko126** : Sadique, moi ? Je dirais plutôt que j'ai un ardent désir de ne pas vous laisser indifférents. ;) Contente que tu aimes et merci pour ton commentaire !

**Shadow Spark 3110** : MERCI POUR MA 100e REVIEW ! ! ! =)

**Merci aussi à grimmarvleizenn22, Yuuki9, Jude-sama, Elowynee, Lisyx, Elsar, demilune34, Eileen1976, oOoGalateeoOo, Cocochon, rivruskende, Phaidora et à tous les lecteurs silencieux. Je vous aime tous ! :)**

**Maintenant que la table est mise, passons au plat de résistance. **

**Bonne lecture !**

.

oOoOo

.

**Chapitre 14. La fugitive et l'espion**

.

oOoOo

.

Severus parcourut les couloirs de Poudlard sans croiser âme qui vive ou qui erre. Tout le monde assistait au match de Quidditch qui opposait Serdaigle à Poufsouffle. Même les fantômes du château semblaient s'être passé le mot pour suivre la partie depuis les fenêtres de la tour d'astronomie.

Tant mieux, car Severus avait une idée derrière la tête et la présence d'élèves ou de professeurs sur son chemin aurait pu lui compliquer grandement la tâche. Pendant ce temps, Hermione Granger attendait sagement son retour, prisonnière de ses appartements, sans doute occupée à se demander ce qu'il était allé faire. Attendre un peu ne lui ferait pas de mal. Elle aurait le temps de réfléchir à la gravité de ses bêtises.

Severus imagina malgré lui les mains courtaudes de l'apothicaire toucher sans vergogne le corps de son assistante, la frapper, déchirer son chemisier. Un sentiment irrépressible de colère monta en lui.

Pas_ elle._

Pas ses sales mains de profiteur sur son corps à _elle_.

Une autre image mentale s'imposa à lui, plus forte, plus vive encore. Ses propres mains enserrant sa taille frêle, lorsqu'il l'avait aidée à descendre du promontoire rocheux où poussaient les plaintes argentées. Et ses mains à elle, blanches et délicates, qui s'étaient alors posées sur ses épaules avec un naturel déconcertant.

Severus revint à la réalité. Il était monté à la tour des Gryffondor et s'était arrêté devant le portrait qui donnait accès à la salle commune. La Grosse Dame le toisait avec méfiance. Severus lui lança un regard qui signifiait : « Ouvrez-moi ou dites adieu à votre tableau ».

La bouche de la Grosse Dame forma un petit « o » outré.

- Vous devez me donner le mot de passe pour entrer, professeur Rogue ! Les règlements sont les règlements !

- Mes droits de professeur me placent au-dessus de vos règlements de pacotille.

- Je ne vous ouvrirai certainement pas ! Si au moins vous apparteniez à ma maison, peut-être, mais ce serait une insulte à la mémoire de Godric Gryffondor que d'ouvrir cette porte à un ennemi.

Severus roula des yeux. Il était bien le premier à profiter de la rivalité mythique entre Gryffondor et Serpentard pour favoriser sa propre maison, mais ce n'était que pour se distraire. En ce moment, il n'avait pas de temps à perdre pour une compétition surannée et puérile entre deux maisons. Il sortit sa baguette et s'approcha du tableau, faisant mine d'observer avec intérêt les motifs floraux sur le métal du cadre.

- Dites-moi, depuis combien de temps occupez-vous cette toile ? demanda-t-il d'un ton soyeux qui aurait effrayé les plus braves.

La Grosse Dame blêmit en voyant sa baguette magique, mais lui répondit en relevant fièrement le menton :

- Depuis 347 ans.

- Quel sens du devoir. Ce serait regrettable, après tout ce temps, qu'un autre portrait vous remplace parce que votre toile a été pulvérisée.

- Professeur Rogue, vous êtes ignoble !

- Vous me flattez, ma chère, mais ça ne vous vaudra pas ma clémence pour autant. Ouvrez ce passage, je suis pressé.

La Grosse Dame rendit les armes, verte de colère et Severus s'engouffra dans la salle commune déserte. Il lança un sort en direction de l'escalier du dortoir des filles, histoire de ne pas être éjecté en bas des marches quand il y poserait le pied.

Le lit d'Hermione Granger n'était pas difficile à repérer dans le dortoir des septième année : c'était celui près de la fenêtre, où trônait une grosse pile de livres, pour la plupart des bouquins qui ne faisaient pas partie du cursus scolaire.

Severus fouilla tout. La garde-robe et ses moindres recoins, la table de chevet, le rebord de la fenêtre, la commode. Il y aurait quelque chose. Il y _avait_ quelque chose. Toutes les filles de cet âge étaient pareilles : elles rédigeaient leur journal intime, accumulaient toutes sortes d'objets superflus qu'elles collectionnaient comme des porte-bonheurs ou des symboles. On pouvait deviner leur vie entière en passant dix minutes dans leur chambre. Certes, Hermione Granger était peut-être très différente des autres filles, mais elle ne pouvait pas être complètement étrangère à son espèce.

Severus essaya de ne pas porter attention aux sous-vêtements soigneusement rangés dans un tiroir, parce qu'il était tout à fait déplacé qu'un maître des potions fouille dans les sous-vêtements de son assistante. (Ils étaient tous en satin ou en coton. Et la plupart noirs, turquoise ou vert émeraude. Très Serpentard, comme choix de couleurs.)

_Arrête. Ne pense pas à ça._

Il écarta les quelques turquoise pour vérifier le fond du tiroir. (C'est justement ce turquoise que le chemiser déchiré d'Hermione Granger avait dévoilé tout à l'heure, chez l'apothicaire. La couleur était très franche et sur sa peau laiteuse, le contraste était frapp…)

_Concentre-toi !_

Severus referma le tiroir d'un coup sec. C'est finalement dans le dernier de la commode qu'il trouva les indices qu'il cherchait : un foulard rouge qu'il n'avait jamais vu sur son assistante et un habit noir roulé en boule. La présence de ces deux vêtements ne pouvait pas être un hasard. Toutes les affaires d'Hermione Granger étaient minutieusement ordonnées, du moindre livre à la plus petite pince à cheveux. Il y avait sûrement une raison pour cacher une écharpe et un vieux vêtement parmi des chaussettes classées par couleur, par texture et par épaisseur.

Severus déplia le vêtement et l'examina d'un œil critique. C'était une robe. Simple, mais néanmoins trop élégante pour être revêtue un jour d'école, avec son étoffe soyeuse et sa coupe de qualité. Le tissu portait des déchirures et des taches de terre. Ce n'était pourtant pas le genre de tenue qu'on portait pour une partie de Quidditch par temps pluvieux, d'autant plus qu'Hermione Granger ne jouait même pas au Quidditch. Bizarre.

Il regarda à nouveau dans le tiroir, puis aperçut deux photos. L'une d'elles, il l'avait déjà vue le jour où son assistante l'avait reçue, gracieuseté d'un corbeau enragé. Le cliché la représentait en compagnie du professeur Jake Tisdale et portait une inscription qui l'avait fait sourciller, quelques semaines plus tôt : « Je sais qui tu es ». Encore plus bizarre.

La deuxième image était une publicité moldue qui mettait en vedette Robert et Jane Granger, dentistes aux sourires étincelants qui vous promettaient un rabais pour un nettoyage dentaire.

Severus tourna la publicité et vit les mots qui étaient inscrits derrière, d'une calligraphie grossière et pesante :

« Je sais qui ils sont. »

.

oOoOoOo

.

Où était-il ?

Je fixai la porte close d'un air hébété.

Qu'était-il allé faire ? Demander ma condamnation à Azkaban à perpétuité ?

Mille questions farfelues me traversèrent l'esprit, ravivant la douleur qui me broyait le crâne. Il y avait de quoi souffrir, j'étais tombée tête première sur le sol à deux reprises, sans compter le coup formidable qu'O'Riley m'avait asséné en plein visage.

J'eus l'impression de sentir à nouveau ses mains vicieuses sur mon ventre et ma poitrine. Une autre sensation fantôme se superposa à la première, aussi fulgurante : celle des grosses mains du mangemort qui me comprimaient la gorge. L'angoisse me donna envie de vomir et la douleur qui me mitraillaient les tempes devint insupportable.

_Il prendra sa revanche, il prendra sa revanche, il prendra sa…_

Je respirai profondément. Le souvenir de l'attaque datait déjà de plusieurs semaines, mais il semblait tellement vif encore. Je me détournai de la porte close. Deux gros fauteuils entouraient la cheminée, où rougeoyaient doucement quelques braises. Il n'y avait ni fenêtre ni lumière du jour, mais la pièce semblait confortable et invitante. J'eus le réflexe de prendre ma baguette pour raviver le feu, avant de me rappeler que Rogue l'avait toujours en sa possession.

_Rogue._

Je fermai les paupières et ses prunelles d'onyx apparurent dans mon esprit. Un frisson me secoua les épaules. Qu'est-ce que j'allais lui dire? Comment pourrais-je bien me sortir du pétrin?

C'était pourtant simple. Je côtoyais mon professeur depuis sept ans, je savais à quoi m'attendre avec lui. Il serait furieux, il serait glacial, il me lancerait des sarcasmes. Mais sa colère n'était rien en comparaison à la menace d'un mangemort fou. Alors je répondrais à sa froideur par ma propre froideur. Et après une joute verbale bien corrosive, je retournais à ma salle commune. Ce ne serait pas agréable, mais ce serait facile et prévisible. Tout irait bien.

Je serrai autour de moi les pans de ma chemise déchirée pour me réchauffer, mais je tremblais sans arrêt, à la fois de froid, d'anxiété, de peur. Mon regard tomba sur un vêtement noir posé sur un fauteuil. J'hésitai, puis le pris délicatement et le dépliai. C'était la cape d'hiver de Rogue. Le tissu était épais et robuste, mais aussi très doux et terriblement tentant. Mue par un besoin impérieux, je glissai avec précaution le vêtement sur mes épaules, de peur de le froisser, et m'emmitouflai dedans comme on revêtait une armure. L'odeur de forêt de Rogue m'enveloppa, bizarrement réconfortante.

Je m'assis du bout des fesses sur un fauteuil et tâtai ma paupière enflée et douloureuse. J'avais essayé d'échapper à un apothicaire pervers et je n'avais pas réussi. Comment pourrais-je résister à un mangemort rusé, sadique et adepte de magie noire ?

Un sanglot étranglé me tordit la gorge.

_Arrête. Ne pense pas ça. _

Je me concentrai sur l'odeur de forêt pour tromper mon angoisse. La cape de Rogue me réchauffa peu à peu et mes tremblements s'apaisèrent. De longues minutes passèrent avant que la porte ne s'ouvre, livrant passage à mon professeur. Je me levai comme si j'avais été assise sur des charbons ardents. Rogue s'avança et laissa tomber une boule de tissu devant moi, sur la table basse.

- Qu'est-ce que…

Je m'interrompis en reconnaissant les vêtements qu'il avait apportés. La robe noire du jour de l'attaque. L'écharpe rouge de Lisa Blair, cette élève que Dumbledore avait envoyée à l'étranger avec sa famille. En guise de coup de théâtre, Rogue déposa deux photos sur la pile de tissu froissé : celle de mes parents et celle de Jake et moi.

- Mais… Vous…

Je levai les yeux vers lui, trop stupéfaite pour formuler une phrase sensée. Il guettait attentivement ma réaction.

- Vous êtes entré dans mon dortoir ? Vous avez fouillé dans mes affaires ?!

- Manifestement. Cessez de poser des questions inutiles.

- Vous n'avez pas le droit de faire ça !

Il eut un reniflement moqueur.

- Vous êtes mal placée pour donner des leçons sur le respect des règlements. Libre à vous d'aller vous plaindre à Dumbledore lorsque je vous aurai accordé la permission de sortir d'ici.

Je crispai les poings, sentant une bagarre verbale imminente. Je n'allais pas laisser Severus Rogue me ridiculiser et me rabaisser sans me défendre.

- Vous ne quitterez pas cette pièce tant que je n'aurai pas obtenu des réponses à mes questions, Miss Granger. _Toutes_ mes questions. Autant vous y mettre immédiatement. Pourquoi êtes-vous allée rejoindre O'Riley tout à l'heure ?

C'était maintenant. C'était le moment d'inventer n'importe quoi pour me tirer d'affaire. Mais une hésitation s'empara de moi et je toisai Rogue, paralysée. C'était l'espion dans toute sa splendeur. Perspicace, tenace, terriblement intelligent. Comment en étais-je donc arrivée là, moi, l'élève modèle, à devenir une espèce de fugitive, à mentir à tout le monde, à tenter de duper l'espion le plus brillant et le plus redoutable de l'Ordre du Phénix ?

_N'y pense pas. Blinde-toi ! Sois forte !_

Mais j'eus l'impression que des entraves se brisaient en moi. La petite phrase que j'emprisonnais depuis si longtemps me commanda de la libérer, immédiatement, sans attendre une seconde de plus.

Comme pour me donner du courage, je serrai la cape épaisse autour de moi, avant de me rappeler que c'était celle de Rogue. Il haussa un sourcil devant l'étrangeté de mon geste, mais je me dépêchai de parler avant qu'il ne lance une remarque acerbe.

- Un mangemort me poursuit.

C'était dit.

Mon cauchemar tenait en quatre mots. Qui aurait cru que la vérité était si simple à révéler ? Le cœur dans la gorge, je retins mon souffle et fixai Rogue, prête à lui renvoyer son indifférence et ses commentaires corrosifs.

Mais sa réaction se fit attendre. Il ne sourcilla pas. Le mépris n'apparut même pas dans ses yeux noirs. Seulement une gravité inhabituelle, une gravité qui me donna l'impression d'être exposée et fragile. Tout d'un coup, c'était comme si la distance formelle du cadre scolaire avait disparu. Ce n'était plus le professeur qui se tenait devant moi, c'était l'espion, l'ex-mangemort, l'homme qui savait mieux que quiconque à quel genre de dégénéré j'avais affaire.

Ça ne devait pas se passer comme ça. Il aurait dû me lancer des remontrances et des sarcasmes, et non rester silencieux et me contempler avec un tel sérieux. Une bouffée de panique s'empara de moi.

- C'est tout ce que j'ai à dire. Je voudrais sortir d'ici, maintenant.

Ça, c'était la meilleure. Me laisser partir, c'était bien la dernière chose que Rogue m'accorderait. Heureusement, il ne se moqua pas de mes inepties. Sa voix basse brisa un silence devenu insoutenable.

- _Quel_ mangemort vous poursuit ?

Comment pouvait-il paraître si solide et si sécurisant en posant cette simple question ? Je ne mis qu'une seconde à me décider à parler franchement. Son calme avait percé une brèche dans ma carapace, m'empêchant de penser à fuir encore une fois.

- Je ne sais pas, répondis-je, la gorge serrée. Je ne l'ai vu qu'avec son masque.

Mon cœur tambourinait aussi fort que le jour où j'avais échappé in extremis au mangemort.

- Dans quelles circonstances ?

- À Londres. En octobre dernier. Le jour…

Ma voix se cassa comme de la vieille porcelaine.

- Le jour de l'enterrement de votre tante, compléta Rogue.

Je haussai les sourcils, surprise qu'il se souvienne de ce détail à mon sujet.

- Pourquoi ne vous êtes-vous pas immédiatement enfuie plutôt que de jouer les héroïnes ? reprit Rogue. Le Ministère paie des aurors pour le faire.

- Les aurors n'étaient pas arrivés.

- Pourquoi le mangemort s'en est-il pris à vous ?

- Parce que je l'ai désarmé. Il allait attaquer une enfant. Je ne pouvais pas le laisser faire.

- Et que vous a-t-il fait ensuite ?

Je me mordis la lèvre, trop fort. Ma coupure se remit à saigner. Pendant ce temps, Rogue attendait ma réponse, désespérément calme.

_Ça ne va pas. Ça ne va pas du tout._

Pourquoi ne se mettait-il pas en colère ? Pourquoi n'était-il pas glacial comme d'habitude ? Son attitude inébranlable mettait mes émotions à nu. J'allais craquer. J'allais me mettre à pleurer. Je ne voulais pas pleurer devant Severus Rogue.

- J'aimerais parler à Dumbledore.

- Non. Vous allez me parler d'abord.

Toujours cette force tranquille, ce velours dans sa voix. On aurait juré que rien au monde ne pouvait le déstabiliser. Cet homme était un roc. Et devant lui, j'avais l'impression que toutes mes faiblesses devenaient cruellement évidentes.

Un nœud m'enserra la gorge. Je détournai les yeux et serrai les dents très fort, incapable d'empêcher les larmes brûlantes d'emplir mes paupières. La chaleur de la cape et l'odeur de forêt me parurent plus imposantes que jamais, mais cette fois, elles ravivèrent mes tremblements plutôt que de les apaiser.

Incapable de tenir en place, je m'éloignai de quelques pas, mais comme la pièce n'était pas très grande, je m'arrêtai devant la cheminée, tournant bêtement dos à mon professeur.

_Calme-toi ! Ressaisis-toi !_

Je clignai des paupières pour assécher mes yeux, fis bravement face à Rogue et tentai de poursuivre mon récit. Autant en finir le plus vite possible.

- Le mangemort m'a jetée au sol.

- Pourquoi ne vous êtes-vous pas défendue, puisqu'il était désarmé ?

Sa question n'était pas accusatrice, mais je me justifiai avec véhémence.

- J'ai essayé, mais nous étions en plein milieu d'une foule. Les gens étaient paniqués ! Tout le monde se bousculait et se piétinait ! J'ai perdu le mangemort de vue, puis il s'est lancé sur moi. Comment pensez-vous que je puisse me défendre quand un mastodonte qui fait le double de mon poids se jette sur moi ?!

Rogue eut le bon goût de ne pas me contredire. Comme pour évaluer mes paroles, ses yeux sombres m'enveloppèrent de la tête aux pieds, exactement comme l'avait fait O'Riley à la boutique. Seulement, le regard grave de mon professeur n'avait rien de déplacé.

- Que s'est-il passé ensuite ?

Je pris conscience que je tremblais de tous mes membres.

- Je… Est-ce vraiment important ?

- Oui.

Je croisai les mains dans l'espoir de les immobiliser.

- Miss Granger, insista Rogue à voix basse. Dites-moi.

Je serrai les bras contre moi. Pourquoi je ne pouvais pas arrêter de trembler ?

- Il a essayé de m'étrangler, répondis-je enfin. J'ai transplané au dernier moment. Je… Il a très bien vu mon visage, si c'est ce que vous vous demandez. Moi, en revanche, je n'ai pas pu voir le sien.

- Vous n'avez rien raconté à vos amis.

Encore une fois, c'était une affirmation, mais je me sentis obligée de me justifier.

- Professeur, vous savez aussi bien que moi que Harry et Ron ont tendance à être… téméraires.

Il eut un reniflement ironique.

- Depuis quelques semaines, vous rivalisez plutôt bien avec eux, Miss Granger.

Je ne pouvais pas le contredire.

- Quel est le rapport entre le mangemort et O'Riley ?

Une honte cuisante m'obligea à baisser les yeux. J'avais été tellement stupide. Qu'est-ce que Rogue pouvait bien penser d'une insupportable Gryffondor qui avait failli vendre son corps à un homme pour acheter son silence ? Étais-je donc tombée si bas ?

- C'est sans importance, professeur, murmurai-je, le rouge me montant au visage. C'était une erreur de ma part et je l'ai chèrement payée.

Mais Rogue n'en démordit pas et quand il voulait obtenir quelque chose, il savait comment s'y prendre. Il contourna les fauteuils et s'approcha d'un pas lent. L'odeur de feuilles mortes et de sapins me taquina à nouveau les narines. Cette fois, elle ne provenait pas de la cape.

- Regardez-moi lorsque vous m'adressez la parole, dit-il à mi-voix.

Il était beaucoup plus près de moi maintenant qu'aucune table basse ne nous séparait.

- S'il vous plaît, professeur.

- Vous m'obligez à insister, Miss Granger.

Les joues brûlantes, je cédai et dus renverser la tête en arrière pour le regarder en face. Ses yeux semblaient plus noirs que la Forêt Interdite et quelque chose d'ardent et d'intimidant sourdait de leurs ténèbres. Je retins mon souffle.

- Ai-je besoin de vous rappeler dans quelle situation lamentable je vous ai surprise cet après-midi ?

Mon estomac se contorsionna. Une telle question de la part de Rogue m'aurait normalement fait l'effet d'une gifle, mais cette fois, il n'y avait nulle trace de méchanceté dans ses prunelles sombres.

- Vous croyez que cette situation est sans importance ? poursuivit-il. Vous faites erreur. Quand vous aurez l'occasion de voir votre reflet dans un miroir, vous comprendrez pourquoi je considère que ce qui s'est passé entre O'Riley et vous _est_ important.

J'eus envie de me soustraire à son regard trop inquisiteur en pensant à l'œil au beurre noir qui devait s'être formé sur mon visage.

- Dites-moi la vérité. Comment le mangemort a-t-il pu faire le lien entre O'Riley et vous ?

- Je… Je ne sais pas. J'avais acheté un couteau à Londres et je l'ai perdu dans l'attaque. Il a dû le retrouver, puis faire la tournée des apothicaires pour retrouver ma trace. Quelque chose comme ça.

- Et qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire de marché avec O'Riley ?

Pourquoi était-ce si embarrassant, si humiliant de lui raconter ça, à _lui_ ? J'aurais voulu disparaître six pieds sous terre.

- O'Riley a vendu mon nom au mangemort. Je… Le mangemort voulait savoir quand je viendrais à la boutique. O'Riley a voulu marchander. Je pensais…

_Justement, tu pensais quoi, idiote ?!_

- Je pensais pouvoir lui tenir tête, achevai-je d'une voix blanche. J'ai fait l'erreur de me croire plus forte que lui.

Aucun sarcasme ne vint. Je ne savais pas si je devais en être soulagée ou mal à l'aise. L'attitude neutre de Rogue me troublait au plus haut point.

Il soupira.

- Vous êtes trop innocente, Miss Granger. Ce n'est pas pour rien que je ne vous ai jamais envoyée seule à la boutique d'O'Riley. N'avez-vous donc jamais remarqué la façon dont il vous regardait ? Il n'a peut-être pas un esprit très raffiné, mais ça ne signifie pas qu'il est inoffensif.

Je me mordis machinalement la lèvre et quelques gouttes de sang coulèrent à nouveau sur ma langue. Mes décisions semblaient un tant soit peu sensées au moment où je les avais prises, mais à présent, elles m'apparaissaient saugrenues et ridicules. Je priai pour que la discussion se termine au plus vite.

Mais l'interrogatoire n'était pas terminé.

- C'est ainsi que vous avez jugé bon d'amnésier vos parents et de les expédier à l'étranger.

- Le mangemort les avait trouvés ! Ils les auraient tués ! Pensez-vous que mes parents auraient accepté de plein gré de se mettre à l'abri si je leur avais dit qu'un fou me poursuivait ? Non mais quel parent accepterait de…

Rogue leva une main très calme pour m'arrêter. Je repris mon souffle.

- Pourquoi n'avez-vous rien dit à Dumbledore ?

- Professeur, croyez-vous que je serais encore dans cette école, encore dans ce _pays_ si j'avais tout raconté à Dumbledore ?

- Non, dit-il de but en blanc. Mais ne vous est-il pas venu à l'idée que Dumbledore vous aurait mise à l'abri dans une communauté sorcière ?

- Et alors ? Ma vie est ici, professeur. Quant à mes parents, ils sont moldus. Ils n'iraient pas vivre chez les sorciers.

Ma voix faiblit.

- C'est sans doute ce qui m'attend, maintenant, conclus-je.

- Ce n'est plus de mon ressort, Miss Granger. Venez.

Il s'approcha de la cheminée, cueillit une pincée de poudre dans un bol de céramique et la lança dans le feu.

- Bureau d'Albus Dumbledore.

Il se tourna vers moi.

- Après vous.

Le découragement s'abattit sur moi comme une chape de plomb. Tout serait à recommencer. Après avoir vaincu mes peurs et raconté des souvenirs si douloureux, je devrais tout répéter à Dumbledore, en lui expliquant en plus qu'un apothicaire avait essayé de me violer. Pathétique.

Résignée, je m'approchai de Rogue, les genoux flageolants. Il baissa les yeux sur ma tenue et haussa un sourcil. Je suivis son regard sur l'épais tissu sombre qui m'enveloppait.

- Euh… C'est que… j'avais froid et je…

Je rougis d'embarras, ne sachant plus comment lui rappeler que j'étais à moitié déshabillée sous sa cape. Manifestement il s'en souvenait, car il tapota mon épaule de sa baguette en murmurant « reparo ». Les pans de ma chemise me chatouillèrent la peau en se rattachant par magie. Avec précaution, j'entrouvris les rebords de la lourde cape de Rogue et, constatant que les boutons étaient bel et bien recousus, je lui tendis son vêtement.

Au même moment, une question importante me traversa l'esprit. Je me figeai. Pourquoi n'y avais-je pas pensé plus tôt ?

Je levai les yeux vers Rogue.

- Comment… avez-vous pu savoir que j'étais là ? À la boutique d'O'Riley ?

- Je l'ai su, dit-il simplement. Pour votre gouverne, sachez que des alarmes se déclenchent chaque fois qu'une personne entre dans mes appartements sans y être invité. Et ce n'est pas précisé dans la dernière édition de l'_Histoire de Poudlard_, si vous vous posez la question.

Me sentant parfaitement stupide, je baissai les yeux. Ma main était encore fermement agrippée à la cape, tout près de la main grande et forte de mon professeur. Je lâchai le vêtement sombre et pénétrai dans la cheminée.

.

oOoOoOo

.

Une lumière de fin d'après-midi inondait le bureau de Dumbledore. On y percevait la rumeur lointaine d'une foule enthousiaste. La partie de Quidditch n'était pas encore terminée.

- Miss Granger ?

Je fis volte-face. Le directeur était assis à son bureau, la plume en suspens au-dessus d'une lettre. Je faillis lui demander pourquoi il n'assistait pas au match, lui qui n'en ratait jamais un, mais son visage étonné me ramena à la raison de ma présence dans son bureau. Je blêmis en me rappelant mon œil au beurre noir.

- Que se passe-t-il ?

Je m'éclaircis la gorge.

- Tout va bien, monsieur le directeur. Euh… non, en fait, pas vraiment, c'est pour ça que je suis ici. Excusez-moi de débarquer ainsi à l'improviste, j'en suis vraiment désolée, mais je dois vous parler.

Je repris mon souffle, ne sachant plus par où commencer. J'aurais voulu déballer toute l'histoire avant que Rogue n'arrive, pour éviter d'avoir les nerfs à vif à cause de sa seule présence imposante, mais le feu gronda dans la cheminée au moment où je rouvrais la bouche pour parler. Des bruits de pas se firent entendre derrière moi. Dumbledore lança un regard interrogateur par-dessus mon épaule, tandis que je tournais obstinément dos au maître des potions. Des larmes me montèrent aux yeux encore une fois. Aujourd'hui, rien n'avait fonctionné comme prévu. Je n'avais fait que commettre gaffe par-dessus gaffe.

- Albus, dit Rogue en s'avançant à côté de moi, je sais que vous êtes très occupé, mais il est impératif que vous soyez informé de certaines choses.

Dumbledore nous regarda tour à tour, ses yeux bleus s'attardant en particulier sur Rogue, comme s'il voulait lui lancer des questions silencieuses.

- Très bien, dit-il enfin.

Il posa sa plume, se leva et désigna les fauteuils moelleux près de la fenêtre, où s'infiltrait le soleil à profusion. J'hésitai, comme si m'asseoir risquait de prolonger une discussion qui s'annonçait pénible.

- Miss Granger, je vous en prie, assoyez-vous, insista Dumbledore.

À contrecœur, je m'installai dans l'un des fauteuils. Le directeur prit place devant moi et joignit les mains. Seul Rogue demeura debout. J'évitai de le regarder.

- Je vous écoute, Miss Granger, dit le vieil homme d'une voix douce.

Avais-je donc couru pendant toutes ces semaines pour atterrir ici, dans ce bureau, prête à être renvoyée de l'école pendant que tous les élèves regardaient un match de Quidditch ? Si j'avais assisté à ce maudit match comme tout le monde, rien de catastrophique ne serait arrivé aujourd'hui !

- Un mangemort me poursuit depuis des semaines, lançai-je de but en blanc.

Tant qu'à être ici, autant économiser ma salive et en finir le plus vite possible.

- Nous nous sommes affrontés lors de l'attaque sur l'allée des Irlandais, poursuivis-je à toute vitesse, de peur que Dumbledore ne m'interrompe pour me poser une question. Le mangemort a vu mon visage, il a découvert mon identité et celle de mes parents, il les a menacés. Je les ai fait déménager pour les mettre à l'abri. Je ne vous ai rien dit parce que vous m'auriez expédiée à l'étranger pour me protéger, comme vous l'avez fait avec Lisa Blair. C'est aussi ce que vous voudrez faire avec moi, mais soyez sûr d'une chose, professeur. Vous pouvez m'envoyer en Alaska si ça vous donne bonne conscience, mais sachez que je n'y resterai pas. Je suis majeure, autant dans le monde magique que dans le monde moldu. Vous ne pouvez prendre aucune décision sur ma vie, sinon celle de m'exclure de votre école.

Il y eut un long silence. Pour une rare fois, Albus Dumbledore semblait décontenancé. Il faut dire que mon récit précipité avait de quoi assommer même les plus stoïques. Je me mordis la lèvre en pensant à quel point mes paroles étaient confuses. Un goût salé et métallique se répandit à nouveau dans ma bouche.

Rogue intervint :

- Maintenant que Miss Granger vous a mis au courant des faits de façon si… concise et complète, je crois qu'il vaudrait mieux mettre de côté les détails du séjour en Alaska pour nous concentrer sur un aspect plus urgent du problème.

L'ironie était de retour. Bizarrement, j'en étais soulagée.

Dumbledore inclina la tête.

- Quel aspect du problème, Severus ?

- L'identité du mangemort.

La douleur qui me broyait le crâne s'amplifia de plus belle. À bien y penser, je préférais parler de l'Alaska que de l'attaque du mangemort.

Rogue se déplaça aux côtés de Dumbledore pour me faire face, les bras croisés, mais je fixai obstinément le directeur.

- Miss Granger, vous êtes la seule à pouvoir nous éclairer sur la question, dit Rogue.

- Je vous ai dit que je ne pouvais pas l'identifier, professeur, dis-je sans le regarder.

- Vous prétendez qu'il vous a jetée au sol ?

Mon cœur battit plus fort à la seule évocation de ce souvenir.

- Oui, soufflai-je.

- Et il vous a étranglée ?

Je fermai les yeux.

- Oui.

- C'est sans doute amplement suffisant pour identifier une personne.

Désespéré, je rouvris les yeux et regardai enfin Rogue en face.

- Comment voulez-vous que j'identifie cet homme ? Les mangemorts que j'ai déjà vus à découvert se comptent sur les doigts d'une main !

- En ce qui me concerne, je les connais tous. Voilà pourquoi je vous pose ces questions.

- Je ne sais pas quoi vous dire.

- Miss Granger, avez-vous la moindre envie que je pénètre votre esprit pour voir vos souvenirs et identifier moi-même le mangemort ?

- Non ! Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça !

Je me levai à moitié du fauteuil, mais Dumbledore m'arrêta d'une main apaisante.

- Dans ce cas, montrez-vous plus collaborative, répliqua Rogue. À quoi ressemblait le mangemort ?

Je soupirai.

- Il avait les yeux bleus.

- Quelle sorte de bleu ?

Je fermai les yeux pour mieux réfléchir, mais je les rouvris bien vite en frémissant. Le souvenir du mangemort était encore insoutenable.

- Bleu très pâle. Pas un bleu ciel comme les vôtres, professeur, ajoutai-je en m'adressant à Dumbledore.

- Et ? insista Rogue.

- Il portait un masque. Comment voulez-vous que je sache à quoi il ressemblait ?

- À moins qu'on vous ait amnésiée comme vous avez amnésié vos parents, j'ai beaucoup de mal à croire qu'une personne avec une mémoire aussi… _phénoménale_ que la vôtre soit incapable de décrire un homme qui lui donne des cauchemars depuis des semaines.

- Il n'a pas dit un mot ! Je ne pourrais même pas reconnaître sa voix si je l'entendais !

- Imaginez que vous revivez la scène. Vous vous rappelez forcément des détails importants.

- J'ai toujours tenu pour acquis qu'il avait de grosses mains, mais en fait, je ne les ai pas vues.

- Concentrez-vous, Miss Granger. Quelle odeur avait-il ?

Je lui lançai un regard perplexe. Il fallait vraiment être un maître des potions pour poser cette question. Ou un espion.

- Je n'en ai aucune idée, avouai-je.

- Et sa taille ?

- Euh… Je ne sais pas précisément. J'étais à terre quand il m'a…

La fin de la phrase resta coincée dans ma gorge.

- Plus grand ou plus petit que moi ? insista Rogue.

Je jaugeai mon professeur avec un certain embarras, gênée de m'autoriser une telle familiarité. Il était très grand et très svelte, mais pas moins imposant. Je me sentais toujours comme un nain de jardin quand je me tenais à ses côtés, au laboratoire.

- Plus petit que vous, c'est sûr. Et corpulent. Massif. Il était bâti comme un taureau.

Rogue et Dumbledore échangèrent un regard lourd de sens.

- Vous savez qui il est, n'est-ce pas ? demandai-je d'une voix tremblante.

Ils se tournèrent vers moi d'un même mouvement.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? m'inquiétai-je. Qui est-ce ?

- Walden Macnair, répondit enfin Rogue. Bourreau pour le ministère. Il décapite des créatures magiques jugées dangereuses. Ça peut vous donner une bonne idée de sa personnalité.

Il y eut un silence inconfortable.

- Vous n'auriez pas une photo de lui ? risquai-je.

Rogue haussa un sourcil.

- À votre avis, Miss Granger ?

- Ça signifie que non, dis-je faiblement.

- Non, renchérit-il, catégorique.

Il semblait trouver ridicule l'idée de conserver des photos de mangemorts. Manifestement, cette bande de fanatiques ne s'échangeait pas de portraits de famille.

- Et pensez-vous que…

La voix me fit défaut. J'inspirai un grand coup.

- Pensez-vous qu'il pourra… m'oublier ? Se désintéresser de moi ?

Rogue me vrilla d'un regard incisif.

- Après les événements des dernières semaines, vous pouvez sans doute répondre à cette question vous-même. MacNair ne vous oubliera pas. Il n'est pas le genre d'homme qui oublie.

- Alors qu'est-ce que je dois faire ?

- Elle est sécurité tant et aussi longtemps qu'elle sera à Poudlard, dit Dumbledore comme si je n'étais pas là.

- Abus, vous savez aussi bien que moi ce que ça signifie, répondit Rogue sans me quitter des yeux.

Le directeur inclina la tête.

_Quoi ? De quoi parlent-ils ?_

- Vous devez aviser l'Ordre, poursuivit Rogue.

- Est-ce vraiment nécessaire ? intervins-je, catastrophée, en pensant à tous ceux qui apprendraient mes mensonges.

Les Weasley, Harry, McGonagall, Jake Tisdale… Je me sentis perdre toute couleur, mais les deux hommes ignorèrent ma remarque.

- Severus, nous n'avons pas le choix, objecta Dumbledore.

_Pas le choix de faire quoi ?_

- Nous avons déjà eu cette discussion, Albus, répliqua Rogue. Vous connaissez mon avis sur la question.

_Quelle discussion ? Son avis sur quoi ? _

Dumbledore lui adressa un regard appuyé.

- Albus ! insista Rogue d'un ton pressant.

C'était un avertissement. Un avertissement contre quoi ?

Interloquée, je les regardai tour à tour. J'avais l'impression d'avoir été parachutée au beau milieu d'une conversation qui ne me concernait pas du tout. Pourtant, il était question de moi et d'un mangemort ! De quoi parlaient-ils, tous les deux ?

Je m'éclaircis timidement la gorge et les deux hommes semblèrent se souvenir de ma présence.

- Euh…

Je m'arrêtai, décontenancée par le regard sombre que Dumbledore et Rogue posèrent sur moi.

- Nous poursuivrons cette discussion plus tard, Albus, dit Rogue.

- Miss Granger a le droit de savoir.

- Elle saura plus tard.

Dumbledore sembla céder. Il reprit la parole :

- À présent, Miss Granger, j'aimerais connaître la raison des blessures que vous avez au visage.

Je portai les doigts à ma paupière gonflée et regardai Dumbledore, complètement désemparée. Comment raconter ce qu'O'Riley avait fait ? Je ne me sentais pas la force d'expliquer mes déconfitures à nouveau, surtout pas devant Rogue. Ce serait le summum de l'humiliation.

- Je…

Le semblant de réponse que j'allais bafouiller resta emprisonné en moi. Rogue prit la parole avec un tel à-propos qu'on aurait juré qu'il venait à mon secours :

- Nous en reparlerons plus tard, Albus. En attendant, Miss Granger a besoin d'aller à l'infirmerie.

Ils échangèrent un regard.

- Très bien. Dans ce cas, Miss Granger, je souhaite que Severus vous y accompagne.

Je me levai, les jambes toutes molles, et saluai Dumbledore d'un signe de tête. Rogue me précéda dans l'escalier en colimaçon et se tourna vers moi lorsque la gargouille de pierre referma le passage derrière nous. Son regard n'augurait rien de bon.

- Il y a un autre aspect du problème que nous n'avons pas abordé, Miss Granger. Vous m'avez menti un nombre incalculable de fois. Vous avez profité de votre accès à mon laboratoire pour y entrer en mon absence. Vous vous êtes enfuie de l'école sans permission. Et vous avez, de surcroît, mis bêtement votre sécurité en péril en allant rejoindre un individu qui ne pouvait que vous vouloir du mal. Vos manigances et votre naïveté vous vaudront une retenue mercredi prochain. Estimez-vous chanceuse de ne pas avoir à subir de plus graves représailles.

Ses paroles me firent l'effet d'une gifle. Je baissai la tête, rouge de honte, mais aussi envahie d'un sentiment plus profond, plus douloureux encore : la déception. Qu'est-ce que je croyais ? Que Rogue fermerait les yeux sur mes bêtises simplement parce qu'un fou me poursuivait ? Hélas, non. L'enseignant rigide et désagréable était de retour.

Je serrai les dents et amorçai un mouvement pour partir en direction de la tour des Gryffondor, mais Rogue fit un pas dans la direction inverse. La direction de l'infirmerie.

- Suivez-moi.

Ma réponse fusa toute seule.

- Non.

Rogue me lança un regard pénétrant, un regard qui me mettait au défi de lui désobéir. Je m'efforçai de lui renvoyer une expression indifférente.

- Je n'ai pas besoin d'aller à l'infirmerie.

Rogue soupira.

- Miss Granger, avez-vous seulement une idée de ce à quoi vous ressemblez en ce moment ?

Je détournai la tête pour échapper à ses yeux inquisiteurs. Devant moi, de vieilles œuvres en métal repoussé reposaient derrière une vitrine. Je devinai vaguement mon reflet dans la vitre. J'avais une mine épouvantable.

Pendant une seconde terrible, je m'imaginai aller voir Mme Pomfresh et être observée en douce par les nombreux d'élèves enrhumés et les joueurs de Quidditch revenant le nez en sang de leur match. En moins d'une heure, toute l'école raconterait que je m'étais fait soigner un œil au beurre noir. Je frémis. Assez de mensonges, assez de cachotteries. Je n'en pouvais plus.

Je me tournai vers Rogue sans réfléchir.

- Pourriez-vous…

Je laissai ma phrase en suspens, osant à peine croire à mon culot. Allais-je vraiment quémander de l'aide à Rogue, alors qu'il venait tout juste de faire des pieds et des mains pour me sauver des griffes d'O'Riley ?

Je m'empressai de terminer ma question avant de manquer de courage.

- Pourriez-vous seulement faire disparaître mon hématome ?

Il y eut un silence. Je me mordillai la lèvre, le cœur battant à tout rompre. Il allait refuser, c'était sûr. Il allait refuser et m'envoyer promener.

- Donnez-moi une seule bonne raison pour me donner ce mal.

J'encaissai le coup. Je le savais. C'était bien le Severus Rogue que j'avais l'habitude de côtoyer.

_Ne sois pas faible ! Blinde-toi !_

- Laissez tomber, répliquai-je de ma voix la plus glaciale. Aucune raison n'aurait la moindre valeur à vos yeux.

Répondre à la froideur par la froideur. C'était un manège si familier et si facile.

Je tournai les talons, mais une grande main me captura le poignet et me cloua sur place. Pourquoi ne me laissait-il pas ? Pourquoi tenait-il à m'enfoncer encore et encore ? J'étais pourtant déjà bien assez misérable.

_Ressaisis-toi ! Défends-toi !_

Je pouvais le faire. Je pouvais lui tenir tête, même si je ne m'en sentais plus la force. Je n'allais pas paraître fragile et pitoyable.

- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? demandai-je.

Ma sécheresse était presque aussi convaincante que la sienne.

- Regardez-moi.

Sa voix était soudain différente et très calme. Un pincement désagréable vint se nicher au creux de mon estomac, comme pour me prévenir d'un danger.

- Non.

_Sauve-toi. Vite. Vite !_

Mais sa main ne relâchait pas sa prise sur mon poignet.

- Je vous ai dit de me regarder.

C'était un bel et bien un ordre, mais un ordre désespérément neutre et raisonnable. Ce n'était plus le professeur qui me parlait, c'était l'homme. Et le professeur avait beau être tyrannique, c'était l'homme qui me faisait le plus peur. Mes paupières s'emplirent de larmes brûlantes.

- Laissez-moi partir.

- Non.

J'allais pleurer. S'il me parlait encore comme il m'avait parlé dans ses appartements, j'allais pleurer. Son attitude grave et solide avait le pouvoir de faire dégringoler mes mécanismes de défense comme un château de cartes dans un minuscule souffle. J'avais absolument besoin d'évacuer mon trop-plein d'émotion, seule, sans témoin, surtout pas devant un Severus Rogue trop calme.

_Va-t'en, mais va-t'en !_ m'intima ma petite voix intérieure.

Mais Rogue se planta devant moi et, pour la deuxième fois aujourd'hui, il me cueillit le menton et leva mon visage vers le sien. Je retins mon souffle, hébétée par la familiarité du geste et la force inébranlable de son regard. Il approcha sa main libre de mon œil blessé. Je fermai instinctivement les yeux. Des larmes coulèrent librement sous ses doigts lorsqu'ils effleurèrent ma paupière douloureuse, aussi aériens d'une aile de papillon.

- Evanesco, murmura-t-il.

Son souffle me caressa le visage. Au même moment, une douce sensation de chaleur se propagea sur ma peau. Puis, contre toute attente, les doigts de Rogue quittèrent mon œil pour se glisser sur ma lèvre inférieure avec autant de précaution.

_Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ?_

J'étais tétanisée.

- Evanesco, souffla-t-il à nouveau.

La coupure sur ma lèvre me revint en mémoire, mais ce n'était pas suffisant pour détourner mon attention de ces longs doigts tièdes sur mon visage, bizarrement apaisants. Un frisson me secoua les épaules. Au même moment, les doigts se retirèrent et une déception inexplicable m'envahit.

À regret, je rouvris les paupières et je croisai ces yeux noirs si vifs, ces yeux qui donnaient l'impression de tout savoir de moi. Je demeurai figée, terriblement consciente de mon visage en larmes et de mon chignon échevelé. De la grande main qui me tenait toujours le menton en coupe. De l'odeur réconfortante d'herbes humide et de sous-bois foisonnants. Une émotion puissante naquit en moi et me fit frémir, mais elle était trop confuse, trop inavouable pour que je puisse la nommer.

- Retournez à votre tour.

Ce n'était ni un reproche, ni ordre exaspéré. Sa voix soyeuse me fit l'effet d'une caresse.

Severus Rogue lâcha mon menton et quitta le couloir.

.

oOoOoOo

.

**J'ai adoré écrire ce chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous a plu aussi !**** :)**

**La suite s'intitulera **_**Une retenue pas comme les autres**_**.**

**À bientôt !**


	15. Une retenue pas comme les autres

**Je suis de retour avec un nouveau chapitre ! Toutes mes plates excuses pour cette longue absence. En fait, j'ai travaillé sur deux ou trois chapitres de front, pour être certaine que tout soit bien ficelé. La bonne nouvelle, c'est que vous aurez sans doute les prochains plus rapidement.**

**Je vous préviens, celui-ci fait près de 14 000 mots. Prévoyez du temps pour le lire ! :) D'ailleurs, j'espère que vous me pardonnerez les inévitables coquilles qui se seront glissées dans le texte. Avec une telle longueur, j'ai beau relire, je ne vois plus rien.**

**Au programme dans ce 15****e**** chapitre : des frictions, de la tension, des questions, du drame… mais aussi un peu de douceur et des petites attentions. Je vous laisse découvrir.**

**Un gros merci pour tous ceux qui ont lu et commenté le dernier chapitre ! Quelques réponses à ceux que je n'avais pas pu remercier personnellement…**

**Zeugma** : Contente que tu aimes ! J'espère que la suite te plaira aussi !

**Sandrine** : Ravie d'apprendre que tu te sens autant happée par l'histoire ! J'adore les lectures qui me font cet effet. :) Ah, tu attends toujours ta balade avec Snape Tours ? En fait, l'entreprise a fermé ses portes… à la demande d'Hermione. Désolée, je n'y peux rien ! =)

**Meza** : Moi aussi j'ai été une lectrice avide de fics il y a quelques années. Maintenant, je m'escrime à écrire... une histoire que j'aurais aimé lire. :) Si Dumbledore veut impliquer Hermione dans l'Ordre ? À la fin de ce chapitre, tu pourras deviner la réponse. Merci pour ton commentaire !

**Guest**, **Guest** et **Guest** : Merci !

**Heloa** : Merci pour tes nombreux commentaires ! J'espère que la retenue te plaira, t'intriguera et… te laissera encore une fois sur ta faim, je dois l'avouer. Faut bien que j'essaie de vous donner le goût de lire la suite. ;)

**Et maintenant, bonne lecture !**

.

oOoOoOo

.

**15. Une retenue pas comme les autres**

.

oOoOoOo

.

Severus fixait un amoncellement de racines de mandragore depuis cinq bonnes minutes. Sur la table de travail, une mixture épaisse glougloutait à gros bouillons et menaçait de déborder du chaudron. Les ingrédients patientaient en rang, prêts à être mesurés, pesés, coupés, hachés.

Mais le maître des potions se tenait immobile. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il était incapable de se concentrer sur une potion. Il en avait pourtant vu d'autres, il réussissait toujours à dominer la pression et l'urgence pour produire un travail impeccable.

Pas ce soir.

Ce soir, il n'avait en tête qu'une jeune femme échevelée avec un œil au beurre noir, et cette seule image obsédait son esprit et occultait tout le reste. Même la couleur marron clair de la potion lui rappelait les yeux d'Hermione Granger. La situation était désespérée. Chose rare, Severus dut s'avouer vaincu.

- Temporis suspensus.

Tout se figea. Le bouillonnement se tut, les bulles demeurèrent intactes à la surface du mélange, les gouttelettes brûlantes se suspendirent dans les airs.

Severus s'éloigna de la table de travail en massant ses tempes douloureuses. Son pouls battait contre ses doigts, signe d'un mal de tête tenace. Il traversa le laboratoire et s'arrêta machinalement devant l'antichambre où il avait enfermé Hermione Granger quelques heures plus tôt. Son odeur de melon et de thé vert flottait encore dans la pièce.

Si quelqu'un devait avoir un mal de crâne terrible en ce moment, c'était bien son assistante. Elle avait une mine épouvantable. Pourquoi avait-elle refusé de consulter Mme Pomfresh ? Tous des têtes de mule, ces Gryffondor.

_C'est ta faute_, le nargua sa petite voix intérieure. _C'est entièrement ta faute._

Il n'eut pas le cœur de repousser cette voix agaçante, car elle disait vrai. Ça n'avait rien d'étonnant qu'une personne aussi têtue et indépendante qu'Hermione Granger ait refusé de s'épancher devant l'infirmière, surtout après l'avoir fait devant Severus et Dumbledore. De toute façon, elle était trop humiliée et bouleversée pour réfléchir de manière raisonnable. C'était à Severus de prendre la situation en main. Il aurait dû être plus ferme avec elle et la traîner d'autorité jusqu'à l'infirmerie.

À présent, elle devait sans doute se tourner et se retourner dans son lit, incapable de dormir ni de faire taire la douleur émanant des blessures que Severus avait rendues invisibles. D'ailleurs, qu'est-ce que l'apothicaire lui avait fait, outre la frapper au visage ?

Severus s'obligea à respirer lentement et à desserrer les dents. Car il n'y avait pas que la brutalité d'O'Riley qui le rendait furieux, il y avait aussi… _lui-même_. L'agression de l'apothicaire avait fait naître en lui un sentiment puissant, viscéral, typiquement masculin.

De l'envie.

Il aurait voulu la protéger. La tenir contre lui. La _toucher_, lui aussi, comme pour effacer de son corps la trace des mains d'O'Riley.

Mais comment pouvait-il se permettre de penser à une élève d'une telle manière ? Et pour commencer, avait-il vraiment besoin d'un apothicaire vicieux pour prendre conscience, tout d'un coup, que son assistante était _attirante_ ?

Bien sûr que non. Severus était un homme normalement constitué et il n'était pas aveugle. Oui, Hermione Granger était belle, comme des dizaines d'étudiantes l'avaient été avant elle. Mais Severus se fichait royalement de ces gamines agaçantes, peu importe que la nature les ait choyées ou non.

Le problème avec Hermione Granger, c'est qu'elle appartenait à une catégorie à part. Aucune autre fille de septième année ne lui ressemblait. Elle passait ses samedis dans ses livres ou dans ses potions quand les autres flânaient dans le parc en papotant. Elle laissait son épouvantable chevelure indomptée pendant que ses congénères se pomponnaient durant toute l'heure du petit-déjeuner. Elle avait l'audace d'expédier ses parents en Suisse sans s'arrêter aux règlements ou à l'opinion de qui que ce soit. Elle se fichait des conventions et du qu'en-dira-t-on. Elle était différente. Elle avait du cœur au ventre. Elle était brillante, sérieuse, déterminée.

_Et elle a un joli nez, et elle sent bon, et elle porte des sous-vêtements verts_, compléta son insupportable petite voix intérieure.

Severus secoua la tête, en colère contre lui-même. Bon sang, il était préoccupé par la féminité d'Hermione Granger, alors qu'elle avait failli se faire prendre de force par son apothicaire, qu'elle était poursuivie par ce dégénéré de MacNair ! Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prenait ?

Un pli amer vint marquer son front et durcir son regard. Il perdait ses moyens. Il n'était plus qu'un homme guidé par son instinct le plus primal, un homme qui se laissait envahir par la jalousie et la colère parce qu'un autre avait eu le culot de poser la main sur une jeune femme avec qui il était devenu beaucoup trop familier.

Le moment était très mal choisi pour se laisser aller de la sorte. Severus avait une mission périlleuse à accomplir et il devait s'y dévouer corps et âme. Il devait se retrancher derrière son masque d'indifférence. Il devait prendre ses distances.

Il devait oublier Hermione Granger.

De toute façon, d'ici quelques jours, elle aurait disparu de sa vie.

Severus allait quitter l'antichambre, quand son regard tomba sur la robe boueuse, l'écharpe rouge et les photos qui reposaient sur la table basse. Il avait omis de les remettre à leur propriétaire. Qu'importe. Elle ne viendrait sûrement pas les lui réclamer.

C'est alors qu'il remarqua la baguette posée sur le manteau de la cheminée. La _sienne_, évidemment. Ça, elle viendrait le lui réclamer à coup sûr, et à la première heure demain matin.

Découragé, Severus ferma brièvement les yeux, puis prit sa décision. Il ramassa sa cape, la jeta sur ses épaules et marcha vers la cheminée. Le vêtement portait encore l'odeur de melon et de feuilles de thé. Les effluves lui taquinèrent les narines, à la fois agréables et entêtants. Il eut l'impression de sentir à nouveau le corps frêle de son assistante contre le sien, comme lorsqu'il avait voulu l'empêcher de s'enfuir de la boutique de l'apothicaire.

_Arrête. Ressaisis-toi._

Il était hors de question qu'il passe la nuit à Poudlard aujourd'hui. Il avait besoin de se changer les idées, de partir loin de ces cachots sombres et sans fenêtre. Il avait besoin de grands espaces, de bourrasques de vent incessantes, de fracas de vagues contre la grève.

Ce soir, il irait chez lui, là où Hermione Granger n'avait jamais mis les pieds, là où elle n'avait pas pu laisser les effluves de son parfum sur son passage.

Il jeta une pincée de poudre dans l'âtre et pénétra dans les flammes.

- Talamhcríochnaigh.

.

oOoOoOo

.

J'avais mal partout.

Ce fut ma première pensée lorsque le tambourinement de la pluie me tira du sommeil, au petit matin. Lavande et Parvati étaient toujours endormies, profitant de la tranquillité du dimanche pour rattraper leur nuit écourtée par les festivités de la veille, partie de Quidditch oblige.

Je m'extirpai de la chaleur du lit. Mes genoux s'étaient couverts de contusions, vestiges du plongeon que j'avais fait pour éviter un maléfice d'O'Riley. Ma tête, ma nuque et mon dos étaient douloureux. Néanmoins, je pouvais m'estimer chanceuse de n'avoir que quelques courbatures.

Je fermai brièvement les yeux. Les événements s'étaient succédés si rapidement que j'en avais le tournis. Le message d'O'Riley, la bagarre dans la boutique, le tête-à-tête pénible avec Rogue… Comment pouvait-il s'être passé tant de choses en une seule journée ?

Je marchai sans bruit jusqu'à mon miroir pour y examiner mon reflet. J'étais pâle, cernée et décoiffée, mais nulle trace d'un œil au beurre noir. Je tâtai ma paupière et sentis l'enflure sous mes doigts. Rogue m'avait prise au pied de la lettre. Il avait rendu ma blessure invisible, mais elle était toujours là, gonflée et sensible.

_Rogue._

Je frissonnai au souvenir de ses grands doigts tièdes sur mon œil. Comment pouvait-il être capable d'une telle délicatesse, lui qui affichait si souvent une attitude glaciale ? Hier, j'avais réalisé que le professeur que je côtoyais depuis 7 ans demeurait pourtant un inconnu.

J'ouvris ma commode à la recherche d'une paire de bas, quand un détail me traversa l'esprit. Ma robe du jour de l'enterrement. Le foulard de Lisa Blair, les photos envoyées par le mangemort. Sans doute Rogue cherchait-il des indices pour expliquer mon comportement. Il avait dû…

_Oh, Merlin…_

Il avait dû fouiller _toutes_ mes affaires.

Je rougis jusqu'à la racine des cheveux en l'imaginant repérer et examiner mes effets personnels, pendant que toute l'école assistait à la partie de Quidditch. Nul doute qu'il se fichait d'apercevoir les sous-vêtements d'une Gryffondor insignifiante comme moi, mais quand même, il y avait de quoi être embarrassée. Et une chance que j'avais miniaturisé le roman à l'eau de rose que ma cousine Alexa m'avait offert pour mes 18 ans.

Secouant la tête, j'attrapai quelques vêtements et posai machinalement la main sur la commode. Elle se referma sur du vide. Surprise, j'examinai le meuble dans la pénombre. Ma baguette ne s'y trouvait pas. Où était-elle ?

_Oh non..._

Je l'avais oubliée dans les appartements de Rogue.

Un pincement désagréable se nicha au creux de mon estomac. Je n'étais pas prête à revoir le maître des potions dès aujourd'hui. La journée d'hier ne s'était pas si mal terminée, mais elle avait été très éprouvante.

Pourquoi fallait-il que je sois obligée d'importuner mon professeur un dimanche matin, après tout ce qu'il avait fait pour moi hier?

.

oOoOoOo

.

La mer était inhabituellement calme ce matin-là, lisse comme une immense flaque d'huile et seulement froissée par quelques souffles de vent. Le gris perle de l'Atlantique Nord se mêlait au jaune du soleil qui transperçait le plafond de nuages, projetant sur l'eau mille diamants éblouissants.

Severus porta sa tasse à ses lèvres et essaya de poursuivre la lecture de la Gazette. Son esprit s'égara à nouveau. Alors il leva la tête et s'autorisa à siroter son thé sans s'attarder outre mesure à l'actualité du monde sorcier. Le jour se levait lentement sur la nature rude de Talamhcríochnaigh. Une lumière vive inondait la verrière, chassant la fraîcheur et l'humidité de la nuit. À une centaine de mètres de là, un daim s'était aventuré à découvert pour brouter les hautes herbes recouvrant les flancs des vallons.

En ce moment, Severus ne regrettait pas Poudlard. En fait, il ne _regretterait_ pas Poudlard, lorsqu'il l'aurait quitté pour de bon. Seulement… il espérait que sa disparition ne plongerait pas l'école dans le chaos. Ou, du moins, pas trop.

Ses pensées s'évadèrent vers leur nouveau sujet de prédilection : Hermione Granger.

_Stop. Cesse de penser à elle._

Mais autant Severus était maître de lui-même en toutes circonstances, autant il avait du mal à contrôler le flot de ses réflexions quand il était question de son assistante. Elle viendrait sans doute cogner à la porte de ses appartements d'un instant à l'autre pour réclamer sa baguette. Il se demanda si Dumbledore avait pris la bonne décision à son sujet. Mais il ne devait plus penser à ça, il ne devait plus penser à _elle_.

Severus s'en voulait déjà pour ce qu'il allait faire, mais il n'avait pas le choix. Il ne pouvait plus se laisser déconcentrer par qui que ce soit.

Une lueur verte attira son regard. Sa montre gousset, posée sur la Gazette, s'était illuminée.

Hermione Granger attendait à l'entrée du laboratoire.

.

oOoOoOo

.

Mon poing se tenait en suspens devant la porte d'acajou. J'avais toujours aimé cette porte, avec son bois rouge et chaleureux, alors que toutes les autres des cachots étaient d'une ébène sombre, comme si les sous-sols de Poudlard n'étaient pas déjà assez obscurs. Mais en ce moment, j'aurais préféré être n'importe où ailleurs que devant la porte des appartements de Rogue.

_Un peu de courage, Hermione. Il ne te mangera pas._

Je cognai, fébrile. Et s'il n'était pas là ? On l'apercevait rarement à Poudlard durant les jours de congé. Comment les occupait-il ? Où allait-il, s'il quittait l'école ?

Au bout de deux minutes interminables, je m'apprêtais à rebrousser chemin, lorsque la porte s'ouvrit en grand. Un Severus Rogue droit et imposant apparut devant moi, revêtu de ses habits sombres des jours de classe.

- Professeur, j'ai oubl…

Les paroles moururent sur mes lèvres.

L'expression de Rogue me fit l'effet d'un saut d'eau glacée en plein visage. Ses yeux noirs étaient réfrigérants comme je les avais rarement vus. Avait-il seulement déjà posé un regard aussi hostile sur moi ? J'eus l'impression de me trouver à nouveau en première année, devant le maître des potions s'appliquant à terrifier ses nouveaux élèves. Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait ? Qu'est-ce que j'avais fait entre hier soir et ce matin pour mériter soudain une telle froideur ?

- Je… J'ai laissé ma baguette dans vos appartements.

Rogue l'avait en main. Il me la tendit sans un mot. Manifestement, il attendait ma venue. Derrière lui, dans le laboratoire, tout semblait silencieux. Aucune potion ne glougloutait sur le feu.

Je pris ma baguette.

- M-Merci.

La porte se referma, me laissant tétanisée dans le couloir.

.

oOoOoOo

.

Une véritable ère glaciaire s'installa entre Rogue et moi dans les jours qui suivirent. Pour ajouter à mon désarroi, Blaise eut le bon goût d'être en retenue au début de la semaine, ce qui me valut le privilège d'affronter Rogue seule. Mon professeur était distant comme il ne l'avait jamais été. Il ignorait ma présence ou se contentait de me regarder avec indifférence, ne m'adressant la parole que pour le strict nécessaire, comme si rien ne valait la peine d'être dit.

Je ne comprenais rien à son comportement. Comment ses yeux pouvaient-ils être si froids, alors que je les avais vus si rassurants quelques jours plus tôt ? Autant cette gravité apaisante m'avait troublée, autant son absence provoquait maintenant une douloureuse sensation de manque.

Au bout de deux séances au laboratoire, j'étais à bout de nerfs, convaincue que Rogue m'en voulait à mourir pour mes manigances avec MacNair et O'Riley. La honte et la culpabilité me nouaient l'estomac en permanence.

Mon œil au beurre noir invisible ne semblait pas non plus prendre du mieux, si bien que je commençais à m'inquiéter. Mes raideurs dans la nuque persistaient. J'avais aussi repéré une formidable bosse à l'arrière de ma tête, là où je m'étais cognée quand O'Riley m'avait laissée choir sur le sol.

Le mardi après-midi, je me résolus à consulter Mme Pomfresh. Heureusement, aucun élève malade n'attendait dans le hall de l'infirmerie. Je n'avais pas la moindre envie d'avoir des spectateurs. Je jetai un coup d'œil par la porte ouverte du bureau. L'infirmière était penchée sur un registre et griffonnait d'un air affairé. Elle ne leva pas la tête quand je toquai contre le chambranle.

- Entrez. Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour vous ?

Je m'éclaircis la gorge et fis quelque pas dans le bureau.

- Je me suis cogné le coude, mentis-je. J'aurais besoin d'un onguent cicatrisant.

L'infirmière consentit finalement à lever le nez de son travail.

- Relevez votre manche. Nous allons regarder ça.

_Merde_.

- Est-ce vraiment nécessaire ? J'ai juste un hématome tout ce qu'il y a de plus ordinaire. C'est que… je suis en retard. Le professeur Rogue m'attend dans son laboratoire.

Comment Severus Rogue était-il donc devenu la source d'inspiration à mes mensonges ? Je me rendis compte de mon erreur lorsque Mme Pomfresh me jeta un coup d'œil sceptique, puis regarda par-dessus mon épaule.

- Dans ce cas, vous serez tous les deux en retard, Miss Granger. Severus est ici.

_Quoi ?_

- Hum, hum, se manifesta une voix très grave derrière moi.

Je faillis me décrocher la mâchoire.

Le maître des potions me contourna et déposa sur le bureau une petite boîte remplie de fioles de verre.

- Cinq sont encore bonnes, dit-il à l'infirmière. Je vous en apporterai d'autres tout à l'heure.

Il se tourna vers moi et ses yeux noirs se plantèrent dans les miens.

- Miss Granger, je vous avais pourtant dit de consulter Mme Pomfresh pour votre… _coude_. Vous auriez dû m'écouter.

Je devins cramoisie.

- Quoi qu'il en soit, intervint Mme Pomfresh, il ne me reste plus d'onguent cicatrisant. J'ai épuisé mes réserves après la partie de Quidditch de samedi. Severus vous en procurera quand il en aura refait.

- Bien sûr, dit Rogue de sa voix la plus glaciale.

- Pour l'instant, Miss Granger, allez vous asseoir dans la salle d'évaluation. Je vais examiner votre coude.

- Euh… Je repasserai plus tard, bafouillai-je. Je dois… partir.

.

oOoOoOo

.

Partagé entre amusement et découragement, Severus regarda une Hermione Granger écarlate s'enfuir de l'infirmerie. Lorsqu'elle eut disparu, il reporta son attention sur Mme Pomfresh. Elle le dévisageait, l'air d'attendre qu'il lance un sarcasme au sujet de son élève. Il n'en fit rien.

- Votre assistante ment plutôt mal, Severus.

- Rien d'étonnant, chez une Gryffondor.

- Les élèves qui viennent me voir pour une infection transmissible sexuellement ont toujours cet air gêné, marmonna-t-elle.

Il renifla.

- Hermione Granger ne venait pas vous voir pour une infection de ce genre, Pompom.

Elle lui lança un regard perçant.

- Vous semblez bien informé.

Il haussa les épaules.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire de coude ? demanda Mme Pomfresh.

- Une _histoire_, justement.

- Alors pourquoi Hermione Granger veut-elle de l'onguent cicatrisant ?

- Si elle avait envie de s'épancher, elle serait allée s'asseoir dans votre salle d'évaluation. Je ne vais pas le faire à sa place.

Évidemment, il savait très bien ce que couvait son élève. Un œil au beurre noir invisible et un malaise tenace causé par un certain maître des potions.

Severus se sentait comme le pire des salauds, et pourtant, il n'avait pas fait grand-chose de plus qu'ignorer son assistante. Elle aurait pu être en colère contre lui et lui renvoyer sa froideur, mais non. À l'inverse, elle semblait blessée et rongée par la culpabilité. Elle affichait une nervosité constante et osait à peine soutenir son regard, comme si elle avait commis un crime quelconque et qu'elle essayait de se faire oublier. Il détestait la voir ainsi. Il détestait encore plus se savoir responsable de la situation.

Pourquoi ne comprenait-elle pas ? Bon sang, elle était peut-être naïve, mais quand même. Ce n'était pas compliqué. Il était un homme, elle était une femme, ils étaient devenus trop familiers l'un envers l'autre. Entre un professeur et une élève, c'était déplacé.

_Bientôt, elle ne sera plus ton élève et tu ne seras plus son professeur._

Il repoussa cette pensée agaçante.

_Bientôt, je ne serai plus là du tout_, songea-t-il.

.

oOoOoOo

.

Une pluie torrentielle s'écrasait contre les fenêtres du château. Le bureau de Dumbledore baignait dans l'ambiance grise et morne des fins d'après-midis d'automne. Pour une raison obscure, les instruments et babioles bizarroïdes qui encombraient toujours la moitié de la salle avaient disparu. Visiblement, le directeur avait fait du ménage.

- Un bonbon à la menthe ?

- Non, je vous remercie.

Tant de choses avaient changé depuis mon dernier passage ici. J'avais cru pouvoir compter sur le soutien (certes relatif) de Rogue, mais je m'étais plutôt heurtée à son indifférence, une indifférence qui me remuait beaucoup plus que ce que j'aurais pu imaginer. Pour ajouter à mon désarroi, je m'étais encore une fois ridiculisée devant lui en me rendant à l'infirmerie au mauvais moment. Oh, Merlin, j'étais absolument pitoyable. Pourquoi le destin s'acharnait-il ainsi sur moi ?

- Vous semblez préoccupée, Miss Granger. Y a-t-il quelque chose dont vous aimeriez me parler ?

Même les yeux bleus de Dumbledore semblaient aussi las que la température, aujourd'hui. Depuis quand le directeur arborait-il un air si sérieux ? Décidément, tout le monde se comportait de façon bizarre, dans cette école.

- Non, tout va bien, professeur.

J'attendis qu'il m'expose la raison de ma présence ici, mais il ne semblait pas pressé d'en venir au fait. McGonagall m'avait aperçue par hasard à ma sortie de l'infirmerie et m'avait demandé de me rendre dans ce bureau, m'obligeant à rater le début de mon cours d'Arithmancie.

- Professeur, pourquoi vouliez-vous me parler ?

Dumbledore s'accouda sur son bureau, joignit les mains sous son menton et me contempla par-dessus ses lunettes. Je remuai dans mon fauteuil, droite comme un i, pressée d'en finir.

- J'ai réfléchi à votre situation, Miss Granger.

Ah. C'était donc ça. Devrais-je donc faire mes valises ce soir ? Allait-il me suggérer de terminer mes études à Beauxbâtons, loin des mangemorts dégénérés et des apothicaires pervers ? Je haussai les sourcils pour l'encourager à continuer. Autant en finir au plus vite. Au point où j'en étais…

- Puisque vous êtes majeure, à la fois dans les mondes sorcier et moldu, je juge qu'il revient à vous de prendre toutes les décisions qui vous concernent.

J'osai à peine en croire mes oreilles.

- Bien sûr, poursuivit-il, aussi longtemps que vous serez à Poudlard, vous serez en sécurité. En revanche, le jour où vous quitterez l'école, je ne saurais trop vous recommander de vous placer sous la protection d'une famille sorcière. Celle d'Arthur Weasley, par exemple.

- Merci, professeur.

Il inclina la tête.

- À présent, Miss Granger, j'aimerais connaître la raison de votre silence. Pourquoi n'aviez-vous pas parlé de l'incident entre vous et MacNair à qui que ce soit ?

Et c'était lui qui me demandait ça ? Franchement, la réponse était évidente !

- Je ne voulais pas que vous m'envoyiez à l'étranger comme vous l'avez fait avec Lisa Blair et sa fam…

Je m'interrompis.

Non.

Ce n'était pas ça, pas tout à fait. Soudain, il semblait que tout n'avait jamais été aussi clair dans ma tête. Je m'enfonçai dans mon fauteuil, abandonnant tout faux-semblant.

- J'avais honte.

Un ange passa.

- Professeur, vous dirigez une école. Vous êtes à la tête de l'Ordre du Phénix. Vous protégez chaque jour des personnes qui courent un véritable danger, qui risquent leur vie à tout instant pour combattre les forces de Vous-Savez-Qui. Et moi, _moi_, je suis une simple élève qui craignait un homme parce qu'elle l'avait un jour désarmé. Trouvez-vous mes problèmes préoccupants, comparés aux vôtres ? Sûrement pas. Alors, oui, j'avais honte d'être aux prises avec une menace si insignifiante pendant que d'autres en recevaient de bien plus graves. Je voulais me débrouiller seule.

Je repris mon souffle.

Pourquoi n'avais-je pas su trouver ces mots lorsque j'étais passée aux aveux devant Rogue ? Pourquoi n'avais-je pas réussi à lui expliquer la situation avec autant d'assurance ? Il me faisait perdre mes moyens, avec sa façon de me regarder comme s'il devinait tout de moi, jusque dans mes émotions les plus secrètes. Et je n'étais pas certaine que ça avait quoi que ce soit à voir avec la légilimencie, sinon Dumbledore m'aurait donné la même impression. Mais Rogue était un cas à part.

- Il ne me viendrait jamais à l'esprit de qualifier d'insignifiante la menace d'un mangemort, Miss Granger. Vous minimisez les faits.

- Je croyais que vous vouliez entendre mes raisons, et non l'inventaire de mes erreurs.

Merlin, avais-je la berlue ou bien la répartie cinglante de Rogue était en train de me contaminer ? Depuis que j'avais croisé la route de MacNair, je me souciais moins de choses futiles comme respecter tous les règlements à la lettre ou répondre poliment au directeur de l'école. Le fil de l'existence était beaucoup trop fragile pour qu'on omette de dire et d'agir selon ses convictions profondes.

- Vous ne manquez pas d'audace, Miss Granger. Ce n'est pas une mauvaise chose en soi, pour autant que vous utilisiez cette aptitude à bon escient.

- Chacun de nous fait ce qu'il peut avec ce qu'il a.

- Certes. Je me permettrai néanmoins de vous adresser une recommandation. À l'avenir, ne vous entêtez pas à gérer seule une situation qui vous dépasse.

Quelle ironie.

Je n'avais jamais été aussi seule que maintenant. J'avais perdu mes parents et m'étais mis mes amis à dos. Néanmoins, c'était mieux que de les voir périr dans une attaque déguisée en accident de voiture ou de recevoir une photo d'eux signée de la main d'un mangemort. Si tout était à recommencer, j'aurais probablement agi de la même façon.

- Je me souviendrai de ce conseil, professeur.

- Sachez aussi que vous pourrez toujours compter sur le soutien de l'Ordre chaque fois que vous le demanderez.

- Merci.

Je me levai, devinant au ton de sa voix que la discussion était terminée. Dumbledore en fit autant.

- Une dernière chose, Miss Granger. Severus m'a demandé de vous remettre ceci.

Le directeur ramassa une boîte rangée sur une étagère et me la remit.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demandai-je, perplexe.

- À vous de voir. Cette boîte vous appartient.

Je quittai le bureau, trop préoccupée pour remarquer que l'étagère où reposait la boîte était vide. Comme toutes les étagères du bureau.

Lorsque je fus de retour dans le couloir, devant la gargouille de pierre, j'ouvris le mystérieux paquet. Mon cœur rata un battement. Il contenait ma robe du jour de l'attaque, le foulard rouge et les photos envoyées par MacNair.

Ce fut le coup de grâce.

Je refermai la boîte d'un coup sec, un profond sentiment d'amertume s'insinuant en moi.

J'avais vu Rogue à plusieurs reprises depuis notre longue discussion dans ses appartements. Malgré tout, il n'avait pas daigné me remettre mes effets personnels en mains propres, préférant refiler cette corvée à Dumbledore.

J'avais perdu sa considération à un point tel qu'il ne voulait même plus m'adresser la parole.

.

oOoOoOo

.

Plus tard ce soir-là, une honte cuisante me taraudait. Ruminant mes malheurs, j'essayais de travailler sans succès sur un devoir de métamorphose, à plat ventre sur mon lit, les rideaux tirés autour moi, lorsque je me rendis à l'évidence.

Je dégoûtais Rogue.

Pourquoi ce brusque revirement ?

Je soupirai en caressant machinalement la grosse bosse douloureuse à l'arrière de ma tête.

C'était pourtant évident.

Je manigançais dans le dos de mon professeur depuis des semaines. Je lui avais menti mille fois. Pire que tout : j'étais allée me livrer en pâture à un homme qui le rebutait. J'avais tout fait pour m'attirer le mépris de Severus Rogue. Comment pouvait-il désormais me regarder sans revoir mon chemisier déchiré, mon œil au beurre noir et mon visage en larmes ? Il devait me trouver pathétique, lui qui était si digne, si fier, si maître de lui-même.

J'avais tout gâché.

Nous avions établi une relation constructive et efficace, nous travaillions dans un climat de respect mutuel. Cet équilibre avait été ébranlé le jour de l'agression d'O'Riley, où j'avais montré ma fragilité à Rogue. À ma grande surprise, il avait fait preuve d'une patience insoupçonnée. Nous avions partagé quelque chose qui allait au-delà d'une relation purement académique. C'était déstabilisant. Malgré tout, je pouvais très bien gérer le trouble qui m'envahissait devant un Severus Rogue grave et solide. Je pouvais faire face à cette attitude déroutante, même si elle était, justement, déroutante.

Mais affronter la froideur et l'indifférence ? Pire, le mépris, l'hostilité ? Non. Je n'en aurais jamais la force. Plus maintenant, plus après avoir connu l'homme derrière le professeur.

Je ne pouvais plus le côtoyer au laboratoire.

Je devais _démissionner_.

- Nox.

Je refermai mon livre de métamorphose en y écrasant distraitement mon devoir et me recroquevillai sur mon lit. Mes paupières se chargèrent de larmes amères. Je les laissai couler librement, immobile, en fixant la noirceur.

.

oOoOoOo

.

_Il prendra sa revanche._

Un poids m'écrasait l'abdomen, m'empêchant de respirer. Mes poumons criaient grâce. Je suffoquais. Au-dessus de moi, O'Riley soufflait comme un bœuf, ses hanches heurtant les miennes au rythme de ses coups de reins. La douleur me fendait le ventre. Je fermai les yeux très fort, comme pour créer une barrière entre lui et moi, pour me soustraire à sa brutalité. Et toujours ce genou qui s'enfonçait en moi pour me maintenir immobile. Le genou du mangemort. De MacNair.

Je parvins à aspirer une longue goulée d'air. La douleur se raviva, me pénétrant comme un poignard. La panique me grugeait de l'intérieur, inhibant mes réflexes, m'empêchant de réfléchir. J'étais prisonnière.

_Il prendra sa revanche._

Une silhouette sombre me surplombait.

Rogue.

Ses yeux noirs me fixaient avec une répulsion insoutenable. Comment ce regard avait-il pu un jour m'apparaître si rassurant, alors qu'il était maintenant si froid ?

- Vous l'avez mérité, martelait-il. Vous récoltez ce que vous avez mérité.

- Je ne voulais pas…

- Vous m'en direz tant.

- S'il-vous-plaît, faites-les partir. J'ai mal.

- Non.

Une moue sardonique incurva ses lèvres.

- Cessez de vous plaindre et subissez. Vous le méritez.

Je me débattis et cherchai mon souffle. Le genou s'alourdissait au creux de mon estomac. Rogue me contemplait avec indifférence, les bras croisés. J'avais mal, je manquais d'air, j'allais mourir.

Brusquement, tout prit fin.

Les visages des trois hommes disparurent dans le néant, me laissant haletante sur mon lit, mon manuel de métamorphose fermement enfoncé contre mon ventre. Autour de moi, les rideaux étaient clos. J'étais seule.

Ce n'était qu'un cauchemar.

Je poussai un soupir nerveux. Mon cœur voulait me défoncer la cage thoracique. À la fois transie et en nage, j'enfouis mon visage entre mes mains. Des sueurs froides perlaient sur mon front. Je m'étais endormie tout habillée par-dessus les couvertures, des mouchoirs éparpillés autour de moi. La douleur me nouait encore le bas-ventre, mais elle semblait maintenant désagréablement familière. Mes règles avaient commencé.

Je me redressai sur mon séant, pantelante, et écartai les rideaux. Une obscurité épaisse régnait dans le dortoir. La respiration régulière de Parvati me parvenait du lit voisin. Quelle heure pouvait-il être ?

Les jambes tremblantes, je me levai et me rendis à la salle de bain, le temps de m'asperger le visage et de me changer. Lorsque je revins à mon lit, je glissai un coup d'œil par la fenêtre. Le firmament s'étirait comme une gigantesque toile noir d'encre, transpercée par mille lointaines étincelles lumineuses. Au milieu des astres brillait le premier quartier de lune.

Les plaintes argentées qui reposaient dans le fort lunaire, dans la Forêt Interdite, avaient sans doute atteint leur terme. Rogue avaient dû les utiliser pour concocter sa mystérieuse potion. Le philtre Remue-mort.

À quoi pouvait-il bien être destiné ?

Je me recouchai et m'emmitouflai sous les couvertures moelleuses. Avant de plonger à nouveau dans un sommeil agité, j'eus une pensée pour mes parents qui devaient dormir paisiblement, dans leur coquette maison nichée entre montagnes et forêts.

Les cauchemars me poursuivirent jusqu'à l'aube.

.

oOoOoOo

.

Un rêve désagréable réveilla Severus en sursaut. Tous les sens aux aguets, les yeux grand ouverts dans la noirceur, il mit quelques secondes à émerger des brumes du sommeil et à comprendre qu'aucun mangemort n'était en train d'étrangler Hermione Granger. Severus se frotta le visage et repoussa les mèches de jais qui lui tombaient sur le front. Maintenant qu'il s'était résolu à ne plus porter attention à son assistante, voilà qu'elle lui imposait sa présence jusque dans son sommeil.

Il étira le bras hors de la chaleur des draps et chercha à tâtons sa montre gousset sur la table de nuit. Elle s'illumina lorsqu'il la porta à ses yeux. Cinq heures. L'aube tardive de novembre était encore loin, mais il n'arriverait pas à se rendormir.

Sa dernière nuit à Poudlard était quelque peu écourtée.

Il repoussa les couvertures et se leva. La froideur désagréable du dallage de pierre mordit ses pieds nus lorsqu'il traversa la chambre. Il cueillit sa baguette, l'approcha de sa tempe et en tira un long filament argenté qu'il emprisonna dans un bocal déjà rempli de la même substance mouvante. Tous des vestiges de réflexions étourdissantes et de souvenirs tenaces. Aujourd'hui, il devait garder la tête froide et ne pas se laisser distraire par quoi que ce soit. Surtout pas par une jeune femme frêle aux grands yeux noisette.

Il quitta la chambre, parcourut le couloir et regarda machinalement dans le laboratoire. Le chaudron avait refroidi. Il s'en échappait une curieuse lumière argentée qui éclairait toute la pièce sans pour autant éblouir l'œil. Sur la table de travail, les tiges et les feuilles qui restaient des plaintes argentées reposaient en un petit amoncellement. Severus les utiliserait pour concocter un engrais destiné aux herbes médicales fragiles. C'était toujours pratique.

Se concentrant sur ces menues tâches pour occuper son esprit, il revint sur ses pas et s'engouffra dans la salle de bain. Il fit glisser son pantalon le long de ses jambes, puis pénétra sous la douche et offrit son dos aux jets puissants. L'eau brûlante ruissela sur son corps et détendit les appréhensions qui lui nouaient les muscles.

Tout était prêt.

Tout irait bien.

Demain, à son réveil, il serait à Talamhcríochnaigh, loin du tumulte de ce mercredi maudit, loin de la froideur humide de ces cachots, et il pourrait contempler les premiers rayons de l'aurore chasser les brumes de la nuit sur l'océan.

En dépit de ses résolutions les plus fermes, il ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'il verrait Hermione Granger pour la dernière fois ce soir.

.

oOoOoOo

.

Rogue leva à peine les yeux à mon arrivée dans le laboratoire, s'affairant à chercher quelque chose dans son bureau. Je restai plantée à quelque pas de lui, attendant qu'il daigne m'adresser la parole.

C'était mercredi.

Jour maudit où je devais être en retenue pour mes bêtises, où je devais démissionner de mon poste d'assistante. Après une nuit trop courte et une journée combien longue et angoissante, je n'étais pas revenue sur ma décision. Maintenant que le moment fatidique était arrivé, la fébrilité me nouait l'estomac.

- Miss Granger, ai-je besoin de vous rappeler la configuration des lieux ? demanda mon professeur sans pour autant me regarder. La table de travail est juste devant vous. Les instructions sont prêtes. Installez-vous et commencez la potion.

Une potion ? Décidément, cette soirée ressemblerait davantage à une banale séance de travail qu'à une retenue.

Rogue ouvrait maintenant les tiroirs de son bureau un à un, très absorbé.

Je rassemblai mon courage. Malgré moi, mes yeux devinrent humides.

- Professeur, je voudrais vous parler, dis-je, la gorge serrée.

- Faites vite, je suis pressé.

- Je démissionne.

Clair, simple, concis.

Cette fois, Rogue ne pourrait pas me reprocher de l'ensevelir sous un charabia nébuleux.

- En dépit de vos facultés mnémoniques invraisemblables, auriez-vous oublié que vous ne pouvez pas démissionner de votre poste d'assistante ? Cette condition était précisée dans le contrat magique que vous avez signé en septembre dernier.

Il referma le dernier tiroir de son bureau, me contourna et s'intéressa aux fioles rangées dans une armoire de verre.

Je me sentis accablée par une profonde lassitude. Que je veuille démissionner, Rogue s'en fichait éperdument. Il se fichait de moi tout court.

- Alors renvoyez-moi, dans ce cas.

- Pourquoi devrais-je vous renvoyer ?

Il préleva quelques fioles pour les glisser dans une poche de ses habits, parfaitement indifférent à mon drame intérieur.

- C'est pourtant simple, répliquai-je sans pouvoir me retenir. Je manigance dans votre dos depuis des semaines. Je vous dégoûte parce que j'ai laissé votre apothicaire me tripoter. Je ne veux pas subir votre mépris. Et pour commencer, est-ce que ça vous tuerait de me regarder quand je vous adresse la parole ?

Je repris mon souffle, hébétée par ma propre franchise.

Cette fois, Rogue posa la fiole qu'il examinait et se détourna de l'armoire de verre. Il croisa les bras et vint lentement se planter à 30 centimètres de moi, profitant de cette proximité effrontée et de sa stature avantageuse pour me déstabiliser. Je renversai la tête pour lui faire face, refusant de lui donner la satisfaction de reculer d'un poil.

Comment avions-nous donc pris l'habitude de ce sempiternel petit jeu de force ?

Ses yeux noirs fouillèrent les miens avec cette insistance déroutante dont eux seuls avaient le secret. Je devais avoir une mine affreuse, avec mon teint blafard, mes cernes et mes yeux rougis par une nuit mouvementée. Finalement, il était peut-être plus facile de m'adresser au dos de Rogue que d'affronter son regard pénétrant.

- Assoyez-vous, dit-il en désignant un fauteuil derrière moi.

Il paraissait soudain aussi solide et rassurant que lorsque j'avais craqué devant lui, quelques jours plus tôt. Le professeur tyrannique avait disparu. L'_homme_ était de retour.

Des papillons s'agitèrent nerveusement au creux de mon ventre.

- Non.

Rogue haussa un sourcil.

- Pourquoi prétendez-vous vouloir me parler si vous refusez ensuite de le faire ?

- Nous n'avons pas besoin de discuter. Je vous demande seulement de me renvoyer du poste d'assistante.

- Vos raisons sont mauvaises, Miss Granger. Je refuse votre démission.

Le désespoir me gagna.

- Pourquoi ? Vous avez bien Blaise.

- C'est vous que je veux. Zabini ne vous arrive pas à la cheville.

En d'autres circonstances, j'aurais rougi de plaisir en entendant pareil compliment de la bouche de Rogue, mais j'étais trop préoccupée par mon sort pour m'en formaliser.

- S'il-vous-plaît, murmurai-je, à bout d'arguments.

Les yeux sombres se firent graves.

- Miss Granger, je ne vois aucun prétexte raisonnable pour accepter votre démission. Si vous croyez que les récents… _événements_ aient pu avoir la moindre influence sur vos aptitudes, vous faites erreur. Vous êtes toujours la même personne à qui j'ai choisi de faire signer ce contrat en septembre et je n'ai pas l'intention de revenir sur ma décision.

- Alors pourquoi me regardez-vous comme si j'étais répugnante ?

La question avait fusé d'elle-même. Je me mordis la lèvre.

- Qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire que je vous trouve répugnante ?

- Votre attitude.

Encore une fois, je crains d'en avoir trop dit, mais mon accusation ne fit pas broncher Rogue. Une lueur incongrue traversa ses prunelles d'onyx.

De l'amusement.

Oh, Merlin, s'il fallait en plus qu'il commence à se moquer de moi…

- Depuis quand êtes-vous si opiniâtre lorsque vous vous adressez à moi, Hermione Granger ? Devrais-je craindre une colère comme celle que vous m'avez servie, le jour où vous avez avoué le déménagement de vos parents à l'étranger ?

Je rougis et me tint coite, ne sachant quoi répondre. En effet, depuis quand étais-je si loquace devant lui ? Si cette soirée dans le laboratoire devait être la dernière, autant dire à Rogue tout ce que j'avais sur le cœur.

Il décroisa les bras et reprit :

- Mon attitude n'est aucunement destinée à vous blesser.

Il n'y avait plus aucune trace d'ironie dans sa voix.

- Alors à quoi est-elle destinée ?

Fait rare, mon professeur si imperturbable sembla chercher ses mots.

- Vous comprendrez plus tard.

C'était une réponse pour le moins évasive, mais Rogue me contempla sans rien ajouter. Je soutins son regard. Le silence s'installa entre nous sans devenir inconfortable. J'eus l'impression que mes pensées fuyaient l'une après l'autre pour laisser mon cerveau étrangement vide. Tout disparut peu à peu de mon champ de vision sauf ces yeux noirs, incisifs et captivants. Ce moment était irréel, tout comme cette conversation, et je n'avais pas envie qu'il prenne fin, comme si échanger un interminable regard avec Rogue était devenu une activité plaisante. _Apaisante_.

Sa voix veloutée s'éleva en douceur :

- Je ne peux pas m'attarder ici et j'ai une potion importante à vous faire préparer. Elle vous paraîtra simple, mais vous devez la réussir à la perfection.

Détachant ses yeux sombres des miens, il me contourna pour ramasser la lourde cape d'hiver posée sur un fauteuil. Je l'observai s'en recouvrir les épaules.

- Lisez attentivement les consignes et suivez-les à la lettre, poursuivit-il en capturant à nouveau mon regard.

Il fit une pause.

- Puis-je compter sur vous ?

Les battements de mon cœur s'étaient accélérés, signe d'un mauvais pressentiment. Toutes les potions devaient _toujours_ être préparées à la perfection. Pourquoi Rogue le précisait-il cette fois ?

- Miss Granger ? insista-t-il.

- Oui, bien sûr, professeur. Vous pouvez compter sur moi.

Il retourna à son bureau, fourragea dans des rouleaux de parchemin et en rangea quelques-uns dans la poche de sa cape.

Sentant que la discussion était terminée, je m'approchai de la table de travail et pris la feuille d'instructions posée à côté du chaudron. Rogue y avait inscrit les consignes d'une calligraphie qui lui ressemblait, longue et pleine de prestance. Le parchemin n'était pas titré. Depuis quand Rogue nous faisait-il préparer des potions non identifiées ?

Je jetai un coup d'œil au chaudron. Il contenait déjà une potion d'un rose translucide, semblable à une boisson gazeuse moldue. Sans doute Rogue avait-il déjà accompli les premières étapes du mélange.

- Professeur… Quelle est donc cette potion ?

Il y eut un silence juste assez long pour que je comprenne qu'il pesait le pour et le contre.

- Un philtre d'Émergence, dit-il enfin.

Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ? J'attendis la suite, perplexe. Il n'ajouta rien d'autre.

Mon cœur rata encore un battement. Il y avait quelque chose d'étrange dans l'attitude de Rogue et dans ce laboratoire.

- J'allais oublier de vous donner ceci, dit-il en extirpant un petit flacon violet de sa cape. C'est pour vous.

Il le déposa sur le coin de son bureau. J'allais l'observer de plus près, mais Rogue capta mon attention en rangeant une dernière enveloppe dans sa poche. Merlin, combien y avait-il donc de poches, dans cette cape ? Et où s'en allait-il, avec tout ce matériel ?

Il s'arrêta à quelques pas de moi. Ses prunelles d'onyx s'emparèrent à nouveau des miennes, leur communiquant encore cette impression de solidité et de sécurité.

- Ne vous laissez pas déconcentrer.

Depuis quand pouvait-on être déconcentré par quoi que ce soit dans le laboratoire, au fin fond des cachots de Poudlard ? Je faillis le lui demander, mais mes pensées étaient ailleurs.

Comment sa voix avait-elle le pouvoir d'être si apaisante ?

- D'accord, répondis-je, avec sept secondes de retard.

Il se détourna et marcha vers la porte.

- Professeur ? lançai-je sans réfléchir.

Il s'arrêta, la main sur la poignée.

_Mais où allez-vous ?_ eus-je envie de demander.

- Je… Soyez prudent.

Il inclina brièvement la tête.

- Soyez prudente aussi, Miss Granger. Ne prenez pas de risque inutile.

_Quoi ?_

_Soyez prudente aussi ?_

_Ne prenez pas de risque inutile ?_

Le contact visuel se brisa. Rogue quitta le laboratoire, me laissant seule dans le silence.

Je réalisai que je retenais mon souffle et que mes mains s'agrippaient fermement aux rebords de la table de travail. Qu'est-ce qui m'arrivait ?

Il se passait quelque chose de bizarre. De vraiment bizarre.

.

oOoOo

.

Hermione Granger, répugnante ? Non mais d'où lui venait une idée aussi saugrenue ? O'Riley le dégoûtait, mais pas _elle_. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait ? Vraiment, elle avait beau être brillante, elle n'était pas particulièrement douée pour ce qu'on n'apprenait pas dans des livres.

Severus soupira.

Avait-il commis une erreur en lui faisant préparer le philtre d'Émergence ? Sans doute pas. Qui aurait pu s'en occuper, sinon ?

Severus n'en avait rien dit à Dumbledore. Il n'aurait pas été d'accord. En fait, il ne savait pas de quoi Hermione Granger était véritablement capable. Severus le savait, lui.

Plusieurs vies reposeraient sur les épaules de son assistante ce soir. Elle serait en mesure d'y faire face.

Il rangea ses pensées dans un coin de son esprit et essaya de se concentrer sur la mission dangereuse qui l'attendait.

Mais de grands yeux marron le hantaient.

Les yeux d'Hermione Granger.

.

oOoOoOo

.

Ce soir-là, Severus n'était pas le seul homme dont les réflexions étaient tournées vers une Gryffondor de septième année à la chevelure fantasque.

Walden MacNair attendait son heure, la main jalousement refermée sur sa baguette comme une serre d'aigle sur sa proie.

Bientôt, les mangemorts allaient investir Poudlard, la célèbre école réputée pour être impénétrable. Cette même école où étudiait cette _H. G_., alias Hermione Granger, dont il n'avait pas eu le temps de s'occuper convenablement lorsqu'il avait croisé sa route sur l'allée des Irlandais, plusieurs semaines plus tôt.

MacNair était patient. Il pouvait attendre très longtemps pour terminer en beauté ce qu'il entreprenait. Surtout s'il était question d'une jeune femme aussi attirante que méprisable.

Ce soir, l'occasion était trop belle. Trouver cette brunette ne serait certes pas le but de l'intrusion des mangemorts dans Poudlard, mais le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne disait jamais non à de petites escapades d'agrément, pour autant que les missions soient exécutées dans les règles de l'art.

Ce plan prometteur donna à MacNair un sentiment de toute puissance.

Il pourrait enfin prendre sa revanche.

.

oOoOoOo

.

Je fouillai dans mon sac à la recherche d'une plume, mais n'en trouvai pas.

Je soupirai. Rogue semblait tenir à ce que la potion soit réalisée à la perfection. Je n'allais sûrement pas prendre le risque de rater une instruction importante en négligeant de les annoter au fur et à mesure. Pour ça, j'avais besoin d'une plume.

Je m'approchai du bureau de Rogue pour lui en emprunter une, mais aucune ne traînait. Je lorgnai les tiroirs et tendis l'oreille, hésitante. Il n'y avait aucun bruit. Mon professeur semblait pressé, il n'allait sûrement pas revenir ici de sitôt. Je me décidai à ouvrir un tiroir de son bureau. Puis un autre, et un autre. Et enfin le dernier.

Ils étaient tous vides.

Ce fut seulement à ce moment que je compris l'étrangeté des lieux. Aucune pile de devoirs à corriger ne s'entassait sur un coin du bureau. Aucun parchemin vierge, aucun pot d'encre, aucun calepin noirci de notes.

Je balayai le laboratoire d'un regard circulaire. Même les sempiternels flacons qui s'alignaient sur les étagères avait disparu. Les chaudrons qui bouillonnaient jour et nuit à feu doux étaient tous soigneusement rangés sur le mur du fond, classés par grandeur et par épaisseur. Et où étaient passés les habituels calculs compliqués qui s'entassaient sur le tableau noir ? Effacés.

À croire que Severus Rogue n'avait jamais occupé ces lieux, ou encore qu'il comptait aménager son laboratoire dans une autre salle du château.

Mais qu'est-ce qui se passait ici ?

Les sourcils froncés, je revins à la table de travail et lus attentivement les instructions de Rogue, comme si, au fond de moi, je savais que j'y trouverais quelque chose d'inusité.

Ce fut à la toute fin du parchemin. Les dernières consignes me firent sourciller :

_Rangez la potion sur la plus haute étagère de la réserve._

_Rangez tout le matériel utilisé._

_Allez immédiatement à l'infirmerie._

Aller à l'infirmerie ? À cause de mon œil au beurre noir ? Drôle d'idée. À l'heure où je terminerais ma retenue, Mme Pomfresh serait couchée depuis longtemps.

_Important : La durée de vie de la potion est de 3 heures. Deux ou trois gouttes suffisent pour faire effet._

Je fixai le parchemin, perplexe.

Une potion avec une durée de vie de 3 heures ? Qu'est-ce que Rogue allait-bien en faire ? Serait-il seulement de retour dans 3 heures ?

J'examinai la fiole posée à côté du chaudron. Mon professeur y avait déjà posé une étiquette où on pouvait lire le nom du philtre.

Tout était prêt.

J'inspirai profondément et me mis au travail.

Mon intuition me soufflait que je ne devais surtout pas rater cette potion.

.

oOoOoOo

.

C'était le chaos absolu.

Les gens hurlaient, se bousculaient, se piétinaient.

C'était le moment que MacNair préférait. Ce vacarme l'excitait, annonçait mille occasions de libérer ses pulsions.

Il jeta un regard aux autres mangemorts. Ils pourraient très bien se débrouiller sans lui.

Alors il agita sa baguette. Sa taille se rapetissa, son visage se lissa, ses cheveux poussèrent et blondirent. Il avait de nouveau 11 ans et portait un uniforme aux couleurs de Poufsouffle. Personne ne se méfiait jamais des Poufsouffle. Personne non plus ne remarquerait qu'un élève inconnu s'était immiscé dans la pagaille.

MacNair se faufila à travers les élèves paniqués, passant complètement inaperçu.

Maintenant, il n'avait plus qu'à trouver Hermione Granger.

Un jeu d'enfant.

.

oOoOoOo

.

J'étais en train de mesurer 15 grammes d'écailles de sirène, lorsqu'un bruit inusité me fit sursauter. Je me figeai, le cœur battant.

Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ?

On aurait juré une sorte d'explosion diffuse, comme en sourdine. Je posai la cuillère et la fiole que j'avais en mains et tendis l'oreille.

Le bruit recommença, enfla jusqu'à devenir un véritable vacarme. Des détonations irrégulières retentissaient d'un endroit lointain. Poudlard semblait trembler jusque dans ses fondations.

_Merlin, mais que se passe-t-il ?!_

Horrifiée, je me ruai sur la porte du laboratoire.

.

oOoOoOo

.

Le jeune Poufsouffle inconnu se mêla aux élèves terrifiés qui se rassemblaient dans la Grande Salle.

- Par ici, criait un auror. Dépêchez-vous !

MacNair se dressa sur la pointe des pieds et chercha l'uniforme des Gryffondor dans la mer d'élèves. O'Riley lui avait dit qu'Hermione Granger portait les couleurs de cette maison. Ce n'était pas étonnant qu'une fille aussi arrogante se retrouve avec les écervelés de Gryffondor.

MacNair repéra de nombreuses jeunes adultes parmi les rouge et or, mais aucune brunette de taille délicate avec un chignon à moitié défait.

- Il n'y a plus personne dans les dortoirs, lançait un préfet de Serdaigle, suivi d'une dizaine d'élèves apeurés.

- Dans les dortoirs de Poufsouffle non plus, renchérissait une jeune fille arborant un uniforme avec du jaune.

MacNair fit tant bien que mal le tour de la Grande Salle. Il se rendit vite à l'évidence : Hermione Granger n'y était pas. Alors où pouvait-elle être ?

Il traversa à nouveau la masse d'élèves et se faufila dans le couloir, sous le nez d'un Kingsley Shacklebolt aux prises avec des fillettes en pleurs.

Au détour d'un couloir, il faillit percuter un Serpentard. Il était seul.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? demanda le Serpentard. Tu devrais être dans la Grande Salle.

_Toi aussi, imbécile_, eut envie de répliquer MacNair. Mais ça n'aurait pas été très crédible de la part d'un garçon de 11 ans, d'autant plus que ce garçon ne devait pas se faire remarquer.

MacNair jaugea le Serpentard. C'était un grand jeune homme d'environ 17 ans, avec un nez aquilin, des yeux gris et des cheveux châtains si décoiffés qu'ils tenaient mystérieusement dans les airs. Sa cravate était nouée n'importe comment. Il n'était sans doute pas un fils de mangemort, car MacNair ne reconnaissait pas du tout les traits de son visage.

Il hésita. Devait-il lui parler ou s'enfuir ? Lui parler. Les Serpentard les plus vieux ne s'intéressaient jamais aux jeunes élèves des autres maisons. Ce Serpentard ne se souviendrait même plus de lui dans cinq minutes.

- Où est Hermione Granger ? demanda MacNair de sa voix d'enfant.

Avait-il vraiment eu cette voix suraiguë un jour ? Ça faisait si longtemps.

Le jeune homme lui lança un regard dubitatif.

- Aucune idée. Pourquoi tu la cherches ?

- C'est McGonagall qui la cherche.

- Ah. Elle est sûrement dans la Grande Salle.

- Non, elle n'est pas là.

- _Tout le monde_ est dans la Grande Salle, le rembarra le jeune homme en s'éloignant. Retourne voir.

MacNair faillit lui lancer un sort pendant qu'il avait le dos tourné, mais se fit violence pour garder la tête froide. Très bientôt, il pourrait lancer tous les sorts dont il aurait envie à Hermione Granger.

Où pouvait-elle bien être ?

MacNair savait une seule chose à propos de cette idiote, outre qu'elle était une Gryffondor, qu'elle était tout à fait appétissante et qu'elle flânait à Londres en octobre dernier, pendant un jour de classe.

Elle s'occupait d'aller chercher les ingrédients des potions pour l'école.

.

oOoOoOo

.

Blaise s'éloigna dans le couloir en direction inverse de la Grande Salle. Il avait entendu un auror parler d'une attaque des mangemorts dans les étages supérieurs du château et il avait bien envie d'aller y jeter un coup d'œil, ne serait-ce que pour dresser l'inventaire des Serpentard qui iraient rejoindre leur père ou leur oncle dans la bagarre. Tous les professeurs y étaient. Parviendraient-ils à contenir l'attaque ?

Blaise fronça les sourcils.

Pourquoi McGonagall voulait-elle voir Hermione ? Et pourquoi avait-elle eu l'idée saugrenue de la faire chercher par un Poufsouffle de première année ?

Le Serpentard s'arrêta net, soudain alerté.

Il n'était pas un Zabini pour rien : il n'oubliait pas un visage.

Et il n'avait jamais vu celui du gamin auparavant.

.

oOoOoOo

.

La porte du laboratoire était barrée.

Je m'escrimai à tourner la poignée, lançai des Alohomora, flanquai des coups de pied qui me donnèrent l'impression de m'être cassé les orteils.

La porte ne broncha pas.

Je m'arrêtai, à bout de souffle. Les explosions retentissaient de plus belle.

Qu'est-ce qui se passait ? Allais-je me retrouver ensevelie sous les décombres du château ?

Pourquoi Rogue avait-il barré la porte, pour commencer ? Il devait pourtant savoir que je n'étais pas le genre d'élève qui se sauvait d'une retenue ou qui laissait une potion en plan.

Non. C'était autre chose. Quelque chose de grave.

Paralysée, j'écoutai le vacarme en fixant le vide, ne sachant que faire, jusqu'à ce que les paroles de Rogue me traversent l'esprit.

_Ne vous laissez pas déconcentrer._

Rogue savait-il ce qui se produirait pendant ma retenue ? Avait-il bloqué la porte pour m'empêcher de quitter le laboratoire, sachant que la tentation serait grande d'en partir ?

_J'ai une potion importante à préparer._

_Puis-je compter sur vous ?_

Au prix d'un effort colossal, je revins vers la table de travail. Mon cœur battait jusque dans ma gorge. Je respirai profondément pour calmer sa course effrénée.

_Ne vous laissez pas déconcentrer._

J'essayai de faire le vide dans mon esprit et je repris le mélange là où je l'avais laissé, en redoublant d'attention pour ne commettre aucune erreur.

Ce n'était plus du sang qui coulait dans mes veines, c'était de l'adrénaline.

.

oOoOoOo

.

Blaise revint à la course vers la Grande Salle et pénétra dans la foule compacte, scrutant les visages autour de lui. Heureusement qu'il dépassait la plupart des élèves d'une tête. Mais tout le monde arpentait les lieux dans tous les sens, si bien qu'il ne parvint pas à repérer le gamin inconnu qu'il avait croisé dans le couloir.

Il accrocha une jeune Poufsouffle par le bras, la première qui lui tomba sous la main. La jeune fille poussa un cri terrorisé devant ce grand Serpentard qui l'avait saisie avec un peu trop d'insistance.

- Hé, du calme.

Elle était minuscule. Sans doute une première année. Il se pencha pour être à sa hauteur.

- Est-ce qu'il y a un garçon blond aux yeux bleus dans ton année à Poufsouffle ?

La fille le regarda, interloquée.

- Réponds, la pressa-t-il. C'est important.

- Non, il n'y a pas de gars blond. Pas à Poufsouffle. Il y a deux filles blondes, par contre.

- Et en deuxième année ?

- Euh… non plus.

- Tu es certaine ?

- Mais si.

- C'est ce que je croyais, marmonna Blaise pour lui-même.

Lâchant la Poufsouffle, il se redressa et pivota sur lui-même, ses yeux gris arpentant la salle à la recherche d'un auror. La pagaille était indescriptible. Kingsley Shacklebolt en avaient plein les bras avec des élèves paniquées. Les autres aurors semblaient aussi occupés que lui.

Blaise ressortit en douce de la Grande Salle et remarqua un adulte qui s'amenait en claudiquant.

Maugrey Fol Œil.

Parfait. Il avait justement besoin d'une personne un brin paranoïaque et encline à croire à des ruses extravagantes.

Blaise le rejoignit en courant.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? l'apostropha l'homme. Tu dois rester dans la Grande Salle.

Le Serpentard s'arrêta à sa hauteur, le souffle court.

- Un faux élève s'est infiltré dans l'école.

.

oOoOoOo

.

Le vacarme mit un temps interminable à se taire. Les détonations finirent par se perdre dans le lointain. Les tremblements qui secouaient les murs du château s'évanouirent. Tout redevint calme et paisible, comme si le tumulte n'avait été qu'un mauvais rêve.

Il ne restait que quelques étapes à la préparation du philtre d'Émergence. Je m'appliquais à respecter les consignes dans le plus menu détail, comme si je n'avais jamais été interrompue par un véritable tremblement de terre, quand un bruit inattendu me dérangea à nouveau.

Quelqu'un cogna à la porte.

Une éprouvette en suspens au-dessus du chaudron, je relevai vivement la tête et fixai l'acajou chatoyant, comme si j'avais espéré voir au travers. Une sensation de froid m'avait envahi la poitrine. Après le chahut qui avait secoué Poudlard jusque dans ses entrailles, le son pourtant si familier d'un cognement me sembla étrangement déplacé.

Pendant quelques secondes, un silence assourdissant m'emplit les oreilles.

Avais-je rêvé ?

On toqua à nouveau. Quatre coups secs et rapides.

Il y avait vraiment quelqu'un. Dans le couloir. Quelqu'un qui voulait que je lui ouvre. Qui était-ce ?

_Ne vous laissez pas déconcentrer._

Peut-être un professeur voulait-il voir Rogue, pensant le trouver ici alors qu'il s'était absenté pour la soirée ? Quoi de plus banal ?

Je déposai doucement mon éprouvette sur le comptoir et frottai mes mains l'une contre l'autre pour en retirer les miettes de pétales de rose qui s'y étaient agrippées. J'allais me diriger vers la porte, lorsqu'on cogna à nouveau, plus fort, de façon impérieuse. Plutôt que de réagir plus promptement, je restai pétrifiée.

Merlin, mais _qui_ était dans le couloir ? Si c'était urgent, pourquoi le visiteur ne demandait-il pas qu'on lui ouvre ? À croire qu'il ne voulait pas être entendu…

_Soyez prudente._

_Ne prenez pas de risque inutile._

Je n'allais pas ouvrir la porte. J'étais en retenue. Et Rogue n'était pas, là de toute façon. La personne allait partir. Si elle avait vraiment besoin de dire quelque chose au maître des potions, elle lui collerait un message sur la porte.

J'attendis, osant à peine respirer, en proie à une peur aussi soudaine qu'irrationnelle. Je ne m'expliquais pourquoi, mais je sentais que l'inconnu ne devait surtout pas avoir vent de ma présence.

Soudain, une véritable explosion me transperça les tympans, toute proche, dans le couloir. La porte en trembla dans ses gonds.

Un violent haut-le-cœur me fit tressaillir.

Quelqu'un voulait vraiment entrer ici, quitte à faire voler la porte en éclats.

Luttant contre la nausée, je me penchai, retirai mes chaussures et traversai le laboratoire en courant sur la pointe des pieds.

L'intrus ne devait pas savoir que j'étais ici.

_Soyez prudente._

J'ouvris la porte de la réserve à la volée, m'y engouffrai et la refermai silencieusement derrière moi.

Tremblant de tous mes membres, je fixai la noirceur, priant pour que l'indésirable ne réussisse pas à s'introduire dans le laboratoire.

.

oOoOoOo

.

Dans le couloir, un Walden MacNair de onze ans s'acharnait sur l'entrée du laboratoire de Rogue. Il testa les sorts les plus puissants, faisant quasiment exploser le lourd acajou, qui refusa de céder.

Une fureur froide s'insinua en lui.

Ça, c'était bien Rogue. Protéger ses appartements comme s'il y cachait la pierre philosophale. Qu'y avait-il de si précieux dans ce laboratoire ? Sa fortune ? La femme de sa vie ? Pour ce que MacNair en savait, Rogue ne possédait ni l'un ni l'autre.

On n'entendait pas un bruit de l'autre côté. Aucun interstice ne laissait entrevoir une raie de lumière entre la porte et le sol. Comment savoir si la petite arrogante se terrait à l'intérieur ?

Le mangemort brandit à nouveau sa baguette, mais s'arrêta lorsque la marque des ténèbres lui brûla l'avant-bras. C'était le signal du départ. Il ne devait surtout rester pas en arrière.

Il fit demi-tour en courant et s'enfonça dans la noirceur des cachots.

.

oOoOo

.

Les sorts fusaient de partout, mais la bataille était inégale. Un seul mangemort avait été blessé, alors que la moitié des professeurs, des aurors et des membres de l'Ordre étaient tombés au combat.

Severus avait fait le vide dans son esprit. Les regards de ses anciens collègues ne l'atteignaient pas. Pas maintenant, pas avant que le carnage ne soit terminé et que tous ne soient en lieu sûr. Après, Severus aurait tout son temps pour combattre l'amertume insupportable qui l'envahirait.

D'un rapide coup d'œil, il fit l'inventaire des mangemorts présents. Ils n'étaient que dix. Il manquait quelqu'un. Ce n'était pas difficile de deviner lequel des personnages masqués brillait par son absence.

Si MacNair avait pu attraper Hermione Granger ce soir, il l'aurait mise en pièces. Malheureusement pour lui, elle se trouvait dans le seul endroit de Poudlard où personne ne pouvait l'atteindre.

Le laboratoire.

Severus espéra qu'elle réussirait à terminer le philtre d'Émergence à temps.

.

oOoOoOo

.

De longues minutes s'égrenèrent dans un silence tendu. Plus aucun bruit ne provenait du couloir. Bravant ma peur, je sortis de la réserve où je m'étais réfugiée. Tout était calme dans le laboratoire.

_Cette potion est importante._

_Ne vous laissez pas déconcentrer._

Je revins à la table de travail, mes chaussures dans les mains, n'osant pas faire le moindre bruit.

_Puis-je compter sur vous ?_

_Oui._

_Vous pouvez compter sur moi._

Je déposai doucement ses chaussures sur le dallage et poursuivis le philtre d'Émergence, veillant à ce que les ustensiles ne tintent pas contre le chaudron.

L'intrus dans le couloir était sans doute parti. Qui était-ce ? Que voulait-il ?

Je tremblais encore comme une feuille.

_Ne vous laissez pas déconcentrer._

Au bout de quelques minutes, j'achevai la potion et la versai dans la fiole que Rogue avait déjà identifiée.

_Rangez tout le matériel utilisé._

- Récurvite.

Je replaçai mon chaudron et mes ustensiles propres dans les armoires, puis me rendis dans la réserve avec la fiole brûlante. Je jaugeai les étagères. La dernière était très haute et Rogue semblait y entreposer seulement des ingrédients qu'il utilisait rarement.

_Rangez la potion sur la dernière étagère._

Mais pourquoi la dernière étagère ? Je ne pouvais même pas l'atteindre !

_Fais-le, Hermione_, me souffla ma petite voix intérieure. _Ne te pose pas de questions et fais-le._

Je dus grimper sur une grosse boîte remplie de fioles vides pour réussir à atteindre la dernière tablette. J'y déposai la fiole.

Aussitôt, un bruissement inquiétant retentit dans le laboratoire, me faisant sursauter.

Je sautai au sol, dégainai ma baguette et sortis de la réserve, les genoux flageolants.

Il n'y avait personne.

En revanche, le parchemin d'instructions de Rogue s'était mystérieusement enflammé.

Hébétée, je m'approchai et contemplai les flammes vertes consumer le papier. Le feu s'éteignit aussi vite qu'il avait commencé, laissant la table de travail propre et tiède, sans la moindre trace de cendres.

Mes mains tremblaient. Mon cœur cognait fort contre ma poitrine.

J'avais terminé la potion, mais je n'avais pas encore complété toutes les consignes.

_Aller immédiatement à l'infirmerie._

Mais pourquoi ?

_La durée de vie de la potion est de 3 heures._

Je tournai lentement la tête vers la porte du laboratoire, sachant très bien qu'elle s'était déverrouillée. Mais maintenant que je n'étais plus enfermée, l'appréhension me clouait sur place.

_Vas-y, Hermione. Fais une Gryffondor de toi._

Je traversai la salle et remarquai le petit flacon violet que Rogue avait laissé pour moi avant de me quitter. Je le glissai dans ma poche sans me questionner sur son contenu.

La porte du laboratoire s'ouvrit sans problème. Il n'y avait personne de l'autre côté. Je m'enfonçai dans les ténèbres épaisses des cachots.

Dans moins de trois heures, j'allais revenir chercher le philtre d'Émergence, pour une raison que je ne connaissais pas encore.

.

oOoOoOo

.

Lorsque je fis irruption dans le hall, je fus avalée dans une pagaille de cris et de mouvements désordonnés. Le brouhaha était assourdissant. Des élèves de toutes les maisons et de toutes les années se bousculaient les uns contre les autres, manquant se piétiner. Les visages se crispaient de peur ou se tordaient sous les sanglots.

C'était comme un rêve.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demandai-je dans le vide.

Ma voix se perdit dans le vacarme. J'agrippai un élève au passage.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?! hurlai-je pour me faire entendre.

Le garçon me regarda d'un air perdu.

- C'est Dumbledore.

- Quoi, Dumbledore ?!

- Il est mort.

- _Quoi_ ?!

- Les mangemorts ont attaqué le château. Rogue a tué Dumbledore.

- _QUOI_ ?!

- Tout le monde doit rester dans la Grande Salle, criait une voix de stentor. Allons, dépêchez-vous ! Regroupez-vous par maison !

Kingsley Shacklebolt s'escrimait à contenir la mer d'élèves.

_Il est mort._

_Rogue a tué Dumbledore._

Ce n'était pas un rêve, c'était un cauchemar.

Le chaos ressemblait à s'y méprendre à celui sur l'allée des Irlandais. Tous les cris suraigus étaient semblables à celui de la fillette blonde que j'avais sauvée des griffes de MacNair.

_Il prendra sa revanche._

Un sentiment d'oppression monta lentement en moi, insoutenable. J'avais chaud. Mon champ de vision se constella de taches aveugles. Un gros genou invisible s'enfonça dans mon estomac. La douleur était horriblement réelle. Je ne pouvais plus respirer. J'allais vomir.

_Il prendra sa revanche._

Je me faufilai dans le dos de Kingsley Shacklebolt, me heurtant aux élèves qui allaient en direction inverse, puis m'élançai dans les couloirs sombres sans allumer ma baguette.

_Allez immédiatement à l'infirmerie._

Mon souffle erratique ponctuait le silence.

_Rogue a tué Dumbledore._

Non. C'était impossible. Le garçon s'était trompé.

_Ne vous laissez pas déconcentrer._

Je parcourus les étages comme une automate, jusqu'à ce qu'un point de côté me force à m'arrêter. Pliée en deux, j'aperçus une raie de lumière qui s'échappait dans le couloir par une porte grande ouverte.

C'était l'infirmerie. Il semblait régner de l'agitation à l'intérieur. Mon cœur tomba dans ma poitrine. Y avait-il des blessés ?

_Allez immédiatement à l'infirmerie._

Je déglutis et entrai. On percevait des mouvements dans la section réservée aux malades. Les genoux tremblants, j'approchai silencieusement, jusqu'à pouvoir m'étirer le cou au-delà du rideau qui isolait les lits des visiteurs.

Le temps s'arrêta.

Sur le lit le plus près reposait Albus Dumbledore, les yeux ouverts mais vides, le visage blanc et figé.

Mort.

Il n'était pas le seul.

Les corps de Lupin, McGonagall, Tonks, Flitwick et Sinistra gisaient sur des lits, inertes.

.

oOoOoOo

.

Tous les mangemorts avaient réussi à s'échapper, sains et saufs, hormis quelques blessures sans gravité. L'atmosphère était à la célébration.

Albus Dumbledore, le seul sorcier qui avait eu le pouvoir de faire frémir le Seigneur des Ténèbres, n'était plus.

Severus s'éloigna, tentant de repousser encore le moment où le dégoût le plus indescriptible le submergerait. Il tomba nez à nez avec un autre homme qui se tenait à l'écart, revêtu des habits noirs de la haine, le visage encore masqué. Manifestement, Severus n'était pas le seul qui devait feindre de ce réjouir ce soir-là.

- Où étais-tu passé ? gronda le maître des potions.

- Ça te regarde ? aboya MacNair en guise de réponse.

Severus serra les poings, sentant son sang s'échauffer.

Quand il était question de faire la peau à son assistante, oh que oui, ça le regardait.

- Tu étais introuvable pendant la moitié de l'attaque, répliqua Severus. Visiblement, tu avais mieux à faire que d'assurer la réussite de la mission.

MacNair le gratifia d'un sourire glacial.

- J'assurais les arrières.

_Salaud_.

- Lucius a failli être capturé à cause de ton absence.

- De quoi tu te plains, Rogue ? Tu as eu ton trophée de guerre. Fiche-moi la paix.

Severus dut réprimer une grimace en pensant à Dumbledore comme à un trophée de guerre.

- Si tu étais resté avec nous, tu aurais pu aussi avoir le tien, lâcha-t-il, l'air de rien.

Un éclair de fureur traversa les yeux bleus de MacNair. Severus fut rassuré. Le bourreau était en colère, une colère froide et souterraine qui ne demandait qu'à exploser. Il était clair qu'il n'avait pas pu toucher à la jeune femme qu'il recherchait coûte que coûte.

Hermione Granger était sauve.

Cette pensée fut vite éjectée par une autre, beaucoup moins agréable.

En ce moment, son assistante avait sans doute appris qu'il avait assassiné Albus Dumbledore.

.

oOoOoOo

.

- Mais que faites-vous là ?!

J'eus un sursaut monstre.

Mme Pomfresh avait failli me percuter, des fioles plein les bras. Son visage était pâle comme la mort, ses cheveux échevelés.

J'ouvris la bouche, mais aucun son n'en sortit.

- Ça tombe bien, dit-elle, j'ai besoin de vous. Prenez cette fiole, vous allez m'aider. Vite, nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps.

Une lueur de panique écarquillait ses yeux bleus. Je ne l'avais jamais vue dans état si agité.

Je pris la fiole mais ne bougeai pas. Mes pieds semblaient vissés au plancher.

La question qui me taraudait fusa de mes lèvres :

- Sont-ils tous… _morts_ ?

- Pour l'instant, non, mais ça ne saurait tarder. Mais pourquoi restez-vous plantée là ?! Vite, ouvrez votre bouteille ! Faites couler le remède dans leur bouche. Quatre ou cinq gouttes.

Elle se précipita sur McGonagall, lui souleva le menton et inclina la fiole entre ses lèvres immobiles.

Le cerveau vide, je débouchai ma propre bouteille et m'approchai d'un lit.

Celui de Dumbledore. Ses yeux inanimés fixaient le plafond sans le voir. Ses yeux d'un bleu auparavant si pétillant.

_Dumbledore est mort._

_Rogue a tué Dumbledore._

Non, c'était impossible. Le garçon dans le hall s'était trompé. Ils faisaient tous erreur.

- Par Andromède, Miss Granger, pas lui ! s'exclama Mme Pomfresh. Il est mort. Oh, mon Dieu, Albus, je n'arrive pas à y croire. C'est épouvantable.

Elle étouffa un sanglot dans sa main, l'air terrifié. L'horreur de la situation semblait lui faire perdre ses moyens.

- Allons, activez-vous ! m'intima-t-elle.

Sa voix se cassa.

Je m'approchai de Remus Lupin et essayai lui ouvrir la bouche, d'une main maladroite et tremblante.

Les paroles de l'infirmière me firent à nouveau sursauter :

- Ça ne fonctionne pas, Merlin, ça ne fonctionne pas du tout !

Elle fixait les corps de McGonagall, Tonks et Flitwick d'un air désespéré.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demandai-je. Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont ?

Elle ne m'entendit même pas.

Des bruits de pas retentirent dans l'infirmerie et Jake Tisdale entra en courant, talonné par un homme corpulent et manifestement beaucoup moins agile que lui.

- Oh, merci Merlin, vous voilà enfin ! s'écria l'infirmière.

- Harold Harris… médicomage, se présenta l'homme en soufflant bruyamment. Spécialiste en… blessures et maléfices causés par… la magie noire. Mr. Tisdale m'a dit que des gens ont été atteints par un maléfice… d'Endormissement fatal.

- Exact, dit Mme Pomfresh. Dépêchez-vous, il faut faire quelque chose !

Ils s'approchèrent du corps de McGonagall pour l'examiner.

- Hermione, que faites-vous ici ?!

Jake Tisdale venait de remarquer ma présence. Ce n'était plus du tout le jeune professeur jovial et apprécié de tous, c'était l'auror en pleine situation d'urgence. Son regard était inhabituellement sérieux. Une fine couche de transpiration brillait sur son front. Son visage très rouge contrastait avec la blondeur de ses cheveux.

- Je…

- Descendez immédiatement à la Grande Salle.

- Mais…

- Sortez, Hermione.

J'obtempérai, tandis qu'il allait rejoindre l'infirmière et le médicomage.

_Allez immédiatement à l'infirmerie._

_Ne vous laissez pas déconcentrer._

Sans vraiment y réfléchir, je m'arrêtai de l'autre côté du rideau, à l'abri des regards.

_Rogue a tué Dumbledore._

Non. C'était impossible. Cette information refusait de se frayer un chemin jusqu'à mon cerveau.

- L'Endormissement fatal est un maléfice ancien et très puissant, disait le médicomage. Les personnes atteintes sombrent dans un coma qui conduit invariablement à la mort au bout de quelques heures. Les alvéoles pulmonaires et les veines se détériorent, puis le cerveau cesse d'être oxygéné.

- Que peut-on faire ?

- Il y a un seul remède pour contrer les effets de l'Endormissement fatal. Le philtre d'Émergence.

Je tendis l'oreille, mon pouls battant fort contre mes tempes.

- Comment peut-on obtenir ce philtre ?

- À ce que je sache, un maître des potions du nom de Hans Barthelemy est la dernière personne qui a essayé d'élaborer un philtre fonctionnel. Sans succès.

- Alors où peut-on trouver cet homme ?

- On ne peut pas le trouver. Il est mort en 1823.

Il y eut un silence consterné. Puis Jake sortit de l'aire des lits en courant, sans doute dans l'espoir de trouver un miracle quelque part dans le château.

Je retrouvai tout d'un coup l'usage de mon cerveau.

- Jake, attendez !

- Hermione, vous êtes encore là ! Je vous avais dit de rejoindre tout le monde dans la Grande Salle !

- Jake…

- Vous ne pouvez pas restez ici.

- JAKE ! Je sais que vous me prenez pour une pauvre élève insignifiante, mais de grâce, _écoutez-moi_ ! Je sais où trouver un philtre d'Émergence.

Stupéfait, le jeune auror me dévisagea, suspendu à mes lèvres.

Je repris mon souffle avant de poursuivre, soudain beaucoup plus calme. Dans certains moments où l'urgence est à son comble, l'intuition nous soufflait comment on doit agir sans même qu'on ait besoin de peser le pour et le contre.

_Mens-lui._

- Il y a un philtre d'Émergence dans la réserve de Rogue. Je l'ai remarqué quand j'ai nettoyé les étagères, il y a quelques semaines. Peut-être que la bouteille s'y trouve encore.

Le cerveau de Jake semblait tourner à plein régime.

- Pourquoi Rogue aurait-il préparé ce philtre ?

- Je n'en sais rien ! Peut-être pour l'utiliser si un mangemort avait été atteint par mégarde par le maléfice ?

- Allons-y, dit-il.

Je m'élançai dans le couloir à sa suite.

.

oOoOoOo

.

Ils n'étaient pas encore sauvés.

Dissimulant soigneusement une nervosité grandissante, Severus jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre. Aucune alarme ne s'était déclenchée. Hermione Granger n'était pas encore revenue chercher le philtre d'Émergence.

Que se passait-il ?

Son assistante avait seulement de bonnes raisons de vouloir administrer la potion aux blessés. Si elle ne prenait pas ce risque, ils allaient tous mourir.

À présent, Severus ne pouvait rien faire, sinon prier pour qu'elle se comporte de façon aussi téméraire et entêtée qu'elle l'avait fait lors du déménagement de ses parents. Lorsque Hermione Granger croyait en quelque chose, elle allait jusqu'au bout de ses actes, coûte que coûte.

Il restait à espérer qu'elle réussirait à convaincre Mme Pomsfresh et tous les autres d'essayer un remède trouvé dans le laboratoire d'un assassin.

_Vite, Hermione._

_Foncez._

.

oOoOoOo

.

- Vous pouvez entrer, Hermione ! lança Jake de l'intérieur du laboratoire.

Il avait tenu à d'abord inspecter les lieux seul. Je ne lui révélai pas que j'avais passé la soirée enfermée ici. Il n'avait pas besoin de le savoir.

- Où est la réserve ?

- Par là.

La baguette tendue devant lui, Jake entra par la porte que je pointais. Je le suivis. Il contourna une boîte qui traînait au milieu du passage.

_Merde._

La boîte sur laquelle j'étais grimpée pour ranger la potion. Ma manœuvre manquait de subtilité.

- Vous souvenez-vous de la couleur de la potion ? demanda Jake.

Encore une fois, je sus que je devais jouer la comédie.

- Une teinte claire, répondis-je évasivement. Peut-être jaune ou crème. Ou rose. Ou oranger, je ne me rappelle plus très bien.

Il entreprit de fouiller toute la réserve. J'en profitai pour pousser la boîte du côté opposé où j'avais rangé le philtre. Mon professeur ne fit pas attention à moi.

Nous cherchâmes pendant de longues minutes tendues, le silence ponctué par des entrechoquements nerveux de bocaux. Quand je jugeai que la situation avait suffisamment duré, je fis mine d'examiner les étagères les plus hautes en plissant les yeux.

- Si mes souvenirs sont bons, la potion était entreposée dans une longue fiole, comme celles que Mme Pomfresh utilise pour donner des soins.

- Mmm, commenta distraitement Jake en continuant à examiner chaque fiole, bocal ou bouteille contenant une mixture à peu près liquide.

- Là ! m'exclamai-je en pointant le philtre d'Émergence. C'est la grande fiole rose, j'en suis certaine !

- Je croyais qu'elle était jaune ?

- Je me suis trompée, dis-je en m'approchant de l'étagère. Je suis convaincue que c'est celle-là !

Je me dressai sur la pointe des pieds et tendis inutilement le bras, sachant que j'étais trop petite pour atteindre la potion. Il fallait que Jake le sache, lui aussi.

- Écartez-vous, Hermione, je m'en occupe.

Jake étira le bras à son tour et saisit la fiole, puis l'examina, les sourcils froncés.

- C'est curieux. La potion est chaude.

_Meeeeerde !_

Le cœur battant à tout rompre, je tâtai la fiole en imitant l'air perplexe de Jake.

- Oui, c'est vraiment bizarre. Certaines potions peuvent être glacées même quand elles sont entreposées à la température ambiante. Je ne savais pas que d'autres potions conservaient de la chaleur comme celle-là.

- Bon. Le médicomage devra l'identifier avant que nous l'essayions.

_Oh non…_

Je me détournai et précédai Jake hors de la réserve pour lui cacher mon expression atterrée.

.

oOoOoOo

.

- Nous avons un remède ! claironna Jake en faisant irruption dans l'infirmerie.

Je le suivis avec quelques foulées de retard, aussi essoufflée que l'avait été le médicomage quelques minutes plus tôt. Jake, quant à lui, ne cherchait pas du tout son souffle, mais son visage était de plus en plus rouge. On aurait juré que son cerveau était sur le point d'exploser.

Le médicomage nous rejoignit en courant. Il s'empara de la fiole et l'examina à la hauteur de ses yeux, les sourcils froncés. Tout le monde sembla retenir son souffle. Les poings serrés, je priai de toutes mes forces pour qu'il accepte d'administrer la potion aux blessés.

_S'il-vous-plaît, s'il-vous-plaît, s'il-v…_

- Je ne peux pas identifier cette potion, Mr Tisdale, dit-il, visiblement découragé.

_Non !_

- Je n'ai jamais vu un philtre d'Émergence auparavant. Je ne savais même pas qu'un maître des potions avait réussi à en concevoir une version fonctionnelle. Je ne sais rien à propos de cette potion, de ses effets et de son fonctionnement.

- Qu'est-ce que nous avons à perdre ? intervint Mme Pomfresh. La situation n'est pas à la prudence. Si nous ne tentons pas le risque de leur donner cette potion, ils vont tous mourir.

Je l'aurais embrassée.

- Vous avez raison, convint le médicomage. L'ennui, c'est que nous ne connaissons pas la posologie. Comment savoir quelle dose administrer ?

_Deux ou trois gouttes suffisent pour faire effet._

- Nous n'avons pas une grande quantité de potion, lançai-je d'une voix claire. La solution la plus logique est d'en donner une petite dose à chacun des blessés.

Mme Pomfresh, Jake et le médicomage, qui semblaient avoir oublié ma présence, se tournèrent vers moi en affichant le même air surpris. Je soutins fermement le regard du médicomage, sachant que c'était à lui que reviendrait la décision finale.

- Vous avez raison, mademoiselle, admit-il. Allons-y. Il n'y a plus une minute à perdre.

Immobile comme une pierre, je les regardai s'activer auprès des mourants. Et si j'avais commis une erreur ? Et si Rogue nous avait véritablement trahis, et si la potion était destinée à tuer plutôt qu'à guérir ?

Mais pourquoi Rogue se serait-il donné ce mal ? Le maléfice d'Endormissement fatal allait tous les tuer, de toute façon.

_Rogue a tué Dumbledore._

Non.

C'était faux.

- Par Andromède ! s'exclama Mme Pomfresh, que l'adrénaline rendait de plus en plus volubile. Ça fonctionne ! La potion _fonctionne_ ! Ils sont vivants !

Lupin se redressa dans son lit, frais et dispos, l'air de se demander ce qu'il fabriquait là, comme s'il n'avait jamais été atteint par un maléfice mortel.

- Que se passe-t-il ? demanda-t-il. Avez-vous réussi à repousser l'attaque ?

- Avons-nous été blessés ? demanda McGonagall en s'assoyant à son tour.

Tout le monde se réveillait, sain et sauf.

Jake prit la parole, à la fois soulagé et abattu.

- Dieu merci, vous êtes vivants. Tous n'ont pas eu cette chance. J'ai une mauvaise nouvelle à vous annoncer. Pendant votre inconscience, les mangemorts ont…

Je quittai l'infirmerie sans bruit.

Je ne voulais pas entendre à nouveau que Dumbledore était mort, que Rogue était un traître. Comme une somnambule, j'arpentai les couloirs sans destination précise, croisant des groupes d'élèves affolés et dirigés par des aurors. Personne ne fit attention à moi.

Le nom de l'assassin était sur toutes les lèvres.

Mais j'étais la seule à savoir que cet assassin avait sauvé la vie de cinq personnes ce soir.

.

oOoOoOo

.

Severus contempla fixement sa montre, dont les aiguilles s'étaient illuminées en vert, puis en jaune.

Il osait à peine en croire ses yeux.

Hermione Granger était revenue dans le laboratoire, puis dans la réserve. Elle avait donc réussi à convaincre les professeurs et aurors encore indemnes d'utiliser le philtre d'Émergence.

Les mourants étaient tous sauvés.

Le soulagement dénoua toutes les tensions dans sa poitrine, réduisant à néant l'extrême amertume de ce jour maudit.

Hermione Granger avait eu le culot de donner à cinq blessés une potion dont les instructions avaient été dictées par un assassin.

Severus Rogue n'avait jamais été si fier de son assistante qu'en ce moment.

.

oOoOoOo

.

Mes pas me portèrent jusqu'à la tour d'Astronomie, dont la porte avait été condamnée. Mes jambes refusèrent de soutenir mon poids plus longtemps. Je m'échouai dans les marches, sous une fenêtre d'où on pouvait apercevoir un coin de ciel noir.

Ma main trouva le chemin de ma poche et en sortit le petit flacon que Rogue m'avait laissé avant de quitter le laboratoire. Je l'ouvris. Il contenait un morceau de parchemin, plié en quatre par-dessus une pastille de tissu visant à protéger la pâte violette des saletés.

C'était de l'onguent cicatrisant. Pour mon œil au beurre noir ?

Je dépliai le papier.

L'assassin m'avait écrit un mot.

« _Appliquez-en deux fois par jour._

_Si la douleur persiste, retournez voir Mme Pomfresh et dites-lui la vérité. Elle ne pose jamais beaucoup de questions._

_SR_. »

Je contemplai le message jusqu'à ce qu'il s'imbibe de larmes, jusqu'à ce que la calligraphie élégante se déforme, puis se brouille complètement.

Les dernières paroles de Severus Rogue disparurent.

Il était parti pour de bon.

.

oOoOoOo

.

**Ne tirez pas sur l'auteure !**

**Je sais, c'est un peu déprimant, mais nécessaire. Ces événements feront beaucoup progresser l'histoire et donneront une autre dimension à la relation d'Hermione et Severus. Car bien sûr, elle ne se terminera pas là.**

**Pour vous remonter le moral, j'ai une bonne nouvelle : un tête-à-tête important aura lieu entre nos deux portagonistes dès le prochain chapitre. Je suis certaine que vous allez l'adorer. Je n'en dis pas plus. ;)**

**Sachez aussi qu'outre la mort de Dumbledore et le déménagement des parents d'Hermione, je n'ai pas l'intention de reprendre d'autres éléments des livres ni de paraphraser l'histoire officielle. Vous n'entendrez pas donc pas parler de prophéties et de horcruxes dans cette fiction.**

**À quand la suite ? Je serai en mesure de vous la faire lire avant la mi-août.**

**À bientôt !**


	16. 16 La fin d'une époque

**I'm back !**

**Je suis sincèrement désolée de n'avoir pas du tout respecté ma promesse (car la mi-août est passée depuis longtemps).**

**Mon chapitre avait besoin de mûrir, d'autant plus que ce chapitre marque la fin de la première partie de **_**Leçons de ténèbres**_**. J'ai aussi constaté que mon scénario pour la deuxième partie était parsemé de zones grises et de trous noirs, c'est pourquoi j'ai pris quelques temps pour réfléchir à tout ça. Pour couronner le tout, j'ai eu terriblement envie de me lancer dans la réécriture des chapitres déjà publiés, mais rassurez-vous, j'y ai renoncé… pour l'instant. ;)**

**Merci mille fois pour vos commentaires ! C'est toujours source de motivation ! Merci entre autres à Stray cat, Lilith, ShadowSpark3110, Will et Zeugma, à qui je ne peux pas répondre directement. Tous les autres que je n'avais pas encore remerciés, je le fais demain. Je vous aime ! ^^**

**Note (peu) importante**** : J'ai (ré)appris par hasard que le Blaise Zabini de JKR est un fait un garçon de race noire dont la mère collectionne les maris. J'avais complètement oublié ces passages des livres. Comme il est un peu tard pour faire marche arrière et que j'aime bien mon petit Blaise à moi, je confirme qu'il est bel et bien Blanc et châtain dans cette histoire. Et sa mère, eh bien, vous pourrez la découvrir par vous-mêmes, car je parle d'elle dans ce chapitre. :) Mes excuses pour ces quelques fabulations.**

**Dernière chose : pardonnez-moi les inévitables coquilles. Il est très tard, j'ai le cerveau en compote, et je tenais mordicus à publier ce chapitre avant d'aller dormir. :)**

**Et maintenant, bonne lecture !**

**.**

**oOoOoOo**

**.**

**16. La fin d'une époque**

**.**

**oOoOoOo**

**.**

Deux paires d'yeux me fixaient d'un air sombre, l'une vert émeraude, l'autre bleue.

Mal à l'aise, je remuai sur le rebord de la baignoire. Ron en fit autant sur le siège refermé de la cuvette. Seul Harry demeura immobile. Il était assis à mes pieds, le dos appuyé contre le mur.

Le désordre régnait en maître dans la salle de bain des garçons de septième année. Des uniformes de Quidditch étaient suspendus un peu partout et des chaussettes orphelines gisaient sur le carrelage. Quant au lavabo, je n'avais pas osé l'examiner, mais je l'imaginais constellé de dentifrice et de poils de barbe.

C'était la première fois depuis longtemps que Harry, Ron et moi nous retrouvions en tête-à-tête. Une salle de bain était un drôle d'endroit pour accueillir nos retrouvailles, mais en ce moment, les endroits tranquilles se faisaient rares à Poudlard.

Tous les cours avaient été annulés. Les élèves des quatre maisons étaient confinés dans leurs quartiers respectifs, où les repas étaient servis. À Gryffondor, des aurors montaient la garde devant le portrait de la Grosse Dame. Personne n'avait eu l'autorisation de sortir, sauf un élève claustrophobe de troisième année qui avait eu une crise de panique. Sans doute l'avait-on amené à l'infirmerie ou renvoyé à la maison.

Je rompis un silence devenu inconfortable.

- Harry, je…

- Hermione, je voulais te dire que…

Nous nous interrompîmes.

- Hermione, reprit-il après un moment de silence. Pour ce qui est du déménagement de tes parents…

Harry se frotta les cheveux d'un geste nerveux et lança un coup d'œil à Ron, qui l'encouragea d'un haussement de sourcils théâtral.

- Euh… j'ai sans doute eu tort de t'en vouloir, lâcha Harry. C'est juste que… j'avais du mal à comprendre pourquoi tu ne nous as rien dit.

Pourquoi fallait-il parler du déménagement de mes parents dans un contexte aussi dramatique ? Le mangemort fou, ce Walden MacNair, était bien le dernier de mes soucis en ce moment.

Je répondis mécaniquement.

- Il s'agit de _mes_ parents, Harry. Je n'aurais pas voulu que vous ayez des problèmes à cause de moi.

- On ne te reconnaît plus, Hermione, dit Ron. Toute cette histoire…

Ses paroles planèrent dans la salle de bain.

- Ça ne te ressemble pas d'être aussi impulsive, enchaîna Harry.

- J'avais peur. Il y a tant de violences commises contre les moldus et les nés-moldus. Je n'aurais pas supporté qu'il arrive quoi que ce soit à mes parents parce que je suis une sorcière.

Cette excuse factice, je me l'étais répétée tant de fois que je commençais à y croire.

Les deux garçons me dévisagèrent avec une certaine inquiétude. Je me sentais si hébétée que mon expression était nécessairement inquiétante. J'aurais dû être accablée par les non-dits qui subsistaient encore entre nous, mais il y avait seulement du vide en moi, un vide si grand que j'en avais le vertige. Je n'avais pas assez d'énergie pour raconter mes hantises. Et nous avions tous des préoccupations bien plus graves.

Un cognement à la porte m'épargna des questions supplémentaires.

- Y'a pas moyen d'utiliser une salle de bain tranquillement ? beugla Ron.

- Mais ça fait une demi-heure que t'es là, protesta la voix de Seamus.

- T'as qu'à utiliser la salle de bain des sixième année!

Les ronchonnements inintelligibles de Seamus s'éloignèrent.

- Hermione, reprit Harry. Je suis désolé pour… tu sais quoi. Je sais que tu avais une certaine… euh… considération pour Rogue. Sans doute plus grande que nous tous.

La mention du maître des potions me fit cligner des paupières sans vraiment m'extirper de ma torpeur. Depuis hier, jour de l'invasion des mangemorts dans Poudlard, j'avais l'impression d'être droguée. Aucune pensée cohérente n'arrivait à frayer son chemin à travers le brouillard de mon cerveau.

- Mais tu sais, poursuivit Ron, même nous, on ne croyait pas vraiment que Rogue était un traître. Juste qu'il était vraiment détestable.

J'opinai sans conviction.

_Rogue a tué Dumbledore._

Non.

- Quand je pense à tout le temps que tu as passé avec lui, grommela le rouquin. Qui sait ce qui aurait pu t'arriver.

_C'est un mangemort. Un vrai._

Non !

- Il ne m'est _rien_ arrivé, Ron. Pourquoi Rogue s'en serait-il pris à moi ?

- C'est un assassin !

_Non. Impossible._

- Rogue n'a jamais eu la moindre raison de m'attaquer.

- Elle a sans doute raison, dit Harry. Hermione lui a été utile pour préparer ses potions quand il faisait semblant d'être du côté de Dumbledore. N'empêche que s'il t'avait fait du mal, Hermione, je l'aurais tué à mains nues.

Une remarque typique d'un adolescent. Comme si un élève de septième année avait pu faire le poids devant Severus Rogue.

J'appuyai le front sur mes genoux et caressai machinalement la formidable bosse qui ornait toujours l'arrière de ma tête, souvenir de ma bagarre avec l'apothicaire O'Riley. L'onguent cicatrisant de Rogue était venu à bout de mon œil au beurre noir en une seule nuit, si bien que j'avais pu annuler le sortilège de disparition qu'il y avait lancé. Mais la bosse, je ne savais pas quoi en faire. Et elle était tellement douloureuse que j'arrivais à peine à me brosser les cheveux. Ce désagrément était futile en pareilles circonstances, mais je n'avais que ça à ruminer, en plus de la mort du directeur et de la disparition du maître des potions.

Contrairement à toute la gente féminine de Poudlard, je n'avais pas versé une seule larme sur la mort d'Albus Dumbledore, sorcier à la puissance légendaire et directeur apprécié de tous. Et pourtant, je comptais parmi la poignée de gens qui avaient contemplé son corps sans vie à l'infirmerie. La réalité de son décès aurait dû me frapper de plein fouet, mais non. Je ne sentais rien.

- C'est un cauchemar, dis-je à voix haute. Je ne peux pas y croire.

En guise de réponse, Harry poussa un soupir accablé.

- J'aimerais pouvoir faire payer Rogue, dit-il.

- J'aimerais pouvoir parler à mon père, ajouta Ron. Il en sait sûrement plus long que nous sur la situation.

- Et moi, j'aimerais être à nouveau hier à 19 heures, laissai-je tomber sans réfléchir.

Harry et Ron me renvoyèrent le même regard perplexe.

- Pourquoi hier à 19 heures ?

_Parce que hier à 19 heures, je me trouvais avec un Severus Rogue qui n'était pas encore un assassin._

Mais je répondis en esquissant un geste vague de la main :

- Peut-être que le cours du temps pouvait encore être changé à ce moment-là.

- Hermione, ne te tracasse pas avec ça. Ce n'est pas parce que tu étais l'assistante de Rogue que tu aurais pu te douter de ses manigances.

Le silence retomba.

- Nous devrions libérer la salle de bain, dis-je en me levant.

Mes deux amis m'emboîtèrent le pas.

Dans le dortoir des garçons, Seamus et Neville étaient affalés à plat ventre sur leurs lits, des bandes-dessinées entre les mains. Ils levèrent le nez en nous entendant et ouvrirent la bouche de surprise.

- Euh… Mais qu'est-ce que vous…

- …étiez en train de faire ?

- Des plans pour un coup d'État, répliqua Ron.

Nous le suivîmes hors du dortoir, affichant tous la même tête d'enterrement.

Dans la salle commune bondée, l'agitation était à son comble. Les Gryffondors s'entassaient dans les fauteuils, papotaient avec animation, faisaient les cent pas. Depuis hier, les rumeurs de tout acabit couraient sur le sort de l'école. Les élèves me harcelaient pour savoir si j'avais déjà vu le masque de mangemort de Rogue traîner dans son laboratoire. Ce surplus d'adrénaline me perturbait. J'avais besoin de silence.

- Je vous rejoins plus tard, lançai-je à Harry et Ron, qui s'éloignaient en direction de quelques fauteuils libres au bord de la cheminée.

Je parvins à gagner mon propre dortoir sans me faire remarquer par des élèves en mal de potins sur les habitudes secrètes de Rogue. Mission accomplie.

- Hermione !

Je sursautai.

Parvati et Lavande se désintéressèrent de leurs accessoires à cheveux et fondirent sur moi comme des abeilles sur un pot de miel.

_Mission non accomplie, finalement._

- On se demandait justement où tu étais passée, dit Lavande.

- Ah bon.

Il n'y avait pas moyen d'avoir la paix, dans cette tour ?! Je me sentais comme une lionne en cage. J'aurais voulu pouvoir sortir courir dans le parc. Pas que c'était dans mes habitudes, au contraire, mais il y avait une première fois à tout.

- Qu'est-ce que tu penses du revirement de Rogue, Hermione ?

- Pas grand-chose.

- Est-ce que tu te doutais de quelque chose ? Est-ce qu'il t'a paru louche ? Dangereux ?

- Oui, comment tu l'as trouvé, ces derniers temps ?

Je les regardai tour à tour, désespérée.

- Salut les filles ! claironna une voix énergique.

Je sursautai à nouveau. La tête rousse de Ginny fit irruption entre Parvati et Lavande.

- Je m'en voudrais de troubler votre conversation passionnante, dit la rouquine en se frayant un chemin entre mes comparses, mais je n'ai pas le choix. Je dois absolument parler à Hermione.

Elle me captura le poignet et adressa un large sourire aux deux autres.

- On se voit plus tard ! Viens, Hermione.

**.**

**oOoOoOo**

**.**

L'immense garde-robe des sixième année aurait fait pâlir de jalousie toute la gente féminine de Poudlard. Comme il n'y avait que deux filles dans cette année à Gryffondor, Ginny et sa comparse avaient adapté leur dortoir selon leurs envies les plus extravagantes.

Un mélange indescriptible de parfums me chatouillait le nez, à croire que les deux filles en portaient un différent pour chaque jour de la semaine. Il faisait noir comme dans un cercueil, mais en ce moment, c'était le seul endroit où on pouvait avoir une conversation à peu près tranquille dans les quartiers des Gryffondors.

Je repoussai délicatement le satin d'un vêtement qui me tombait sur les épaules. Sans doute une robe destinée à être portée le soir du bal de Noël. Bal qui n'aurait jamais lieu.

- Lumos.

Je posai ma baguette sur le sol et contemplai Ginny, le menton appuyé sur mes genoux. Ses cheveux roux flamboyaient à la lueur de ma baguette.

- Comment tu te sens ? demanda-t-elle.

La question plana entre nous.

- Mal, pour tout dire. Vraiment mal.

La rouquine attendit patiemment la suite.

Comment lui expliquer mon désarroi ? Mille émotions contradictoires auraient dû s'entrechoquer en moi, mais au contraire, il n'y avait rien. Juste une espèce de froid qui m'étreignait la poitrine. Mon cerveau semblait engourdi.

Je soupirai et passai une main dans mes cheveux, sans me préoccuper de détruire la moitié de mon chignon.

- Ginny, je ne sais plus du tout où j'en suis.

Elle hocha doucement la tête.

- Tu sais, dit-elle, personne n'en croyait ses yeux hier soir. Les aurors étaient pris au dépourvu. Même Kinsgley Shacklebolt semblait complètement désorganisé. Et Jake courait partout comme si tout le personnel de l'école avait été à l'article de la mort.

C'était justement le cas, mais je n'en dis rien. Je ne me sentais pas la force de le raconter.

- Personne ne soupçonnait la trahison de Rogue, poursuivit Ginny. Tu ne pouvais pas t'y attendre non plus.

Contrairement à Harry et Ron, elle parlait du maître des potions sans animosité. Je ressentis soudain l'urgence de parler à quelqu'un du Severus Rogue que j'avais connu.

- L'apothicaire de Rogue a essayé de me violer, lançai-je de but-en-blanc.

- _Quoi_ ?! fit-elle en ouvrant de grands yeux horrifiés.

Dans le clair-obscur, sa peau semblait translucide et ses longs cils projetaient une ombre dramatique au-dessus de ses yeux. Son visage était digne d'un film d'horreur moldu des années 20.

- Si.

- Quand ?

- La semaine dernière. Et Rogue est intervenu. Exactement au moment où j'avais besoin de lui.

- Mais as-tu été blessée ?

- J'ai eu droit à un gros œil au beurre noir. Rogue m'a donné un onguent cicatrisant. Il a été…

La voix me fit défaut. Ginny tendit le bras et me prit la main. Le sienne était chaude, la mienne glacée.

- Il a été tellement _protecteur_, repris-je, que c'est inimaginable pour moi de croire qu'il a tué Dumbledore quatre jours après.

Ginny médita mes paroles.

- Je comprends ce que tu peux ressentir, dit-elle au bout d'un moment. Moi-même, j'ai toujours vu Rogue comme une espèce de héros ténébreux.

_Un héros ténébreux_. La description lui allait comme un gant, et Ginny n'avait pas idée à quel point.

Si le professeur était acariâtre et injuste, l'homme faisait preuve d'une intelligence et d'une abnégation remarquables. Severus Rogue n'aimait pas enseigner. Sa véritable vocation, c'était l'art des potions, la recherche, la défense de la paix dans la communauté sorcière, un mélange étourdissant de tout ça. Quand il croyait en quelque chose, il y consacrait tout de lui-même.

Je ne pouvais que l'admirer.

Mais comment avait-il pu assassiner Dumbledore ? C'était de la science-fiction.

Je passai une autre main dans mes cheveux. Mon chignon s'écroula pour de bon.

- Au fond, Hermione, peut-être que tu lui plaisais bien.

- _Quoi ? _fis-je, interloquée à mon tour.

- Allons, ne fais pas cette tête-là. Même si Rogue est un mangemort, il est aussi… un _homme_. Ce n'est pas parce qu'il a tué l'ennemi numéro un de Tu-Sais-Qui qu'il avait la moindre raison de te vouloir du mal. Les mangemorts sont peut-être des extrémistes, mais ils ne sont que des humains.

Pendant une seconde, les yeux bleu de glace de MacNair flottèrent dans mon esprit, mais je les repoussai bien vite.

Et si Ginny avait raison ? Et si Rogue était bel et bien du côté de Voldemort, mais qu'il m'avait protégée, écoutée et soignée parce que… je lui plaisais bien ?

_Non, c'est n'importe quoi._

Comment aurais-je pu plaire à un homme comme Severus Rogue ? Il était si brillant, il avait une telle prestance ! À côté de lui, je n'étais qu'un insignifiant rat de bibliothèque qui récoltait les catastrophes et ne savait pas comment les gérer.

- Ginny, c'est impossible. Je n'aurais jamais pu plaire à Rogue.

Malgré la morosité de la situation, mon amie pouffa.

- Hermione, tu es tellement naïve. Merlin, regarde-toi un peu. Tu es jolie, intelligente, sérieuse. Et qui plus est, tu acceptais de passer des heures en compagnie de Rogue sans broncher. Ouais, plus j'y pense, plus ça me semble plausible. Rogue t'aimait bien. Ça expliquerait pourquoi il tolérait la présence d'une Gryffondor dans son labo.

Dans la pénombre, Ginny ne put pas voir que mes oreilles s'enflammaient. Heureusement.

- Tu te trompes, Ginny, vraiment.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel.

- Hermione, je ne peux pas imaginer Rogue donner un onguent de cicatrisation à une élève, peu importe les circonstances. Il se débarrasserait d'elle en l'envoyant chez Mme Pomfresh. S'il ne l'a pas fait avec toi, il devait avoir une très bonne raison.

Je me tins coite. Devant mon silence, Ginny me renvoya un haussement de sourcils éloquent.

Et le philtre d'Émergence ?

Rogue aurait-il sauvé les professeurs et membres de l'Ordre simplement parce qu'il trouvait une élève _jolie_ ? C'était ridicule. On ne pouvait pas assassiner froidement un directeur d'école puis faire des pieds et des mains pour sauver cinq autres personnes.

Il y avait une autre explication.

**.**

**oOoOoOo**

**.**

La tombe blanche était immense, presque aussi haute que moi. Des motifs celtiques s'entrelaçaient autour des inscriptions. Les gens avaient déposé tant de gerbes de fleurs que je dus marcher sur la pointe des pieds pour n'écraser aucun bouquet. De nombreux pétales secoués par le vent s'étaient dispersés sur la pelouse gelée du parc.

Je posai les doigts sur le marbre glacial et balayai la neige mouillée qui s'accumulait sur les lettres gravées.

_« Albus Dumbledore, directeur bien-aimé._

_Pour un esprit équilibré, la mort n'est qu'une grande aventure de plus. »_

Voilà ce qui restait du grand Albus Dumbledore. Des fleurs déjà fanées, quelques mots qui disparaîtraient bientôt sous la mousse et beaucoup de souvenirs que les années se chargeraient d'éroder.

Ma gorge se noua. Je serrai les dents et rangeai la main dans la poche de mon manteau.

L'enterrement avait eu lieu quelques jours plus tôt, ici même, en présence d'une foule impressionnante. Le nombre d'aurors mobilisés pour l'événement était sans précédent. Or, maintenant que les quidams et les dignitaires étaient repartis, l'adrénaline était retombée et une morosité accablante s'était abattue pour l'école. Les aurors avaient cessé d'arpenter jour et nuit les moindres recoins du château, mais les cours n'avaient pas repris pour autant.

Tout le monde avait fini par comprendre ce qui allait se produire. McGonagall avait confirmé les rumeurs ce matin.

Poudlard fermait. Décision du Ministère.

La nouvelle avait été accueillie par un silence assourdissant et des mines consternées.

On invitait fortement les élèves à poursuivre leur cursus scolaire de façon autonome à la maison, et même à passer les examens par correspondance si l'école n'était pas rouverte en juin prochain. Que le Ministère ait prévu cette éventualité n'était pas rassurant.

Les tiroirs et les garde-robes avaient donc été vidés, les valises remplies. Le grand ménage s'était terminé dans les larmes et les étreintes.

Quant à moi, l'annonce de la fermeture de Poudlard m'avait assommée. Cette école était le centre de ma vie depuis mes 11 ans. Quitter Poudlard, c'était comme quitter le monde magique. Je ne savais même pas où aller. Mes parents ne se souvenaient plus de moi. Tous mes repères s'écroulaient.

- Mais comment tout ça a-t-il pu arriver ? demandai-je à haute voix.

Aucun fantôme de Dumbledore ne se matérialisa pour me donner la réponse.

Alors je laissai le mort dormir en paix et je revins vers le château.

Il me restait encore une chose à faire.

**.**

**oOoOoOo**

**.**

La porte en acajou semblait avoir été barricadée par les aurors. Comme si Severus Rogue allait revenir dans ses appartements de professeur alors qu'il comptait maintenant parmi les hommes les plus recherchés au pays.

À tout hasard, je prononçai mon mot de passe. La porte se débarra dans un chapelet de cliquetis. Manifestement, personne n'avait pensé à condamner l'accès personnel des assistants de Rogue.

D'un pas lent, je pénétrai dans un laboratoire silencieux et agitai ma baguette. Quelques torches sur les murs s'illuminèrent, chassant l'obscurité ambiante. L'endroit était sans âme. Les tables de travail, immaculées. Les bocaux et les chaudrons, soigneusement ordonnés sur les étagères. Dans la cheminée, les cendres qui rougeoyaient doucement le soir de ma retenue avaient été ramassées par les elfes de maison. Il n'y avait plus aucune trace du maître des potions.

C'était irréel.

La porte d'acajou grinça derrière moi, m'arrachant à ma torpeur.

Je fis volte-face, le cœur battant, m'attendant à voir entrer Rogue d'un pas impérial et m'annoncer quelle potion nous devions préparer de toute urgence. Mais c'est un jeune homme aux cheveux châtains qui pointa le nez dans la pièce.

Blaise.

Mon cœur fit encore un grand bond dans ma poitrine. Un bond de joie. Je n'avais pas vu Blaise depuis la mort de Dumbledore, confinés que nous étions dans nos salles communes respectives. Sa complicité et sa bienveillance m'avaient manqué.

Il m'adressa un large sourire.

- Hermione ! Je me demandais justement si j'allais te croiser dans les cachots.

Il s'approcha. Sa chemise était froissée et mal boutonnée. Ce n'était pas maintenant que Poudlard fermait que Blaise Zabini allait arborer une allure plus soignée.

- Je ne pouvais pas quitter l'école sans revenir une dernière fois ici, dis-je.

- Moi non plus.

Un silence s'installa sans nous mettre mal à l'aise.

- Comment tu te sens ? demanda Blaise avec la même délicatesse que l'avait fait Ginny quelques jours plus tôt.

- Je ne sais pas. Je n'arrive pas à y croire.

J'essayai de sourire, mais je n'y parvins pas.

- Tu es encore sous le choc.

- Oui.

Blaise vint glisser un bras réconfortant autour de mes épaules. Nous contemplâmes le laboratoire vide, côte à côte.

- Rogue était différent avec nous, dis-je. Il était tellement plus…

Ma voix trembla. Blaise me frotta affectueusement les cheveux. À mon tour d'être décoiffée.

- Plus impartial, compléta le Serpentard.

- Et calme.

- Exact.

- Depuis le meurtre de Dumbledore, j'ai l'impression que ces derniers mois étaient un mirage.

Blaise hocha la tête.

- Et moi, dit-il, j'ai du mal à croire que Dumbledore et l'Ordre se sont laissé berner pendant tant d'années.

- Moi aussi. Je suppose que…

Mais je m'interrompis net. Depuis quand un élève de Serpentard connaissait-il l'existence de l'Ordre du Phénix ? Une sensation de froid m'envahit la poitrine.

- L'_Ordre_ ? Mais de quoi tu parles, Blaise ?

Il roula des yeux.

- Oublies-tu à qui tu t'adresses, Hermione ? Tu n'es pas sans savoir que je traîne toujours aux endroits où je ne devrais pas être, pour entendre ce que je ne devrais pas savoir. Je parle de l'Ordre du Phénix, évidemment.

Je le regardai fixement, en proie à un doute qui ne m'avait jamais effleuré l'esprit auparavant.

Blaise était un Serpentard, autant que Malefoy, Crabbe, Goyle et une foule d'enfants de mangemorts. Il était sympathique, intelligent et différent, mais en bout de ligne, je ne savais quasiment rien de lui.

Blaise dut sentir mes réticences, car l'atmosphère s'alourdit. Ses yeux gris interrogèrent les miens, devinrent inhabituellement sérieux. Son bras quitta mes épaules. J'eus envie de lui dire que j'étais désolée, mais les mots restèrent coincés au fond de ma gorge.

Il soupira.

- Est-ce que je t'ai déjà parlé de ma famille, Hermione ?

Sa voix était douce et tranquille, comme s'il s'apprêtait à raconter une histoire à un enfant à son coucher.

- Mes parents sont médicomages. Mon père dirige une chaire de recherche sur le VIH en Afrique du Sud. Ma mère enseigne le traitement des morsures de créatures magiques porteuses de rage dans les universités de Londres, Cape Town, Atlanta et New York. Lui a appartenu à Serdaigle et elle a fait ses études aux États-Unis. Ils n'ont pas passé beaucoup de temps en Angleterre ces dernières années. Mes grands-parents étaient aussi des chercheurs. Alors, même si je suis à Serpentard… les magouilles de Tu-Sais-Qui n'ont jamais fait partie de mon environnement familial.

Mes joues étaient brûlantes de honte. Comment avais-je pu douter ainsi de lui ? Il était si différent des autres élèves de sa maison qu'il faisait figure d'anomalie parmi eux. Les Serpentards le respectaient, sang-pur oblige, mais sans plus. Il avait peu d'affinités avec l'élève moyen de Poudlard et préférait souvent la compagnie de ses livres à celle de ses semblables. Comme moi. Il était peu probable que Blaise soit un mangemort chargé de m'espionner pour le compte de Voldemort. Il était beaucoup trop bohème pour ça.

Les larmes me montèrent aux yeux.

- Blaise, dis-je, mortifiée. Je… Pardonne-moi. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris.

Il m'offrit un maigre sourire.

- Ne t'en fais pas, Hermione. Tout le monde est un peu paranoïaque en ce moment. Et je sais très bien que les Serpentards ont mauvaise réputation. Mais, tu sais, dans ma famille, les conversations portent davantage sur les propriétés des cellules de cheveux de sirène que sur les guerres de pouvoir et la magie noire.

À mon tour, je lui offris un sourire penaud.

- Je suis certaine que j'adorerais ta famille.

- Elle t'adorerait aussi. Tu nous ressembles beaucoup, en fait. Peut-être que tu es ma jumelle, mais que tu as été adoptée à notre naissance.

Je pouffai, pour la première fois depuis très longtemps. Un peu de chaleur emplit le gouffre qui m'habitait. C'était le sentiment le plus réconfortant du monde.

- Oui, renchéris-je. Peut-être que nos parents me trouvaient trop intelligente et avaient peur que tu aies un complexe d'infériorité.

- Ou plutôt l'inverse : moi dans le rôle du jumeau le plus intelligent.

- Ça m'étonnerait.

- Alors laissons la question en suspens en attendant une analyse génétique en bonne et due forme.

Nos sourires flottèrent quelques instants sur nos lèvres avant de devenir plus amères. On ne pouvait pas oublier très longtemps que notre école fermait ses portes parce que le directeur avait été assassiné.

- Hermione, il y a quelque chose dont je voulais te parler.

La gravité était de retour dans ses yeux gris.

- Tu savais que plusieurs profs ont été frappés par un sortilège mortel et qu'ils ont été sauvés _in extremis_ ?

Je ne songeai même pas à feindre la surprise.

- Oui, je le savais. Et toi aussi, on dirait.

- Le philtre d'Émergence, c'est toi qui l'as préparé ?

Cette fois, la question me fit l'effet d'une brique sur la tête. Je regardai Blaise, hébétée. Comment pouvait-il savoir ça ?

- Comment tu sais qu'un philtre d'Émergence a été préparé ?

Il eut un demi-sourire.

- Ta stupeur est éloquente. Pauvre Hermione. Tu es tellement transparente.

- Le philtre était dans la réserve de Rogue.

- Ouais, j'imagine que c'est toi qui l'as rangé là.

- Mais… Comment sais-tu que…

- Hermione, as-tu oublié que je veux devenir médicomage ? J'ai déjà entendu parler du maléfice d'Endormissement fatal. Je sais qu'aucun remède fonctionnel n'a été commercialisé et que les meilleures tentatives avaient une durée de vie de seulement quelques heures. Si quelqu'un a réussi à préparer un philtre d'Émergence efficace, c'était nécessairement le soir même du meurtre de Dumbledore.

Il reprit son souffle.

- Et je vois seulement trois personnes capables de préparer un tel philtre dans cette école. Il y a moi, à condition que j'aie pu mettre la main sur la recette, mais je suis bien placé pour savoir que ce n'est pas le cas. Il y a Rogue, mais j'ai bien peur qu'il était occupé à autre chose que préparer une potion ce soir-là.

J'attendis le coup de grâce.

- Ça ne laisse qu'une seule possibilité : toi.

Je niai bêtement l'évidence, même en sachant que ce serait inutile. Je ne pouvais pas révéler le secret du philtre. Je ne _voulais_ pas. C'était entre Rogue et moi.

- Alors, tu crois que j'ai conçu moi-même une recette réussie du philtre d'Émergence ?

- Bien sûr que non. C'est Rogue qui te l'a fournie et tu as préparé la potion.

Mes oreilles bourdonnaient. Mon cœur voulait me sortir de la poitrine. Je me sentais comme une condamnée au pied de l'échafaud.

Blaise soupira.

- Hermione, je ne t'accuse de rien. Tu voulais seulement sauver des mourants. Mais cette histoire ne me dit rien qui vaille. De grâce, sois prudente.

J'abandonnai tout faux-semblant. À quoi bon mentir à Blaise ? Il devinait tout de lui-même, de toute façon. Exactement comme Rogue. Ces fichus Serpentards…

- C'est aussi ce qu'il m'a dit, lâchai-je, amère.

- Quoi ?

- Il m'a dit d'être prudente, avant de me laisser préparer le philtre. Avant de tuer Dumb…

Ma voix flancha. Je déglutis.

- C'est moi qui ai fait le philtre, poursuivis-je. Je ne savais pas à quoi il servait. J'ai raconté à Jake Tisdale qu'il traînait dans la réserve depuis des mois. Il n'aurait jamais voulu l'utiliser s'il avait su la vérité.

Mon comparse semblait réfléchir à toute vitesse.

- Blaise, je t'en prie, essaie de comprendre ! Je ne savais pas que Rogue nous trahirait ! Et si je n'avais pas pris le risque de refiler le philtre à Jake, les professeurs et les aurors seraient morts !

Le Serpentard posa les mains sur mes épaules. Une vive inquiétude animait ses yeux gris. Je ne l'avais jamais vu ainsi.

- Arrête, Hermione. Tu n'as rien à te reprocher. C'était très courageux de ta part. Mais…

Il pesa ses mots avec soin.

- Ça ne fait pas de Rogue un innocent pour autant. Il aurait très bien pu t'aider à sauver les professeurs pour… gagner ta confiance.

Je le dévisageai, incapable d'accepter ses paroles.

- Si Rogue a véritablement rejoint le camp de Tu-Sais-Qui, poursuivit-il, il pourrait avoir besoin d'une relation au sein de l'école. Et il lui serait assez facile de te convaincre, _toi_. Tu as établi un lien particulier avec lui et…

- Un lien particulier ?

- Allons, Hermione. Cesse de jouer à l'autruche. Rogue était différent avec toi. Ensemble, vous n'aviez pas l'air d'un professeur et d'une élève, vous aviez l'air…

Il chercha le terme juste en affichant une moue pensive.

- L'air de quoi ?

- Peu importe. Ce qui m'inquiète, c'est que Rogue ait pu profiter de la situation pour te manipuler plutôt que pour simplement sauver les professeurs.

Je ne savais pas quoi répondre. Je me sentais mal. L'innocence de Rogue était un espoir auquel je m'accrochais comme une naufragée à une bouée. Sans cet espoir, j'allais couler à pic.

- Hermione, méfie-toi. Si jamais Rogue essaie d'entrer en contact avec toi…

- Ça n'arrivera pas, coupai-je. Rogue est parti. Pour de bon.

Il soupira pour la énième fois.

- Si tu le dis. Mais… il y a autre chose dont je voulais te parler.

Mon estomac se remplit de cailloux. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien être pire que la trahison de Rogue ?

- Le soir du meurtre, j'ai croisé un garçon que je n'avais jamais vu auparavant. Ce n'était pas un élève de l'école, mais il portait l'uniforme des Poufsouffles. Et il te cherchait, _toi_. Supposément au nom de McGonagall, mais c'est peu probable puisqu'elle était inconsciente. Maugrey Fol'Oeil et moi avons essayé de le retrouver dans l'école, mais nous n'avons pas réussi.

_Oh non._

_Pas lui._

_Ça ne peut pas être lui._

- Fol'Oeil a cru que je me moquais de lui. Mais moi, je pense que c'était un faux élève déguisé.

_Un faux élève qui te cherche au moment où des mangemorts ont envahi le château ?_

_Bon sang, ouvre les yeux. Qui veux-tu que ce soit ?_

- Cette histoire est vraiment bizarre, tu ne trouves pas ?

_Il prendra sa revanche._

Non.

- Hermione, ça va ? As-tu besoin de t'asseoir ?

- Tout va bien, dis-je d'une voix faible.

- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, tu es pâle comme un drap. Tu sais c'était qui, ce gamin ?

- Ce n'était pas un gamin, c'était un mangemort.

- Quoi ?

- Un mangemort me cherche, Blaise.

Ses sourcils escaladèrent son front.

Très lasse, je pesai le pour et le contre. Autant économiser ma salive.

- J'étais à Londres le jour de l'attaque des mangemorts, en octobre dernier. J'ai désarmé un mangemort et…

_Il prendra sa revanche._

- Et il prendra sa revanche.

C'était la première fois que je prononçais ces mots à haute voix. Ils m'écorchèrent la langue.

Blaise me regarda d'un air médusé, mais je savais que les rouages de son cerveau tournaient à plein régime.

- Le déménagement de tes parents... c'est à cause de tout ça ?

- Je… oui.

- Qui est au courant de cette histoire ?

Je soupirai.

- Rogue l'a su, justement. Il a mis Dumbledore au courant.

- Et ?

- Et c'est tout.

Blaise parut encore plus accablé. Je lui avais fourni un argument massue pour confirmer son hypothèse : Rogue m'avait manipulée en accueillant mes confidences, puis en m'aidant à sauver les professeurs et aurors mourants. Tout ça pour que je le croie innocent.

Et si Blaise avait raison ?

Cette perspective était tellement douloureuse que j'essayai de l'éjecter de mon esprit.

- Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire, maintenant, Hermione ? Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire avec un mangemort à tes trousses ?

- Il n'essaiera plus de me trouver.

_N'importe quoi._

_Il prendra sa revanche._

- Comment peux-tu en être sûre ?

- Blaise, c'est évident.

_C'est faux, et tu le sais._

- Je l'avais seulement désarmé, poursuivis-je. Il n'y a pas de quoi en faire tout un plat. Si le mangemort s'est vraiment infiltré dans Poudlard déguisé en gamin et qu'il n'a pas réussi à me trouver, il m'oubliera. Maintenant que Dumbledore est mort, Tu-Sais-Qui tiendra sûrement les mangemorts suffisamment occupés pour qu'ils ne perdent pas leur temps avec des étudiants. Remarque, ce n'est pas plus rassurant.

_Non. Il prendra sa revanche._

_Tu le sais. _

_Tu l'as toujours su._

- Alors où vas-tu aller, demain, quand l'école va fermer ?

- Je ne sais pas. Je n'ai pas encore décidé.

_Il prendra sa revanche._

Non. J'ai dit non.

_Par Merlin, regarde la réalité en face !_

Non.

- Tu pourrais venir avec moi en Afrique du Sud, dit Blaise.

Une sensation de chaleur m'emplit le creux du ventre. Je regardai mon ami avec gratitude.

- Merci de me l'offrir, mais j'ai besoin de réfléchir avant de prendre une décision.

- Hermione, je suis inquiet pour toi. Promets-moi que tu vas m'écrire.

Tout à coup, la fermeture de Poudlard devenait cruellement réelle. Mes paupières se chargèrent de larmes. Je ne pouvais même plus distinguer le Serpentard.

- Promis, je vais t'écrire, dis-je d'une voix cassée.

Deux bras m'étreignirent et ma joue vint s'appuyer contre l'épaule de Blaise.

- Hermione, dit-il en me tapotant le dos. Si je m'intéressais aux filles, tu serais sûrement mon genre.

Surprise, je m'essuyai les yeux et reculai d'un pas pour le regarder.

- Allons, me sermonna-t-il. Ne me dis pas que ça ne t'avait jamais effleuré l'esprit.

- Euh… Non.

Il renifla, amusé, et m'ébouriffa affectueusement les cheveux. Je devais maintenant être aussi décoiffée que lui.

- Tu es intelligente, mais tellement naïve.

Je roulai des yeux. À en croire Blaise et Ginny, la naïveté était mon principal trait de caractère.

- Allez, viens, dit-il en jetant un dernier regard dans le laboratoire.

Il agita sa baguette pour éteindre les torches.

- Les profs et les aurors ont vraiment fait tout un plat de cet endroit, commenta-t-il. Il paraît que Flitwick a passé des heures à essayer de déverrouiller les quartiers personnels de Rogue. Ils n'ont rien trouvé de particulier à l'intérieur. Même Madame Chourave est venue jeter un coup d'œil, comme si Rogue était du genre à faire pousser des fleurs ou des plantes vertes.

C'est à ce moment que le déclic se fit dans ma tête.

_Des fleurs._

Oui, Rogue en faisait pousser. Dans la Forêt Interdite. Des plaintes argentées, ces fleurs mystérieuses qui servaient à concocter le philtre Remue-mort.

Et si Rogue m'avait montré les plaintes afin que je les utilise pour redonner la vie à Dumbledore, même temporairement ?

Et si tout n'était pas perdu ?

- C'est bientôt l'heure du dîner, dit Blaise en refermant la porte derrière nous. Tu vas à la Grande Salle ?

- Pas tout de suite. J'ai encore quelques trucs à faire à mon dortoir.

Ce n'était qu'un demi-mensonge.

J'avais effectivement des _trucs_ à faire, mais quant à savoir _où_, c'était moi que ça regardait.

**.**

**oOoOoOo**

**.**

Le vent et la neige mouillée me fouettaient le visage. Mes vêtements me collaient à la peau, lourds d'eau. Je n'avais pas pris le temps d'aller chercher une cape à la tour des Gryffondors. Sous moi, les cimes des arbres me donnaient le vertige. J'avais toujours détesté voler. Mon vieux Nimbus 1999 n'aidait pas. Je serrais le manche si fort pour éviter les soubresauts que mes mains glacées me faisaient mal.

En arrivant aux abords du terrain de Quidditch, j'avais constaté que tous les joueurs de Poudlard avaient récupéré leurs balais dernier cri. J'avais dû me rabattre sur un balai d'entraînement usé par des centaines de jeunes fesses.

Prudemment, je lâchai le balai d'une main et sortis ma baguette pour repérer ma destination. Elle pointa une butte où des conifères filaient vers le ciel, étroitement serrés les uns contre les autres. Le fort lunaire était tout près. Heureusement que je connaissais un sortilège d'orientation, car je n'aurais jamais pu retrouver le fort. Pas plus que je ne me serais aventurée seule dans la Forêt Interdite.

Me préparant à un atterrissage risqué, j'inclinai le manche de mon balai et essayai de ralentir ma descente, mais peine perdue. Je m'échouai littéralement entre les branchages denses des conifères et roulai sur le sol boueux, perdant mon balai et une de mes chaussures. À la fois soulagée et honteuse, je restai quelques secondes affalée sur le dos, la neige fondante s'écrasant sur mon visage.

_Merlin, mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mériter d'être si nulle en vol ?_

Me rappelant la raison de cette escapade, je me redressai. Je n'avais pas beaucoup de temps. Les portes de Poudlard se verrouilleraient bientôt pour la nuit. Je regardai autour de moi, plissant les yeux pour distinguer quelque chose à travers l'obscurité. Le fort lunaire était tout près. Je récupérai ma chaussure, posai le balai contre un arbre et m'approchai. C'est seulement en tendant la main vers la porte qu'un détail important me revint à l'esprit.

Le mot de passe.

Il fallait un mot de passe pour entrer.

_Oh, merde._

Qu'est-ce que c'était, déjà ?

Les sourcils froncés, je cherchai furieusement à me rappeler les paroles de Rogue, le soir où je l'avais accompagné ici.

- Les morts sont… là ?

Rien ne se produisit.

- Les morts sont loin.

Rien.

- Les morts sont ici.

Je me mis à grelotter.

- Les morts sont là-bas.

Je contemplai le fort lunaire, le cœur serré. Allais-je devoir abandonner si près du but ?

- Les morts sont plus loin qu'ici ! Les morts se cachent en bas ! Les morts sont au loin, les morts se croient loin, les morts…

_Calme-toi._

_Tu peux y arriver._

Je me forçai à fermer les yeux, à faire abstraction de la neige qui s'était changée pour de bon en pluie verglacée. Je respirai profondément. Nous étions en octobre. Rogue se tenait à mes côtés, grand et droit. Son sortilège réchauffait mes vêtements. Sa voix était grave et veloutée. J'adorais sa voix. À bien y penser, je l'avais toujours adorée. Il parlait très distinctement. Il _voulait_ que j'entende le mot de passe. Que je le retienne.

Les mots jaillirent dans mon esprit, aussi clairs que si Rogue les avait soufflés à mon oreille.

_Oui._

_C'était ça._

- Les morts ne sont jamais si loin qu'on croit.

La porte gémit dans ses gonds en s'ouvrant toute grande et un nœud m'étreignit la gorge quand je pensai au visage sans vie de Dumbledore. Ce mot de passe étrange ne pouvait pas avoir été choisi par hasard.

Le cœur battant, je pénétrai dans le fort.

**.**

**oOoOoOo**

**.**

Pendant quelques secondes, Severus demeura figé. Des émotions contradictoires s'enchevêtrèrent en lui tandis que son visage restait impassible. Il fixa sa montre enchantée sans trop y croire. Mais les alarmes ne pouvaient pas le tromper.

Elle était là. Seule.

Ça ne pouvait être qu'_elle_.

Mais pourquoi ?

Elle aurait dû être abattue, terrorisée, furieuse. Comme tous les autres. Elle aurait dû se tenir loin du fort lunaire. Alors qu'espérait-elle ? Trouver des indices sur lui ? Mettre la main sur les plaintes argentées ? Croyait-elle vraiment pouvoir sauver un homme enterré depuis des jours avec un philtre Remue-mort ?

Severus se leva, serrant et desserrant machinalement les poings, seul signe de la fébrilité qui l'agitait.

Il avait tendu une perche à Hermione Granger le soir où il l'avait emmenée dans la Forêt Interdite, dans l'espoir un peu fou qu'elle comprendrait la situation. Mais elle ne pouvait pas comprendre, il lui manquait trop de pièces du puzzle pour être en mesure de le reconstituer. Qui plus est, Severus s'était juré de se tenir loin d'elle.

N'empêche qu'Hermione Granger était au fort lunaire en cet instant précis. Alors Severus irait la rejoindre. Ce n'était pas une bonne idée, il le savait. Affronter le regard de ceux qui se sentent trahis n'était jamais une bonne idée. Mais il allait le faire quand même. Ne serait-ce que pour apprendre à la Gryffondor qu'on ne va pas traîner dans un lieu appartenant à un mangemort. Hermione Granger avait besoin d'une bonne leçon en matière de témérité, et un homme recherché pour meurtre était bien placé pour la lui donner.

Sa petite voix intérieure le nargua.

_Quel altruisme, Severus. Est-ce vraiment la seule raison qui justifie de risquer ta peau en retournant sur le terrain de Poudlard ?_

Peut-être pas, mais il n'allait sûrement pas se l'avouer.

**.**

**oOoOoOo**

**.**

Une déception insupportable me coupa le souffle.

Le fort lunaire était sombre et vide. Aucune substance mystérieuse n'emplissait le bassin de pierre. Les plaintes argentées n'y flottaient plus. Rogue les avait prises. Pour faire quoi ? Sûrement pas pour sauver Dumbledore, puisqu'il était mort et enterré !

_Il est temps de te rendre à l'évidence, Hermione._

Le gouffre en moi s'emplit tout d'un coup, de chagrin et de douleur. J'eus l'impression d'aspirer une longue goulée d'air, après des jours et des jours d'apnée.

_C'est fini. Accepte la réalité. Rogue a véritablement changé de camp._

Le désespoir me broya le ventre.

_Tu ne le reverras plus._

Je pris conscience que je tremblais de tous mes membres. Mes mains étaient engourdies. Ma robe trempée dégouttait sur le sol. À mes grelottements se joignit un grincement sinistre qui retentit derrière moi.

Une décharge d'adrénaline propagea un goût âcre dans ma bouche.

_La porte._

La porte s'ouvrait.

Quelqu'un entrait !

Sans réfléchir, je fis volteface et tendis ma baguette pour affronter le nouvel arrivant.

- Protego ! lançai-je d'une voix trop aiguë.

Un halo éblouissant m'enveloppa, m'empêchant de voir plus loin que le bout de mon nez.

_Merde._

J'avais commis la bêtise de manifester ma présence et, pire encore, de me rendre visible. Je me trouvais maintenant en position de faiblesse. La main crispée sur ma baguette, je plissai les yeux pour voir qui se trouvait au-delà de mon bouclier lumineux.

- Experlliarmus.

La voix n'avait été qu'un chuchotement à peine audible, impossible à identifier. Mon bouclier s'éteignit comme une bougie sous un coup de vent et ma baguette m'échappa des mains pour se perdre dans la noirceur.

_Meeeerde._

Pendant quelques secondes horribles, il ne se passa rien du tout. Seul mon souffle précipité troubla le silence, à croire que l'intrus ne respirait pas du tout.

- Qui… Qui est là ?

Aucun bruit.

J'avançai d'un pas et parvins à distinguer les contours de la porte, au fond du fort lunaire. Il n'y avait personne. Une bouffée de panique me monta à la tête. Qu'est-ce qui se passait ?

Puis, une voix grave et soyeuse, sortie de nulle part, murmura tout près de mon oreille :

- Mais qu'est-ce que vous espérez exactement ? Vous faire tuer ?

Je poussai un hurlement à glacer le sang. Une force magique riva mes pieds au sol, m'empêchant de me retourner. Une silhouette imposante me contourna lentement, comme un prédateur devant une proie facile.

- Lumos, murmura cette voix grave inimitable.

Une baguette s'alluma, projetant une lueur à peine suffisante pour me permettre de reconnaître un nez aquilin, une mâchoire anguleuse et des prunelles d'onyx. L'homme le plus recherché au pays se campa à vingt centimètres de moi.

Bizarrement, j'avais imaginé que tous les mangemorts avaient dans le regard la même cruauté glaciale que MacNair. Mais celui du maître des potions n'avait pas changé. Il était encore de ce noir si vif qu'un brasier perpétuel semblait le consumer. Severus Rogue avait peut-être assassiné Dumbledore, mais paradoxalement, il était resté exactement le même.

La force magique qui m'immobilisait s'évanouit, mais je n'esquissai pas le moindre mouvement.

- Vous aventurer ici n'est pas exactement ce que j'entendais par « prudence », Miss Granger. Auriez-vous oublié que je me tiens informé des allées et venues des intrus dans les lieux qui m'appartiennent ?

Les alarmes. Comment avais-je pu ne pas y penser ?

- Ils savent que…

La fin de ma phrase se perdit dans un balbutiement inintelligible.

Rogue haussa un sourcil ironique.

- Je vous demande pardon ?

- Ils savent que je suis ici, répétai-je, sans préciser à qui je faisais référence.

Rogue eut un reniflement amusé.

- Non, _ils_ ne le savent pas, sinon vous ne seriez pas ici, ou du moins vous n'y seriez pas seule.

Le ridicule de la situation me frappa soudain. Comment avais-je pu être assez stupide pour venir au fort lunaire ? Merlin, j'étais un cas désespéré.

- Vous avez pris les plaintes argentées, dis-je d'une voix tremblante.

- Quelle perspicacité.

- Je sais quelle potion vous avez préparée.

- Vraiment ? Et savez-vous aussi à quoi elle a pu me servir ?

Je me mordis la lèvre.

- Dix points de moins pour Gryffondor.

_Comme si les circonstances étaient aux sarcasmes._

Rogue reprit la parole, cette fois sans ironie :

- Aucune potion n'a le pouvoir de redonner la vie aux morts, Miss Granger.

- Si ! Le philtre Remue-mort le peut !

- Non. Seulement temporairement. Personne ne peut échapper à la mort.

Alors, l'escapade dans la Forêt Interdite, les plaintes argentées, le mot de passe bizarre… ce n'étaient que des faux indices pour m'attirer ici ? Ce n'était qu'un piège ? Pour faire quoi, me tuer ? Après avoir fui un mangemort anonyme pendant des semaines, allais-je donc mourir de la main d'un homme que je côtoyais tous les jours ? Décidément, le destin était un vieux farceur.

Je reculai. Je ne pourrais jamais échapper à Rogue, mais j'allais au moins lui compliquer un peu la tâche.

Il approcha.

- Où croyez-vous aller ? Ne me dites pas que vous voulez jouer ?

Et s'il me livrait à MacNair ? À devoir choisir, je préférerais de loin être assassinée par Rogue que par un bourreau. Rogue travaillait toujours proprement. Il n'aimait pas se salir. Il tuait sans doute rapidement.

- Qu'est-ce que vous allez faire ? lançai-je du ton bravache de ceux qui n'ont plus rien à perdre. Me tuer ?

Rogue roula des yeux.

- Épargnez-moi vos formules mélodramatiques. Je croyais que vous étiez une personne raisonnable, Hermione Granger.

- Peut-être que vous vous êtes trompé.

- Tout porte à croire que oui. Pourtant, après toutes vos… _mésaventures_ des dernières semaines, vous auriez pu vous abstenir de commettre des bêtises supplémentaires.

- Comme quoi ? Tuer un directeur d'école, par exemple ?

_La ferme, Hermione._

Les prunelles sombres flamboyèrent. Leur propriétaire s'approcha dangereusement.

- Non, gronda-t-il. Plutôt comme venir rejoindre un homme recherché pour le meurtre d'un directeur d'école.

Il était effrayant. Blaise avait tort : Rogue n'essayait pas de gagner ma confiance pour me manipuler, il essayait de terroriser. Et il le faisait à merveille.

Tremblante comme une feuille, je reculai encore. Un pas de trop. Ma tête se heurta à la courbe d'un mur qui grimpait vers le plafond en dôme. La douleur irradia ma grosse bosse hypersensible. Je ne pus retenir un gémissement. Les larmes me montèrent aux yeux.

Rogue fronça les sourcils.

- Qu'est-ce que vous avez ?

- Rien.

Ses yeux fouillèrent les miens.

- Encore un affront d'O'Riley que vous avez décidé de passer sous silence, je présume.

- Non.

Il approcha, encore.

Je me tassai contre le mur.

- Que vous a-t-il fait ?

- Rien.

-Répondez-moi.

- Je ne vois pas ce que ça peut vous faire. Vous êtes un mangemort, vous avez…

_La feeeerme, Hermione._

Les yeux sombres de Rogue vrillèrent les siens, emplis de colère. Il cueillit mon visage dans ses longues mains. Mon souffle se précipita.

- Préférez-vous que je trouve moi-même les réponses à mes questions ? demanda Rogue de sa voix de velours et d'acier.

La panique me souleva le cœur quand je compris qu'il parlait de pénétrer mon esprit. Je fermai les yeux de toutes mes forces.

- S'il-vous-plaît, ne faites pas ça.

J'étais en train de supplier un mangemort. C'était pathétique.

_Et c'est ce que tu appelles mourir en Gryffondor ?_

Des larmes de désespoir s'accumulèrent sous mes paupières closes.

Je ne pourrais pas lui résister. Il était un légilimens redoutable, un sorcier puissant et… un _homme_. Un homme dans la force de l'âge, me dominant de toute sa hauteur, un homme qui n'aurait même pas besoin de magie pour me maîtriser et fouiller mes pensées de fond en comble. Il ne ferait qu'une bouchée d'un poids plume dans mon genre. Je ne voulais pas lui opposer la moindre résistance.

Alors j'ouvris les yeux, vaincue.

Or, Rogue ne semblait pas sur le point de violer mon esprit. La colère avait déserté ses prunelles sombres, mais quelque chose d'impérieux les animait toujours. Des larmes roulèrent sur mes joues et s'échouèrent sur ses pouces.

Pendant quelques secondes, le temps retint son souffle. Puis les mains de Rogue glissèrent autour de ma tête, pour aller se frayer un chemin à travers ma tignasse emprisonnée en chignon.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? bredouillai-je.

- À votre avis ?

Son ton cinglant n'avait rien à voir avec la délicatesse du geste. Les doigts tâtèrent mon cuir chevelu avec une douceur déconcertante, tous mes cheveux se hérissant à leur passage. Je frémis et fermai les yeux à nouveau, comme pour me protéger d'un trop grand émoi. Personne ne m'avait jamais touchée de cette manière. Surtout pas un homme.

Les longs doigts effleurèrent la grosse bosse cachée sous mon chignon et s'y immobilisèrent.

- Ah. Voilà.

Son murmure grave sembla vibrer jusque dans ma propre poitrine.

- Medeorus.

La chaleur des mains de Rogue se propagea tout autour de ma tête. La douleur, les tensions s'évanouirent, aussitôt remplacées par une sensation irrésistible de détente. Même mes genoux s'amollirent. Je me mis à trembler de plus belle.

Lorsque je rouvris les yeux, je me retrouvai tout près de la poitrine contre laquelle je m'étais heurtée lorsque j'avais voulu m'enfuir de la boutique d'O'Riley. De part et d'autre de ma tête, les bras de Rogue me confinaient à un minuscule espace, d'où je pouvais percevoir la chaleur de son corps et l'odeur de forêt foisonnante qui émanait de ses vêtements.

Un besoin violent et douloureux me fit tressaillir à nouveau. Je voulais me réfugier contre cette poitrine. Tout de suite.

_C'est un mangemort, Hermione, un mangemort !_

Je voulais que ces deux grands bras me capturent. Immédiatement.

_Il a tué Dumbledore !_

Je voulais qu'il me serre contre lui. Fort.

_Mais c'est un assassin !_

Je voulais retrouver le Severus Rogue que je connaissais, celui que j'avais découvert au fil des semaines et des potions.

Une boule de chagrin enfla dans ma gorge.

- Je ne peux pas y croire.

- Vous ne pouvez pas croire quoi ? demanda Rogue.

Ses mains s'étaient figées dans mes cheveux.

- Dumbledore. Vous. C'est impossible. Vous êtes tellement…

Un sanglot me vola les derniers mots.

- Tellement _vous-même_.

Un autre sanglot me comprima la poitrine. Je repris mon souffle dans un long sifflement. Les grands doigts apaisants désertèrent ma tête, me laissant vide et brisée. J'enfouis mon visage dans mes mains encore engourdies par le froid. C'était fini. J'étais seule. Severus Rogue allait disparaître pour de bon.

Mais la réalité sembla basculer dans le rêve.

Un tissu lourd et chaud vint me recouvrir les épaules. Deux grands bras m'enveloppèrent étroitement et mon visage vint se nicher contre un torse solide. L'étreinte se resserra, m'emprisonnant dans une dimension parallèle où plus rien au monde ne pouvait m'atteindre.

C'était mieux, terriblement mieux que tout ce que j'aurais pu imaginer.

Je sanglotai de plus belle.

**.**

**oOoOoOo**

**.**

Severus était sous le choc.

Ses yeux fixaient la noirceur alors qu'il maintenait contre lui une Hermione Granger bouleversée, lui frictionnant le dos à grands cercles lents. Bon sang, elle était glacée. Quelle idée de voler sans cape ni manteau par un temps pareil. Il raffermit sa prise autour d'elle. Elle se mit à trembler davantage.

Réconforter Hermione Granger était à la fois la chose la plus étrange et la plus naturelle du monde. Il n'avait pas eu besoin de réfléchir, ni même de surmonter une hésitation. Ses bras avaient trouvé seuls leur chemin et ce corps frêle était venu se mouler parfaitement au sien.

Ce moment était irréel. Depuis quand recueillait-il des jeunes femmes en pleurs contre lui ?

_Depuis quand des jeunes femmes en pleurs se blottissent-elles contre toi ?_

Car c'était bien ce qui s'était produit. Hermione Granger s'était réfugiée dans son étreinte comme si sa vie en dépendait. Son étreinte à lui, Severus Rogue, mangemort recherché pour meurtre. Elle aurait pourtant dû être plus prompte à le mépriser qu'à lui accorder sa confiance.

Qu'importe.

Bizarrement, il en avait envie. Et bizarrement, elle aussi.

Ils ne dirent rien. Il n'y avait rien à dire.

Pendant un long moment, il oublia tout le reste.

Puis, lentement, très lentement, il fit glisser ses mains jusqu'aux coudes de la jeune femme et il l'écarta de lui avec précaution. Elle se redressa et s'essuya les yeux.

- Vous devez retourner à Poudlard. Les portes se verrouilleront bientôt.

- Je m'en fiche. Poudlard ferme demain matin.

Sa voix était usée d'avoir tant pleuré.

- Vous ne vous en ficherez plus si vous devez passer la nuit dehors dans un état de quasi hypothermie.

Elle eut le bon goût de ne pas répliquer.

Il rajusta les pans de sa propre cape sur elle pour la protéger du froid, puis entreprit de retirer les brindilles et les feuilles mortes qui s'étaient accrochées à sa tignasse. Si un auror ou un professeur la voyait dans cet état, elle devrait mentir, et elle mentait mal.

Pendant ce temps, elle le dévisageait, ses yeux noisette chargés de points d'interrogation.

Il soupira.

- Je ne peux pas répondre à vos questions pour l'instant.

- Alors quand ?

- Je ne sais pas.

Elle serra les dents pour réprimer d'autres larmes, en vain. Il les essuya du bout des doigts. Ses yeux étaient rougis et gonflés. Il n'aimait pas la voir ainsi.

- Jurez-moi que vous serez prudente.

- Je le serai, articula-t-elle d'une voix étranglée.

- Allez chez les Weasley et vous serez en sécurité.

Un autre sanglot étouffé.

Il posa les mains sur ses épaules frêles et les pressa doucement.

- Secouez-vous, Miss Granger. Vous devez garder la tête froide.

Elle acquiesça, incapable de proférer un mot sans pleurer.

- Allez-y. Soyez vigilante avec le Nimbus. Ce modèle est une catastrophe pour les atterrissages.

Il la regarda quitter le fort, la tête basse, les épaules secouées par des sanglots mal contenus, les bras serrés autour de sa propre cape deux fois trop grande pour elle.

Ce fut le moment le plus difficile depuis qu'il avait lancé un sortilège mortel à un Albus Dumbledore désarmé devant une dizaine de témoins.

**.**

**oOoOoOo**

**.**

- Tu viens, Hermione ? demanda Parvati à travers la porte de la salle de bain.

Je lançai un sort de nettoyage à ma robe boueuse et trempée.

- Oui, j'arrive !

Je m'aspergeai les yeux et je raccommodai mon chignon à toute vitesse.

- Il ne faudrait pas que tu sois en retard pour le dernier dîner à Poudlard !

J'ouvris le robinet d'eau chaude et plongeai mes doigts sous le jet. Ils étaient encore glacés.

- J'ai presque terminé. Je vous rejoins tout de suite.

- D'accord ! On t'attend !

Je m'essuyai les mains et risquai le nez dans le dortoir.

Personne.

Je courus ouvrir ma valise pour y ranger la cape. J'hésitai. Je portai le tissu à mon visage.

Il était chaud et robuste. Il sentait bon.

Je me sentis plus confiante.

Tout irait bien.

J'enfonçai le vêtement en boule et je refermai ma valise de peine et de misère.

- J'arrive, lançai-je, le souffle court, à Lavande et Parvati qui m'attendaient de pied ferme dans le couloir.

**.**

**oOoOoOo**

**.**

C'est seulement beaucoup trop tard que Severus réalisa quelle bourde monumentale il avait commise.

Il avait dit à Hermione Granger de se rendre chez les Weasley.

Il ne portait pas particulièrement Jake Tisdale dans son cœur, mais il pria pour que son charmeur de collègue se rende utile et réussisse à gagner la confiance de son ancienne élève.

**.**

**oOoOoOo**

**.**

- Hermione ?

Je cherchai à travers la cohue la personne qui avait prononcé mon nom.

Jake Tisdale se tenait devant moi, au pied du grand escalier. Autour de nous, une mer d'élèves allait déposer bagages et cages à hibou dans le hall, où Hagrid et Rusard s'affairaient à remplir des chariots. Direction : la gare de Pré-au-Lard. Le Poudlard Express partait dans une heure.

- Puis-je vous parler un instant ? demanda Jake.

Méfiante, je le rejoignis en tirant ma valise derrière moi, Pattenrond niché sous mon bras libre. Je n'avais pas dormi de la nuit, mais contrairement aux autres élèves, je ne m'étais pas sentie aussi calme depuis longtemps. J'avais mes raisons. Des raisons… secrètes.

Seulement, j'avais l'impression que toute l'école pouvait deviner que ma valise contenait la cape d'un assassin.

Jake m'entraîna un peu à l'écart, sous les regards envieux d'un groupe de filles de troisième année.

- Hermione, Dumbledore m'avait parlé de vous avant de décéder.

J'attendis la suite, sur mes gardes.

- Il m'a dit que vous aviez des raisons de craindre un mangemort.

_Oh non._

_Pas encore ça._

- Je lui ai parlé en coup de vent, poursuivit Jake. Il a été un peu évasif.

Je me rendis compte qu'il attendait des explications.

- Euh… C'est un peu compliqué.

Mon professeur me dévisagea, perplexe.

- Eh bien… j'ai rencontré un mangemort un jour et… enfin… il a peut-être encore une dent contre moi.

_Il prendra sa revanche._

_Oh, arrête ça. Tu t'en fais pour rien._

- Je comprends, dit Jake, qui n'avait pas l'air de comprendre du tout.

Son regard se perdit au-dessus de mon épaule.

- Gustave, Henry ! lança-t-il. Vous connaissez le règlement : pas de chat dans les cages à hibou. Vous apportez votre chat avec vous dans le train. Allons, circulez.

Le jeune auror reporta son attention sur moi.

- Hum, oui, bon, où en étions-nous ?

- Vous parliez de Dumbledore.

- Ah oui, évidemment. Gustave, Henry ! Je vous ai dit de vous dépêcher ! Bon, excusez-moi. C'est la pagaille, ce matin. Dumbledore m'a dit que vous feriez bien de résider chez les Weasley lorsque vous auriez besoin de quitter Poudlard. Apparemment, ça aura lieu plus tôt que prévu, ajouta-t-il d'un air sombre.

Un malaise s'insinua lentement en moi.

- Les Weasley ? répétai-je.

- Mais oui, vos amis, Hermione, dit-il distraitement en faisant signe à quelques élèves de ne pas jacasser en plein milieu de l'escalier.

_Jurez-moi que vous serez prudente. _

_Allez chez les Weasley et vous serez en sécurité._

- Jake, je… je ne pense pas que ça soit une bonne idée.

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi, Hermione. Vous devez bien trouver un endroit où aller. Ce sera parfait chez les Weasley.

Je dévisageai Jake. Comme beaucoup de personnes au caractère extraverti, il arrivait mal à décoder le langage non-verbal de ses interlocuteurs.

- Jake, je crois que… Rogue sait aussi que je devais me rendre chez les Weasley.

L'auror haussa les sourcils.

- Je ne pense pas, Hermione. Dumbledore m'a parlé à moi seul.

- Mais…

- Hermione, vous m'excuserez, mais je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps pour cette discussion. Rappelez-moi de parler à Molly et Arthur tout à l'heure, à la gare de Londres. Je risque de l'oublier, sinon. Avec toute cette agitation…

Je fixai ma valise, où la cape de Rogue était rangée.

Il m'avait fait préparer le philtre d'Émergence. Il m'avait laissé pleurer contre lui. Il m'avait même caressé le dos avec une patience exemplaire pendant mon numéro d'idiote larmoyante.

Mais il avait aussi tué Dumbledore, inexplicablement. Il était parti avec les mangemorts, il figurait parmi la liste des mages noirs les plus recherchés.

- Hermione ? Vous allez bien ?

- Très bien.

- Puis-je compter sur vous pour me rappeler de parler à Arthur et Molly ?

- Bien sûr, Jake. Comptez sur moi.

- Parfait.

Il s'éloigna rejoindre un groupe de professeurs.

Je miniaturisai ma valise, la glissai dans ma poche et passai devant les chariots à bagages sans m'y arrêter.

**.**

**oOoOoOo**

**.**

Elle n'irait pas.

Severus avait beau examiner la situation sous tous ses angles, il n'envisageait qu'une seule conclusion.

Hermione Granger n'était pas idiote. Elle ne suivrait pas le conseil d'un mangemort, même si ce mangemort avait accueilli ses pleurs sur son épaule. Elle n'accepterait jamais de faire courir le moindre risque à des êtres chers. Elle en avait fait la démonstration flagrante en planquant ses parents à l'étranger, une entreprise aussi bête qu'audacieuse.

Mais si elle n'allait pas chez les Weasley, où irait-elle ?

Bon sang, pourquoi n'avait-il pas simplement modifié sa mémoire pour qu'elle oublie leur rencontre au fort lunaire ?

_Parce que tu ne voulais pas qu'elle l'oublie, votre rencontre._

Il soupira.

Depuis quand se permettait-il de telles erreurs de débutant ? Ce n'est pas en agissant de la sorte qu'il avait survécu si longtemps à sa périlleuse double-vie.

Quoi qu'il en soit, Hermione Granger avait maintenant sans le savoir un beau problème sur les bras. Si elle croyait, après les catastrophes qui avaient secoué Poudlard, que MacNair l'avait oubliée, elle se trompait.

Elle était en danger, maintenant plus que jamais.

_Et c'est aussi ton problème, puisque tu en es le responsable._

**.**

**oOoOoOo**

**.**

La pluie verglaçante tombée la veille avait transformé le quai de la gare de Pré-au-Lard en une véritable patinoire. Les élèves tombaient comme des dominos, ce qui ajoutait une touche burlesque à un départ pourtant dramatique.

- J'arrive pas à croire qu'on quitte l'école en plein milieu de l'année.

- J'espère qu'elle rouvrira bientôt.

- Au moins, papa va pouvoir nous tenir au courant. Il a sûrement entendu plein de trucs au Ministère que les profs ne veulent pas nous dire.

Ron se tourna vers moi.

- T'es sûre que tu ne changes pas d'idée, Hermione ?

- Oui, Hermione, t'es sûre ? renchérirent Harry et Ginny.

Je leur souris.

- Ne vous en faites pas pour moi. Tout ira très bien. Je dois pouvoir voler de mes propres ailes désormais.

- En tout cas, on t'invite pour Noël, c'est sûr !

- Écris-nous le plus vite possible !

Les embrassades ne s'éternisèrent pas. Le Poudlard Express était sur le point de s'ébranler.

- Bon voyage ! lançai-je en leur agitant la main.

Je m'éloignai sur le quai, serpentant à travers la cohue. Au loin, Jake Tisdale semblait très occupé à faire embarquer les élèves. Parfait. Personne ne remarqua que je partais en direction opposée du train. Personne ne remarqua non plus que je portais une cape inhabituellement longue, tellement longue que je devais en tenir les pans pour qu'elle ne traîne pas sur le sol.

Je regardai la silhouette de Poudlard une dernière fois, la baguette à la main, prête à transplaner. Malgré le froid, des effluves de forêt et de terre humide me chatouillèrent les narines. Je resserrai la lourde cape d'hiver autour de moi, puis, comme son propriétaire, je disparus de la circulation.

Une nouvelle vie commençait.

**.**

**oOoOoOo**

**.**

**Et voilà ! C'est la fin… de la première partie. :)**

**Quoi que la disparition de Severus puisse laisser croire, la seconde partie sera davantage axée sur la relation d'Hermione et Severus. Ne vous inquiétez pas : on les retrouvera à nouveau ensemble dès le chapitre 17. :)**

**Je ne peux vous promettre aucune date pour l'instant, car j'ai encore quelques zones d'ombre à éclaircir pour avoir un scénario bien solide, mais je vais faire mon possible pour que la suite arrive raisonnablement bientôt. ;)**

**À la prochaine !**


	17. Tel est pris qui croyait prendre

**La suite ! Considérez que c'est un cadeau de Noël un peu en retard. :)**

**D'abord, un grand merci à Bergere, Mrs Elizabeth Darcy31, Fantomette34, Zeugma, blupou, miss-svetlana-black, Tit-Chat-Sauvage, Jude-sama, Phaidora, Aurelie Malfoy, Etoile solitaire, shukrat et ceux que j'oublierais. Vos commentaires m'encouragent beaucoup. :) Merci de me lire !**

**Et avant de commencer, un avertissement important : Le rating de cette fic est justifié. Ce chapitre n'est pas pour les enfants. Si c'était un film, je serais moi-même incapable de le regarder, c'est pour vous dire. Je tiens pour acquis que vous avez compris le message. ;)**

**Bonne lecture !**

.

oOoOoOo

.

Tel est pris qui croyait prendre

.

oOoOoOo

.

La frénésie des fêtes de fin d'année s'était emparée du Chemin de Traverse et des artères commerciales environnantes. La petite librairie Chapman & Son ne faisait pas exception. Elle avait beau paraître étouffée et miteuse entre les boutiques décorées des alentours, tout le monde savait que la marchandise était moins chère que chez Fleury & Bott.

Ce jour-là, de nombreux clients avaient pris d'assaut les étalages de Chapman & Son à la recherche du bouquin parfait. À travers le chaos, une employée grande et blonde replaçait patiemment les livres que les gens abandonnaient au mauvais endroit.

La grande blonde, c'était moi.

Parce que j'étais effectivement devenue blonde. Et j'avais grandi de sept pouces.

Un mois avait passé depuis la fermeture de Poudlard.

J'avais atterri à Londres sans plan précis, à la fois émerveillée et déconcertée devant ma liberté soudaine. Dans un accès de prudence, j'avais décidé de me désillusionner pour qu'aucun mangemort du nom de Walden MacNair ne me reconnaisse au hasard des rues. C'est ainsi que j'avais déniché un mannequin dans une publicité de chaussures et que j'avais imité ses traits.

J'avais ensuite trouvé un emploi dans une librairie, en ébahissant Chapman père avec mes connaissances, disons, supérieures à la moyenne en matière de livres. Puis j'avais loué un petit loft dans un quartier bourdonnant et branché, non loin du Chemin de Traverse.

- Mademoiselle…

- Oui, comment puis-je vous aider ?

La cliente était si minuscule que je dus me voûter pour saisir ses paroles à travers le bruit ambiant. Je ne m'étais pas encore habituée à ma taille de mannequin.

- Avez-vous le livre dont ils ont parlé dans le dernier numéro de _Sorcière moderne_ ? Un truc à propos du vert…

- _50 nuances de vert_ ?

- Oui, c'est ça !

_Oh, pas encore._

Chapman & Son devait sans doute la moitié de son chiffre d'affaires à ce bouquin insipide. L'autre moitié était due aux sept tomes de Tobby Rutter, une série mettant en vedette un jeune moldu orphelin qui devait sauver l'univers. Comme si c'était plausible. Décidément, je n'aimais pas les romans. Et ce n'était pas parce que j'en vendais que mes goûts allaient changer.

J'adressai un sourire sans faille à la dame.

- Bien sûr, nous l'avons. Par ici.

Je désignai un étalage, avant d'être interpelée par un autre client. Chez Chapman & Son, on n'avait pas une seconde de répit.

Au travail comme dans mes temps libres, je me tenais tellement occupée que je n'avais pas le temps de penser à Poudlard. Mais il suffisait d'un détail pour que la nostalgie me happe : la texture des pages d'un vieux livre, la vue de couleurs rouge et or sur des guirlandes de Noël, l'odeur de feuilles de thé rappelant les ingrédients du laboratoire…

Et parfois, les soirs où je me sentais seule et à l'étroit dans mon quartier de bruit et de bitume, les paysages verdoyants de Poudlard et le glougloutement tranquille des potions revenaient me hanter.

Je n'avais pas tracé une croix sur mon ancienne vie, je me contentais de repousser mes souvenirs. Je n'avais pas oublié Dumbledore. Ni Rogue. Seulement, j'avais renoncé à comprendre le drame qui s'était abattu sur l'école et le rôle que le maître des Potions y avait joué.

Mais dans le secret de mon loft, la cape d'hiver de l'assassin traînait en permanence sur mon canapé. Je m'y enveloppais souvent pour lire et siroter une tasse de thé. Et quand je n'arrivais pas à trouver le sommeil parce que la mélancolie me taraudait, les effluves – de plus en plus effacés – de sapin et de terre humide m'aidaient à avoir confiance au lendemain. C'était inavouable, mais… apaisant.

- Rosie, tu devrais aller manger un morceau avant de défaillir.

Rosie, c'était moi.

Parce que fausse apparence rimait forcément avec fausse identité, j'étais devenue Rosalind Buckley. Personne dans cette librairie n'avait jamais entendu parler d'Hermione Granger.

Chapman fils se posta à côté de moi, un sourire enjôleur accroché aux lèvres. Je devais repousser ses avances et ignorer ses commentaires flatteurs au moins dix fois par jour (et encore). Manifestement, le fils du patron aimait bien les blondes avec une carrure de mannequin et un visage parfait. C'était l'aspect le plus désagréable de mon travail. Ça et les romans.

- Vas-y, je te remplace, dit-il.

- Merci, Stephen, répondis-je avec une politesse toute mesurée. À plus tard.

Je serpentai à travers les clients pour gagner l'arrière-boutique, véritable havre de silence après tout un avant-midi dans la pagaille. J'enfilai mon manteau et remarquai la lettre déposée sur mon sac. Un hibou était passé pendant que je faisais les 400 coups dans la librairie.

Je décachetai l'enveloppe et un filet de sable blanc s'en échappa.

Sacré Blaise.

Il se faisait un devoir de me rappeler qu'il passait ses journées sur une plage de Cape Town chez ses parents pendant que je gelais dans la grisaille de Londres.

Je dépliai son message.

« _Chère jumelle adoptée à la naissance pour ne pas souffrir de mon intelligence supérieure, _

_Tu ne devineras jamais à quel miracle j'ai eu droit ce matin._

_Le Ministère a enfin daigné me répondre ! Ils m'ont autorisé à passer mes ASPIC par correspondance le 3 janvier._

_Et toi ? Toujours dans les affres insupportables de l'attente ?_

_Ton jumeau_. »

Je souris.

Les ASPIC, c'était encore une idée farfelue de Blaise. Le plan de match consistait à avaler toute la matière de septième année prévue pour décembre à juin, puis à obtenir notre diplôme au plus vite. Et avec des résultats indécents, évidemment. Le but de cette folie ? Être admis à l'Université pour le trimestre d'hiver. La candidature de Blaise figurait déjà dans la liste d'attente d'une prestigieuse école de médicomagie. Quant à moi, je n'étais pas encore fixée, mais j'avais ma petite idée.

J'attrapai un crayon sur le bureau de Chapman père et griffonnai une réponse au dos du message.

« _Cher jumeau arrogant et prétentieux,_

_Mais pourquoi un ex-élève délinquant qui vit dans un trou perdu à l'autre bout du globe devrait-il recevoir une réponse du Ministère avant moi ?_

_Je dépose une plainte en bonne et due forme dès aujourd'hui, c'est sûr._

_Et d'ici là, j'attends impatiemment mon autorisation pour les ASPIC._

_Ta jumelle (plus humble et plus intelligente que toi) du Grand Nord._

_P.S. : Ne vas surtout pas imaginer que tu pourrais obtenir des meilleures notes que moi seulement parce que les fonctionnaires ont eu l'idée saugrenue de t'envoyer ta lettre en premier !_ »

Je repliai la réponse, lançai de la poudre de cheminette dans le foyer vide et y laissai tomber le papier sans plus de cérémonie.

- La poste express !

Mon courrier disparut dans un crépitement. Direction : l'Afrique du Sud, dans moins de dix minutes. Quand on avait un ami à l'autre bout du monde, on n'avait pas le choix d'utiliser des méthodes de communication supersoniques.

Je jetai un coup d'œil à l'immense horloge qui surplombait le bureau du patron (très utile pour culpabiliser les employés en retard). Il était midi moins une.

Mon sourire s'étira.

La vraie vie commençait.

Je nouai mon écharpe à la hâte et sortis dans l'animation du Chemin de Traverse.

.

oOoOoOo

.

Midi moins une.

Il attendait, planqué dans une ruelle à l'ombre de la librairie Chapman & Son.

Elle sortirait d'une seconde à l'autre.

Severus avait tôt fait de retrouver la trace d'Hermione Granger – et plutôt facilement, il fallait l'admettre.

Depuis qu'il avait commis la bêtise de lui conseiller d'aller chez les Weasley, lors de leur rencontre clandestine dans le fort lunaire, il s'était senti responsable d'assurer sa sécurité. Comme il l'avait prévu, elle n'avait jamais séjourné avec le troupeau de rouquins, préférant partir de son côté.

C'est ainsi qu'il s'était lancé à la recherche de son ancienne assistante, partagé entre l'agacement et son inflexible sens du devoir. Il n'avait pas besoin d'une corvée supplémentaire dans son agenda délirant de suppôt du Seigneur des Ténèbres, mais d'un autre côté, il était conscient d'avoir lui-même placé la Gryffondor dans une situation délicate.

Il l'avait donc repérée au bout de quelques jours dans un quartier bon marché de Londres sorcière. Son charme de désillusion aurait pu être une bonne idée, s'il n'avait pas été accompagné d'un champ magique grotesque, pour qui savait le repérer.

Et son fichu charme de protection permanente était détectable à des kilomètres à la ronde, pour peu qu'on savait comment s'y prendre. Les immeubles de Londres qui comportait une protection de ce genre se comptaient sur les doigts d'une main, et celui de son ancienne élève en faisait partie. Manifestement, elle n'avait pas eu sa leçon avec cette histoire d'épuisement magique au cours de l'automne. Elle avait pris un grand risque, encore une fois.

Certes, Severus ne pouvait pas lui reprocher de vouloir se protéger. Ses efforts étaient louables, mais insuffisants face à un sorcier expérimenté comme lui… ou comme Walden MacNair.

Car le mangemort ne l'avait sûrement pas oubliée. Et il avait bien dû retrouver sa trace, lui aussi. C'est pourquoi Severus veillait à assurer en douce les arrières de la jeune femme. Par exemple en lançant sur son loft une protection plus puissante et indétectable. Ou encore en l'accompagnant incognito au travail ou à son retour chez elle.

Il décroisa les bras.

Hermione sortait à l'instant de la librairie, cachée sous son sortilège de désillusion.

Comment en était-il venu à penser à elle par son simple prénom ?

L'espionner lui avait peu à peu donné une illusion de familiarité, sans qu'il le veuille vraiment. Elle faisait désormais partie de son quotidien et de ses préoccupations, bien davantage qu'à l'époque où elle fréquentait son laboratoire. Pour lui, elle n'était plus Miss Granger, ni Hermione Granger, ni même son assistante.

Non.

Maintenant, c'était Hermione.

Juste Hermione.

Il quitta la ruelle et la suivit en veillant à ne pas heurter les passants, aux yeux de qui il était invisible.

L'avatar sous lequel Hermione se dissimulait ne pouvait pas être plus différent de sa véritable apparence. La blonde marchait perchée sur des talons hauts et dépassait d'une tête toutes les femmes qu'elle croisait. Son visage était sculptural, son corps plantureux. Les hommes se retournaient sur son passage. Elle dégageait une prestance qui n'avait rien à voir avec la discrétion et l'assurance tranquille d'Hermione.

La blonde pressa le pas.

Il en fit de même.

Pour une raison inexplicable, elle disparaissait trois midis par semaine dans un curieux endroit : l'hôpital Sainte-Mangouste. Il n'avait aucune idée pourquoi et n'avait jamais couru le risque de pénétrer dans l'hôpital pour le découvrir – il y avait un détecteur de Marque des Ténèbres dans le hall. Hermione sortait toujours une heure tapante plus tard, pour retourner à la librairie.

Était-elle malade ?

Sûrement pas. Elle se rendait à Sainte-Mangouste le pas si léger qu'elle semblait presque vouloir s'envoler.

Un rendez-vous ?

Mais quel idiot donnerait rendez-vous à sa soupirante dans un hôpital, lieu de tristesse par excellence ?

Alors qu'allait-elle fabriquer là-bas ?

Severus avait beau tourner la question dans tous les sens, elle demeurait une véritable énigme.

C'est lorsqu'ils parvinrent en vue de l'imposant bâtiment de pierre grise, quelques minutes plus tard, que Severus se décida. Aujourd'hui, il entrerait. Non pas par curiosité à l'endroit d'Hermione, mais plutôt pour vérifier si Remus Lupin se remettait bien du maléfice de magie noir sous lequel il était tombé deux jours plus tôt.

_Bien sûr, Severus._

_Bien sûr._

Et après, seulement s'il en avait le temps, il pourrait essayer de trouver ce qu'Hermione fabriquait si souvent ici.

Il lança un sortilège de filature dans le dos de la blonde, qui entrait sans se douter de quoi que ce soit. Il contourna ensuite l'établissement, emprunta la porte du personnel – qui elle ne comportait pas d'alarme anti Marque des Ténèbres – puis prit l'apparence du premier employé qu'il croisa. Il attrapa au passage une vadrouille et une serpillière abandonnées dans un corridor. Le déguisement était complet.

Par Merlin, entrer ici était un jeu d'enfant. C'était une bénédiction que les mangemorts n'aient pas encore eu l'idée de s'y infiltrer. Ce serait un véritable carnage.

Severus parcourut les couloirs en arborant l'air pressé d'un concierge qui avait un dégât urgent à nettoyer. Il trouva la chambre de Remus Lupin au quatrième étage, section Maléfices. Seulement, Lupin n'y était plus. Son nom et son dossier étaient encore affichés à la porte, mais le lit avait été refait et aucun médicament n'avait été laissé sur la table de chevet. Sans doute Lupin avait-il quitté l'hôpital le jour même, hors de danger.

Severus jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre. Si Hermione était fidèle à son habitude, elle quitterait l'hôpital dans 38 minutes. Ce qui donnait amplement le temps à Severus de la trouver.

_Tu ne devrais pas faire ça._

Repoussant une pointe de culpabilité, il accéléra le pas. Personne n'aimerait être épié de la sorte, et Hermione ne faisait sans doute pas exception, mais il n'avait pas le choix. C'était pour son bien.

_Rien ne t'oblige à la suivre jusqu'aux tréfonds d'un hôpital. Il est question de sa vie privée._

Et si la raison de sa présence à Sainte-Mangouste était importante ? Severus devait la connaître. C'était nécessairement utile. Pour…

_Oui, pour faire quoi ?_

Pour mieux la protéger, évidemment.

_Curiosité déplacée._

Non. C'était la curiosité d'un espion.

_Mauvaise foi._

Il essaya de faire fi de son dilemme intérieur. Le sortilège de filature le guida jusqu'au septième étage. Section pédiatrie.

Pédiatrie ? Était-elle enceinte ?

_Et alors ?_

De qui pourrait-elle être enceinte ?

_Ça ne te regarde pas._

Il serra imperceptiblement les lèvres, en songeant qu'il se comportait comme un idiot. C'était l'étage de la pédiatrie, pas de l'obstétrique !

Plus que 31 minutes.

Il se pressa.

Direction ouest.

Ce couloir ?

Non, le suivant.

Severus ralentit le pas aux abords d'une salle au mur vitré.

Oui, c'était ici.

Il s'arrêta et regarda à travers la vitre.

Elle était là.

Il cligna des yeux, surpris de l'incongruité de la scène. La grande blonde avait disparu, remplacée par la Hermione Granger qu'il connaissait bien, avec sa carrure d'oiseau et sa chevelure brune. Elle était assise avec un groupe d'enfants en tenue d'hôpital. Les uns étaient entubés de partout, les autres pâles et cernés, mais tous arboraient la même mine réjouie. Au milieu d'eux, des pots de peinture et des pinceaux s'entassaient sur une table constellée de taches multicolores.

Voilà donc la mystérieuse occupation d'Hermione. Elle peinturait avec des enfants malades. C'était… déconcertant. Il n'aurait jamais imaginé l'éternel rat de bibliothèque se livrer à une activité aussi ludique un mois à peine après la fermeture de Poudlard.

_Tu as assez traîné ici._

Mais il resta planté sur place.

- Vas-tu fabriquer du bleu magique, _Memione_ ?

Un garçon de trois ou quatre ans était assis sur ses genoux, blotti contre sa poitrine, et lui triturait doucement la peau du cou comme si c'était un doudou. Devant eux, une peinture comportait à peine quelques coups de pinceau. L'artiste en herbe semblait s'être lassé rapidement.

Pendant ce temps, une fillette chauve d'une dizaine d'années s'appliquait allégrement à défaire le chignon d'Hermione et à lui tresser les cheveux. Une autre petite fille se désintéressa de sa propre peinture et se joignit à l'équipe Coiffure.

- Du bleu magique ? répéta Hermione en caressant le dos du gamin.

- Oui, du bleu magique. Pour que le ciel sur mon dessin, il change de couleur aussi. Comme le jaune magique.

Elle sourit, d'un sourire lumineux qu'il ne se rappelait pas lui avoir déjà vu.

- D'accord, William, je vais en apporter la prochaine fois.

- Tu es la reine des couleurs magiques.

Elle rit.

Il ne l'avait jamais entendue rire comme ça non plus.

- Regarde, Hermione, regarde mon dessin ! s'exclama un autre enfant en agitant fièrement son œuvre toute fraîche.

Des gouttelettes de peinture éclaboussèrent la table. Les rires fusèrent.

Il y avait quelque chose de déplacé dans cette pièce éclairée par les sempiternels néons d'hôpitaux. Les enfants s'animaient, se pressaient autour d'Hermione comme si elle était le centre de leur univers. Comme s'ils n'étaient pas bourrés de médicaments et de traces de piqûres sur les bras, comme si la vie ne désertait pas peu à peu leurs corps juvéniles. Ici, la maladie et la douleur n'existaient pas. Il n'y avait que des effusions étourdissantes de joie et de couleurs.

Comment son ancienne assistante, une personne désespérément cérébrale et rationnelle, pouvait-elle réussir un tel tour de force ? C'était encore plus déconcertant.

Au fond, peut-être qu'il la connaissait bien peu.

_Pars, maintenant._

_Tu n'es pas en train de la protéger, tu es en train de l'espionner._

Mais la culpabilité ne parvint pas à le faire bouger. Il n'avait pas vu Hermione sous sa véritable apparence depuis qu'il avait accueilli ses larmes sur son épaule, un mois plus tôt. Après tout ce temps, la revoir sous ses véritables traits lui donnait l'impression bizarre de se trouver devant une apparition. Il ne put s'empêcher de la détailler de la tête aux pieds.

Ces mains et ces poignets menus, il les connaissait par cœur, pour les avoir vus mille fois manipuler ingrédients et chaudrons.

Et ce champ de bataille lui faisant office de chevelure, par Merlin, il contrastait toujours autant avec le reste de sa personne, qui n'était que finesse et légèreté.

La ligne gracile de sa nuque n'avait pas changé, pas plus que les traits délicats de son visage.

Et ces fossettes joyeuses qui ponctuaient ses sourires.

Et l'éclat de ces yeux noisette.

Bon sang qu'elle était belle.

_Et c'est maintenant que tu le remarques ?_

Évidemment, il l'avait déjà remarqué, il n'était pas aveugle. Mais en ce moment, ça le saisissait. Elle était bien plus attirante que n'importe quelle grande blonde à la plastique irréprochable.

_Le spectacle est terminé._

_Fiche le camp._

Severus reprit la serpillière et tourna les talons, comme assommé.

Il quitta Sainte-Mangouste avec le sentiment d'avoir bêtement raté quelque chose pendant trop longtemps.

.

oOoOoOo

.

Je revins au travail le cœur léger, prête à affronter la cohue qui se pressait dans la librairie.

Si on m'avait dit que j'amuserais un jour les enfants de Sainte-Mangouste avec des pots de peinture enchantée, je ne l'aurais pas cru.

En fait, la peinture avait débarqué dans ma vie par hasard. Tout avait commencé lors de mon emménagement dans mon minuscule loft, coincé dans une forêt d'immeubles plus hauts. Les lieux étaient malpropres, les robinets coulaient en permanence, mais ce qui me dérangeait le plus, c'était le manque de lumière. Les murs bordeaux étaient si foncés que j'avais l'impression d'habiter dans un cercueil. J'avais donc tout repeint en blanc, puis en un turquoise si vif qu'il me faisait larmoyer.

La couleur était devenue une allégorie. Celle de la vie contre la fatalité et la violence.

Même si Poudlard avait fermé ses portes, même si le monde magique était secoué par la haine, j'avais encore le pouvoir, à ma manière, de faire jaillir la lumière des ténèbres.

.

oOoOoOo

.

La noirceur hâtive des après-midis de décembre avait englouti Londres.

C'était l'heure du retour à la maison.

Severus transplana dans son habituelle ruelle étranglée entre Chapman & Son et le commerce voisin. Il attendit. Son souffle se transformait en vapeur dans l'air glacial, seul signe tangible de sa présence.

Cette fois, Hermione sortirait de la librairie sous les traits de Miss Univers.

Bizarrement, il sentait que ce serait décevant.

.

oOoOoOo

.

Le maître des Potions n'était pas le seul homme invisible qui guettait l'apparition de la grande blonde.

Planqué entre deux immeubles de logements miteux, un kilomètre plus loin, Walden MacNair patientait.

Il avait réussi à retrouver la trace de la brunette qu'il avait à moitié étranglée sur le Chemin de Traverse, en octobre dernier. Oh, il n'avait pas été difficile de repérer une Sang-de-Bourbe sans parents et livrée à elle-même à la fermeture de Poudlard. Les Sang-de-Bourbe étaient tous comme ça, orgueilleux et têtus. Ils s'obstinaient à se tenir le plus loin possible de leur véritable monde, celui des moldus. Il donc était évident que la fille se réfugierait à Londres, centre névralgique de l'activité sorcière. Les quartiers résidentiels abordables n'étant pas légions, la traque n'avait pas été longue.

Seulement, la fille avait encore une fois été plus futée qu'elle n'en avait l'air. Après avoir réussi (il ne savait trop comment) à faire disparaître sa racaille de famille dans la nature, elle avait maintenant modifié son apparence et placé des protections très puissantes sur son logement. Elle se promenait même avec un bouclier aussi impénétrable. Comment une idiote même pas diplômée pouvait-elle arriver à lancer des sorts d'une telle complexité ? Ça dépassait l'entendement.

De surcroît, la brunette arrogante se cachait sous l'apparence d'une géante blonde encore plus arrogante. Décidément, elle avait besoin d'une bonne leçon d'humilité.

Il se ferait un plaisir de la lui donner.

Et très bientôt.

.

oOoOoOo

.

Le froid me fit frissonner à ma sortie de la librairie. Je marchai aussi vite que me le permettait la longueur de mes jambes.

Programme de la soirée : révision, révision et révision. Si Blaise avait reçu sa convocation du Ministère pour les ASPIC, je n'allais pas tarder à obtenir la mienne.

Dans l'obscurité du soir, le Chemin de Traverse revêtait une apparence sinistre. Les lumières jaunâtres des lampadaires transperçaient la noirceur et faisaient luire la chaussée mouillée. Les rares passants déambulaient tout encapuchonnés pour se protéger de la grisaille.

Je me mis à courir pour arriver plus rapidement chez moi.

.

oOoOoOo

.

Severus sentit la Marque des Ténèbres lui brûler la peau.

Merde.

Hermione n'était pas encore arrivée chez elle.

Il prit le risque de ne pas répondre immédiatement à la convocation et observa de loin la grande blonde parcourir la rue d'un pas vif, en serrant son écharpe autour de son cou. Elle tourna à une intersection, parvint à son immeuble et grimpa l'escalier menant à son balcon. Quand elle atteignit la dernière marche, Severus mit fin au bouclier qui la protégeait à son insu.

Elle est en sécurité, pensa-t-il en transplanant.

Mais il se gourait royalement.

.

oOoOoOo

.

Un cri rauque retentit au niveau de la rue lorsque je posai la main sur la poignée de ma porte.

Je fis volteface.

Au bas de mon escalier, un homme avec des lunettes teintées et une canne rouge et blanche s'était affalé sur le sol.

- Oh !

Je redescendis les marches à la volée pour rejoindre l'aveugle.

- Monsieur, vous allez bien ?

- Ça va, ça va, j'ai seulement glissé sur une plaque de glace.

Je lui pris le bras pour l'aider à se relever.

- Mais vous êtes d'une gentillesse, mademoiselle. Qui dois-je remercier ?

- Rosalind, répondis-je machinalement.

- Merci, Hermione Granger, merci beaucoup.

Entendre mon nom me fit l'effet d'un sceau d'eau glacée en plein visage.

- Finite incantatem, dit l'aveugle en pointant sa canne sur moi.

La bouche ouverte de stupeur, je me sentis rapetisser. Mes cheveux s'allongèrent, mes jambes se dérobèrent sous le trottoir, mon corps se perdit dans mes vêtements soudain trop grands.

L'aveugle retira ses lunettes noires.

Il avait les yeux bleus.

.

oOoOoOo

.

Elle était enfin à lui.

Il allait la briser.

Il allait la souiller.

Il allait se moquer de ses grands yeux hagards.

Il allait la tuer.

.

oOoOoOo

.

Severus parcourait les couloirs du quartier général des mangemorts quand un cri se fit entendre, quelque part dans les tréfonds du lieu.

Il se barricada l'esprit. Il ne devait pas céder à la moindre émotion. Jamais. De nombreux mangemorts ramenaient des victimes qu'ils s'amusaient ensuite à détruire. Severus devait accepter de ne pas pouvoir sauver tout le monde.

Et ceux qu'il ne pouvait sauver, il s'efforçait de ne pas penser à eux. Il se répétait que les cris lui vrillant les oreilles n'étaient qu'une illusion ou un bruit de fond anodin.

À la longue, il arrivait presque à croire à ses mensonges.

.

oOoOoOo

.

Ce qui s'annonçait comme une banale soirée bascula dans l'enfer le plus indescriptible.

Tout se passa trop vite.

Beaucoup trop vite.

J'eus à peine le temps de saisir ma baguette que le faux aveugle me tordit le poignet. Ma seule chance de salut m'échappa des mains et roula derrière des poubelles. Je ne pus même pas esquisser un mouvement pour m'extirper de l'étau qui me retenait. Le claquement sec d'un transplanage retentit.

Au moment où le néant me happait, mon regard rencontra les yeux bleu de glace, emplis d'une cruauté effarante. Je compris que Walden MacNair n'avait pas attendu tout ce temps pour me tuer, mais pour me faire _souffrir_.

_Il prendra sa revanche._

Mon hurlement se perdit dans une dimension parallèle, là où il n'y avait personne pour l'entendre.

.

oOoOoOo

.

- Rogue.

Severus se retourna pour faire face à un mangemort aussi masqué que lui. Sans doute Nott, à en juger la carrure efflanquée.

- Le Seigneur des Ténèbres veut te parler.

Dans un monde idéal et parfait, Severus aurait soupiré et envoyé paître cet indésirable qui tentait de le retenir plus longtemps que de raison dans cet endroit malsain.

Mais dans un monde idéal et parfait, Severus n'aurait pas été un mangemort.

Alors il répondit d'un ton neutre :

- J'arrive.

Cet entretien ne serait sans doute pas bien long. Dans quelques minutes, tout au plus, il serait de retour chez lui.

.

oOoOoOo

.

Je m'écroulai sur un sol de pierre froid et humide. Aussitôt, une puanteur insupportable me noua la gorge. L'odeur de la mort.

Tout allait trop vite.

Beaucoup trop vite.

Je me redressai, mais ne pus pas distinguer quoi que ce soit dans la pénombre. Un poing massif s'écrasa sur mon visage. Je tombai à la renverse et me cognai la tête sur la pierre.

_Il prendra sa revanche._

_Je savais qu'il prendrait sa revanche._

Une voix me parvint à travers les brumes de mon esprit. Une voix aussi rocailleuse que du gravier.

- Je vais te faire regretter de t'être mesurée à moi, Granger.

MacNair s'empara de ma gorge et me plaqua au sol de tout son poids.

Le supplice commença.

Trop vite.

Beaucoup trop vite.

Suffoquant, je tentai désespérément de faire lâcher prise au mangemort, mais je fus incapable de l'empêcher de déchirer mes vêtements puis d'entrer en moi en un brutal coup de rein. La douleur me déchira le bas-ventre comme un poignard. Mon cri resta emprisonné dans ma gorge.

Je n'avais jamais été touchée par un homme auparavant. Je n'aurais pas pu imaginer que le premier contact serait si atroce.

Le temps se dilata, me laissant percevoir avec une acuité troublante les sensations les plus infimes. Les aspérités pointues du dallage sous mon dos. Le filet de sang chaud qui coulait sur mon front et frayait des sillons irréguliers à travers mes cheveux. Le souffle de MacNair sur mon visage, mêlé à mes propres râles étranglés. Et cette odeur. Cette odeur écœurante de décomposition.

L'épreuve fut longue, insoutenable.

Mais ce n'était rien comparé aux coups qui allaient suivre.

Aux Doloris.

À la peau qui se fend.

Aux os qui se brisent.

Pour la première fois de ma vie, je priai pour mourir.

.

oOoOoOo

.

Severus parcourut les couloirs sombres du manoir, pressé de retourner chez lui.

Un gémissement lointain se fit entendre. Celui d'une femme. C'étaient toujours des femmes.

Il jeta un regard en direction des donjons, là où cet abominable MacNair passait beaucoup trop de temps seul avec ses victimes, comme si c'était son passe-temps préféré.

_N'écoute pas._

_Oublie tout ça._

_Tu n'y peux rien, de toute façon._

Mais un autre cri lui transperça les tympans, horrible.

Quelque chose se rompit d'un coup sec en lui, quelque chose qui n'était pourtant pas destiné à se briser : son sang-froid. Il ne chercha pas longtemps pourquoi ce hurlement précis avait provoqué un tel émoi chez lui.

C'était parce qu'il avait déjà entendu Hermione Granger hurler auparavant.

C'était elle.

.

oOoOoOo

.

La flaque s'agrandissait sous moi. Un liquide poisseux et tiède m'engluait le visage, les mains, tout le corps. J'allais m'étouffer. Si je n'arrivais pas à bouger la tête, j'allais m'étouffer dans mon propre sang.

J'essayai de remuer.

Rien ne se produisit.

- Déjà fatiguée, Granger ? Ça ne fait que commencer.

_Non._

_Non._

_S'il-vous-plaît._

Sans crier gare, un coup de pied me défonça l'abdomen.

Ça recommençait.

Je me recroquevillai, le ventre tellement contracté que je ne pouvais ni hurler ni même respirer. Mon estomac se tordit, mon pouls s'accéléra, mes poumons crièrent grâce.

_Ne respire pas._

_Laisse-toi mourir._

_C'est la seule façon d'échapper à cet enfer._

Mais au bout d'un moment, mes muscles se relâchèrent brusquement et j'aspirai malgré moi une longue et brûlante goulée d'air. Une douleur épouvantable m'irradia le ventre. Je gémis.

Une grosse main m'empoigna la nuque et m'écrasa le front contre le dallage. MacNair me prit de force encore une fois, soufflant bruyamment dans mon dos. Des gargouillis sinistres accompagnaient ses mouvements. Le sang dégoulinait le long de mon corps, semblait fuir chaque pore de ma peau.

Je n'en pouvais plus. Je peinais à respirer, le visage enfoncé contre la flaque de sang.

J'inspirai, je toussai, je crachai.

_Ne respire plus._

_Laisse-toi partir._

_Ça ira vite, ça ira bien._

- Tu vas mourir, Granger. Tu vas mourir ici, au bout de ton sang, et personne n'entendra plus jamais parler de toi.

_Je le sais._

_Et je voudrais que ça se fasse vite._

.

oOoOoOo

.

Severus était pétrifié.

C'était elle.

C'était Hermione.

MacNair avait réussi à mettre la main sur elle.

Mais comment était-ce possible ?

_Secoue-toi._

Il l'avait pourtant accompagnée jusque chez elle, comme tous les soirs. Avait-il donc commis une bourde monumentale en la quittant quelques secondes avant qu'elle n'entre à l'intérieur de son logement ?

Une culpabilité sans nom lui broya les tripes. Hermione était tombée entre les griffes de MacNair et il en était responsable.

_Garde la tête froide._

Il devait accepter de ne pas pouvoir sauver tout le monde. Il avait déjà accepté de sacrifier beaucoup de gens pour préserver son rôle d'espion, même des gens qu'il connaissait et côtoyait.

Mais pas elle, par Merlin, _pas elle_ !

Pour une fois, aucune petite voix intérieure narquoise ne vint semer le doute en lui.

_Vite._

_Elle mourra si tu ne réagis pas immédiatement._

Il ferma les yeux et tenta de faire le vide dans son esprit. La solution se présenta toute seule, comme s'il la portait en lui depuis toujours et qu'elle n'attendait que ce moment pour jaillir de son cerveau.

_Vas-y._

Il rouvrit les yeux, agita sa baguette, puis marcha vers le donjon d'où provenaient les cris sans vérifier si ses sortilèges avaient bien fonctionné. Il n'avait pas le temps.

_Tu y arriveras._

_Tu dois y arriver._

Il toqua à la porte, qui s'ouvrit à la volée au bout d'un long moment.

Une puanteur insoutenable prit Severus à la gorge. Un mélange de sueur, d'urine, de sang séché et de vomissure. Combien de personnes étaient donc mortes dans ce cachot ?

Son cœur battit plus fort, jusqu'à lui faire mal, mais son visage demeura impassible.

MacNair apparut, empêchant Severus de voir à l'intérieur du donjon obscur.

- Queudver, beugla le bourreau. J'aime avoir la paix quand je suis occupé, tu le savais ?

Sous l'apparence de Peter Pettigrew, Severus ne dépassait plus MacNair d'une tête. Il se sentit diminué.

- Je sais aussi que tu as plus de plaisir avec les femmes mortes qu'avec les vivantes, répliqua Severus. L'odeur de décomposition qui règne ici me le confirme.

Ce ne fut pas sa propre voix grave et veloutée qui se fit entendre, mais plutôt celle de Queudver.

MacNair s'agita, pressé de mettre fin à la discussion.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Une part du gâteau ? Il n'en reste plus assez pour deux.

- Je préfère la chair fraîche, MacNair.

- Alors pourquoi tu me déranges ?

- Je devais t'avertir que le rassemblement aura lieu à 19 heures. Mais je doute que tu en aies fini d'ici là, ajouta Severus en étirant le cou pour regarder par-dessus l'épaule du bourreau.

Quand il distingua Hermione dans la pénombre, la bile lui brûla le fond de la gorge.

Elle était là, prostrée sur le sol sale, semblable à un pantin désarticulé.

C'était horrible.

C'était plus horrible que tout ce qu'il aurait pu imaginer.

_Concentre-toi._

Severus remua imperceptiblement sa baguette pendant que MacNair jetait lui aussi un regard à sa victime.

C'était fait.

_Pars, maintenant._

_Pars, Severus._

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux d'autre ? Tu vois bien que la fille m'attend.

_La fille m'attend…_

Severus dut se faire violence pour ne pas attaquer MacNair et mettre fin sur-le-champ à cette boucherie.

_Tu ne peux pas._

_Trop de vies dépendent encore de ton rôle d'espion, tu ne peux pas tout foutre en l'air maintenant._

Alors Severus détourna le regard à grand-peine et quitta le donjon.

_Éloigne-toi._

_Tu as fait ce que tu devais faire._

Il ne pouvait pas assister à la suite. Il n'arriverait pas à rester les bras ballants s'il entendait à nouveau Hermione pousser des cris d'agonie.

En quittant le couloir à la hâte, il tâta machinalement la manche gauche de sa chemise, sous son habit de mangemort.

Il y manquait un bouton de manchette.

.

oOoOoOo

.

Les bribes floues d'une discussion parvinrent à mes oreilles. MacNair s'était éloigné. Quelqu'un était entré dans le donjon. Mais les paroles ne purent pas se frayer un chemin jusqu'à mon cerveau. J'avais l'impression d'entendre une langue étrangère.

Je n'arrivais plus à réfléchir.

Mon corps était à feu et à sang.

- On continue à jouer, Granger ?

MacNair était revenu auprès de moi.

D'autres coups se mirent à pleuvoir, d'autres jets de lumière me secouèrent. Mais la douleur devenait de plus en plus imprécise, comme en sourdine.

Mes pieds et mes mains semblaient glacés.

Des picotements parcoururent mes bras, puis mes jambes. La sensation disparut, laissant un néant derrière elle.

J'avais quitté le sol de pierre.

Je flottais.

Je me détachais de mes membres.

- Tu n'en peux plus ? Tu préfères qu'on en finisse ?

Un voile froid se déposait sur ma tête, chassant mes pensées une à une.

- Dommage, Granger, dommage. On s'amusait bien.

Mon champ de vision s'obscurcit.

MacNair disparut.

Le donjon disparut.

Mon propre corps disparut.

Au moment où l'abîme m'avalait, une toute dernière sensation parvint indistinctement à ma conscience : celle d'un crochet me tirant par le nombril.

.

oOoOoOo

.

Quinze minutes.

Quinze interminables minutes devaient s'écouler avant que le portoloin n'amène Hermione à l'abri chez lui, à Talamhcríochnaigh. Autant dire l'éternité.

Tiendrait-elle le coup ?

Si non, Severus s'en voudrait perpétuellement, tout comme il s'en voulait encore pour son affiliation au Seigneur des Ténèbres, la mort de Lily, et tant d'autres choses.

Et même si Hermione tenait le coup, Severus se reprocherait perpétuellement ce délai supplémentaire en enfer qu'il lui avait imposé, même s'il était nécessaire pour préserver sa crédibilité de mangemort.

Il n'avait pas torturé Hermione, mais il avait laissé le supplice s'éterniser. Ce n'était pas mieux. C'était même horrible.

Il ne se le pardonnerait jamais.

.

oOoOoOo

.

La douleur se manifesta à nouveau, brutalement. Ce fut le réveil le plus intolérable de ma vie. Je me sentais comme une âme damnée à qui on aurait refusé le repos éternel.

_Je n'en peux plus._

_Je veux en finir._

Autour de moi, le silence.

À travers mes paupières closes, une lueur. Une lueur qui n'éclairait pas le donjon quelques instants plus tôt.

Sous moi, un sol lisse. Le rude dallage de pierre avait disparu.

Et toujours aucun bruit. Où était MacNair ? Qu'est-ce qui se passait ?

Une odeur incongrue me chatouilla les narines, très différente de celle de décomposition qui empestait le donjon. Du romarin. Étrange.

_Ouvre les yeux._

Non.

Je voulais dormir.

Je voulais retourner dans le noirceur et le vide.

_Courage._

_Ouvre les yeux._

Je soulevai mes paupières lourdes. La profusion de lumière me fit ciller.

Je n'étais plus dans le donjon. Alors où étais-je ?

Je clignai encore des yeux pour voir plus clairement. Mon nez était collé contre un plancher de céramique vert mousse. À ma gauche, des chaises en bois clair. Une table de la même couleur. Un peu plus loin, un comptoir. Des longs rideaux d'un blanc immaculé. Un mur de pierre.

_Une cuisine. _

_Je suis dans une cuisine._

_Comment ai-je pu arriver ici ?_

Je refermai les yeux, trop fatiguée pour penser.

Un léger claquement retentit quelque part dans la pièce. Quelqu'un venait de transplaner. Des pas résonnèrent sur le carrelage, s'approchèrent de moi.

_Oh non._

Deux bras s'emparèrent de moi et me soulevèrent.

_Non._

_Non._

La douleur irradia tous mes membres. Les os cassés de mes jambes produisirent un bruissement sinistre.

J'allais mourir.

Je voulais mourir.

Ma tête vint mollement s'échouer contre quelque chose de chaud et ferme. Une poitrine d'homme.

_Non._

_S'il-vous-plaît._

Je laissai échapper une plainte étranglée.

Il m'amenait.

Il allait recommencer.

Je remuai faiblement, mais les bras se resserrèrent autour de moi et la souffrance me souleva le cœur. Je me laissai porter, impuissante.

L'étoffe douce d'une chemise caressa ma joue meurtrie.

Les battements réguliers d'un cœur taquinaient ma tempe.

La poigne était solide, mais pas brutale.

Quelque chose clochait.

Pourquoi me tenait-il dans ses bras ?

Pourquoi ne me traînait-il pas sur le sol en me tirant par les cheveux ?

_Ce n'est pas MacNair._

.

oOoOoOo

.

L'adrénaline coulait à flot dans les veines de Severus lorsqu'il transplana à Talamhcríochnaigh.

Il avait réussi à coincer Peter Pettigrew pour lui injecter un faux souvenir, à quitter le quartier général des mangemorts sans croiser personne d'autre et enfin à rejoindre le manoir des Malfoy pour un prétexte fumeux, là où se trouvaient Lucius, Narcissa, Avery et Nott, qui pourraient affirmer l'avoir vu là-bas au moment où Hermione disparaissait sous le nez de MacNair.

Tout ça en quinze minutes.

Mais l'urgence était encore à son comble.

Severus apparut dans la cuisine et regarda autour de lui. Il jura entre ses dents en repérant Hermione.

Était-elle toujours vivante ?

Et si le portoloin lui avait amené un corps sans vie ?

_Dépêche-toi._

Il s'agenouilla auprès d'elle et posa les doigts sur sa gorge tuméfiée. Il ne fut qu'à moitié soulagé lorsqu'il sentit une faible pulsation sous la peau. Hermione était vivante, mais tout juste. Elle n'aurait pas pu tolérer encore bien longtemps les traitements du bourreau.

Severus avisa la flaque de sang inquiétante qui s'agrandissait sous elle. Il la retourna sur le dos et la contempla, effaré. Son corps n'était plus que plaies béantes, brûlures et chairs palpitantes. C'était un carnage. Un véritable carnage. Et la contempler nue, souillée et cruellement mutilée lui donna l'impression de la violer, lui aussi.

_Concentre-toi._

Il s'efforça de contenir ses pensées et de considérer Hermione d'un œil objectif, comme si elle avait été une victime inconnue. Il craignait de ne pas être à la hauteur, mais ses gestes étaient néanmoins assurés quand il lança une incantation pour ralentir les rigoles écarlates qui s'écoulaient du ventre de la jeune femme. Il l'agrippa ensuite et l'arracha du sol.

Un gémissement faible s'échappa des lèvres de la blessée.

Combien de temps tiendrait-elle ?

Et s'il n'arrivait pas à la sauver ?

_Ne pense pas à cette éventualité._

Il la porta jusqu'à une chambre et la déposa sur un lit avec précaution, puis conjura rapidement potions, onguents, serviettes, pommades et fioles de toutes sortes. Quand tout son attirail fut prêt, il s'occupa d'elle.

Une salve de sortilèges de diagnostique lui indiqua les blessures les plus urgentes. Il n'était pas médicomage, mais son train de vie infernal l'avait obligé à apprendre beaucoup de choses en la matière. Il connaissait les contre-sorts de la plupart des maléfices de magie noire utilisés par les mangemorts. Il savait rafistoler coupures, brûlures et os fracturés. Il savait engourdir la douleur. Il savait faire disparaître les cicatrices, jeunes ou vieilles.

Il pourrait soigner le corps d'Hermione.

Mais il ne pourrait jamais effacer l'horreur et l'humiliation qu'elle avait subies.

C'était sa faute.

C'était entièrement sa faute.

S'il n'avait pas parlé à Hermione dans le fort lunaire, elle serait allée chez les Weasley, où MacNair n'aurait pas pu la trouver. Et quelques secondes de négligence de la part de Severus n'auraient pas suffit à ce qu'elle soit capturée par un bourreau.

_Occupe-toi d'elle._

_Elle a besoin de toi._

Il s'appliqua à suturer les plaies les plus sanglantes. Des jets de lumière bleus et roses fusèrent dans la demi-pénombre, illuminant la peau nue de la jeune femme.

Un flot de sang s'écoulait de son pubis.

Le salaud. Il ne s'était pas contenté de profaner son corps pour son propre plaisir, il lui avait aussi infligé les pires maléfices.

_Concentre-toi._

_Soigne-la._

Il roula en boule une serviette propre, la coinça entre les cuisses d'Hermione, puis posa la main sur son abdomen.

- Uternam regeneresis.

Une lamentation lui fit relever la tête.

Hermione avait ouvert des yeux hagards et le fixait. Elle l'avait reconnu.

Le pouls de Severus s'accéléra. Il aurait préférée que la jeune femme demeure inconsciente. Savoir qu'elle souffrait le martyr l'empêchait de se concentrer. Et affronter son regard horrifié le culpabilisait. Il avait beau ne vouloir que la soigner, ses propres gestes lui paraissaient obscènes.

Il essaya de poursuivre son labeur, mais il ne savait plus où donner de la tête. La blessée gémit à nouveau, comme une âme torturée.

_Rassure-la._

- Hermione.

Sa propre voix lui parut inhabituellement rauque.

La jeune femme se mit à trembler. Severus lui attrapa les poignets, mais les relâcha en constatant qu'ils semblaient cassés. Par Circée, ce monstre l'avait quasiment démembrée.

Elle poussa un autre cri. Ses yeux se révulsèrent. Son souffle s'affola. Les tremblements devinrent des convulsions.

_Un antidouleur._

_Vite._

Il farfouilla parmi ses fioles, en préleva une et vint la porter aux lèvres d'Hermion. Elle s'agita, essaya de détourner la tête. Il n'eut pas le choix de l'immobiliser pour lui faire avaler la potion de force. Elle cracha, s'étouffa, toussa. Puis la tension relâcha son corps et les soubresauts cessèrent.

Severus posa la main sur son front. Merlin, son visage était tellement tuméfié qu'il était à peine reconnaissable.

- Calmez-vous, Hermione.

Elle ne comprenait sans doute pas ses paroles, mais il s'efforça quand même d'adopter une voix apaisante.

- Respirez. Essayez de vous détendre.

Les yeux noisette croisèrent à nouveau les siens, papillonnèrent, comme s'ils n'arrivaient pas à voir clair. Des larmes tracèrent des sillons clairs sur ses joues ensanglantées. Son souffle précipité ralentit.

Du pouce, Severus caressa une rare parcelle indemne son épiderme.

- Je m'occupe de vous, Hermione. Tout ira bien.

Elle referma les yeux, éreintée.

Il reprit son labeur et raccommoda les blessures, nettoya le sang et la poussière. Bientôt, le corps frêle d'Hermione parut intact. Il l'examina sous tous ses angles, de peur d'oublier la moindre égratignure.

Enfin, il la recouvrit et s'assit à son chevet.

La culpabilité lui noua le ventre de plus belle.

MacNair l'avait défigurée. Et dire qu'aujourd'hui même, Severus avait contemplé ce visage et l'avait trouvé beau. Les meurtrissures masquaient maintenant la finesse des traits. La bouche était fendue à plusieurs endroits. La peau translucide disparaissait sous le sang séché.

Severus serra les dents. Ces plaies, ces contusions et ces saletés, il les ferait toutes disparaître, une par une, jusqu'à ce qu'Hermione redevienne elle-même.

Il s'attela à la tâche, minutieusement, veillant à manipuler la moindre entaille avec délicatesse. Bientôt, plus aucune blessure ne fut visible. Le visage d'Hermione avait repris son apparence habituelle. C'était mieux. Beaucoup mieux. La pression qui accablait Severus s'allégea un peu.

Il fit couler une autre potion entre les lèvres entrouvertes d'Hermione. Cette fois, elle ne se débattit pas. Cet analgésique serait assez puissant pour la soulager pendant une journée, tout au plus.

Severus soupira en songeant aux effets secondaires des maléfices qu'elle avait subis. Le surlendemain, son réveil serait brutal. Et il ne serait plus là pour s'occuper d'elle.

Il claqua des doigts. Fioles et serviettes souillées se volatilisèrent.

C'était terminé.

Les yeux bruns le fixaient toujours, hébétés. Elle était consciente, mais en état de choc.

Il déposa à nouveau la main sur son front, avec lenteur, pour ne pas la brusquer.

- C'est fini, Hermione. Tout est fini. Vous avez été très courageuse.

Encore une fois, elle ne saisissait probablement pas ses paroles, mais elle écoutait sa voix.

- Vous devez dormir, maintenant.

Elle ne réagit pas.

Il lui ferma les paupières du bout des doigts, mais elle les rouvrit quelques secondes plus tard.

- Vous êtes en sécurité. Vous n'avez plus rien à craindre.

Il lui recouvrit les yeux de sa grande main.

- Dormez, Hermione.

Il attendit que sa respiration adopte le rythme caractéristique du sommeil. Son visage était encore d'une pâleur inquiétante, mais ses traits s'étaient détendus.

_Il te reste une dernière chose à faire._

Severus soupira à nouveau. Maintenant que la catastrophe était passée, la fatigue et la lassitude s'étaient abattues sur lui, lui faisant ployer les épaules.

_Fais-le, Severus._

_Fais-le._

Il reprit sa baguette et la pointa vers Hermione.

- Oubliette.

Il replaça une mèche de cheveux bruns derrière son oreille. Ses doigts s'attardèrent la joue, maintenant lisse et propre. Elle était douce.

_Laisse-la._

_Tu as fait tout ce que tu pouvais pour elle._

Alors il se leva, rajusta les couvertures autour du corps endormi et quitta la chambre.

.

oOoOoOo

.

**Baratin de fin de chapitre : Ouf. Je ne sais pas si vous êtes assommés, mais moi oui. J'ai trouvé ce chapitre un peu éprouvant à écrire, d'autant plus que c'était à travers diverses festivités. Pour me mettre vraiment dans une ambiance glauque à souhait, j'ai écouté non stop une musique digne de la fin du monde, triste à mourir, qui cadre à mon avis très bien avec l'action. Arvo Part / Magnificat, pour ceux que ça intéresse. Quant à moi, je vous jure que cette chose est bannie de mes oreilles pour toujours. Bon, sur ce, je m'en vais cuisiner des gâteaux dans la joie et la bonne humeur.**

**Amuse-gueule en attendant le prochain chapitre : La suite s'intitulera Talamhcríochnaigh.**

**Baratin au sujet du titre du prochain chapitre : Si vous ne savez pas comment prononcer ce mot barbare, demandez à la madame de Google Traduction. Et si vous ne savez pas ce que ce mot barbare signifie, je vous avertis tout de suite : la madame de Google Traduction non plus. Et enfin, pour ceux qui se demandent comment écrire rapidement et souvent un mot comme Talamhcríochnaigh sans se tromper, je vous recommande la fonction de correction automatique de Word. Super cool.**

**Vœux pour le Nouvel An : Bonne Année 2014 ! Je vous souhaite de l'amour et plein d'histoires palpitantes à lire ! =)**

**À bientôt !**


	18. Talamhcríochnaigh

**Mes chers lecteurs préférés,**

**Me voici de retour avec un nouveau chapitre, un peu moins sombre que le précédent. J'espère que ce dernier ne vous a pas trop traumatisés. J'avoue que je craignais un peu votre réaction ! Sachez cependant qu'aucun autre événement majeur aussi horrible n'est au programme dans les prochains chapitres !**

**Vous remarquerez que ce 18****e**** chapitre est moins long que d'habitude. J'ai en fait dû couper un chapitre en deux, car il devenait carrément gargantuesque. D'ailleurs, j'ai hésité jusqu'à la dernière minute à rassembler les deux parties. Je me dépêche de poster ceci avant de changer d'idée. Cela dit, l'autre moitié est très avancée, alors ne perdez pas espoir de recevoir bientôt de ma part quelque chose de plus consistant à vous mettre sous la dent. ;)**

**Une petite mention pour ceux qui m'avaient écrit un commentaire : Camille, Miss Agrume, Fooldance, AnonymeH, vuir, Melissa-Lena, Carole, kawaii-Shina, Bergere, rivruskende, Eileen1976, Fantomette34, Aurelie Malfoy, Etoile Solitaire, lilisnape, Jude-sama, Aesalys et Mrs Elizabeth Darcy31.**

**J'adore vous lire, non seulement parce que c'est motivant, mais aussi parce que ça me rappelle invariablement des petits détails que j'avais laissés au hasard ou omis d'expliquer.**

**À vous spécialement et aussi à vous tous qui me lisez, 400 milliards de mercis ! :)**

**Dernière chose : j'espère que vous daignerez me pardonner les quelques coquilles qui auraient échappé à ma vigilance, laquelle commence à tirer de l'aile à cette heure de la journée. ;)**

**Sans plus attendre, voici **_**Talamhcríochnaigh**_**. **

**Bonne lecture !**

.

oOoOoOo

.

18. Talamhcríochnaigh

.

oOoOoOo

.

La lumière m'éblouissait à travers mes paupières closes.

C'était déjà le matin.

J'aurais voulu dormir encore. Très, très longtemps encore. Quand j'ouvris les yeux, ce fut comme si je reprenais place dans mon corps après une longue escapade dans le néant.

La lumière agressive me fit larmoyer. Je cillai plusieurs fois, éblouie. Ma vue mit quelques secondes à s'ajuster. Le décor qui apparut plus clairement devant moi n'était pas celui de mon loft. Je cillai à nouveau, comme pour achever de me réveiller, mais mon loft ne se matérialisa pas pour remplacer cette chambre inconnue.

Je ne rêvais pas.

Je me trouvais dans un vaste lit qui n'avait rien à voir avec le matelas raide et étriqué de ma petite chambre londonienne. Les couvertures blanches et moelleuses pesaient sur mon corps. Des effluves agréables me taquinaient les narines. Un mélange de vieux bois, d'air salé, de beurre chaud.

Je dus lutter contre les draps pour arriver à me redresser. Mon corps pesait deux tonnes, mes jambes semblaient figées dans le béton, ma tête tournait. Le matelas tanguait sous moi, comme une chaloupe sur des eaux agitées. Je posai prudemment les pieds sur le tapis épais qui recouvrait le parquet de bois. La sensation de vertige mit quelques secondes à se dissiper.

Je scrutai la pièce, à la recherche d'un élément familier. Un fauteuil crème, une table de chevet et un bureau de bois clair constituaient le mobilier. Près du lit, une fenêtre coiffée de longs rideaux translucides laissait entrer le soleil à profusion. Tout était lumineux, tout était paisible. Au-dehors, on percevait un bruissement régulier, entêtant.

Des vagues.

La mer.

Il n'y avait pas d'erreur possible : je me trouvais loin de Londres.

Une robe noire étendue sur le fauteuil attira mon attention. Des chaussures avaient aussi été déposées sur le plancher. Je baissai les yeux sur mes propres vêtements. J'étais revêtue d'une étrange tunique de lin qui ressemblait à s'y méprendre à une chemise d'homme trop longue. Je tâtai mon corps à travers la tunique. Je ne portais pas de sous-vêtements.

_Qu'est-ce que je fais dans cette tenue ?_

_Où suis-je ?_

_Et comment ai-je pu arriver ici ?_

C'était comme si des grains de sable s'étaient coincés dans les rouages de mon cerveau. Mes souvenirs de la veille me revinrent peu à peu, par bribes lointains.

J'avais travaillé toute la journée à la librairie Chapman & Son, déguisée en la grande blonde Rosie Buckley.

J'avais visité les enfants à l'hôpital et fait de la peinture avec eux.

J'avais étudié toute la soirée pour les ASP…

_Non._

Je fronçai les sourcils et fixai le tapis moelleux en essayant de mettre de l'ordre dans mes idées. Je n'avais pas étudié du tout. Alors qu'avais-je donc fait hier soir ? Et pourquoi mon cerveau s'était-il transformé en une véritable passoire ?

J'avais l'impression d'être droguée. Je connaissais cette sensation, pour l'avoir expérimentée dans mon enfance, le jour où j'avais avalé une demi-bouteille de comprimés roses à la fraise. Je me sentais de la même façon aujourd'hui, le corps lourd, la tête légère, incapable de réfléchir. À la différence que je n'avais ingéré aucun médicament pour enfants à saveur de fruit.

Je me levai, chancelante, et marchai vers le fauteuil pour prendre la robe qui y était pliée. Je l'enfilai par-dessus la tunique de lin. Les vêtements étaient trop grands et les manches de la tunique dépassaient sous celles de la robe. En revanche, les chaussures m'allaient à peu près bien.

Une baguette avait été laissée sur la table de chevet. Je l'examinai. Ce n'était pas la mienne. Celle-ci ressemblait plutôt à un modèle de dépannage qu'on achetait dans les supermarchés sorciers. Les personnes distraites en gardaient souvent quelques-unes chez elles, dans un tiroir ou dans un sac à main, en cas d'oubli.

_Où est ma propre baguette ?_

_Où sont mes vêtements ?_

_Ai-je donc été parachutée dans la vie de quelqu'un d'autre ?_

Il y avait un trou noir dans ma tête, un trou noir qui aspirait toutes mes pensées une après l'autre.

_Du calme._

_Il y a sûrement une explication._

Je pris machinalement la baguette et la rangeai dans ma poche, puis risquai le nez hors de la chambre. Un long couloir sombre encerclait l'escalier qui descendait au rez-de-chaussée. Les autres portes de l'étage étaient closes. Je tendis l'oreille. Les lieux semblaient vides. Seul le fracas lointain des vagues troublait le silence.

Je descendis l'escalier avec précaution, les marches craquant au rythme de mes pas. Le plancher était fait de lattes de bois longues et larges, comme on n'en voyait plus dans les maisons modernes. Sous mes doigts, la rampe était noueuse mais agréablement lisse, comme si elle avait été polie par une longue dérive en mer.

- Ah, vous voilà enfin debout.

Je levai si vivement la tête que je faillis me rompre une vertèbre.

Le propriétaire de cette voix surgie de nulle part se tenait au pied de l'escalier, dans un hall sans fenêtre. Un homme. Pendant quelques secondes, nous nous jaugeâmes, immobiles comme des pierres. Lui était l'archétype du marin : le cheveu rare, le visage joufflu disparaissant sous une barbe rousse et hirsute, la taille épaisse. Ne manquait plus qu'une casquette, une pipe et un chandail à rayures, et l'attirail aurait été complet. Son attitude tranquille, son maintien détendu laissaient deviner qu'il était ici chez lui.

Je n'avais jamais vu cet homme de ma vie. Comment avais-je pu atterrir dans sa maison ?

- Avez-vous bien dormi ? s'enquit-il, brisant à nouveau le silence.

- Oui.

Ce simple mot m'écorcha la langue comme si je n'avais pas parlé depuis des jours.

J'hésitai. La pénombre m'empêchait de distinguer les traits de l'homme, mais il semblait inoffensif, avec ses vêtements moldus et son allure de vieux pêcheur. Jugeant que la situation était sans danger, je me décidai à descendre les dernières marches pour le rejoindre. Il n'était pas beaucoup plus grand que moi et frôlait sans doute les soixante ans. Le soleil avait buriné son visage hâlé comme du bois sec sous l'outil d'un sculpteur.

- Vous semblez aller mieux, c'est une excellente nouvelle. Je vous ai trouvée à l'orée de la forêt hier soir. Vous étiez inconsciente.

Est-ce qu'une balade en forêt avait fait partie de mon horaire de la veille ? Rien ne me vint à l'esprit.

- J'ai pensé que vous aviez trébuché et que vous vous étiez cogné la tête.

Était-ce possible ? Je ne le savais pas. Mes neurones s'étaient désactivés.

- Vous devez avoir faim, enchaîna le moldu, qui ne semblait pas attendre de précisions de ma part. Voulez-vous manger quelque chose ?

- Pas particulièrement.

À nouveau, les mots me firent mal à la gorge. On aurait juré que j'avais avalé du papier de verre.

- Où sommes-nous ? demandai-je, la voix plus rauque que jamais.

L'homme haussa ses sourcils roux et son front tanné se plissa comme un accordéon.

- Vous avez dû vous cogner la tête très fort. Nous sommes à Talamhcríochnaigh, vous vous rappelez ?

- Pardon ?

- Talamhcríochnaigh.

Je fixai les lèvres roses qui remuaient entre les poils roux de la barbe, mais ne parvins pas à saisir le mot barbare.

- Ta… Ah, d'accord.

Je n'avais jamais entendu parler de cet endroit.

- Allons, venez, vous prendrez bien une tasse de thé.

Le moldu barbu me précéda à travers le hall sombre, les lattes de bois gémissant sous nos pas. Nous parcourûmes un couloir étroit qui embaumait le sapin. Tout sentait terriblement bon, dans cette maison. Un mélange de bois et d'embruns salins qui évoquait les vacances d'antan en famille, avec son insouciance, ses rires d'enfants, ses grands vents du large.

- Comment vous appelez-vous ? demanda le moldu.

- Lind, répondis-je sans réfléchir.

_Hein ?_

- Euh… je veux dire Rosa, repris-je. Non, Rosie, plutôt. Pour Rosalind, vous comprenez. Rosalind Buckley.

_Où est passé mon cerveau ?_

_Pourquoi suis-je si bizarre ?_

L'homme ne parut pas s'inquiéter pour ma santé mentale. Il sourit, d'un sourire poli.

- Enchanté, Rosie.

La politesse la plus élémentaire aurait exigé que je lui demande son nom à mon tour, mais je n'eus pas la présence d'esprit de le faire.

Nous parvînmes à une cuisine où la lumière du jour me fit à nouveau larmoyer. Une autre immense fenêtre, avec des rideaux translucides identiques à ceux de la chambre, laissait entrer des flots de soleil. Sur une table de bois clair étaient posés une théière, de la confiture et des croissants qui fleuraient le beurre chaud.

- Vous m'excuserez de vous fausser compagnie si vite, Rosie, mais je dois m'absenter. Prenez le temps de manger à votre faim. Je vous ai laissé de l'argent sur la table pour que vous puissiez prendre le bus. Il y en a un qui passera au bout du chemin à 10 h 15, en direction de la grande ville.

Je fixai les croissants sans vraiment les voir, essayant d'analyser ce flot d'informations et ce qu'il signifiait pour moi. De l'argent. Un bus. Je devais partir. Partir où ?

- La grande ville ? répétai-je en me tournant vers le moldu barbu.

- Mais oui, la grande ville.

- Ah.

_Mais quelle grande ville ?_

J'allais lui demander d'être plus précis, quand un autre détail retint mon attention. Mon cœur se serra. Je fixai l'homme, médusée.

_Ces yeux._

_Oh mon Dieu, ces yeux._

Noirs comme des cavernes, tellement noirs qu'ils paraissaient surnaturels sous ces sourcils couleur de feu, dans ce visage sous le hâle duquel on devinait des taches de rousseur.

Je reculai d'un pas, comme assommée.

- Avez-vous besoin d'autre chose, Rosie ?

Le ton était poli, mais le regard du moldu s'était fait évaluateur. Il avait détecté mon trouble.

- Non. Je n'ai besoin de rien.

- Êtes-vous certaine ?

- Je… Oui.

- Très bien. Au revoir, Rosie. Portez-vous bien.

Il m'adressa un sourire courtois. J'essayai tant bien que mal de le lui rendre.

- Au revoir. Merci pour tout.

Je le regardai disparaître dans le couloir. Les pas s'éloignèrent et, bientôt, une porte claqua, quelque part dans la maison. Il était parti. Je tirai une chaise et m'y laissai choir, les genoux flageolants, les mains tremblantes.

Qu'est-ce qui me prenait ? Comment la vue de ces yeux avait-elle le pouvoir de me chambouler de la sorte ? Oh, Merlin, la similarité était irréelle. De toute vie, j'avais rencontré une seule personne qui possédait des prunelles si sombres. Et cette personne, je m'étais juré de l'oublier.

Je soupirai, incapable de lutter contre l'envie qui me gagnait. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, je m'autorisai à penser à l'interdit, à laisser se matérialiser dans ma tête le souvenir d'un homme que je voulais pourtant bannir.

Même après des semaines d'absence, les traits demeuraient intacts dans ma mémoire. La silhouette svelte mais vigoureuse. Les épaules imposantes. Les grandes mains élégantes. Les cheveux de jais. Le nez aquilin. Et ces yeux, noirs comme deux flaques d'encre fraîche. Severus Rogue avait disparu de la circulation depuis un mois, mais dans ma tête, son image était imprimée au fer rouge.

La réaction fut immédiate. Mon cœur se serra à nouveau. Un chatouillement désagréable me taquina le creux du ventre, mélange confus d'appréhension, de fébrilité, de nostalgie. Voilà pourquoi je ne pensais jamais à Rogue. C'était trop douloureux, trop trouble. J'évitais soigneusement de lire les journaux, de peur de tomber sur la moindre ligne à son sujet. Je voulais que le Severus Rogue de mes souvenirs demeure intact, inatteignable : le Maître des potions, l'espion, le héros de l'ombre. Et, accessoirement, le propriétaire des vêtements qui avaient épongé mes larmes, un soir de novembre dans la Forêt Interdite.

_Tu te complais dans le déni._

Peut-être.

Et alors ? Le déni n'avait pas ce pouvoir malsain de me plonger dans la mélancolie. La réalité, si.

Le carillon d'une horloge retentit quelque part dans la maison, me rappelant à des préoccupations plus terre-à-terre. Il était 10 heures. Je devais partir. L'hypothétique bus allait bientôt passer au bout d'un quelconque chemin, en direction d'une supposée grande ville. Quant à savoir laquelle, c'était un mystère.

Je me levai et pris un croissant, dans lequel je mordis sans appétit. Mes mains tremblaient encore, peut-être parce que j'avais l'estomac vide. Je ramassai aussi les billets que le moldu barbu avait eu la bonté de me laisser et je les comptai machinalement.

_Hein ?_

Je fixai l'argent sans comprendre. Il y en avait suffisamment pour faire le tour de l'Angleterre en bus. Pourquoi mon hôte mystérieux m'avait-il donné une telle somme ?

_Oh, Merlin._

_Je nage en plein délire._

Tout était tellement bizarre.

On ne pouvait pas se réveiller dans une maison moldue inconnue sans se rappeler comment on était arrivé là, à part peut-être au lendemain d'une soirée très arrosée. Mais puisque les beuveries ne faisaient pas partie de mon univers, il y avait forcément une autre explication. Les lieux avaient quelque chose de suspect, comme si des secrets inquiétants se cachaient sous la beauté sereine des murs blancs, la musique entêtante des vagues, le charme champêtre des boiseries et de la…

_Et de la céramique vert mousse._

Je faillis m'étouffer avec ma bouchée de croissant. C'était comme si une main me réduisait soudain la poitrine en bouillie. Je toussai, cherchai mon air. J'avais chaud. J'avais le vertige.

_La céramique._

_Vert mousse._

Un souvenir jaillit dans mon esprit, si clair que je m'étonnais de ne pas m'en être rappelé plus tôt.

Ce plancher.

Je l'avais déjà vu.

De très près.

J'avais été étendue sur cette céramique, je l'avais vue souillée d'un liquide écarlate et poisseux.

Du sang.

Oui, c'était ça.

Il faisait plus sombre que ce matin.

Sans doute était-ce le soir.

C'était hier.

Oui, hier.

Comment étais-je arrivée dans cette cuisine ? Le vieux marin barbu m'avait-il vraiment recueillie à l'orée de la forêt, comme il le prétendait ? Et tout ce sang, à qui appartenait-il ?

_Pars._

_Vite._

_Il y a quelque chose d'anormal, ici. De très anormal._

Le cœur dans la gorge, je me remis debout. La frayeur me donnait envie de vomir.

_Va-t'en._

_Dépêche-toi._

Je quittai la cuisine et parcourus le couloir sombre dans un sens, puis dans l'autre, scrutant les portes closes, désorientée, pourchassée par le craquement sinistre du plancher de bois sous mes pas.

_Vite, vite._

Lorsque je repérai enfin la porte de la maison, je me ruai à l'extérieur, luttant contre ce vertige incongru qui venait de s'emparer de moi à nouveau. Tout tournoyait. Ciel et sol se confondaient dans une valse étourdissante. J'essayai tant bien que mal de suivre le chemin caillouteux et enneigé qui s'éloignait de la maison.

Au bout d'un moment, le gravier se transforma en asphalte. J'avais atteint la route. Je m'écroulai sur les fesses, hors d'haleine, une crampe me transperçant l'abdomen. Lorsque l'étourdissement se dissipa enfin, je pus regarder vraiment autour de moi.

La surprise fut grande.

La maison du moldu barbu était fichée au beau milieu d'un décor inoubliable de plaines, de montagnes et de vallons verdoyants qui se déployaient à l'infini. Des rubans de neige avaient envahi les replis des collines. À deux cents mètres de là, le terrain se terminait brusquement en une falaise déchiquetée. Droit devant, l'océan et le ciel se confondaient à perte de vue, dans un mélange de gris perle et de jaune qui scintillait comme mille diamants dans le soleil du matin.

Comment un endroit si grandiose pouvait-il abriter la moindre menace ?

Hormis la demeure moldue, le seul signe d'une présence humaine était la trajectoire erratique de mes pas dans le chemin enneigé. Même la route ne portait pas de traces de pneus. Aucune voiture en vue. Pas d'indication routière non plus.

_Aucun bus ne passera jamais ici._

_Le moldu m'a induite en erreur._

Mais aussitôt avais-je formulé cette pensée que le grondement d'un moteur se fit entendre. Le bus promis surgit d'un tournant comme une apparition. Je me remis debout et regardai le véhicule s'arrêter devant moi, ébahie.

- Montez, mademoiselle, lança le chauffeur.

Je grimpai les marches en m'agrippant à la rampe. Mes jambes étaient faibles. Je tendis au chauffeur un billet sorti de ma poche au hasard.

- Merci. Où allez-vous ?

Les mots du vieux marin me revinrent à l'esprit. Je les repris mécaniquement :

- À la grande ville.

- Très bien. En route !

Il ne semblait y avoir personne d'autre dans le bus. Pas étonnant, dans un bled pareil. Je m'écroulai sur un siège. L'engin s'ébranla et je me sentis bientôt somnolente, bercée par le ronronnement du moteur. Je posai la tête sur le banc.

_Aïe._

Une proéminence dure se pressait contre ma nuque.

Je tâtai mon cuir chevelu et repérai un petit objet coincé à la racine de mes cheveux. Qu'est-ce que c'était que ce truc ? Je tirai dessus et l'examinai entre mes doigts. C'était un petit losange noir et luisant, auquel s'étaient accrochés quelques-uns de mes cheveux.

On aurait dit… oui, c'était ça.

Un bouton de manchette.

Je le fixai, mon cerveau fonctionnant au ralenti.

Le moldu barbu portait-il des boutons de manchette ? Sûrement pas. Cet accessoire ne faisait pas partie du costume typique d'un vieux loup de mer. Alors comment cette chose avait bien pu arriver dans mes cheveux ?

Ce n'était qu'une bizarrerie de plus parmi tant d'autres.

Je rangeai le bouton dans ma poche et n'y pensai plus.

Le sommeil me gagna.

.

oOoOoOo

.

- Terminus ! Tout le monde descend !

Je me redressai en sursaut et regardai autour de moi, déboussolée.

- Vous êtes arrivée, mademoiselle.

Le chauffeur du bus m'agitait le bras depuis son siège. Il n'y avait pas d'autres passagers.

- Je… Où ça ?

- Mais à Inverness, bien sûr. La grande ville.

- Ah. Bien sûr.

_Inverness ?_

_Qu'est-ce qui a pu se passer entre hier soir et ce matin pour que je me retrouve si loin de Londres ?_

Je me levai, chancelante, le sang battant à mes tempes, et je parcourus le bus en me tenant après les bancs pour ne pas perdre l'équilibre. À l'extérieur, un froid humide s'empara de moi, me rappelant que je ne portais qu'une robe, une tunique et de simples chaussures. Je croisai les bras contre ma poitrine et scrutai les alentours. Inverness paraissait terne et étriquée, en comparaison avec l'immensité de… Comment ça s'appelait, déjà ? Impossible de me rappeler.

Qu'est-ce que je devais faire, à présent ?

_Tu trouves un endroit pour t'abriter._

_Sinon tu vas mourir de froid sur le trottoir._

.

oOoOoOo

.

La chambre était minuscule et empestait le renfermé, la fenêtre laissait à peine filtrer la lumière du jour, le tapis arborait une propreté douteuse (ou plutôt une saleté évidente). Mais ça n'avait pas vraiment d'importance.

Je refermai la porte et la verrouillai. L'auberge n'avait pas l'air des plus sécuritaires.

Un nouvel étourdissement me força à m'asseoir sur le lit. Depuis combien d'heures n'avais-je rien avalé ? Qu'importe, je n'avais pas faim. Tout ce que je voulais, c'était dormir.

Je me laissai tomber sur l'oreiller trop plat et songeai sans grande conviction à retirer la drôle de robe noire et mal coupée dont j'étais affublée. Mais avant d'avoir pu me redresser pour me changer, je sombrai dans un sommeil de plomb.

.

oOoOoOo

.

Severus ne fut de retour à Talamhcríochnaigh que plusieurs heures plus tard. Ses pas le portèrent machinalement à la chambre où Hermione avait passé la nuit.

Elle avait pris soin de refaire le lit, de retaper l'oreiller, de lisser les couvertures. Elle avait revêtu la robe et les chaussures. La baguette de dépannage qu'il avait laissée pour elle sur la table de chevet avait disparu. Il n'y avait plus aucune trace du passage de la jeune femme, et pourtant, sa présence semblait encore hanter la pièce.

Pour Severus, c'était mission accomplie. Hermione avait quitté Talamhcríochnaigh en un seul morceau, sans souvenir de l'homme qui l'avait rapiécée durant son sommeil. Tous les secrets de Severus étaient intacts. Son devoir était entièrement rempli.

Seulement, il y avait de ces moments dans l'existence où le devoir ne suffisait pas, où il fallait plutôt poser un geste fou, où le déraisonnable devait supplanter la sagesse.

La nuit dernière était un de ces moments.

Car Severus n'aurait pas dû abandonner Hermione à elle-même, amnésiée, perdue, abrutie d'antidouleurs, et avec pour seules possessions quelques vêtements mal métamorphosés et un corps qui donnerait l'impression de tomber en miettes dès que l'effet bénéfique des médicaments aurait pris fin.

Severus avait fait le strict minimum. Et si la jeune femme qu'il avait arrachée des mains de MacNair n'avait pas été Hermione Granger, il l'aurait laissée mourir, comme il avait laissé mourir toutes les autres malheureuses victimes du bourreau depuis tant d'années.

Mais Hermione n'était pas les autres. Le gros bon sens aurait commandé à Severus de la garder avec lui, en dépit des maudits secrets qu'il aurait fallu dévoiler, de sa foutue couverture qu'il aurait fallu compromettre.

Hermione méritait bien ces quelques risques. Elle aurait mérité de comprendre comment elle avait échappé au cachot de son tortionnaire. Elle aurait mérité que Severus se manifeste à elle à son réveil. Qu'il prenne le temps de s'assurer qu'elle pouvait marcher vingt pas sans s'écrouler, que ses plaies invisibles n'allaient pas se rouvrir magiquement au moindre mouvement.

Severus arracha son regard du lit vide. Ce qui était fait était fait. À présent, il devait veiller à ne pas commettre une bourde supplémentaire.

À ne pas remplir aveuglément son devoir une deuxième fois.

Il quitta la chambre pour gagner la sienne, à l'autre bout de l'étage. Le soleil de fin d'après-midi entrait à flots par les larges fenêtres. Une frange de lumière tombait directement sur la carte géographique posée sur le secrétaire. Severus s'approcha, fébrile. Il dut plisser les yeux et lever la carte à contre-jour pour distinguer la minuscule lueur verte indiquant la position d'Hermione.

Elle n'avait pas bougé d'Inverness. Mauvais signe.

_Donne-lui une chance._

Justement. Il lui avait donné 24 heures pour aller rejoindre ses amis. Leur demander de l'aide était la chose la plus raisonnable à faire, et Hermione était – habituellement – une personne raisonnable. Il y avait fort à parier qu'elle contacterait Potter et Weasley et se rendrait au Terrier. Elle avait tout pour y arriver : une baguette, de l'argent. De surcroît, elle se trouvait dans une ville à moitié sorcière. Mais si elle n'avait pas quitté Inverness au bout de 24 heures, Severus irait la chercher et la ramènerait ici. Elle ne pouvait pas rester seule.

La perspective de se manifester à elle ne l'enchantait guère. Révéler la vérité à la jeune femme compliquerait sa condition de mangemort et assassin en cavale. Qui plus est, les retrouvailles seraient sans doute pénibles. Mais si Severus avait à le faire, il le ferait.

Il déposa la carte sur le bureau et se frotta les yeux.

Et s'il perdait la trace d'Hermione ?

À son départ de Talamhcríochnaigh, elle portait deux objets sur lesquels il avait lancé un sort de filature : le bouton de manchette et une des chaussures. Hermione avait sûrement déjà trouvé le bouton coincé dans ses cheveux et l'avait jeté.

Severus espérait qu'elle ne se débarrasserait pas trop rapidement des chaussures.

.

oOoOoOo

.

_Je vais te faire regretter de t'être mesurée à moi, Granger._

_Non._

_Non._

C'était le mangemort. C'était MacNair. Il m'avait trouvée. Comment avait-il pu me retracer à Inverness ?

_Tu vas mourir, Granger. Tu vas mourir ici, au bout de ton sang._

_Non._

_Faites que ça cesse._

_Faites que tout s'arrête._

_Déjà fatiguée, Granger ? Ça ne fait que commencer._

_Non._

_NON._

Je n'étais pas seule dans l'auberge. Si je criais, des gens allaient forcément m'entendre. J'ouvris la bouche, ma gorge se tendit, mais aucun son n'en sortit. La terreur me rendait muette.

_Il prendra sa revanche._

_Je le savais._

_Je l'ai toujours su._

Une femme poussait des hurlements à glacer le sang. C'était moi. C'était ma voix.

_Je veux mourir._

- Je veux m… mourir.

Le souffle affolé, je me redressai dans le lit comme si j'avais été couchée sur des charbons ardents. Je me couvris le visage pour me protéger des coups, écartant les doigts juste assez pour me permettre d'apercevoir la chambre.

C'était l'aube. La lumière pâlotte de décembre n'avait pas encore chassé toute les zones de pénombre. Le tapis était aussi terne que la veille, la pièce aussi dépouillée, la peinture aussi écaillée.

Il n'y avait personne.

MacNair n'était pas là.

Je baissai les mains pour observer mes bras. Aucune trace de sang.

- C'était un rêve, dis-je à voix haute, comme pour me convaincre.

C'était juste un mauvais rêve.

N'est-ce pas ?

Je repoussai les couvertures. Aussitôt, une douleur sans nom me traversa le corps, une douleur qui ne tolérait pas qu'on l'ignore. Mes muscles prirent feu, mes articulations donnèrent l'impression de se disloquer, mon crâne se réduisit en purée, mes entrailles se tordirent comme pour échapper au scalpel d'un chirurgien fou. Je poussai un gémissement de bête blessée.

La nausée s'empara de moi.

_Oh non._

Luttant contre les draps enchevêtrés, je roulai hors du lit et me ruai dans la minuscule salle de bain, mais entrai en collision avec le lavabo et finis ma course affalée sur le carrelage froid. Un nouveau haut-le-cœur me secoua. Le jet de bile qui me brûla la gorge gicla à seulement quelques centimètres de la toilette.

_Merde._

Je m'appuyai contre le mur à côté du dégât, sans force, incapable de lutter contre le mauvais rêve qui me pourchassait encore, contre les images horribles qui jaillissaient dans mon esprit, aussi fulgurantes que des coups de poignard.

Les cris.

Les sévices.

Les humiliations.

_Tu n'en peux plus ? Tu préfères qu'on en finisse ?_

Les éclaboussures.

Les éclatements.

Le désespoir.

_Dommage, Granger, dommage. On s'amusait bien._

J'enfouis mon visage entre mes mains tremblantes.

_Oh mon Dieu._

La douleur, les images, les voix… Tout était réel. Ce n'était pas un cauchemar.

C'était la réalité.

Je ne me sentais plus du tout droguée ni perdue. Tout s'était remis en place dans ma tête. Le trou noir avait recraché du néant les souvenirs qu'il avait aspirés. Maintenant, je me rappelais. Je n'étais jamais rentrée chez moi au retour d'une banale journée de travail. Il y avait eu cet aveugle au pied de mon immeuble, cet aveugle qui n'en était pas un. Puis MacNair. Le donjon. Le supplice. Tout ce sang. _Mon_ sang.

Comment avais-je pu oublier toutes ces horreurs ?

Les plus menus détails de l'agression me revenaient en mémoire, me donnaient le tournis.

MacNair m'avait trouvée. Il m'avait capturée. Torturée. Violée. Souillée. Il avait enfin pris sa revanche.

_Oh mon Dieu._

_Oh mon Dieu._

Ma tunique humide de transpiration me collait à la peau. Chaque souffle réveillait la douleur et la nausée de plus belle. J'essayai de prendre des respirations plus courtes, les yeux fermés et les dents serrées.

Par quel miracle étais-je encore vivante ? Pourquoi la douleur se manifestait-elle maintenant ? Et comment avais-je pu apparaître dans une maison moldue ? Qui était ce moldu barbu aux allures de marin ? Étais-je en train de devenir folle ? Si l'agression avait bel et bien eu lieu, mon corps portait forcément les traces des maléfices, des brûlures, des plaies sanguinolentes.

Je me levai, tremblante comme une feuille, et entrepris de retirer mes vêtements trempés. Mais plus je me dénudais, plus un nœud d'angoisse enflait dans ma gorge.

Il n'y avait rien.

Rien du tout.

Les larmes s'accumulèrent sous mes paupières. Aveuglée, je tâtai mon ventre, mes bras, mes cuisses. L'épiderme était lisse, intouché. Pourtant, la douleur était insoutenable, cruellement réelle.

Je ne comprenais plus rien. J'avais l'impression d'être dépossédée de mon propre corps. Cette douleur atroce, je n'en voulais pas. Ces souvenirs horrifiants, ces mains fantômes qui profanaient mon corps, je n'en voulais pas.

Je voulais tout effacer.

Secouée de sanglots, je me laissai choir sur le fond écaillé de la douche, ouvris l'eau et frottai longuement mes membres en feu, prostrée et grelottante sous le jet trop froid.

.

oOoOoOo

.

Severus rabattit ses couvertures d'un geste brusque, après s'être réveillé pour la quatrième fois cette nuit. À l'extérieur, la musique des vagues se faisait plus lointaine. La marée avait baissé.

Severus s'extirpa de la chaleur du lit et prit la carte de filature posée sur sa table de chevet. Il la consulta, même s'il savait pertinemment que rien n'aurait changé. Le point lumineux n'avait pas bougé. Hermione était toujours à Inverness.

Severus posa la carte et se frotta le visage.

Dans quel état pouvait-elle bien se trouver ?

Les bienfaits des analgésiques avaient dû cesser depuis quelques heures. Elle souffrait sans doute le martyre, dans une chambre quelconque à des centaines de kilomètres de Talamhcríochnaigh, livrée à elle-même, sans personne pour veiller sur elle.

Était-elle suffisamment forte pour se procurer de quoi se nourrir ?

Arrivait-elle seulement à se tenir debout ?

_Oh, Circée._

Severus se leva et replaça les couvertures sur le lit. Il n'arriverait jamais à se rendormir. Inutile de nier qu'il se faisait un sang d'encre pour la jeune femme. Autant il avait espéré qu'elle rejoindrait ses amis au plus vite, autant il priait maintenant pour qu'elle reste sagement à Inverness, en attendant qu'il aille l'y chercher.

Severus partirait là-bas au petit matin, même si les 24 heures de sursis ne seraient pas encore écoulées. Ça n'avait plus d'importance. Il aurait parié 100 gallions que si Hermione n'avait pas rejoint ses amis hier, elle ne le ferait pas plus demain.

Alors il la ramènerait à Talamhcríochnaigh sans plus attendre.

Et ce serait _lui_ qui veillerait sur elle.

.

oOoOoOo

.

**Et oui, c'est malheureusement déjà tout pour l'instant. Mais comme je le mentionnais au début, le chapitre suivant est déjà très long et très avancé. =)**

**Des amuse-gueule en attendant la suite ? Voici quelques éléments (d'importance variable) qui feront partie du chapitre 19 : une mornille, Kingsley Shacklebolt, une bibliothèque, une chaîne avec un bouton de manchette dont le propriétaire n'a plus besoin d'être présenté… Oh, et au fait, ce sera Noël !**

**À bientôt !**


	19. Cape Town

**Devinez quoi ?**

**J'ai un chapitre super long pour vous ! :)**

**Mouhahaha, avouez que vous ne me croyiez pas du tout quand je prétendais pouvoir publier la suite « bientôt » ! Mouais, bon, j'admets que moi-même, je n'y croyais pas trop. ;)**

**Je remercie un million de fois toutes les personnes qui ont pris le temps de commenter le chapitre précédent, et vous tous qui me lisez. Si j'ai oublié de répondre à certains d'entre vous, je m'en excuse et je le ferai dans les prochains jours. Donc, merci-merci-merci, je vous adore ! =) Je sais que dans votre grande indulgence, vous saurez pardonner les coquilles et autres énormités que je ne vois plus à cette heure indécente. **

**Avertissement**** : Ce chapitre comporte une scène de violence. Vous êtes avertis. (Ce n'est pas un viol et ça ne met pas en scène Hermione.)**

**Commentaire sur la longueur de la chose que vous avez sous les yeux**** : Réjouissez-vous, j'ai failli couper ce chapitre en plein milieu vu sa longueur gargantuesque, mais je me suis ravisée. Comme j'adore jouer avec vos nerfs, j'ai préféré vous laisser sur une fin digne d'un c**t interrompu. Pauvres vous, je n'aimerais pas être à votre place, hin hin hin.**

**Commentaire musical**** : J'ai écrit ce chapitre au son de **_**Winter Song**_** (de Sara Bareilles et Ingrid Michaelson) et d'une adorable reprise de **_**Summertime Sadness**_** par Daniela Andrade et Gia Margaret. Deux chansons dont la nostalgie correspond à merveille à ce stade de l'histoire. Les **_**gurlz**_**, je vous salue bien bas, et merci pour l'inspiration.**

**Sur ce, bonne lecture !**

.

oOoOoo

.

**Chapitre 19 – Cape Town**

.

oOoOoo

.

Inverness s'était réveillée sous un manteau de neige et de givre qui scintillait à la lumière lointaine du soleil hivernal. Les guirlandes et les couronnes de houx accrochées aux portes ressemblaient à des sculptures de sucre blanc. La chaussée avait pris des allures de patinoire. Ce matin était comme un matin de Noël.

Je serrai les bras autour de ma taille et allongeai de le pas, pressée de retourner à l'auberge. Mon souffle se condensait en vapeur dans l'air. Ma tenue était quasi indécente pour un jour de décembre au nord de l'Écosse, mais mon corps était trop engourdi pour percevoir le froid avec acuité.

J'avais avalé quatre comprimés d'analgésique une demi-heure plus tôt. Depuis, je respirais un peu mieux. La douleur qui me vrillait les muscles s'était assourdie. Mon angoisse avait fait place à la torpeur. J'avais les neurones aussi gourds qu'à mon réveil dans la maison du marin barbu, la veille. C'était presque confortable.

Je poussai la porte de l'auberge et dus cligner des yeux pour m'habituer à la pénombre ambiante. L'endroit paraissait aussi moribond qu'à mon arrivée la veille. Je parcourus les couloirs sans croiser âme qui vive, me réfugiai dans ma chambre et barrai la porte à double-tour.

.

oOoOoo

.

_Inverness._

_Toujours Inverness._

Sur la carte de filature, le point de lumière verte semblait stationné pour de bon.

Severus plia soigneusement la carte et la rangea dans une poche de sa lourde cape d'hiver, dont il ajusta ensuite les pans sur ses épaules. Ses gestes précis et assurés ne laissaient en rien deviner son agitation intérieure.

Pourtant, mille appréhensions se bousculaient dans son esprit. Il avait connu des missions bien plus périlleuses que celle d'aller chercher un minuscule bout de femme sans défense dans un quelconque logis miteux, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de redouter les retrouvailles.

Comment Hermione réagirait-elle ? Comment une femme se relevant tout juste d'une agression brutale pourrait-elle réagir en se retrouvant nez-à-nez avec un autre mangemort ? En ce moment, leur tête-à-tête incongru dans le fort lunaire n'était plus qu'un lointain souvenir. L'époque de Poudlard et du laboratoire semblait appartenir à une autre ère.

Pendant quelques secondes, de grands yeux noisette épouvantés apparurent dans la tête de Severus. Il serra les dents et s'efforça de repousser cette image. Arriverait-il à gagner sa confiance à nouveau, à la convaincre de ses véritables allégeances ? Serait-il contraint d'employer la force pour la ramener à chez lui ? S'il avait à le faire, il le ferait. Il n'abandonnerait pas Hermione à elle-même une deuxième fois.

Réprimant un soupir, il redressa les épaules et jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre.

9 h 42.

C'était l'heure.

Severus fit le vide dans son esprit et transplana.

Direction : Inverness.

.

oOoOoOo

.

Il était 9 h 45 lorsque je posai mes emplettes sur la table de chevet : mon précieux flacon de médicaments, un gros muffin à peine entamé et le reste de l'argent que le moldu barbu avait eu la bonté de me donner.

J'hésitai à mordre à nouveau dans le muffin, mais me ravisai. Mon estomac était déglingué. Autant j'avais une faim de loup une heure plus tôt, autant la nausée m'avait prise après seulement quelques bouchées de mon petit-déjeuner. Je ne souhaitais pas devoir me ruer encore une fois aux toilettes pour y vomir.

Poussant un soupir fatigué, je m'assis sur le lit et retirai mes chaussures. J'avais mal aux pieds, mais ce n'était rien comparé à la douleur qui m'avait broyé le corps toute la nuit. J'avais réussi à dormir de façon intermittente, après une interminable douche d'eau froide et le nettoyage de ma flaque de vomi sur le plancher.

Je balayai la chambre dépouillée d'un regard circulaire.

_Et maintenant ? Qu'est-ce qui va m'arriver ?_

Est-ce que MacNair était toujours à mes trousses ? Je ne pouvais pas retourner à mon loft. Je n'oserais même pas me rendre à Gringotts, c'était trop prévisible. Quant à demander de l'aide à Harry et Ron, c'était hors de question. Si mon bourreau avait été capable de retrouver ma trace dans toute l'Angleterre, et sous les traits d'une grande blonde avec une fausse identité, il n'aurait sûrement aucun mal à dénicher où demeuraient mes amis.

Alors que faire ?

Je me sentais complètement démunie.

Le moldu joufflu m'avait donné une généreuse somme d'argent, mais j'aurais vite fait de l'épuiser en louant une chambre.

Je massai mes tempes. Le serrement annonciateur d'une grosse migraine commençait à poindre, malgré l'effet bienfaisant des médicaments.

_Tap, tap, tap._

Je tournai vivement la tête et aperçus derrière la vitre sale un Grand-duc à la robe mouchetée. Mon cœur eut un petit sursaut de joie. Me sentant aussitôt un peu moins seule, je me précipitai à la fenêtre pour cueillir le message à la patte du hibou. Il n'était pas signé, mais c'était facile d'en deviner l'expéditeur. Mes yeux s'embuèrent à la vue de cette calligraphie familière.

_« Youhoooou !_

_Ici la Terre !_

_Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Te serais-tu perdue dans une autre galaxie où la poste Express ne peut pas se rendre ? »_

Blaise.

Oh, Merlin, pourquoi n'avais-je pas pensé à lui ?

Le cœur battant, je fouillai les tiroirs de la table de chevet, dénichai un bout de crayon de plomb mal aiguisé et rédigeai deux phrases nébuleuses à même le message du Serpentard, d'une main tremblante :

« _Il est arrivé tu sais quoi avec tu-sais-qui._

_Le tu-sais-qui que tu sais_. »

Je repliai le papier et le renvoyai par la cheminée. En moins de dix minutes, la réponse de Blaise me parvint sur le même bout de parchemin, gracieuseté de la poste Express. Une pièce de monnaie était collée sur le papier.

« _Prends la mornill 55._

_Apporte tes valises._

_Je t'attends_. »

.

oOoOoOo

.

_9 h 48._

Dissimulé sous un sortilège d'invisibilité, Severus serpenta à travers les passants qui déambulaient à petits pas prudents sur la chaussée enneigée. Il s'arrêta devant une petite auberge étranglée entre deux bâtiments plus grands. C'était ici. Il s'écarta du trottoir et examina les fenêtres minuscules qui s'alignaient comme des soldats sur la façade aux briques brunes et décrépites. À en croire les sortilèges de filature qu'il avait lancés sur les chaussures et le bouton de manchette, Hermione avait trouvé refuge à cet endroit.

À bien des égards, cette mission était une véritable promenade de santé. La Gryffondor ne se planquait sûrement pas dans un endroit piégé ou protégé comme ceux que Severus avait l'habitude de pénétrer. Elle n'était ni une espionne, ni une auror, ni une adepte de magie noire. L'atteindre serait un jeu d'enfant. Seulement, c'était là que l'aventure commencerait vraiment, que les choses se corseraient. Severus devrait se manifester à elle. Lui parler. Gagner sa confiance, par il ne savait quel tour de force.

Il posa la main sur la porte.

_Vas-y._

_Il est temps d'en finir._

.

oOoOoOo

.

_9 h 51._

Comme une lionne en cage, je faisais les cent pas dans la chambre étriquée, les doigts serrés autour de la mornille de Blaise comme s'il s'agissait d'une bouée de sauvetage. J'avais tôt fait de rassembler mes maigres possessions : ma baguette de dépannage, mon argent moldu, mes analgésiques. Le muffin avait fini à la poubelle. J'étais trop fébrile pour avaler quoi que ce soit. Maintenant, les minutes s'écoulaient avec une lenteur cruelle. J'étais pressée de quitter Inverness. Rejoindre Blaise m'apparaissait comme ma seule chance de salut.

Mon regard tomba sur un minuscule objet laissé sur la table de chevet. Je le ramassai et l'examinai en le bougeant à la lumière pour faire briller ses lignes noires et luisantes. Le bouton de manchette pesait agréablement au creux de ma paume. Sans doute était-il en verre. C'était un accessoire résolument… _classe_.

Est-ce que Walden MacNair portait des boutons de manchettes ?

Il y avait fort à parier que non. Pour ce que j'en savais, le costume traditionnel des mangemorts n'en comportait pas, et MacNair ne revêtait sûrement pas des chemises élégantes pour exécuter son travail pour le Ministère (bourreau), encore moins pour ses loisirs personnels (bourreau aussi).

Une sorte de ricanement sec s'échappa de mes lèvres, puis se mua en un sanglot étranglé.

_Calme-toi._

_Ne pense pas à ça._

J'inspirai profondément.

Il était 9 h 53. Bientôt, je serais en sécurité, loin de l'horreur et du danger.

.

oOoOoOo

.

_9 h 54._

Dans le corridor désert et mal éclairé, Severus s'arrêta devant une porte close dont la peinture blanche s'écaillait.

Hermione Granger se tenait de l'autre côté.

Severus jeta un regard de part et d'autre du couloir. Personne en vue. Un murmure à peine audible franchit ses lèvres :

- Alohomora.

.

oOoOoOo

.

À 9 h 54 et 51 secondes, je remarquai les chaussures abandonnées au pied du lit. Merde. Dans ma nervosité, je n'avais même pas songé à les remettre.

Tant pis. Là où j'allais, des sandales seraient sans doute bien plus confortables.

Au moment où la trotteuse de l'horloge atteignait le 12, un cliquetis sonore se fit entendre de l'autre côté de la porte, me faisant sursauter. Le cœur affolé, je fis volte-face juste à temps pour voir le verrou se soulever tout seul.

_Qui ça peut être ? Un concierge ?_

Je n'eus pas le loisir de confirmer mon hypothèse. Il était 9 h 55. La chambre miteuse disparut, remplacée par un mélange étourdissant de couleurs. Le portoloin m'aspira dans une dimension parallèle.

Destination : le bout du monde, à des milliers de kilomètres de Walden MacNair.

.

oOoOoOo

.

Sa baguette tendue devant lui, Severus ouvrit la porte, s'y faufila en coup de vent et la referma aussi vite dans son dos. Aucun témoin indésirable dans le couloir n'aurait pu soupçonner qu'un intrus venait de s'engouffrer dans cette chambre.

Le regard de Severus scanna rapidement la pièce, traquant le moindre signe de présence humaine. Un lit aux couvertures impeccablement tirées, une table de chevet pour seul mobilier, une penderie vide et tellement étroite que même une jeune femme frêle aurait eu du mal à s'y glisser…

Il n'y avait personne.

Severus traversa la chambre en trois enjambées silencieuses et alluma d'un coup sec la lumière dans la salle de bain laissée ouverte. Personne non plus.

Il laissa échapper le souffle qu'il avait gardé emprisonné dans sa poitrine, ne sachant pas s'il se sentait soulagé ou déçu. Baissant sa baguette, il sortit à nouveau la carte géographique, qu'il déplia fébrilement. Bon sang, il n'était pas aveugle, le point lumineux indiquait toujours cette auberge, cette chambre !

Il examina à nouveau la pièce, à la recherche du bouton de manchette sur lequel il avait lancé un sortilège de filature, mais il eut la surprise de plutôt repérer les affreuses chaussures noires qu'il avait métamorphosées pour Hermione la nuit où elle avait dormi à Talamhcríochnaigh.

Severus les fixa sans comprendre. Hermione avait-elle perdu la tête ? Où pouvait-elle être partie, pieds nus par cette température ?

Il consulta encore la carte. La lumière verte indiquait la présence d'un seul traceur à Inverness. Les chaussures, dans cette chambre. Alors… où était le bouton de manchette ? Son traceur aurait dû apparaître quelque part sur la carte, qu'Hermione ait jeté le bouton ou qu'elle l'ait gardé avec elle.

Severus étendit la carte sur le lit et la tapota de sa baguette. Les rues d'Inverness rapetissèrent jusqu'à disparaître complètement, laissant place au Royaume-Uni tout entier. Nulle trace d'un deuxième point lumineux.

_Impossible._

_Vraiment impossible._

Severus n'avait jamais raté un sortilège de filature de sa vie. Fronçant les sourcils, il agrandit encore et encore l'échelle de la carte, jusqu'à pouvoir contempler toute l'Europe. Pas d'autre lumière verte.

Par les couilles de Merlin, où était ce maudit bouton de manchette ?!

Il ajusta la configuration de la carte de façon à pouvoir embrasser les 197 pays du globe.

Lorsqu'il repéra enfin le second point lumineux, il n'en crut pas ses yeux.

Le traceur indiquait que son bouton de manchette avait atterri en Afrique du Sud.

À Cape Town, plus précisément.

Qu'est-ce qu'Hermione pouvait bien fabriquer là-bas ?

.

oOoOoOo

.

- Hermione !

Lorsque mes pieds entrèrent brutalement en contact avec la terre ferme, une vague de chaleur s'abattit sur moi. Déséquilibrée, j'eus tout juste le temps d'apercevoir une grande chose élancée se précipiter sur moi avant d'avoir la vue obstruée. Je me perdis dans une étreinte aussi étouffante que la température. Mon estomac protesta dangereusement.

- Comment tu vas ? demanda Blaise en me libérant enfin.

La pression qui me serrait l'abdomen se dénoua. Je poussai un soupir inaudible.

- Ça va, croassai-je, encore surprise par son accueil énergique.

- Oh, ma pauvre, tu es pâle comme un drap, dit-il en me tenant les épaules à bout de bras pour mieux m'observer.

Quant à lui, je ne l'avais jamais vu aussi bronzé ni aussi blond.

- C'est le portoloin, c'est ça ? Moi aussi, ça a tendance à me donner mal au cœur. J'ai hâte de passer mon examen de transplanage. Viens, on va aller discuter au grand air, ça va te faire du bien. Oh, tiens, tu as échappé ta baguette.

Il me prit par le poignet et me pilota à travers un immense salon. Je regardai autour de moi, un peu perdue, avec l'impression d'avoir été parachutée au beau milieu d'un magazine de design intérieur. L'endroit respirait le chic et l'ultra-moderne, avec ses grands canapés en cuir blanc et ses peintures aux couleurs vives accrochées sur les murs pâles.

- Tu as oublié tes chaussures ? remarqua Blaise en jetant un coup d'œil à mes pieds nus. Je vais te prêter celles de ma mère, elles devraient te faire.

Il farfouilla dans une grande corbeille remplie d'un nombre impressionnant de sandales et en pigea deux dépareillées au hasard.

- Tiens.

- Euh, merci.

- Viens, allons discuter au soleil.

J'enfilai les sandales en vitesse et suivis le Serpentard à travers un hall aussi luxueux.

Lorsque nous sortîmes dehors, une fournaise indescriptible m'empêcha de respirer.

_Oh mon Dieu._

Blaise remarqua mon expression atterrée.

- Ah oui, il faut chaud, pas vrai ? Bienvenue à Cape Town ! C'est le paradis, ici.

- Oh, Merlin. C'est un four crématoire, tu veux dire.

- Un four crématoire ? Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?

- Oh, rien d'important, dis-je en esquissant un vague geste de la main, moi-même surprise qu'une comparaison aussi macabre m'ait traversé l'esprit.

Les émois des derniers jours étaient en train de me rendre complètement givrée.

- T'inquiète pas, s'amusa Blaise. Une fois passé le choc thermique, on s'habitue très vite. Viens, installons-nous ici.

Les jambes molles, je me laissai choir à ses côtés dans la large balançoire qui occupait le jardin.

_Ouf. _

_Mission de fuite hors de l'Angleterre : accomplie._

Un soupir silencieux franchit mes lèvres. Après cette arrivée étourdissante, je pris le temps de regarder autour de moi avec curiosité. La cour des Zabini était petite et intime, et croulait sous les arbustes luxuriants et les fleurs de toutes les couleurs. Des chants d'oiseaux inconnus fusaient de partout dans une joyeuse et exotique cacophonie.

C'était une autre planète. Pour la première fois depuis deux jours, je me sentis réellement en sécurité.

Je tournai la tête vers Blaise, dont la gaieté avait fait place à une expression plus sérieuse. Ma gorge se noua. Quel soulagement de revoir un visage ami après toutes ces semaines ! Ces yeux gris et bienveillants, ce sourire amical, ce nez aquilin m'avaient manqué. Mettant de côté ma réserve habituelle, je m'emparai de la main du Serpentard et la serrai très fort.

- Oh, Blaise. Je suis tellement contente de te voir.

Il sourit doucement et serra ma main en retour.

- Moi aussi, Hermione.

Nous échangeâmes un long regard.

- Alors ?

J'essayai de mettre de l'ordre dans le fouillis de mes idées. Les 48 dernières heures avaient été à la fois les plus horrifiantes et les plus étranges de ma vie.

- Je ne sais pas par où commencer. Tout est tellement… Ça me dépasse.

Les jacassements allègres des oiseaux ponctuèrent mes paroles, ajoutant une note incongrue à un récit qui s'annonçait des plus effrayants.

- Comment c'est arrivé ?

Je fermai les yeux, essayant de repousser le sentiment de terreur qui s'emparait de moi.

- C'était avant-hier.

Ma voix était devenue tremblante.

- Je rentrais du travail. Je… Il était là. Il m'a trouvée.

Je rouvris les yeux dès que le visage de MacNair apparut dans ma tête avec une précision effarante.

- Oh, Merlin. Comment a-t-il pu retrouver ma trace ? Je me cachais, Blaise ! Je portais un sortilège de désillusion 24 heures sur 24, tu imagines ? J'avais même un faux nom ! Personne autour de moi ne connaissait l'existence d'Hermione Granger, même pas mon patron à la librairie !

Je repris mon souffle, laissant à Blaise le temps de digérer mes paroles.

- Je croyais que tu n'étais pas inquiète en quittant Poudlard, dit-il lentement. Je croyais que le mangemort ne te chercherait plus.

- Je sais, c'est ce que je t'ai dit. J'essayais de m'en convaincre moi-même. Mais j'ai eu tort.

- Comment a-t-il pu te repérer ?

- Je n'en ai aucune idée. Je n'ai dit à personne où se trouve mon loft, même pas à Harry et Ron.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ensuite ?

- Il… Je suis arrivée dans une espèce de… de cachot.

Le simple fait de prononcer ce mot fit jaillir mille sensations fantômes dans mon esprit. L'odeur infecte de sang séché et d'urine. Le craquement horrible des os. L'écoulement du sang. Mes gargouillis inhumains alors que je cherchais de l'air. Mes propres cris qui me vrillaient les tympans.

_Déjà fatiguée, Granger ? Ça ne fait que commencer._

Je déglutis pour chasser le filet de bile qui menaçait de jaillir dans ma gorge et je m'empressai de poursuivre l'histoire en escamotant les passages les plus insoutenables. C'est-à-dire presque tout.

- Je ne sais pas combien de temps s'est écoulé. Tout d'un coup, j'ai… je me suis réveillée dans une maison moldue. C'était tellement bizarre. Le moldu qui habitait là m'a donné de l'argent pour que je puisse prendre le bus et retourner en ville. Et… et c'est tout. J'ai reçu ton hibou, je t'ai écrit, tu connais la suite.

Blaise demeura silencieux, essayant de comprendre ce récit troué comme un gruyère.

- Je ne suis pas sûr de saisir. Le mangemort t'a capturée avant-hier, tu t'es réveillée dans une maison moldue hier, tu as pris le bus et… Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé entre ce moment et ce matin ?

- Je… J'étais à Inverness.

Blaise haussa les sourcils.

- Comment es-tu arrivée là-bas ?

- Je ne sais pas. C'est là que le bus m'a conduite.

Pendant un long moment, il sembla perdu dans ses pensées.

- Est-ce que… Est-ce que tu vas bien ?

La question me prit au dépourvu. Qu'y avait-il à répondre à ça ?

_MacNair m'a torturée, m'a violée. J'ai encore le goût de son sperme sur la langue. Je suis droguée aux analgésiques. Mon cerveau est devenu aussi empoussiéré que la section interdite de la bibliothèque de Poudlard. _

Oh, Merlin…

- Je vais bien, dis-je brusquement.

_Bien sûr, merveilleusement bien._

Je me redressai dans la balançoire, soudain tendue et fébrile.

- Aussi bien que possible en pareilles circonstances, renchéris-je pour faire taire ma petite voix intérieure.

C'était la vérité. J'aurais pu être morte, mais j'étais vivante, en un seul morceau, en sécurité avec un ami, dans un trou perdu où aucun mangemort ne pourrait jamais me trouver.

Ce n'était pas si mal. C'était même miraculeux.

_Bien sûr, idiote, bien sûr. Continue à te complaire dans le déni. Le retour à la réalité sera brutal._

Si Blaise était perplexe, il n'en laissa rien paraître. J'en fus soulagée.

- J'ai soif, pas toi ? dis-je en posant une main sur mon front.

La racine de mes cheveux était humide de transpiration.

- Oh, c'est vrai, je ne t'ai rien offert à boire, excuse-moi.

Il tira sa baguette de la poche de son bermuda et l'agita.

- Accio eau. Eau froide, en fait. Avec des glaçons. Beaucoup de glaçons. Et aussi deux verres.

Bientôt, la porte s'ouvrit toute seule, livrant passage à deux verres lévitant dans les airs, suivis de peu par un broc d'eau menaçant de déborder. Les verres se posèrent bruyamment sur la terrasse et le broc y déversa son précieux liquide, puis acheva son destin en volant en éclats sur les dalles.

Je sursautai.

- Oups, fit distraitement Blaise, qui semblait habitué à voir les objets se casser autour de lui. Reparo.

Le pichet reprit vie de ses débris de verre. Le Serpentard allongea son pied nu et poussa dans les plates-bandes les glaçons déjà en train de fondre sous le soleil de plomb.

- Tiens, dit-il en me tendant un verre rempli à ras bord qui dégouta sur mes genoux.

- Merci.

Abandonnant toute retenue, j'en bus la moitié d'un trait, puis plongeai une main en coupe dans ce qui restait pour m'en asperger le visage.

_Ouf._

La porte s'ouvrit à nouveau. Cette fois, ce fut une femme aux cheveux noirs et courts qui apparut sur le seuil. Elle était encore plus bronzée que Blaise, si c'était possible.

- Tu nous as amené une invitée pour le déjeuner, Blaise ? demanda-t-elle en venant nous rejoindre.

- Oh, salut maman. Je te présente Hermione. Hermione, voici ma mère, Clara.

Je m'empressai d'essuyer l'eau qui coulait sur mon visage et me levai. La mère de Blaise me dépassait d'une demi-tête. Elle portait un débardeur et des shorts qui dévoilaient des jambes et des épaules musclées. Avec une telle silhouette, elle n'avait pas l'air d'une médicomage, mais plutôt d'une athlète.

- Enchantée, Hermione, dit-elle en me tendant une main énergique.

Son sourire dévoila des dents éclatantes et parfaitement alignées. Des fossettes joyeuses se nichèrent aux commissures de ses lèvres.

- Moi aussi, Mrs Zabini.

- Appelle-moi Clara, je t'en prie.

- Hermione va passer quelques jours ici, annonça Blaise. N'est-ce pas, Hermione ?

- Euh…

Je coulai un regard gêné à Mrs Zabini, mais son sourire fut si spontané qu'il dissipa immédiatement mon malaise.

- Oh, excellente idée ! s'exclama-t-elle. De toute façon, nous ne laissons jamais repartir les visiteurs avant au moins une semaine, ajouta-t-elle en m'adressant un clin d'œil. Viens, je vais te faire choisir une chambre. Nous en gardons trois libres pour des invités, mais ils se font rares.

Je lui emboîtai le pas.

- Ils ne nous croient pas quand on leur dit que Cape Town est l'endroit le plus merveilleux du monde, renchérit Blaise en fermant la marche.

Nous regagnâmes la pénombre rafraîchissante de la maison.

.

oOoOoOo

.

Encore abasourdi, Severus replia lentement la carte de filature et la rangea dans sa poche.

Ainsi, Hermione était bel et bien partie. Quant à savoir pourquoi aussi loin, ça lui échappait complètement. Il laissa son regard errer sur la chambre vide. Hermione n'avait rien laissé derrière elle, hormis les chaussu…

Severus fronça les sourcils en remarquant un papier tombé sous le lit. Il le ramassa et l'examina. Le bout de parchemin portait deux calligraphies différentes. Severus nota mentalement la grande écriture désordonnée et le ton farfelu du premier message.

_« Youhoooou !_

_Ici la Terre !_

_Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Te serais-tu perdue dans une autre galaxie où la poste Express ne peut pas se rendre ? »_

Deux lignes laconiques avaient été ajoutées au plomb, d'une écriture ronde et régulière, clairement féminine. L'écriture d'Hermione.

« _Il est arrivé tu sais quoi avec tu-sais-qui._

_Le tu-sais-qui que tu sais_. »

Une façon pour le moins nébuleuse de résumer la situation. Qui pouvait être le mystérieux interlocuteur ? Un membre de la famille d'Hermione ? Un ami ?

Le dernier message était à peine lisible, comme s'il avait été rédigé à toute vitesse.

« _Prends la mornill 55._

_Apporte tes valises._

_Je t'attends_. »

Une mornille ? Sans doute un portoloin.

Et 9 h 55 ?

_Quoi ?_

Severus sortit sa montre et y jeta un coup d'œil incrédule. Il était 10 h 02.

_Oh, Circée._

Est-ce qu'Hermione venait vraiment de lui filer entre les doigts parce qu'il était arrivé _cinq minutes trop tard_ ? Mais qu'est-ce que c'était que ce karma de pacotille ?

Roulant des yeux, Severus reporta son attention sur le parchemin. Cette calligraphie étirée et brouillonne, il l'avait vue de nombreuses fois. Sans doute celle d'un élève de Poudlard. Mais lequel ? Potter ou Weasley ? Non. Malgré la brièveté des messages, on pouvait détecter une prose trop élégante pour être celle des deux sempiternels comparses d'Hermione.

Alors qui ?

Severus essaya de passer en revue le cercle de connaissances d'Hermione (pour ce qu'il en savait), quand l'évidence le frappa.

Zabini.

Blaise Zabini, dont les parents étaient d'éminents universitaires bourlinguant leur vie entre l'Afrique du Sud et les États-Unis. Chaque fois que Severus avait dû envoyer des lettres aux parents des élèves de Serpentard, Mr et Mrs Zabini avaient toujours mis trois fois plus de temps que les autres à répondre, pour la bonne raison que leur courrier venait du bout du monde.

Pourquoi n'y avait-il pas pensé plus tôt ?

Comme pétrifié, il fixa les mots de son ancien étudiant, essayant de faire le tri des pensées qui lui envahissaient le cerveau.

Il aurait dû se sentir soulagé. Mr et Mrs Zabini étaient tous les deux médicomages. Hermione était au bon endroit. Qui plus est, MacNair ne pourrait jamais imaginer qu'une Gryffondor s'était réfugiée chez un Serpentard en Afrique du Sud. Elle était inatteignable.

Oui, il aurait dû se sentir soulagé.

Seulement…

_Hermione Granger et Blaise Zabini ?_

Severus n'avait jamais envisagé cette éventualité. Oh, bien sûr, il constaté que ses deux assistants s'étaient entendus à merveille dès le premier jour. Avec leur passion commune pour le savoir, ils étaient deux anomalies ambulantes parmi leurs congénères.

Mais quand même. Hermione était aussi sérieuse que Zabini était insouciant. De surcroît, Severus avait du mal à imaginer Hermione formant un couple avec un étudiant de Poudlard. Avec tout le temps qu'elle passait à materner ces idiots de Potter et Weasley, à lire des bouquins qui n'intéressaient personne ou encore à enlever des points aux élèves récalcitrants, Severus aurait parié 100 gallions que tous ses comparses de sexe masculin la voyaient davantage comme une grande sœur ennuyante que comme une éventuelle petite amie.

Il relut la courte missive pour la dixième fois. Le ton de l'échange n'avait rien de romantique, mais on devinait entre les lignes une complicité indiscutable.

Ainsi, Hermione avait parlé de Walden MacNair à Zabini, chose qu'elle avait pourtant refusée de faire avec Potter et Weasley. S'était-elle aussi réfugiée dans les bras de Zabini pour pleurer sur son épaule, comme elle l'avait fait avec Severus un soir de novembre ?

_Arrête._

_Tu dérapes._

_Hermione peut bien se confier à qui elle en a envie._

Il tiqua.

Entre accueillir les confidences d'une amie et voler à son secours, il y avait tout un monde. Zabini ne pouvait pas être parfaitement désintéressé.

_Et toi, es-tu parfaitement désintéressé ?_

Évidemment. Hermione était en danger en partie par sa faute, c'était la moindre des choses que de vouloir la protéger.

_Tu es vexé parce que tu t'es fait prendre de vitesse. Admets-le._

Severus tiqua à cette pensée agaçante. Il n'avait rien à prouver vis-à-vis d'un gamin de 17 ans.

_Zabini est peut-être un gamin de 17 ans, mais il n'a pas abandonné Hermione à elle-même après cette horrible agression._

- Destructo.

Le parchemin disparut dans une volute de fumée bleue.

_Ce sera Zabini qui veillera sur Hermione._

_Ton devoir est terminé, maintenant._

_Bravo pour l'effort._

.

oOoOoOo

.

Je me forçai à sourire pendant qu'Owen Zabini racontait avec emphase un épisode comique de sa journée de travail.

Blaise et lui se ressemblaient comme deux gouttes d'eau, à la différence que l'aîné avait les cheveux d'une blondeur délavée, sans doute à cause du soleil sud-africain. Il était tellement bronzé que sa tignasse et sa barbe pâle contrastaient de façon spectaculaire avec la couleur de sa peau. Il semblait beaucoup plus âgé que son épouse Clara. En fait, on n'aurait jamais cru que cette femme pouvait être la mère d'un garçon de 17 ans. Je me demandais bien comment ce couple s'était rencontré.

Je portai ma tasse de thé à mes lèvres – du thé tiède, bien sûr, un incontournable par une telle température – et remuai dans le fauteuil dans lequel j'étais enfoncée. Le cuir collait à ma peau moite, c'était agaçant. Les Zabini, eux, ne semblaient pas être affectés par la chaleur. L'habitude, sans doute.

J'avais élu domicile dans l'une des chambres d'invité, à l'étage. J'avais ensuite pris un déjeuner très frugal en compagnie de Blaise et de Clara, en prétextant avoir déjà mangé avant d'arriver à Cape Town. En vérité, mon estomac semblait encore trop dérangé pour que je puisse manger librement. Puis, j'avais avalé une autre dose généreuse d'analgésiques, de sorte que la douleur demeurait lointaine, comme en sourdine. Blaise m'avait fait visiter les alentours tout l'après-midi. Enfin, j'avais fait la connaissance d'Owen Zabini pour le dîner.

À bien des égards, la journée s'était déroulée de façon presque insouciante.

Seulement, j'étais horriblement fatiguée. La nausée m'avait prise alors que je mastiquais les dernières bouchées du repas. Mes articulations commençaient à me faire souffrir. Je devais tenir fermement ma tasse pour empêcher mes mains de trembler. Tout ce que j'espérais, c'était de pouvoir me coucher tôt. Clara me servit le prétexte parfait.

Je surpris son regard posé sur moi. Elle sourit.

- Tu es pâlotte, Hermione. Est-ce que c'est la chaleur qui t'incommode ?

La chaleur n'était pas la seule à blâmer, mais l'occasion était trop belle pour que je n'en profite pas. Je lui souris à mon tour.

- Oui, le soleil m'a fatiguée.

- Ne te gêne pas si tu as besoin de te reposer.

- Je crois que c'est ce que je vais faire, je tombe de sommeil.

- N'hésite pas si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, dit Owen Zabini.

- Tu peux allumer le ventilateur au plafond de ta chambre, ajouta Blaise. Ça te fera du bien.

- D'accord, merci beaucoup, dis-je en posant ma tasse sur la table basse.

Je me levai.

- Bonne nuit à tous.

- Bonne nuit, Hermione.

Le sang battit à mes tempes lorsque je quittai le salon et montai l'escalier.

Mon estomac se noua.

_Merde._

_Vite._

Une fois à l'étage, je parcourus le couloir en courant sur la pointe des pieds et en priant pour que les Zabini ne m'entendent pas me ruer dans la salle de bain.

_Dépêche-toi._

Je soulevai le siège de la cuvette et y vomis in extremis mon seul repas de la journée.

Nauséeuse et tremblante, je restai longuement prostrée sur le plancher avant de trouver la force de me réfugier dans ma chambre.

.

oOoOoOo

.

Le silence plana sur le salon jusqu'à ce que le bruit des pas d'Hermione se soit évanoui à l'étage.

Blaise se tourna vers ses parents, qui lui lancèrent le même regard déconcerté. Les sourires avaient disparu.

Son père prit la parole en premier.

- Elle n'était pas pâlotte, Clara, elle était verte.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? enchaîna cette dernière. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Blaise soupira. On ne pouvait pas cacher à deux parents médicomages qu'une copine était bonne à ramasser à la petite cuillère. Et même si Blaise n'avait pas laissé paraître son inquiétude devant Hermione, il n'avait besoin d'être ni médicomage ni devin pour savoir que son récit vague dissimulait beaucoup de non-dits.

Mais allez expliquer ça à des parents, alias les deux personnes les plus angoissées de tout l'univers observable.

- C'est compliqué, lâcha-t-il.

- Blaise…

Il choisit soigneusement ses mots.

- Papa, maman. Hermione est… Elle traverse quelque chose de difficile.

Comment expliquer la situation sans trahir l'extrême pudeur d'Hermione ? Elle était tellement secrète.

- S'il-vous-plaît, ne lui posez pas de questions. Sinon… je crois qu'elle voudra partir d'ici. Et dans l'immédiat, ça ne serait pas une bonne idée.

.

oOoOoOo

.

Une heure plus tard, je me roulais encore dans mon lit en quête d'une position confortable, lorsqu'un détail me traversa l'esprit.

Pattenrond.

J'enfouis mon visage entre mes mains, atterrée et honteuse.

Oh, Merlin, comment avais-je pu oublier mon chat tout ce temps ?

_Il se débrouillera, tu le sais bien._

Mes yeux se noyèrent de larmes.

_Il réussira à sortir du loft et il capturera des souris et des oiseaux pour se nourrir, comme le font tous les chats errants._

Un sanglot silencieux me tordit la gorge.

Pattenrond était le dernier être que j'aie encore pu considérer comme un membre de ma famille.

Et je l'avais abandonné derrière moi.

.

oOoOoOo

.

Dès le petit matin, la maison des Zabini semblait aussi animée que celle du clan Weasley, en dépit d'un nombre d'occupants bien inférieur. Clara était sortie tôt pour courir ses cinq kilomètres quotidiens. Elle était maintenant rentrée et racontait les nouvelles du voisinage avec animation dans la cuisine. Pendant ce temps, Owen préparait le petit-déjeuner, rassemblait ses livres pour sa journée de travail et cherchait ses lunettes égarées tout en faisant tomber plein d'objets et en sifflotant gaiement.

À l'étage, la porte de la salle de bain était entrouverte. On entendait l'eau du lavabo couler.

Je cognai, nerveuse.

Un Blaise décoiffé et ensommeillé ouvrit grand la porte, sa brosse à dents à la main, la bouche pleine de dentifrice.

- Oh, halut, ha va ?

- Salut. As-tu des projets pour l'avant-midi ?

- Hon.

- Parfait. J'ai besoin de ton aide. Il me faudrait une brosse à dents, des bermudas, une brosse à cheveux, des sous-vêtements, des… Ce genre de choses. Tu vois ?

Blaise m'adressa un sourire rassurant et leva le pouce.

- Huper. Ne t'en hais pas, on va t'arranher tout ha.

.

oOoOoOo

.

En compagnie de Blaise et d'Owen, je poussai la barrière de la cour des Zabini, arborant mes propres sandales et mon nouveau bikini bleu pétrole – seul accoutrement tolérable par cette canicule.

Clara était occupée à tailler un massif de grosses fleurs jaunes. Elle écarquilla les yeux en m'apercevant.

- Oh, ma pauvre. Tu es rouge comme une écrevisse ! Owen, Blaise, vous auriez pu penser à lui offrir une protection solaire. Vous avez vu comme elle a la peau claire ?

Le père et le fils me lancèrent un regard coupable.

- Ah, les hommes, soupira-t-elle en m'adressant un clin d'œil complice. Attends, je vais te donner une lotion d'aloès pour faire disparaître tout ça.

Elle claqua des doigts et un grand tube turquoise se faufila à travers une fenêtre ouverte du premier étage pour voler dans notre direction. Clara l'attrapa et me le tendit.

- Tiens, ma chère.

Je la remerciai et m'engouffrai dans la maison, soupirant de soulagement après une longue heure à cuire sur la plage brûlante pendant que Zabini père et fils profitaient des grands vents de fin d'après-midi pour faire du surf.

Je retirai mes sandales pleines de sable dans le hall. Ce simple mouvement m'arracha une grimace. Quand je montai l'escalier, ce fut tous les muscles de mes jambes qui crièrent grâce. Le souffle court, je me rendis dans ma chambre au bout du couloir, armée de la précieuse lotion d'aloès. Mais dans l'immédiat, j'avais des préoccupations plus urgentes que les coups de soleil. C'était l'heure de ma dose d'analgésiques.

Je tirai le tiroir de la table de chevet, m'emparai du flacon de médicaments et tentai maladroitement de l'ouvrir. Mes doigts tremblaient, encore. C'était bizarre.

Pendant ce temps, la douleur se réveillait aussi dans les muscles de mes bras.

_Vite, Hermione._

J'extirpai ma baguette de mon chignon et la pointai sur le flacon… qui éclata en morceaux. Hébétée, je regardai tour à tour la baguette et les éclats de plastique.

_C'est la baguette qui est défectueuse ou c'est moi qui deviens cinglée ?_

Serrant les dents, je me penchai pour ramasser les précieux comprimés dispersés sur le tapis.

.

oOoOoOo

.

- De quoi tu as envie ? demanda Blaise en plongeant la tête dans le réfrigérateur. Bièraubeurre ? Thé glacé ? Limonade ?

Les boissons se bousculaient à la hauteur de ses yeux à mesure qu'il les énumérait.

- Oh, un verre d'eau me suffira.

- Sûre ?

- Oui.

Un pichet vint se placer au premier rang sur la tablette du réfrigérateur. Blaise le prit et attrapa une bièraubeurre qui retournait se ranger derrière un pied de brocoli.

- On pourrait aller se promener dans le Downtown avant que le soleil devienne trop fort. Ça te dit ?

- Oui, bonne idée.

Je m'accoudai au comptoir de granit pendant qu'il me servait un verre. La surface était agréablement fraîche. En fait, tout dans cette cuisine respirait l'ombre et la fraîcheur : l'acier chromé du four et du réfrigérateur, les comptoirs sombres, les accessoires vert lime…

Le cerveau engourdi par la chaleur, je laissai un autre décor se former dans mon imagination. Le vert lime et l'acier s'effacèrent, remplacés par des boiseries claires, de la pierre, de la céramique vert mousse. La cuisine du moldu joufflu apparut aussi clairement que le matin où j'y avais mis les pieds. Je me souvenais de chaque détail. Les longs rideaux vaporeux. Les chaises de bois avec leurs coussins crème. Le mur de pierre.

J'entrouvris la bouche, soudain perplexe.

Il y avait quelque chose d'incongru dans ce décor champêtre. Je ne me rappelais pas avoir vu de grille-pain. Pas de cafetière. Pas de luminaire au plafond. Pas de lampe.

L'évidence me frappa.

Ce n'était pas une maison moldue.

Le moldu barbu était en fait un _sorcier_ barbu.

_Oh, Merlin._

Je ne comprenais plus rien.

.

oOoOoOo

.

Je coupai soigneusement mon filet de porc et en trempai un morceau dans la sauce avec minutie.

_Encore une bouchée._

_Tu peux y arriver._

Mon estomac protestait avec vigueur.

- Et le plus drôle dans tout ça, racontait Owen Zabini, c'est que les propriétés de coagulation de la sève de baobab n'ont été découvertes que trois ans plus tard.

- Pas étonnant que les géants pharmaceutiques s'en mettent encore plein les poches, commenta Blaise en terminant son assiette comme s'il n'avait pas mangé depuis une semaine.

- Toujours aussi voraces, tous les deux, commenta Clara. Vous devriez prendre exemple sur Hermione et manger plus lentement.

Je priai pour ne pas rougir comme une voleuse prise sur le fait.

- Mais je suis en pleine croissance, maman ! protesta Blaise.

- Au contraire, je crois justement que ta croissance est terminée.

- Bah, au moins, je suis plus grand que papa.

- Je n'en suis pas si sûr, rétorqua le principal intéressé.

Père et fils s'affrontèrent du regard en bombant le torse. Clara rigola. Personne ne regardait dans ma direction.

Je portai innocemment la main à ma baguette fichée dans mes cheveux et me concentrai.

_Evanesco._

La quasi-totalité du porc disparut de mon assiette. Ne restaient plus que les carottes et le riz.

_Courage._

_Ça ira._

_Tu iras vomir quand la vaisselle sera terminée._

.

oOoOoOo

.

Sous le jet tiède de la douche, je savonnais méticuleusement mon corps pour en enlever toute trace de sel de mer. Je serrai les dents et fermai les yeux. Voir mon propre épiderme me donnait la nausée. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'y imaginer des mains fantômes, des plaies béantes, d'affreuses rigoles de sang.

Des larmes se mêlèrent à l'eau qui ruisselait sur mon visage.

C'était ça le plus horrible.

J'avais beau avoir survécu au supplice, j'avais beau m'être enfuie à des milliers de kilomètres de Walden MacNair, c'était quand même lui qui avait gagné.

Son souvenir serait sur moi, en moi.

Pour toujours.

.

oOoOoOo

.

_L'Écarteleur est un puissant maléfice de magie noire qui provoque chez la victime un écartèlement des tendons, des muscles et des articulations. _

Qui provoque quoi ?

_L'Écarteleur est un puissant maléfice de magie noire qui provoque chez la victime un écartèlement des tendons, des muscles et des articulations. _

Hein ?

_L'Écarteleur est un puissant maléfice de magie noire qui provoque chez la victime un écartèlement des…_

Je refermai le livre d'un coup sec et y appuyai le front.

Mon cerveau était devenu pire qu'un rafiot qui prenait l'eau. J'avais du mal à lire pendant plus d'une demi-heure sans être ensuite aux prises avec des maux de tête lancinants. C'était sans compter que toutes ces descriptions de sorts de magie noire me donnaient mal au cœur.

Je me redressai et laisser errer mon regard sur les rayons bien fournis de la bibliothèque de l'Université sorcière de Cape Town. En d'autres circonstances, j'aurai considéré cet endroit comme le nirvana, avec sa quantité gargantuesque d'ouvrages sur tous les sujets imaginables.

Mais je me contentais de me réfugier ici sans autre ambition que celle de profiter de l'air climatisé et de lire quelques pages dans des vieux bouquins décrépits sur la magie noire. Pendant ce temps, Blaise étudiait d'arrache-pied pour ses ASPIC qui approchaient à grands pas. Quant à moi, ce projet cinglé était devenu la dernière de mes priorités. De toute façon, je n'avais jamais reçu ma convocation du Ministère. La lettre avait dû atterrir dans mon loft à Londres, où je ne trouverais jamais le courage de remettre les pieds.

Je massai mon front et repoussai mon livre, dégoutée. Comme prévu, le mal de tête se pointait.

_Tu perds ton temps._

_Qu'est-ce que tu espères ? Identifier les 100 000 maléfices que MacNair t'a infligés ?_

_À quoi bon ?_

_Ça n'effacera pas l'horreur._

_Ça ne te rendra pas intouchée._

.

oOoOoOo

.

Dans la salle de bain du premier étage, j'ouvris le robinet à grande eau pour couvrir les bruits ambiants et m'agenouillai devant la cuvette, appréhendant le moment où mon estomac se contorsionnerait sans merci. Je ne m'habituerais jamais à cette sensation pénible.

Encore une fois, les vomissements me laissèrent pantelante et en nage.

_Combien de temps ça durera, tout ça ?_

Je m'essuyai le front et me rinçai soigneusement la bouche, mais la sensation désagréable de brûlure au fond de ma gorge persista longtemps.

Ça non plus, je ne m'y habituerais jamais.

.

oOoOoOo

.

Owen Zabini haussa les sourcils en me croisant au pied de l'escalier, prêt à partir travailler, ses livres et ses piles de notes dans les bras.

- Tu vas bien, Hermione ?

- Très bien, merci.

- Fatiguée ? Blaise et toi êtes rentrés tard hier, je crois.

- Oui, mais je n'ai pas beaucoup dormi, avouai-je. La nuit a été très chaude.

- C'est vrai. Je crois que le temps est à l'orage.

Après son départ, je me réfugiai dans ma chambre et me plantai devant le miroir.

_Oh mon Dieu._

Je compris l'étonnement de Mr Zabini.

La brunette qui me faisait face n'en menait pas large.

En fait, elle dépérissait à vue d'œil.

.

oOoOoOo

.

_Ses bras étaient chauds, et forts, et réconfortants. Dans leur étreinte, rien au monde ne pouvait m'atteindre. Sa poitrine d'homme était ample et confortable, parfaite pour y enfouir le visage et ne plus jamais s'en éloigner. Il sentait bon. Terriblement bon._

_Tu n'en peux plus, Granger ?_

_La sensation des grands bras forts autour de moi s'évanouit. Le froid m'envahit. La terreur me noua la gorge._

_Je veux mourir._

_Tu veux qu'on en finisse ?_

_Je veux mourir._

_Dommage, Granger, dommage. On s'amusait bien._

BANG.

Je plaquai les mains sur mes oreilles, violemment tirée du sommeil par le fracas du tonnerre. Il me fallut quelques secondes avant de me rappeler où je me trouvais.

À Cape Town.

Dans ma fournaise du bout du monde.

J'exhalai un long souffle nerveux et laissai retomber mes mains sur l'oreiller. J'étais étalée en crêpe sur mon lit, dans une vaine tentative d'échapper à la chaleur, et revêtue de mon sempiternel bikini que je lavais chaque soir puis que je remettais tout mouillé. J'entrepris de refaire mon chignon, dont la moitié des cheveux s'étaient échappés et plaqués contre ma nuque en sueur.

Il faisait si chaud, c'était infernal.

Dehors, un rare orage se déchaînait. Les rideaux de ma fenêtre battaient au vent. Je me levai, encore tremblante à cause de mon cauchemar, et vins m'accouder derrière la moustiquaire pour profiter des bourrasques bienfaisantes. Les éclairs incessants illuminaient le jardin comme en plein jour. Les arbres étaient pliés en deux et les trombes d'eau détruisaient allégrement les massifs de fleurs que Clara Zabini se faisait un bonheur d'entretenir.

BANG.

Mon cri de terreur se perdit dans le coup de tonnerre qui fit trembler la maison.

_Du calme, ce n'est qu'un orage._

_Es-tu une Gryffondor ou une poule mouillée ?_

Le cœur dans la gorge et les jambes flageolantes, je fermai la fenêtre d'un coup sec et revins m'échouer sur le lit.

C'était une de ces nuits pénibles où j'aurais voulu pouvoir serrer étroitement Pattenrond contre moi et m'envelopper dans la grande cape noire qui traînait sur le canapé de mon loft, à Londres.

Mais je me trouvais en Afrique du Sud, à des milliers de kilomètres de là. Pattenrond devait être en train de batifoler dans les ruelles de la ville, son beau pelage orangé maintenant sale et emmêlé. Et la cape n'était plus qu'un lointain souvenir inaccessible. Tout comme son propriétaire.

Je fermai les yeux très fort et déglutis pour détendre le nœud qui me serrait la gorge.

Y avait-il une date d'expiration à la nostalgie ?

J'avais pourtant fait de mon mieux.

Je m'étais démenée pendant des semaines pour subvenir à mes besoins. J'avais fait les 400 coups à la librairie, je m'étais lancée à corps perdu dans la préparation de mes ASPIC et le nettoyage de mon loft, j'avais occupé mes dernières heures de temps libres à amuser des enfants malades à Ste-Mangouste et à leur fabriquer des peintures qui changeaient de couleur.

J'avais été tellement occupée, tellement épuisée, que je n'avais plus d'énergie pour penser à l'époque révolue de Poudlard, ni à mes parents qui refaisaient leur vie quelque part en Suisse, ni à l'homme recherché pour meurtre contre lequel je m'étais réfugiée un soir, dans le secret de la Forêt Interdite.

Combien de temps tout ça allait durer ?

Combien de temps encore allais-je devoir repousser le souvenir de _ses_ yeux noirs, de _ses_ mains, de _sa_ poitrine contre ma joue ?

_Ça suffit._

_Pense à autre chose._

Oh, Merlin, avec quelle minutie _il_ avait retiré les feuilles mortes emprisonnées dans ma chevelure après mon atterrissage désastreux avec le vieux Nimbus…

Avec quelle précaution _il_ m'avait tenue contre lui pendant que les sanglots m'empêchaient de respirer…

_Arrête._

_Tu t'accroches à des chimères. Une cape, des souvenirs…_

_C'est fini, tout ça. Poudlard est fermé. Dumbledore est mort. Severus Rogue est recherché pour meurtre. _

Je laissai les larmes couler sur mes joues et triturai machinalement le bouton de manchette en forme de losange qui reposait sur ma poitrine, suspendu au bout de sa fine chaîne dorée. Je ne savais pas pourquoi j'avais gardé cet objet insignifiant trouvé dans ma tignasse. Le lendemain de mon arrivée à Cape Town, j'avais ramassé une chaîne bon marché abandonnée sur un trottoir et j'y avais fixé le bouton de manchette, comme si, maintenant que je n'avais presque plus rien, c'était devenu une nécessité de garder tout ce qui me tombait sous la main.

_Secouez-vous, Miss Granger._

_Vous devez garder la tête froide._

_Il_ avait raison. Je ne devais pas me laisser aller à la mélancolie et à l'abattement.

Pendant quelques secondes, j'imaginai _son_ visage, _ses_ prunelles noires, _son_ nez aquilin.

Oh, mon Dieu, que penserait-il de moi s'il voyait quelle épave j'étais devenue ? J'avais refusé de suivre son conseil et d'habiter au Terrier, préférant partir de mon côté. J'avais laissé MacNair me capturer, me briser, me réduire à une moins que rien.

Je serrai les dents.

_Ouvre les yeux._

_Tu es seule, tu n'as plus de parents, tu n'as pas de diplôme. Et maintenant, tu es détruite. MacNair t'a salie pour toujours._

_C'est ça ta vie, désormais._

.

oOoOoOo

.

La nuit était noire et paisible lorsque Severus transplana chez lui, à des milliers de kilomètres au nord de Cape Town.

D'un geste las, il retira le masque fantomatique qui lui dissimulait le visage et se débarrassa de ses lourdes robes noires, qu'il abandonna sur le plancher de la chambre. Un grand poids invisible s'envola de ses épaules.

- Evanesco.

L'accoutrement de mangemort disparut du décor.

Severus s'approcha du secrétaire et cueillit le verre d'_irish whiskey _délicieusement ambré qui ne demandait qu'à être siroté sans délai.

À côté de la bouteille à moitié pleine, la carte géographique soigneusement repliée le nargua. Il ne l'avait pas consultée depuis une semaine. C'était inutile, désormais. Il savait bien qu'il avait perdu la trace d'Hermione. Même si elle avait traîné par mégarde le bouton de manchette en Afrique du Sud, il n'y avait aucune raison pour qu'elle le garde en sa possession. Elle l'avait sans doute jeté aux ordures. La lueur verte sur la carte demeurerait stationnée à Cape Town à jamais. Ou encore à un dépotoir des environs.

Severus posa le verre d'alcool sans y avoir goûté et frotta ses paupières fatiguées.

Était-elle… indemne ?

Chaque fois que ce doute lui effleurait l'esprit, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de passer mentalement en revue toutes les blessures qu'il avait soignées sur son corps affreusement mutilé. Les jambes étaient blanches et lisses quand il avait terminé les soins. Les poignets et les doigts cassés avaient retrouvé leur forme normale. Les brûlures et les griffures avaient disparu de ses seins.

_Tu n'as rien oublié, tu le sais bien._

Il l'avait examinée méticuleusement, sans fausse pudeur. Indemne, elle l'é à savoir si elle se portait _bien_, c'était une toute autre histoire. Il la connaissait assez bien pour se douter qu'elle n'avait rien révélé de l'agression, ni à Zabini, ni à ses parents médicomages. Elle n'était plus isolée comme elle l'avait été pendant un mois à Londres, mais son plus grand allié demeurait néanmoins un gamin insouciant de 17 ans qui ne connaissait rien de l'horreur ni des écorchures de la vie.

Poussant un soupir, Severus se laissa choir dans un fauteuil et étira ses longues jambes pour les croiser sur le secrétaire, dans une position bien peu _roguienne_. Il s'en foutait, il n'avait personne à impressionner ici. Aucun élève à effrayer, aucun mangemort à convaincre de sa supériorité et de sa maîtrise de lui-même. De la frime, tout ça.

_Tu savais que ce serait difficile._

Oh, ça oui, il le savait.

Seulement, après la fermeture de Poudlard, il avait été très occupé à assurer les arrières d'une certaine Gryffondor têtue aux cheveux ébouriffés. La filer chaque jour tout en assurant ses fonctions de suppôt du Seigneur des Ténèbres avait été un véritable casse-tête, mais en revanche, l'avait aussi empêché de ruminer ce qu'il avait laissé derrière lui. La confiance, l'estime et le soutien de ses pairs. La normalité à travers son train de vie impossible.

Maintenant qu'Hermione s'était réfugiée à l'autre bout du globe, Severus baignait sans répit dans une atmosphère de violence et de haine qui le grugeait de l'intérieur comme un poison lent. Il avait du mal à se l'avouer, mais il aurait souhaité revoir le sourire innocent de la brunette qui peinturait avec les enfants à Ste-Mangouste, ne serait-ce que pour se rappeler que s'il existait une occupation aussi futile que la peinture, le monde ne pouvait pas être pourri jusqu'à la moelle. Mais la brunette était maintenant très loin, et détruite, et son sourire innocent avait sans doute disparu lui aussi.

Severus tendit le bras pour reprendre le verre de whiskey et le huma. Les effluves de l'alcool le firent saliver, mais il n'en but pas.

Il avait l'impression d'osciller au bord du gouffre.

Combien de temps arriverait-il à tenir ainsi ?

Il avait déjà expérimenté cette immersion totale dans la noirceur, à l'époque lointaine où Lily venait d'être assassinée et où Severus ne voyait plus d'issue au désastre de son existence. Cette immersion, elle était dangereuse. La raison cédait peu à peu du terrain à l'angoisse. La folie guettait. Les convictions, bonnes ou mauvaises, n'étaient plus que de vieux souvenirs. L'instinct de survie devenait une option. Mourir en mission prenait l'allure d'un dommage collatéral.

Plus rien n'avait d'importance.

Severus fixa le liquide ambré qui emplissait son verre. Il serra les mâchoires. L'engourdissement et la torpeur ne serviraient à rien.

Il se leva brusquement et alla vider l'alcool sans cérémonie dans la plante que son insupportable elfe de maison s'entêtait à essayer de faire pousser dans le couloir – et où il n'y avait même pas de fenêtre, soit dit en passant.

Pendant une ou deux secondes, Severus songea à aller s'acharner sur des potions jusqu'à l'abrutissement complet de ses neurones. Mais le souvenir de son laboratoire désordonné suffit à le décourager. Tout dans cet endroit lui rappelait le marasme dans lequel il s'embourbait de plus en plus.

Alors il allait se livrer à la dernière activité qui avait encore le pouvoir de lui vider l'esprit et de chasser ses démons.

Il revint dans la chambre, retira ses vêtements sombres qui allèrent aussi rejoindre les robes de mangemort dans un endroit hors de sa vue, puis enfila une chemise de lin pâle et un pantalon souple.

Quand il sortit dehors, il fut accueilli par un bienheureux vent glacial prêt à l'engourdir. Mille étoiles lointaines transperçaient le ciel sans lune. Le bruit du ressac à marée haute se faisait entêtant.

Le souffle de Severus et le rythme de sa course dans l'herbe givrée se joignirent aux vagues et aux bourrasques. Il allongea la foulée. Sa respiration s'accéléra. Ses pensées tenaces s'évanouirent une à une, et bientôt, sa seule préoccupation fut de se rappeler à combien d'années-lumière de la Terre se situait la constellation d'Orion.

.

oOoOoOo

.

Penchée devant le grand miroir de ma chambre, je retins mon souffle et appliquai minutieusement un trait de crayon vert translucide sur ma paupière.

Réussi.

Je dus serrer le poing pour empêcher ma main de trembler avant de maquiller l'autre œil. Quand l'opération fut complétée, je jaugeai mon reflet.

Le maquillage chatoyait à la lumière et mettait en valeur la couleur de mes yeux. Ma petite robe chiffon vert bouteille ondoyait agréablement au gré de mes mouvements. J'avais remonté mes cheveux en un inévitable chignon – on ne pouvait pas survivre plus d'une heure à Cape Town avec les cheveux détachés – mais j'y avais ajouté une touche de fantaisie en tressant quelques mèches avant de les attacher.

J'aurais pu paraître élégante, mais lorsque je me regardais dans le miroir, je faisais face à un squelette. Des cernes violacés assombrissaient mon regard, mon teint n'avait jamais été aussi blême, mes côtes et mes clavicules semblaient vouloir jaillir de ma poitrine.

Huit jours avaient passé depuis l'agression.

Les courbatures, les raideurs, les élancements ne s'étaient pas amoindris. Toutes les quatre heures, j'avalais mes analgésiques avec une précision scientifique, avant que la douleur ne s'amplifie jusqu'à me donner envie de vomir. Heureusement, les médicaments avaient le pouvoir bienfaisant d'engourdir à la fois le mal et l'angoisse.

Mon poids avait fondu comme un glaçon égaré sur l'asphalte brûlant de Cape Town. Je n'arrivais pas à manger des portions plus grosses qu'un jeu de cartes moldu, sinon je devais m'éclipser à la salle de bain, secouée de hauts-le-cœur.

Je perdais une quantité effarante de cheveux chaque fois que je prenais une douche, si bien que j'avais renoncé à les brosser. Chaque soir, à la même heure, mes mains se mettaient à trembler de façon incontrôlable. Et mes nuits étaient hantées de cauchemars plus atroces les uns que les autres. J'avais lancé un sortilège d'insonorisation sur ma chambre, sans quoi les Zabini auraient été réveillés par des cris à glacer le sang.

Je soupirai et m'enduisis les joues et les lèvres de crème hydratante pour en faire disparaître les gerçures et les peaux mortes. Tout mon épiderme était en train de se dessécher, et je n'étais pas certaine que le soleil et le sel de l'océan étaient les seuls à blâmer.

Je glissai sous ma robe la chaîne mince où était suspendu le bouton de manchette, puis pris ma baguette pour ajouter la touche finale à ma tenue : un sort de désillusion. Mes cernes se volatilisèrent, mes cheveux reprirent leur éclat, mes joues s'arrondirent, mon teint se colora, ma peau s'épaissit par-dessus mes côtes saillantes.

Parfait.

J'étais redevenue moi-même.

J'avais commencé à cacher ma véritable apparence lorsque les regards des Zabini s'étaient faits trop insistants. Oh, ils étaient accueillants, généreux, absolument adorables avec moi. Mais je me doutais bien qu'ils n'étaient pas dupes des sourires que je m'efforçais de leur servir avec naturel. Blaise était trop perspicace pour se laisser berner par mes faux semblants. Quant à ses parents, ils auraient été les pires médicomages de l'histoire sorcière s'ils n'avaient pas remarqué mon dépérissement.

Malgré tout, les Zabini s'étaient tacitement prêtés à mon jeu et avaient feint de ne pas voir comment je me portais mal. Pour cela, je leur serais éternellement reconnaissante. Après avoir été humiliée jusqu'au plus profond de moi-même par les sévices de MacNair, simuler la normalité était tout ce qui me restait de fierté.

Je piquai ma baguette dans mes cheveux et allai m'accouder à la fenêtre. Encore une nuit caniculaire. Au-delà des toitures de maisons du quartier, on apercevait un gigantesque arbre de Noël artificiel qui pointait à travers les palmiers du centre-ville. Encore plus loin, des minuscules lumières vertes et rouges transperçaient la noirceur, disposées en forme de sapin sur le flanc d'une montagne.

Nous étions le 24 décembre. Et ce réveillon de Noël s'annonçait comme le plus étrange de ma vie. Avec un pincement au cœur, je pensai à mes parents amnésiés. J'imaginai leur cottage coquet enjolivé de glaçons et de givre, niché dans son décor de collines blanches scintillant à la lueur de la lune.

Oh, Merlin.

J'aurais vendu dix ans de ma vie pour pouvoir retourner dans le passé, à l'époque bienheureuse où Noël était encore synonyme de famille et d'insouciance.

Je soupirai et m'éloignai de la fenêtre, l'estomac noué.

C'était l'heure de partir au Terrier.

.

oOoOoOo

.

- Hermione, tu es ravissante ! s'exclama la mère de Blaise en me serrant dans ses bras.

Ses bracelets tintèrent joyeusement lorsqu'elle me relâcha.

- Merci, Clara. Vous êtes très jolie aussi.

- Passe un bon réveillon. Et ne te couche pas trop tard.

- N'écoute pas ce qu'elle dit, répliqua Owen Zabini en venant m'embrasser à son tour. Tu n'auras qu'à dormir plus tard demain. Reviens-nous en forme pour le déjeuner.

Il posa les mains sur mes épaules et les serra fort, comme si j'étais sur le point de me livrer à une épreuve olympique.

- Merci, Owen. Bon réveillon.

Un Blaise à l'apparence inhabituellement soignée me serra contre lui.

- Fais attention à toi, Hermione. J'ai hâte de te revoir demain.

- Moi aussi, Blaise. Bon réveillon.

Il me libéra.

- Sois prudente durant le voyage, conseilla Owen, qui distribuait le pot de poudre de cheminette à sa femme et à son fils.

Ils étaient attendus chez des membres de leur famille, aux États-Unis.

- Et n'oublie pas qu'alcool et transplanage ne font pas bon ménage, ajouta Clara, pendant que Blaise roulait des yeux par-dessus son épaule.

Je leur offris un sourire rassurant.

- Ne vous en faites pas pour moi, tout ira bien. À demain.

Je pris ma baguette, me concentrai et transplanai. La noirceur avala les Zabini et leur chic salon. Une seule image subsista dans ma tête. Celle des mains d'Owen manipulant de pot de poudre de cheminette.

BOUM.

Mes pieds atterrirent brutalement sur le bitume de l'aire de transplanage international, d'où étaient facilités les déplacements sur de longues distances. En ce 24 décembre, la piste était bondée. Des dizaines de voyageurs allaient et venaient, leurs apparitions accompagnées des craquements typiques du transplanage.

Même avec le soleil couché, le sol exhalait encore sa chaleur torride engrangée durant la journée.

Mais je n'y fis pas attention.

Pour une raison obscure, j'étais encore hantée par les mains de Mr Zabini.

Ses manches de chemise qui dépassaient sous son costume.

Ses boutons de manchette nacrés.

Machinalement, je tâtai mon propre bouton de manchette, suspendu à sa chaîne, sous le tissu vaporeux de ma robe. Il y avait quelque chose qui m'échappait au sujet de ce maudit bouton. Mais quoi, bon sang, quoi ?

Tout à coup, un souvenir jaillit dans mon cerveau, représentant une autre main grande et élégante, des poignets enserrés dans une impeccable chemise noire, des boutons de manchette en losanges qui brillaient à la lumière comme des joyaux.

L'évidence me frappa.

Je portais autour du cou un bouton de manchette ayant appartenu à Severus Rogue.

L'oxygène se raréfia dans l'air. J'écarquillai les yeux et plaquai les mains sur ma poitrine, indifférente aux voyageurs qui fourmillaient autour de moi, pressés de retrouver leur famille pour Noël.

_Qu'est-ce que ça signifie ?_

_Comment son bouton a pu arriver dans mes cheveux au lendemain de l'agression ?_

_Rogue était-il dans le cachot avec MacNair et moi ?_

_M'a-t-il rudoyée lui aussi ?_

C'était impossible.

Rogue ne pouvait pas s'être joint au bourreau pour me martyriser. Même s'il était un mangemort et un assassin, il ne m'aurait pas fait de mal, pas de cette façon-là.

Pas à moi.

Qui plus est, si Rogue s'était trouvé dans le cachot, je m'en serais souvenu.

Alors comment un de ses boutons de manchette avait bien pu apparaître sur moi ?

_Oh, Merlin._

_J'ai mal à la tête. Ça promet pour ce soir._

Je renonçai à comprendre et transplanai à nouveau.

.

oOoOoOo

.

Dans la petite pièce sombre, Severus patientait en serrant et en desserrant son poing sur sa baguette, seul signe tangible de son agitation intérieure. Ce genre de mission lui insufflait toujours un trop-plein d'adrénaline. Entre ses préoccupations pour jouer un mangemort crédible et limiter les dégâts au maximum, la pression était immense.

Bientôt, deux autres mangemorts transplanèrent à ses côtés, habillés et masqués. Dans la pénombre, la couleur des yeux devenait difficile à distinguer, les silhouettes et les corpulences se perdaient dans les robes épaisses et amples, si bien que les mangemorts n'étaient plus reconnaissables qu'au son de leur voix.

- Prêts ? demanda Severus d'un ton froid.

- Prêt, répondit un baryton grinçant.

C'était Avery.

- Ouais, renchérit l'autre.

Voix haute. Ton nasillard. Nott.

Severus exhala silencieusement le souffle qu'il retenait. Avery et Nott étaient faciles à manipuler, la mission se passerait aussi bien que possible.

Mais à peine s'était-il laissé gagner par le soulagement qu'un autre claquement de transplanage se fit entendre. Une voix rocailleuse s'éleva derrière eux :

- C'est l'heure.

_Par les couilles de Merlin._

Severus se tourna pour faire face au nouveau venu. Il le toisa de toute sa hauteur, pour la première fois depuis cette soirée fatidique. Celui qui avait fait d'Hermione une moins que rien. Celui qui l'avait salie. Brisée.

Le salaud.

Severus s'était préparé à ce face-à-face inévitable, mais la force de sa répulsion le prit néanmoins de court. La fureur monta en lui comme un brasier dans un réservoir d'essence, l'obligeant à crisper la mâchoire pour empêcher le dégoût de déformer son visage, à serrer les poings pour en cacher les tremblements. Mille images fulgurantes lui mitraillèrent l'esprit. Son propre poing s'écrasant sur le visage de MacNair. Les gouttelettes de sang jaillissant dans l'air. Du sang, beaucoup de sang.

Il avait chaud. La tête lui tournait. Un filet brûlant de bile lui monta dans la gorge. Il dut se faire violence pour déglutir et décontracter l'abdomen.

_Reprends-toi._

_Ce n'est pas le moment de perdre ton sang-froid._

- Allons-y, réussit-il à dire d'une voix neutre.

Ils transplanèrent tous.

Quelques secondes plus tard, quatre silhouettes encapuchonnées apparaissaient dans la cour des Duncan, un couple sans histoire qui avait pour principal défaut d'occuper des postes influents à la direction de la Brigade de police magique.

Bien vite, les barrières invisibles qui protégeaient la maison furent brisées, la porte arrière fracassée, les intrus entrés. Lorsqu'un Mr Duncan ébahi se présenta dans la cuisine, alerté par le bruit, il s'écroula comme un poids mort avant d'avoir pu formuler ses dernières prières. Quant à Mrs Duncan, elle s'affala quelques secondes plus tard sur son mari, son visage figé en une expression de surprise.

Avery et Nott baissèrent leurs baguettes avec le sentiment du devoir acccompli.

C'était tout.

Ces attaques méticuleusement orchestrées passaient toujours à la vitesse de l'éclair.

Mais Severus se raidit en constatant qu'un élément indésirable s'était faufilé à travers sa stratégie à la mécanique bien huilée.

D'où il se trouvait, on pouvait apercevoir deux petites paires de jambes recouvertes de pyjamas aux couleurs pastel, remuant sous la table de la cuisine.

Merde.

Il avait espéré que les enfants soient au lit.

_C'est Noël, idiot. Évidemment que les enfants sont encore debout !_

Sa réaction fut un réflexe. Il se concentra et lança une incantation informulée.

_Impero._

Il débita mentalement ses instructions à toute vitesse, pendant qu'Avery s'approchait dangereusement de la table.

_Ne faites aucun bruit et reculez-vous contre le mur._

_Ne bougez plus._

Avery choisit un cupcake dans un plateau, en prit un bouchée, puis le laissa tomber avec nonchalance, sans soupçonner que deux potentielles victimes supplémentaires étaient cachées à ses pieds.

- À l'étage ! aboya Rogue. Il faut encore s'occuper des enfants.

MacNair les précéda dans l'escalier avec un empressement malsain.

_Levez-vous._

_Sortez dans la cour, enfourchez le balai qui traîne contre le mur, à côté de la porte, et donnez un coup de pied à terre._

_Volez le plus loin possible._

_VITE !_

Les enfants étaient sans doute trop petits pour avoir appris à voler, et encore moins à atterrir, mais tant pis. Ils se remettraient mieux de quelques os cassés que d'un sortilège de mort.

MacNair eut tôt fait d'émerger d'une chambre, au bout de l'étage.

- Les enfants ne sont pas là.

On devinait au ton de sa voix que cette disparition le courrouçait au plus haut point.

- La salle de bain, répondit Severus, pour gagner du temps.

Avery se chargea de la fouiller.

- La chambre des Duncan, dit-il encore.

- C'est déjà fait, Rogue ! s'impatienta MacNair.

- Alors redescendons voir au salon.

Le bourreau fut le premier dans l'escalier.

- Tiens, tiens… Qu'avons-nous là ? dit la voix rocailleuse, au bas des marches.

Severus plissa les yeux, sachant qu'il était impossible que les enfants ne se soient pas déjà enfuis. Lorsqu'il arriva au pied de l'escalier, il comprit.

Une vieille dame horrifiée, toute frêle dans la robe de chambre qui pendait sur ses épaules, pointait sur eux une baguette dans une main parcheminée et tremblante.

_Merde, merde, merde !_

MacNair ricana.

- Joyeux Noël, grand-mère.

D'un claquement de doigts, le bourreau envoya valser la baguette de la femme à l'autre bout du salon.

- Endoloris.

La malheureuse s'échoua sur le plancher en poussant le cri d'une bête qu'on égorge.

- Nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre, MacNair ! tonna Severus.

- C'est pour ça que j'ai mis de côté des préliminaires. Endoloris.

- Mets fin à ça. Les aurors vont débarquer.

- Relaxe, Rogue, intervint Nott, qui s'était approché pour contempler ce spectacle macabre. C'est Noël.

Mais Severus n'écoutait plus. Ce n'était plus une plainte de bête mourante qui emplissait la pièce, c'était un cri jeune et vigoureux, suraigu. Ce n'était plus une vieillarde dans sa robe de chambre qui se tordait de douleur sur le carrelage, c'était une jeune femme nue et ensanglantée, avec une masse de boucles brunes et désordonnées dissimulant son visage.

Bon sang, il était en train de perdre la tête.

_Fais-le, Severus._

C'était trop lui demander.

Cette vieille femme aurait pu être Hermione.

_Ne laisse pas MacNair s'occuper d'elle._

_À devoir choisir, n'importe qui préférerait une mort rapide et sans douleur._

Pendant une seconde, Severus s'imagina mettre les trois mangemorts K.O., les laisser être capturés par les aurors, se soustraire à tout jamais des rangs des fidèles du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

_Il y a d'autres mangemorts, Severus._

_Il y aura d'autres tueries. D'autres tortures. Et tu ne serais plus là pour y mettre fin. Tu ne serais plus là pour laisser les enfants s'échapper. Tu ne serais plus là pour orchestrer la chute du Seigneur des Ténèbres._

Les os de la vieille femme se brisèrent en une série de craquements sinistres.

- Endolor…

- Avada kedavra.

Les cris affreux se turent. La femme s'affaissa.

Avery et Nott se figèrent comme des pierres, leurs regards allant et venant entre Severus et MacNair, redoutant l'affrontement qui menaçait d'éclater.

Severus baissa sa baguette.

- Nous partons, aboya-t-il. Vite !

Avery et Nott disparurent sans demander leur reste, trop heureux d'échapper à l'orage.

Lentement, MacNair se tourna Severus, une lueur meurtrière dans ses yeux bleu de glace. Autour de sa baguette, les jointures serrées étaient blanches.

- Tu me paieras ça, Rogue, siffla-t-il.

- Ne compte pas sur moi pour te rappeler à l'ordre la prochaine fois que tu perdras la carte. Tu expliqueras toi-même au Seigneur des Ténèbres comment tu as fait foirer une mission parce que tu faisais joujou avec une femme de l'âge de ton arrière-grand-mère.

Écumant de rage, MacNair transplana.

Severus quitta la scène à son tour, sans un regard pour les trois cadavres qui gisaient au pied du sapin illuminé et d'une pile de cadeaux encore emballés.

_Joyeux Noël, Severus._

.

oOoOoOo

.

- Alerte ! Une demoiselle assoiffée !

George Weasley surgit devant moi, armé de sa bouteille d'hydromel fraîchement ouverte.

- Prête pour un deuxième service, Hermione ?

Je plaçai les doigts au-dessus de ma coupe vide au moment où il y inclinait la bouteille.

- Merci George, peut-être plus tard.

- Oh, allez, Hermignonne, c'est Noël ! protesta-t-il en s'emparant de ma coupe pour y verser une généreuse rasade d'alcool doré. Et je suis Fred, au fait.

- Oh, excuse-moi. Mais je…

- Je plaisante, je suis bel et bien George, rigola-t-il en me remettant ma coupe pleine entre les mains. Et toi, Harry, à nouveau assoiffé ?

- Oui, mais je me réhydrate à la bièraubeurre, dit-il en levant sa propre bouteille.

- Ron ?

- De l'hydromel ? Pouah, tu veux rendre complètement ringard ? C'est pour les vieux, ce truc. Et pour les Hermione Granger, eut-il le bon goût d'ajouter en m'adressant un clin d'œil. Sais-tu où Charlie a fourré la caisse de bièraubeurre ?

Je regardai les deux rouquins s'éloigner vers la cuisine, en me demandant dans quel pot de plante j'allais bien pouvoir me débarrasser de mon hydromel. Avec mon estomac qui faisait des siennes, je n'allais sûrement pas empirer mon cas en enfilant les verres d'alcool un après l'autre.

- Est-ce que ton patron t'a donné plusieurs jours de congé pour le période des fêtes ? demanda Harry.

La question me prit au dépourvu. Le libraire Chapman m'avait sans doute déjà rayée de sa liste d'employés, après une longue semaine sans recevoir le moindre signe de vie de ma part. Comment expliquer à Harry dans quel cauchemar j'avais basculé huit jours plus tôt ? Un réveillon de Noël bondé n'était sûrement pas le meilleur moment pour ce genre de confidences.

- Eh bien…

- Salut Hermione ! claironna une voix enjouée.

Avant d'avoir pu en identifier le propriétaire, je fus étouffée dans un câlin à me rompre les os.

- Nymphadora ! reprocha gentiment la voix de Remus Lupin. Tu lui as fait peur.

- Oh, c'est vrai ? fit l'auror aux cheveux violets en me libérant enfin. Excuse-moi, tu sais comme j'ai tendance à m'emporter.

Je me forçai à rire.

- Ne t'en fais pas, Tonks, on t'aime comme ça. Joyeux Noël.

- Joyeux Noël ! Wow, mais regarde-toi ! s'extasia-t-elle en me tenant les épaules à bout de bras. Tu es superbe, une véritable reine du surf ! Il ne te manque plus que le bronzage ! L'air de l'Afrique du Sud te sied à merveille, on dirait.

- Tu es très jolie sans bronzage, dit Remus en faisant mine de pousser Tonks de son chemin. Joyeux Noël, Hermione. C'est bon de te revoir.

Il se pencha pour m'embrasser sur les joues, avec beaucoup plus de douceur que sa compagne exubérante.

- Joyeux Noël, Remus. J'espère que tu vas bien.

- Tu as sûrement déjà vu Hermione ? dit Mr Weasley en arrivant près de moi.

Je cillai en constatant avec qui il jouait les hôtes : un homme de grande taille, au crâne chauve et aux prunelles du même brun chocolat que sa peau.

Kingsley Shacklebolt.

Il y eut un moment de flottement.

Ce fut comme si, tout à coup, on venait de me tirer des mois dans le passé. Combien de fois avais-je vu cet homme au laboratoire, en train de discuter avec Albus Dumbledore et Severus Rogue ? Nous nous étions croisés plusieurs fois sans jamais faire officiellement connaissance. Je sentis aussitôt que sous ses apparences joviales, il me jaugeait et passait en revue tout ce qu'il savait de moi : Gryffondor de septième année ayant inexplicablement expédié ses parents à l'étranger et ancienne assistante d'un mangemort recherché pour le meurtre d'un directeur d'école.

C'était plutôt lourd, comme pedigree.

- Bien sûr, répondit enfin Kingsley Shacklebolt. La surdouée en potions.

Je rougis.

- Euh… Oui, effectivement, bafouilla Mr. Weasley, dont les oreilles s'étaient aussi empourprées.

Au Terrier, tout sujet touchant de près ou de très loin à Severus Rogue, à Poudlard ou à Vous-Savez-Qui était un tabou absolu, surtout en ce 24 décembre. Mrs Weasley veillait au grain, prête à foudroyer du regard ou à gaver de gâteau tout malheureux qui se risquait à violer cette loi non écrite.

Mais Kingsley Shacklebolt ne se formalisa pas du malaise de son hôte et m'adressa un sourire qui dissipa ma gêne.

- Joyeux Noël, Hermione, dit-il en me serrant la main.

Sa poigne était chaude et solide.

- Joyeux Noël, Mr. Shacklebolt.

- Kingsley.

- Kingsley, répétai-je.

.

oOoOoOo

.

Dans mon assiette, mon immense pointe de gâteau au chocolat me narguait.

Je n'avais pas eu le choix d'avaler l'entièreté de l'entrée et du plat principal. Nous étions si nombreux autour de la table que quelqu'un m'aurait forcément vue si j'avais magiquement vidé mon assiette. À présent, j'avais l'estomac dangereusement noué et la simple vue d'un dessert me soulevait le cœur. Autant finir ce plat au plus vite, pour aller ensuite le vomir dans les toilettes. Sus à l'ennemi.

Je m'armai de ma cuillère et découpai un généreux morceau de ganache.

- À quelle heure ? chuchotait Bill à deux sièges de moi, assez bas pour rester hors de portée des oreilles trop fines de sa mère.

- Vers 19 heures, répondit Remus sur le même ton.

Je tendis l'oreille malgré moi.

- Sont-ils tous…, commença Mr Weasley sans terminer sa question.

- Morts ? Non. Les Duncan le sont. C'est eux que l'attaque visait. La mère de Gregory Duncan est morte également. Quant aux enfants…

- Ils ont disparu, compléta Tonks, le regard inhabituellement inquiet.

- Oh non, souffla Bill en affichant une mimique horrifiée. Est-ce que les mangemorts les ont capturés ?

J'arrêtai de respirer.

- Non, murmura Remus. Des traces dans la neige indiquent qu'ils ont pris la fuite sur un balai. Les deux petits n'ont même pas sept ans. Comment ils ont pu réussir à s'envoler, c'est un véritable mystère. Les aurors croient qu'ils se sont réfugiés quelque part au village et qu'on les retrouvera dans les prochaines heures.

- Quels enfants débrouillards, commenta Tonks, les larmes aux yeux. C'est incroyable.

- Et qu'en est-il du reste de la famille ? demanda Mr Weasley. Est-ce que…

Une autre question inachevée.

Le regard de Remus s'assombrit à nouveau.

- Les corps de Gregory et de Nicole ne portaient pas de trace de violence, dit-il. En revanche, la grand-mère…

- Ils se sont acharnés sur elle, expliqua Tonks avec une amertume que je ne lui avais jamais entendue.

Mon estomac se contorsionna de plus belle.

- Oh non…

- C'est affreux.

- Ils sont tellement inhumains, dit Tonks en essuyant une larme. Torturer ainsi une vieille femme sans défense. C'est horrible. Si ça arrivait à un membre de ma famille, je ne m'en remettrais jamais.

- Moi non plus, jura Bill.

Je piquai du nez dans mon assiette, comme si j'avais peur que tout le monde puisse soudain deviner que j'avais été passée à tabac par un mangemort une semaine plus tôt. Oh, Merlin, je ne voulais jamais voir ces regards affligés posés sur moi.

- Nouveau service ! clama Fred Weasley dans mon dos, me faisant sursauter violemment.

Les quatre adultes s'interrompirent et tournèrent les yeux dans ma direction.

- Hermione, ma pauvre, ton verre est vide !

Je m'en emparai avant qu'il ne le remplisse comme son jumeau une demi-heure plus tôt.

- Fred, non, je…

- Je suis George, coupa-t-il en me l'arrachant des mains.

- Oh, désolée, mais je ne veux pas d'autre vin, j'ai suffisamment b…

- Je blague, je suis bien Fred, dit-il en me redonnant ma coupe pleine.

Je roulai des yeux.

- Quelqu'un d'autre veut un verre de vin rouge ? Bill ?

- Tiens, prends le mien, dis-je en allongeant le bras pour planter ma coupe devant Bill.

- Merci, Hermione, mais je préfère le blanc. Tiens, papa.

- Bill, j'ai déjà une coupe pleine…

- Ça suffit, intervint Tonks, qui avait retrouvé son sourire allègre. Vous ne savez pas boire, messieurs. Donnez-moi ce verre.

Elle se leva, s'empara elle-même de la coupe que Bill avait poussée devant son père et en but la moitié d'un trait.

- Tonks, de grâce ! s'exclama George d'un ton scandalisé, à l'autre bout de la table. Ne fais pas ça devant une mineure !

Il essaya de couvrir les yeux de Ginny, qui menaça de lui lancer une cuillère de glaçage au chocolat en guise de vengeance.

Tout le monde éclata de rire.

Les mines accablées de Bill, Mr Weasley, Tonks et Remus disparurent. Les discussions reprirent, sur un ton plus léger, comme s'il n'avait pas été question de meurtres et de torture quelques secondes plus tôt.

Je posai les yeux sur mon gâteau au chocolat, un sourire étrange se formant sur mes lèvres. Je venais de comprendre une chose très importante.

_Ce pouvoir-là, je l'ai entre les mains._

J'avais le pouvoir de laisser ces sourires heureux et intacts. MacNair m'avait peut-être détruite et souillée, mais je pouvais l'empêcher de semer la désolation dans le cœur des gens que j'aimais. Alors, soit. Je garderais le silence à jamais.

MacNair avait peut-être été le plus fort, mais il n'avait pas gagné.

C'était _moi_ qui avais gagné.

Je posai ma cuillère et me levai discrètement pour me rendre à la salle de bain.

.

oOoOoOo

.

- Est-ce qu'ils ont retrouvé les enfants Duncan ? demanda Remus à mi-voix.

Kingsley jeta un regard à la cuisine bondée. Les discussions allaient bon train. Personne ne fit attention à eux.

- Oui, confirma-t-il. Emmeline Vance m'a contacté il y a dix minutes. Les enfants se sont réfugiés chez des voisins, à un demi-kilomètre de la maison.

- Comment vont-ils ?

- Ils sont sains et saufs. Rien de cassé. La neige a amorti leur chute.

- C'est un miracle que ces petits aient réussi à s'enfuir. Quelle chance.

- Oui. Nous en saurons plus demain matin.

Remus opina et entra dans la cuisine pour regagner sa place. Kingsley allait le suivre, quand une silhouette solitaire capta son attention, dans le couloir.

Hermione Granger était accoudée à la fenêtre et contemplait le jardin en triturant distraitement un pendentif accroché à son cou.

Cette jeune femme l'intriguait, pour plusieurs raisons.

D'abord, elle avait été l'assistante de Severus Rogue. Recevoir l'estime et la confiance de cet homme était en soi quelque chose de phénoménal. Ensuite, elle avait fait beaucoup parler d'elle l'automne dernier par des professeurs et des membres de l'Ordre. La préfète-en-chef qui avait perdu son titre. L'élève modèle qui avait mal tourné. La née-moldue qui avait fait déménager ses parents pour des raisons plus ou moins claires. Qui plus est, elle faisait cavalier seul depuis la fermeture de Poudlard. Alors que tout le monde veillait à resserrer les liens en ces temps sombres, il n'avait pas vu Hermione Granger une seule fois au Terrier ou encore à Square Grimmaurd, des endroits que fréquentaient continuellement ses proches.

Il marcha vers elle. Elle se retourna en l'entendant approcher. Il lui adressa un sourire jovial, auquel elle répondit poliment, et il se posta à côté d'elle, observant lui aussi la cour enneigée à travers la vitre givrée.

Du coin de l'œil, il constata qu'elle le regardait avec curiosité, attendant qu'il prenne la parole.

- Molly m'a dit que tu séjournais en Afrique du Sud.

- Oui, chez un ami. Blaise Zabini. Ses parents vivent là-bas.

- Vraiment ? Je connais bien Owen Zabini. Il était dans la même année que moi à Poudlard. Il était à Serdaigle. J'étais à Serpentard.

- Ah oui ? s'étonna-t-elle, comme si ce détail était une agréable surprise.

- Oui. Owen me donnait des cours de rattrapage en histoire de la magie, une matière qui m'ennuyait à mourir. Je me souviens de lui comme d'un petit génie avec le nez toujours dans ses livres.

Elle rit, d'un rire clair.

- Blaise est exactement pareil.

- Je n'en doute pas. Tu es donc revenue au pays spécialement pour Noël ?

- Exact.

Il la détailla. Malgré ses traits délicats et son apparence frêle, on lui donnait aisément quelques années de plus que ses amis Harry et Ron. Ses yeux étaient différents. Elle soutenait le regard de ses interlocuteurs avec une assurance tranquille, un maintien très droit. Elle s'exprimait avec une voix douce et posée.

Mais il y avait quelque chose de tendu dans son port de tête. Elle était un peu blême. Et son sourire avait semblé figé toute la soirée. De surcroît, il se demandait pourquoi elle portait un charme de désillusion, dont il avait clairement détecté l'empreinte magique quand il lui avait serré la main. Ce genre de coquetterie était beaucoup plus courant chez des femmes deux fois plus vieilles, qui voulaient dissimuler quelques rides ou quelques kilos en trop.

- As-tu un pied-à-terre ici ? s'enquit-il.

Il se demandait comment elle se débrouillait depuis qu'elle avait expédié ses parents à l'étranger, la mémoire lessivée.

- Oui, j'ai un appartement. À Londres. Je travaille dans une librairie.

Le ton de la conversation était léger, mais Hermione le jaugeait de façon manifeste. Il comprit pourquoi Severus Rogue avait eu confiance en ses aptitudes. Elle était intelligente. Et elle reconnaissait en lui un homme qui avait étroitement côtoyé un traître et un directeur assassiné. Il la considérait avec la même curiosité.

Il lui adressa un clin d'œil, auquel elle répondit par un petit sourire en coin. Aucun mot n'avait été prononcé, mais une entente tacite avait été conclue.

- J'imagine que ce Noël n'est pas le plus joyeux, dit-il.

La remarque pouvait laisser sous-entendre beaucoup de choses. Il lui laissa le soin de l'interpréter comme elle le voulait.

- Je ne suis sans doute pas la seule pour qui ce Noël n'est pas le plus joyeux, Kingsley, répondit-elle, parfaitement à propos.

Elle avait raison. Ce n'était pas de gaieté de cœur qu'on apprenait, un mois avant Noël, qu'un homme dont on était le bras droit avait été assassiné par un autre qu'on considérait comme un ami.

Ils esquissèrent le même sourire, un sourire complice mais sans joie.

Elle riva son regard sur le jardin croulant sous la neige et se mordilla la lèvre. Les éclats de rire provenant de la cuisine ponctuèrent le silence.

- Vous le connaissiez bien, n'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-elle enfin.

Elle n'eut pas besoin de nommer qui que ce soit pour qu'il sache de qui elle parlait.

- Je le connaissais bien, confirma-t-il.

Elle tourna à nouveau la tête vers lui et soutint longuement son regard sans ciller.

- Tu sais, Hermione… Parfois, connaître une personne ne suffit pas pour comprendre tous les choix qu'elle fait.

- J'imagine.

Elle referma la main sur la chaîne qu'elle portait au cou et ne dit plus rien, son regard se perdant dans le vague.

- Que faites-vous là à comploter dans le noir, tous les deux ?

La pauvre Hermione sursauta comme si on l'avait électrocutée. Décidément, cette jeune femme était nerveuse, pour une raison qui échappait à Kingsley.

Il se tourna vers Mrs Weasley, qui avait passé la tête hors de la cuisine et leur lançait un regard suspicieux. Il lui adressa un sourire innocent.

- Nous admirions ton jardin, Molly. Même en hiver, il est des plus ravissants avec ses sapins enneigés.

- Oh, ça…, soupira Molly. Je répare leurs branches cassées trois fois par semaine. Les jumeaux passent leur temps à tester leurs nouveaux produits dessus à mon insu. Allons, ne restez là, venez rejoindre tout le monde.

Kingsley adressa un sourire à Hermione et, d'un geste de la main, l'invita à le précéder vers la cuisine.

.

oOoOoOo

.

- Hermione, t'es sûre que tu pars déjà ? insista Ron pour la quatorzième fois. Il n'est même pas deux heures du matin !

- Je suis fatiguée, Ron. Il est temps de rentrer chez moi.

C'était un mensonge. Je n'avais évidemment pas l'intention m'aventurer dans le loft au pied duquel Walden MacNair m'avait capturée, mais les Weasley n'avaient pas besoin de le savoir. Quant aux Zabini, je leur avais dit que je passerais la nuit ici, au Terrier, pendant qu'eux étaient chez leur famille en Amérique.

Seulement, j'étais épuisée. J'avais réussi à survivre au fastueux repas du réveillon en vomissant seulement à deux reprises, ce qui n'était pas si mal vu la quantité de nourriture que j'avais avalée. Mais j'avais aussi dû veiller à masquer les tremblements qui agitaient mes mains et à m'éclipser plusieurs fois pour prendre mes analgésiques aux heures habituelles, tout ça en essayant de paraître joyeuse et de rire au bon moment aux blagues des invités.

J'avais tout donné.

Tout ce que je voulais, c'était me planquer dans un lit quelconque, avec ma bouteille de médicaments comme seule compagne de chambre et une salle de bain dans laquelle me réfugier dès que mon estomac me le commanderait.

L'auberge à Inverness ferait l'affaire. C'était tranquille et seulement à quelques centaines de kilomètres d'ici.

- Bonne nuit, Hermione, dit Harry en me serrant dans ses bras.

- Bonne nuit, Harry. À très bientôt. Oh, j'ai oublié de te rendre ta cape.

Il me l'avait prêtée plus tôt dans la soirée parce que je commençais à frissonner dans ma petite robe parfaite pour la chaleur de Cape Town, mais bien peu adaptée à l'hiver anglais.

- Non, garde-la, m'arrêta Harry. Tu en as plus besoin que moi. Tu me la redonneras quand on se reverra.

Mrs Weasley m'engloutit à son tour dans son étreinte.

- Au revoir, Hermione. J'espère que tu n'as pas trop bu pour transplaner ?

- Mais non, ne vous inquiétez pas.

- Sois prudente en chemin. Il est tard, et Londres est loin, et il fait un de ces froids !

- Je serai prudente, Mrs Weasley. Merci pour tout.

Je remarquai Kingsley Shacklebolt, qui avait sorti sa baguette et ajustait sa propre cape sur ses épaules.

- Vous partez aussi, Kingsley?

- Eh oui, le devoir m'appelle.

- À cette heure ?

- Oui, j'en ai bien peur. Au revoir, Hermione. Fais attention à toi.

Je m'assurai que personne ne faisait attention à nous et lâchai avec un petit rire :

- Oh, ne vous en faites pas pour moi. Je n'ai même pas bu le quart de tout l'alcool que les jumeaux Weasley ont essayé de me faire ingurgiter.

- Rappelle-moi de conseiller à Tonks de te demander des conseils sur l'art de boire, dit-il en m'adressant un clin d'œil.

Je souris.

- Au revoir, Kingsley.

Je transplanai.

Dans trois minutes, je serais à Inverness, sous une montagne de couvertures chaudes.

.

oOoOoOo

.

Il était près de deux heures du matin quand Severus revint à Talamhcríochnaigh, abruti de fatigue.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait été satisfait de leur rafle chez les Duncan, daignant même ne punir aucun des quatre mangemorts pour avoir laissé les enfants s'échapper. Même le plus grand mage noir de tous les temps s'était laissé gagner par la magie de Noël. Si on pouvait s'exprimer ainsi.

Severus retira ses bottes, les abandonna sur son chemin et se laissa tomber en travers de son lit comme un poids mort, avec encore dans la tête les cris agonisants de la vieille Duncan.

Quelle soirée _épouvantable_.

Il avait fini par réussir à décamper de cette interminable réception chez les Malefoy, où l'alcool coulait à flots et où des jeunes invitées aussi peu consentantes que vêtues se frottaient de force à tout ce qui avait une queue entre les jambes.

Severus tourna la tête vers le secrétaire et, pendant une seconde, envisagea de terminer la nuit en beauté (façon de parler, encore une fois), en s'enivrant en bonne et due forme. La culpabilité serait aussi grande demain, et de surcroît assortie d'un mal de crâne pire que celui qui lui martelaient les tempes en ce moment, mais il pourrait au moins dormir quelques heures l'esprit tranquille.

À côté de la bouteille de whiskey qui lui criait de la boire, un point lumineux attira son regard.

Il fronça les sourcils.

Le traceur s'était déplacé sur la carte géographique. Ce qui signifiait que son bouton de manchette avait bougé. _Elle_ aussi, accessoirement.

_Évidemment, imbécile. C'est Noël. Elle est sans doute à la tanière des rouquins._

Il allongea machinalement le bras, attrapa la carte et la déplia pour confirmer ce qu'il savait déjà.

Mais plutôt que de conforter ses certitudes, la lueur verte fit apparaître des points d'interrogation dans ses yeux fatigués.

Il fronça les sourcils et ajusta l'échelle de la carte pour s'assurer que la pénombre ne lui jouait pas des tours.

Eh non.

Son bouton de manchette avait vraiment abouti à _Elgin_.

Mais qu'est-ce que c'était que ce bled ?

Pourquoi traînait-_elle_ encore ce satané bouton avec elle ?

Et surtout, que foutait-_elle_ là-bas ?

Severus leva les yeux au ciel. Cette maudite baguette de dépannage avait dû avoir quelques ratés. Prévisible. Mais bon sang, il n'avait jamais eu à l'idée qu'Hermione puisse utiliser une baguette de dépannage pour parcourir des distances aussi grandes. Avoir su, il ne lui aurait donné aucune baguette et il aurait gardé la jeune femme à Talamhcríochnaigh, tout simplement. Pourquoi faire si compliqué quand il aurait pu faire si simple ?

Que se passait-il, maintenant ?

Hermione était-elle accompagnée de Zabini, son ami si dévoué ? Sans doute pas, sinon elle n'aurait pas atterri dans ce trou perdu. Pourquoi diable Zabini la laissait-il se balader seule à une heure pareille, surtout après l'enfer qu'elle avait vécu la semaine dernière ?

Était-elle perdue ?

Était-elle trop fatiguée pour transplaner à nouveau ?

Severus froissa la carte et la fourra sans cérémonie dans la poche de sa cape.

Il s'en allait chercher Hermione.

Cette fois, il ne la laisserait pas lui filer entre les doigts.

.

oOoOoOo

.

BOUM !

Lorsque j'émergeai du néant, quelqu'un choisit cet heureux moment pour passer dans la rue.

- AOUCH ! protesta une voix.

Je poussai un cri aigu, aussi surprise que la personne avec laquelle je venais d'entrer en collision. Puis j'eus tout juste le temps d'aspirer une bouffée d'une haleine très avinée avant d'être brutalement bousculée. Je glissai sur une plaque de glace et m'étalai de tout mon long.

- Hé, demi-portion ! Ta maman ne t'a pas appris à t'excuser quand tu fonces dans les gens ?!

Déboussolée, je repérai le jeune homme qui tempêtait devant moi, manifestement dans un état de stupidité éthylique avancée.

- Du calme, protestai-je. C'était juste un accident !

- T'as une voix de fillette, en plus.

_Imbécile._

Il me prenait pour un garçon, avec la grande cape de Harry dans laquelle je m'étais emmitouflée.

J'essayai de transplaner au plus vite, mais ma baguette ne produisit qu'une grosse déflagration, juste sous le nez furieux du jeune homme, qui se mit à tousser.

_Oh, Merlin. Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que cette baguette de merde ?_

- HÉ ! Cette fois, tu l'as fait exprès ! rugit-il, les sourcils fumants.

- Je n'ai _pas_ fait exprès !

- Tu veux te battre, c'est ça ?

- N'importe quoi !

Le garçon dégaina sa baguette, mais je fus plus rapide.

- Experlliarmus ! criai-je

Une pluie d'étincelles désordonnées fusa de ma baguette, qui m'échappa des doigts pour voler de l'autre côté de la rue.

_Merde !_

L'idiot laissa fuser un gros rire gras.

- Un sort de désarmement, tu veux rire ? Ton père ne t'a pas appris à te battre comme un homme ?

Sans demander mon reste, je me levai et me mis à courir, mais le garçon cria une incantation et un jet de magie me toucha entre les omoplates, me projetant à nouveau au sol.

- C'est très malpoli de se sauver en courant en plein duel !

_Crétin._

Trop paniquée pour percevoir les effets du maléfice, je me relevai et me ruai dans une ruelle au moment où un autre jet de lumière me frôlait. Le sort s'échoua bruyamment sur des poubelles de tôle.

Affalée contre la façade glaciale d'une bâtisse, je jetai un regard désespéré à ma maudite baguette tombée sur le trottoir, trois mètres plus loin. Je fronçai les sourcils en remarquant le décor la rue. Je ne savais pas où le transplanage m'avait menée, mais ce n'était pas à Inverness. J'étais perdue.

Oh, bon sang, dans quel guêpier m'étais-je donc fourrée ?

_Joyeux Noël, Hermione._

C'est alors qu'une voix retentit quelque part à ma gauche, me faisait sursauter :

- Hermione !

Cette voix. Grave, riche, curieusement familière. Je connaissais cette voix.

Je scrutai les profondeurs de la ruelle. Il y faisait noir comme dans un cercueil.

- Qui… qui est là ?

Aucune réponse.

Je me levai et m'approchai à l'aveuglette, le cœur battant à tout rompre. Sans ma baguette, je me sentais cruellement vulnérable. J'allais rebrousser chemin quand, sans crier gare, un étau se referma sur moi, plaquant mes bras le long de mon corps et me soulevant littéralement du sol. Une main bâillonna le cri de terreur qui voulut s'échapper de mes lèvres.

- Décidément, vous êtes une catastrophe ambulante, murmura la voix à mon oreille.

Ce ton narquois, il était impossible que je ne le reconnaisse pas.

Je connaissais la voix de Severus Rogue par cœur.

Nous transplanâmes.

.

oOoOoOo

.

**Eh bien, eh bien… Je ne sais pas ce que vous en pensez, mais il me semble que Severus et Hermione méritent de se retrouver enfin. ;) C'est au programme dans le prochain chapitre.**

**D'ici là, si vous cherchez une bonne histoire à vous mettre sous la dent, je vous conseille **_**Bound to Him**_** de georgesgurl117 (en anglais). Elle fait 65 chapitres (jusqu'à maintenant), elle a récolté plusieurs milliers de **_**reviews**_** (je n'exagère pas) et elle est ab-so-lu-ment ahurissante, puissante, vraie. Je vous jure, c'est le meilleur HG/SS de l'histoire de l'humanité.**

**Par contre, je vous préviens : se plonger dans cette fic est une véritable descente aux enfers. Vous deviendrez dépendant et obsédé, vous ne voudrez plus dormir ni travailler, vous ne voudrez même plus aller faire pipi, vous serez trop occupé à vouloir toujours connaître la suite ! Donc beaucoup de bonheur en perspective, mais aussi beaucoup de souffrance. À lire à vos risques et périls.**

**Fin de la publicité.**

**Allez, ciao, on se revoit en cure de désintox !**


End file.
